Rainbow Warriors
by Hell71
Summary: Edward est un "serial fucker" de la communauté gay de Chicago. Un soir, il rencontre Jasper qui bouleversera sa vie à jamais. OOC, AH, SLASH.
1. Chapter 1 à 6

Après moultes galères (moultes est vraiment un mot moche, mais bon, s'est le plus adéquate vu le temps que j'y ai passé et les enmerdes que j'ai eu, alors pas de commentaire lol), j'ai réussi (brillamment vu mon blocage psychologique concernant tout ce qui touche à l'informatique) à créer un blog où vous pourrez (ENFIN !) retrouver les 6 premiers chapitres de cette fic (avec des pitites photos de nos deux lovers trop trop choutes :D)

Donc, si vous débarquez ici pour la première fois ou si vous avez envie de relire ses chapitres, allez ici :

www . hell71fanfic . skyrock . com

(sans les espaces of course)

Le lien est aussi dispo sur mon profil.

Voili-voilo, merci à tous et désolé pour tous ceux qui pensait que s'était un nouveau chapitre mis en ligne mais je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse et je m'attaque très bientôt aux bonus tant attendus (la fille qui se la péte, pff…)

xoxo

Hell


	2. Chapter 7

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait trop trop plaisir ! ;)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Thank you est ma seconde phrase de deux mots préférée. Tu veux savoir quelle est la première ? » Me demanda-t-il._

_J'acquiesçais._

_-« Notre lit ! »_

_Je roulais des yeux, mais mon cœur fit encore ce truc bizarre dans ma poitrine en entendant ces mots._

**POV d'Edward**

Je m'étais écroulé dans les draps après cette folle nuit de sexe avec mon ange. Et il était toujours là, blottit contre mon épaule_. Putain, Edward, tu déconnes à plein tube, attention ! Ta gueule !_ J'étais bien ! Ca m'était déjà arrivé de dormir avec un de mes amants, mais ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de courant pour moi, loin de là. J'aurais du le virer à grands coup de pieds dans son joli cul, mais quand j'étais revenu dans le lit après avoir jeté le préservatif dans la poubelle de la salle de bain, je n'avais pas eu le courage de le réveiller alors qu'il était déjà endormit. Je m'étais couché à ces cotés et l'avait pris dans mes bras. Les démonstrations d'affection n'étais pas trop mon truc, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt une fois que j'avais eu ce que je voulais, mais là j'en avais eu envie, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'avais raison depuis le début, ce Jazz était définitivement dangereusement subversif !

Après ce constat, j'avais moi-même rejoins le pays des songes et je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec cette délicieuse odeur de café frais. Machinalement, je tendis le bras pour toucher mon ange, mais le lit était vide. J'enfilais juste un jean et descendis à la cuisine désireux de rejouer un dernier acte avec Jasper avant cette fois de le foutre dehors. Nous étions Samedi et un autre homme serait dans mon lit ce soir. Après tout, j'avais eu ce que je voulais et même plus, alors pourquoi j'avais ce petit truc au cœur qui me serrais la poitrine ?

Mes pas étaient lents dans les escaliers, comme ceux d'un condamné à mort allant à l'échafaud. J'allais faire un truc que je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire, mais il le fallait. Pour ma santé mentale, pour la protection de mon cœur, pour tout un tas de raisons bien trop foireuses; je devais me débarrasser de lui et rapidement. Cette histoire avait déjà bien trop trainée.

La cuisine était vide. La cafetière était encore allumée et machinalement, je l'éteignis. A coté était disposé une corbeille de croissants et un petit mot écrit de sa main.

**Good morning Beautiful, **

**J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit comme l'a été la mienne. Je t'ai fait du café et ai pris des croissants à la boulangerie du coin pour que tu reprennes des forces.**

**Les adieux déchirants ce n'est pas trop mon truc alors disons nous juste au revoir.**

**Ton ange**

Putain, voilà que je venais de me faire jeter par ce con. Ce petit trou du cul avait osé me plaquer. Moi ! Edward Cullen ! Personne ne m'avait jamais fait cet affront. Pour qui se prenait-il cet ex-geek ? Je m'asseyais sur le tabouret de mon bar pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, il ne m'avait pas quitté. Cette nuit avait été merveilleuse pour lui, je sais qu'il a aimé. _Tu sais ou tu crois qu'il a aimé ?_ Mais je suis un bon coup, même le meilleur de Chicago selon certain. _Ouais mais Jazz est spécial, il t'a fait découvrir des trucs que tu ne soupçonnais même pas, c'est un bien meilleur amant. Si ça se trouve, il t'a trouvé à chier et s'est pour ça qu'il s'est tiré. _Merde ! De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre de ce connard, j'ai eu ma baise du Vendredi et ce soir un nouveau gars sera dans mon plumard, alors ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Après tout, avant que je ne lise son mot, je m'apprêtais à le jeter, il m'a juste évité cette corvée, je devrais lui en être reconnaissant. _Alors pourquoi je sens cette putain de boule dans ma gorge et que j'ai comme un trou dans la poitrine ?_

Je remontais dans ma chambre et me recouchais, sentant encore son odeur dans les draps.

**POV de Jasper**

Hier soir avait été la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

J'avais revu mon fantasme de jeunesse, le beau Edward. Il n'avait pas changé où, si s'était permis, il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Quand j'avais entendu sa voix dans mon dos au Jet, j'avais cru à une hallucination auditive. Je revenais à Chicago après 5 ans d'absence et je le croisais en boite, s'était tout simplement impossible. Et en plus, il me draguait, alors là, s'était une preuve de plus que j'étais en plein rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je rêvais d'Edward, mais ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. Cependant, mon rêve était magnifique. Sa voix était grave et suave quand il me dit « je veux t'assoir sur mes 25cm ». J'avais cru mourir sur place de combustion spontanée et ma bite s'était immédiatement dressé dans mon pantalon. Puis, je m'étais tourné lentement, appréhendant la fin de mon rêve, mais il était toujours là. Ces grands yeux verts me fixaient tandis que son sourire m'éblouissait presque. Il était grand et mince, un peu plus musclé que moi et ces cheveux couleur bronze étaient toujours en bataille, comme dans mes souvenirs. Un minet tenta de me le ravir mais il avait définitivement envie de moi et je décidais d'en tiré partit.

Edward avait le regard sauvage d'un lion en chasse et je savais qu'il n'avait pas changé ces habitudes avec les années. Au lycée, avant son coming out, les filles défilais devant sa porte. Après sa révélation, se fut les garçons. Il ne s'accrochait à personne, ne laissait personne s'approcher trop prêt de lui et je pouvais voir dans ces yeux ce soir qu'il n'avait pas changé sur ce point. Je voulais Edward plus que tout au monde mais si je voulais être plus pour lui qu'un énième coup d'un soir, je devais être plus malin que lui.

Une fois à son appartement, je lui fis découvrir les joies de l'amour. Edward ne s'en aperçu certainement pas, mais la différence entre ces baises habituelles et notre nuit était les sentiments que je mettais dans chacune de mes attentions envers lui. A bien y réfléchir, il fut peut-être troublé par ça car il fit ce charmant lapsus au sujet de "notre" lit et je du me maitriser pour ne pas lui avouer mon amour éternel en cet instant. Mais son visage fermé et ces yeux révulsés sous ces propres propos m'en dissuadèrent rapidement. Edward m'avait fait l'amour (non, en faite il m'avait baisé pour être exact) et jamais je n'avais ressentit de telles sensations de plaisirs. Il aimait que je l'appel Beautiful et m'avait lui aussi donné un petit nom : Angel. Ho oui, j'étais son ange et j'étais bien décidé à lui faire découvrir le paradis à mes côtés.

Je passais la main nerveusement sur ma nuque en sentant la trace de ces dents sur moi. Il m'avait marqué et bien qu'il refusait de tout son être de l'admettre, il avait envie de je ne sois qu'à lui. _Forever ?_

Au court de la nuit, j'évoquais notre passé commun et lui avouait mes sentiments de l'époque (pas la peine de préciser que je lui tus qu'ils étaient toujours vivaces dans mon cœur, il m'aurait rit au nez). Puis, nous nous endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Au petit jour, les rayons du soleil jouèrent sur la peau d'Edward et j'admirais les reflets qu'ils produisaient dans ces cheveux. J'embrassais ces lèvres douces une dernière fois et me leva. J'avais un objectif et je devais être fort si je voulais l'atteindre.

Je savais qu'Edward était un flippé de l'engagement. S'était un mec sans attache qui voulait tout contrôler. Il était déjà comme ça à l'époque et j'ai compris pendant ces quelques heures à ces côtés qu'il n'avait pas du tout changé la dessus et si je voulais des résultats, je devais maîtriser le jeu.

Je me levais donc précautionneusement pour ne pas le réveiller et me rhabilla. Un dernier regard vers le lit de mon Beautiful Edward et je quittais sa chambre. J'empruntais ces clefs pour aller lui chercher des croissants et fis couler le café. Puis je laissais un petit mot d'adieu espérant qu'il suivrait ce célèbre adage : "Fuis, je te suis / Suis, je te fuis !"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce n'est pas vraiment le réveil que tout le monde espérait, mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires sur ce chapitre : Review !!!


	3. Chapter 8

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Tout de suite un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je remontais dans ma chambre et me recouchais, sentant encore son odeur dans les draps._

**POV d'Edward**

Je n'avais pas bougé de chez moi de toute la journée. J'étais resté dans le noir, allongé sur le lit à repenser à Jasper. Et la vérité était flagrante, il me manquait. J'avais bien tenté de me convaincre que s'était juste sexuel avec lui et je m'étais masturbé plusieurs fois en repensant à nos ébats torrides de la veille, mais je ne me sentais toujours pas soulagé. Ces beau yeux bleus plein de malice, son rire argentin, son corps de dieu grec, ces taquineries foireuses; tout me manquait. Et ça me mettait dans une rage folle. Non, ce mec n'allait pas me retourner le cerveau. Je n'étais pas une midinette, j'étais le froid et insensible Edward Cullen.

Vers minuit, je réussis à me motiver suffisamment pour sortir mon petit cul du lit et me préparer pour la chasse de ce soir. La douche sensée me détendre ne fit qu'augmenter ma pression quand je repensais à la scène qui s'y était joué quelques heures plus tôt et où j'avais avalé goulument le sexe de mon ange. Instinctivement, je coupais l'arrivé d'eau chaud et termina ma douche sous l'eau glacée.

J'enfilais un simple jean troué aux genoux et un t-shirt noir moulant col V. Mon look était négligé mais chic car mes fringues étaient griffés par un créateur italien (un ex, soit dit en passant). Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner mais abandonnais rapidement. J'attrapais les clefs de ma Volvo et me rendis au Jet, bien décidé à oublier toutes ces conneries au sujet de Jasper.

La boite était bondé comme toujours et après un rapide examen des minets qui gravitait autour de moi comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel, je décidais de jeter mon dévolu sur un gars aux cheveux en pointes, décolorés. _Avoue que tu l'as choisi parce que tu as remarqué qu'il avait la même fossette au menton que Jasper ! Ta gueule !_ Je pris la main du mec et l'entraina sur la piste. Il se frottait à moi et je commençais enfin à sentir ma mauvaise humeur se dissiper.

Soudain, je l'aperçus. Mon ange, tout de blanc vêtu, dansait avec ce connard de James. Je connaissais bien ce type, disons que s'étais le deuxième plus grand trou du cul de Chicago. Evidement, j'étais le premier. Je devais avertir Jasper, ce mec n'était définitivement pas un mec pour lui. _Et qui est assez bien pour lui alors ? Toi peut-être ? Je t'ai dis de la fermer !_

Sans plus prêter aucune attention à mon mec de ce soir, je fendis la foule pour m'approcher de Jasper. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il planta ces yeux bleus aciers dans les miens et ne parut pas surprit de me trouver là. Il avait les mains sur le torse de James alors que ce dernier encerclait sa taille de ces bras.

-« Je vous dérange peut-être ? » Lançais-je furieux.

_Très bien Edward, joue les jalouses, s'est très intelligent._

-« Pour être honnête oui, alors dégage. »

-« Je ne m'adressais pas à toi, James. » Répondis-je avec un regard mauvais envers mon rival.

_Comment ça ton rival ? Tu débloques ou quoi ?_

-« Bonsoir Edward. »

Je tentais de ne pas froncer les sourcils quand il prononça mon nom et repris contenance.

-« Je peux te voir 5 minutes Jasper ? » Lui demandais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour paraitre décontracté, chose que je n'étais pas du tout.

Il acquiesça.

-« Je reviens vite. » Dit-il à James en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je détournais le regard, ne voulant pas vomir devant ce spectacle écœurant. Quand je regardais de nouveau mon ange, il rigolait.

-« Tu es jaloux ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, serrant les mâchoires et me fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar, puis me tourna vers Jasper.

-« Tu prends un verre ? »

-« Je ne bois que du champagne. » Me répondit-il, un sourire accroché à sa gueule d'ange.

-« Fred, tu nous apportes une bouteille de champagne à ma table, s'il te plait. Et veille à ce qu'on ne soit pas dérangé. » Ordonnais-je au barman.

Puis, j'attrapais la main de Jazz et l'entraina vers la mezzanine de la boite, dans mon petit coin perso. Etant un habitué des lieux et un excellent client, le patron (encore un ex, ai-je besoin de le préciser à chaque fois ?) me réservait toujours une table dans l'espace VIP. Jasper s'affala sur la banquette, laissant son bras sur le dossier comme dans une invitation à le rejoindre tout contre lui. J'acceptais immédiatement. C'était bon d'être dans ces bras, de sentir son odeur et de le toucher à nouveau. Nous ne dîmes rien jusqu'à l'arrivé du serveur.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec James ? » Lui demandais-je presque en l'agressant.

Il me sourit et me caressa les cheveux.

-« Tu veux un dessin ? »

J'étais hors de moi et laissais éclater ma colère.

-« Vas-y, tape toi tous les connards de cette putain de boite, j'en ai rien à foutre de toute façon. Mais laisse-moi te dire que James n'est qu'un sale enfoiré qui te balancera comme une merde dès le lever du jour. »

-« Un peu comme toi alors ? »

-« Ne me donne pas le mauvais rôle Jasper. C'est toi qui est partit comme un voleur ce matin en me laissant comme un con. »

-« Je ne suis pas partit comme un voleur, je t'ai acheté des croissants. » Dit-il avec une adorable moue.

-« J'en ai rien à foutre de tes croissants de merde, tu peux te les foutre où je pense. »

Il ne se départisait pas de son sourire angélique et parlait d'une voix calme alors que je bouillais de rage. Il prit la bouteille et nous versa deux coupes de champagne. Un mec voulu m'accoster mais un simple regard noir de ma part l'empêcha d'approcher. Jazz me tendit un verre et dit

-« A nous ! »

J'étais sans voix. Mon cœur dansait la conga dans ma poitrine alors que mon cerveau me hurlait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Il du s'en apercevoir car il soupira et me prit par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

-« Edward, tu viens me faire une scène de jalousie digne d'un mari trop possessif, alors que si je ne n'étais pas partis ce matin s'est toi qui m'aurais balancé comme une vieille chaussette. »

Il n'avait pas tord, je le laissais continuer, hésitant toujours entre l'embrasser et me barrer.

-« Je sais que tu flippes, que tu n'es pas habitué à avoir un petit copain, une personne qui tiens à toi et prend soin de toi. Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais j'ai envie de tenter le coup avec toi. »

Est-ce que je pouvais faire confiance à Jasper à ce point ? Est-ce que s'est ça que je voulais ? Une relation avec lui ?

Il tira sur le col de sa chemise et j'aperçu la marque de mes dents imprimée dans sa chaire.

-« Je suis à toi ! » Acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Alors, je me précipitais sur ces lèvres roses et l'embrassa fougueusement. Je forçais l'entrée de sa bouche et nos langues se mélangèrent à un rythme tendre et sensuel. _Hum… C'était bon ! Il m'avait tellement manqué !_

Nous nous séparâmes à regret pour reprendre notre respiration et il me fit un clin d'œil.

-« Wellcome back Beautiful ! »

Je m'élançais de nouveau à l'assaut de ces lèvres en l'entendant m'appeler par mon surnom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, les garçons sont ensemble, mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine…

Laissez-moi vos impressions et commentaires sur ce chapitre : Review !!!


	4. Chapter 9

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Wellcome back Beautiful ! »_

_Je m'élançais de nouveau à l'assaut de ces lèvres en l'entendant m'appeler par mon surnom._

**POV d'Edward**

J'étais dans les bras de mon ange. Il me caressait les cheveux en me murmurant des mots doux mais je l'entendais à peine avec le bruit assourdissant de la boite de nuit. J'étais à moitié couché sur lui et je tenais nerveusement ma coupe de champagne. C'était la première fois que je m'impliquais dans une soit disant "relation" et on peut dire que j'étais totalement novice en la matière. Ce constat me fit sourire.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? » Me demanda Jasper en me sortant de ma rêverie.

-« Je suis vierge ! » Lui annonçais-je.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds totalement incrédules.

-« Je m'explique. Je n'ai jamais eu de boyfriend. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de connaître quelqu'un plus que pour une nuit ou un week-end. Mais toi, j'ai envie de tout connaître de toi. J'ai envie de faire des trucs à la con comme aller au resto ou voir un film ou allez à un concert avec toi. Faire des trucs de couple quoi. »

-« Ne fait pas la grimace d'un air dégouté quand tu dis "trucs de couple" Beautiful, ça déforme ton doux visage. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin en faisant descendre ces doigts de mes cheveux à mes joues.

Je soupirais d'aise et de frustration.

-« Mais je ne sais pas du tout comme faire ce genre de chose. Tu as déjà eu un copain ? »

Il se tortilla dans mon dos et je sentis que s'était un sujet sensible.

-« Quand j'ai quitté Chicago, je suis allé au Texas faire mes études universitaires et j'ai rencontré un gars. Je venais de faire mon coming out auprès de ma famille qui l'avait très bien accepté mais j'avais le cœur brisé. »

Je me figeais. Jazz avait déjà été amoureux. Son cœur avait déjà battu pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je sentis la jalousie me dévorer les entrailles mais je tentais de rester stoïque.

-« J'avais laissé celui que j'aimais à Chicago. »

Il embrassa mon front et je me sentis bizarrement soulagé en saisissant ces propos. Il continua.

-« Pour noyer mon chagrin, j'écumais les boites le week-end et j'ai rencontré Jacob. Il était mécanicien à Dallas et notre histoire à duré 3 ans, avec des hauts et beaucoup de bas. »

Mon cœur se serra à nouveau. Putain, 3 ans avec ce type. C'était une éternité, selon mes critères. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus sur ce Jacob, de peur de flipper et d'être obliger de prendre le prochain avion pour le trucider. Je décidais donc de changer de sujet.

-« Au faite, tu bosses dans quoi ? »

Il rigola.

-« Dis-moi Beautiful, qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi au juste ? »

Je me concentrais quelques instants.

-« Je sais que tu t'appelles Jasper, que tu as 26 ans… »

-« Ca c'est facile étant donné qu'on était dans la même classe au lycée, ça ne compte pas. »

Je ne me laissais pas démonter.

-« …Et je sais que tu es un fabuleux amant ! »

Il rigola de plus belle.

-« Hum, ouais ce n'est pas génial, je sais. » Confessais-je.

-« Tu connais le plus important. » Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Je suis journaliste. Je viens d'être embauché par le Chicago Tribune comme chroniqueur et j'ai… »

Il s'interrompit, les yeux rivés sur mon verre.

-« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire ça Beautiful, ça me déconcentre vraiment. »

Sa voix était chaude, emplit de désir, mais je ne voyais pas du tout à quoi il faisait allusion. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder et constatais que mes doigts serrais le pied de la coupe de champagne et montais et descendais sensuellement. Je souris.

-« Ca te perturbe Angel ? »

Pour toute réponse, je sentis son sexe dur contre mon dos et j'explosais de rire.

-« Un truc de plus que je sais sur toi maintenant, tu es un obsédé qui voit des allusions au cul partout ! »

Il se joignit à mes rires et s'était si bon et si naturel d'être avec lui. J'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il m'embrasa et je sentis son érection grandir entre nous. Je souriais contre ces lèvres en l'entendant gémir.

Soudain, nous sursautions quand mon ange et moi nous retrouvions trempés. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés surpris d'être couvert de champagne et cherchant à comprendre en regardant autour de moi. James était là, le regard vrillé sur nous deux, la bouteille de champagne vide à la main.

-« Je ne vous dérange pas les tourtereaux ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de maitriser sa colère latente.

Merde, je l'avais totalement oublié ce con. De toute évidence Jazz aussi mais il parvint à répliquer à ce trou du cul

-« Pour qui tu te prend connard ? Si, tu nous dérange alors va voir ailleurs.»

-« Ok mais tu viens avec moi mon mignon. »

Il se saisit du poignet de Jasper et le tira. Instantanément, je me relevais pour m'interposer.

-« Lâche le tout de suite James ! » Lui ordonnais-je.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward. Je t'ai vu partir avec lui hier soir, tu n'as pas eu ton compte ? Tu veux garder cette gueule d'ange pour toi tout seul ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

-« Jasper est avec moi ! » Sifflais-je en attrapant James par le col de sa chemise. « Alors ne t'avise pas de poser tes sales pattes sur lui. Est-ce que s'est clair ? »

Le DJ avait arrêté la musique et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous. Je me sentais gêné de faire un tel étalage de ma relation avec Jasper devant tous ces gens qui savaient que j'étais un serial fucker. J'en vis plusieurs sourires, d'autres franchement rirent en pensant que s'était une blague, mais la tension qui régnait entre James et moi leur prouva que j'étais sérieux. Je ne m'étais jamais affiché avec un mec, je n'avais jamais accordé ma préférence à aucun minet, alors que je m'exhibe avec Jasper au bout d'une seule nuit ensemble choqua les habitués qui me connaissaient.

-« On y va Jazz ! » Lui lançais-je.

J'attrapais sa main alors que James tenais toujours son autre poignet. La tension était palpable. Jasper se libéra de sa poigne et me suivit en passant devant les spectateurs immobiles qui espéraient une bagarre. J'entendis James crier dans mon dos.

-« Ce n'est pas fini Edward ! »

Mon ange glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de mon jean et m'agrippa les fesses. Il était à moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!

Comme j'ai effacé plusieurs chapitres, celles qui ont l'habitude de mes laisser des review ne pourront pas le faire alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP (auquel je me ferais une joie de répondre) ou loguez vous en anonyme en précisant votre pseudo habituel pour que je vous reconnaisse ;)


	5. Chapter 10

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Mon ange glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de mon jean et m'agrippa les fesses. Il était à moi. _

**POV de Jasper**

Après avoir quitté le loft d'Edward, j'avais passé mon Samedi à ranger mon nouvel appartement. J'avais emménagé dans ce studio Vendredi mais j'avais préféré sortir en boite que de me lancer dans le rangement (et grand bien m'en avait prit). Je commençais mon nouveau job au Chicago Tribune Lundi et je savais que si je ne le faisais pas maintenant je vivrais encore dans les cartons dans 6 mois.

En fin de journée, je fis une pause et alla faire un footing au bord du lac Michigan. L'air frais d'Octobre me faisait du bien et je repensais avec délice à ma merveilleuse soirée avec Edward. J'avais eu d'autres propositions de journaux plus prestigieux que le Tribune à travers le pays mais j'avais accepté cet emploi car j'avais le secret espoir de revoir mon amour de jeunesse, ici, à Chicago. Je souris à mes pensées. _Si Edward savais ça, il flipperait total !_

De retour de mon jogging, je grignotais un morceau et pris une douche relaxante. Hum_… la douche avec Edward…._ Je saisis ma bite et me masturba sous l'eau en repensant à sa bouche autour de mon sexe dans sa salle de bain. La jouissance ne fut pas celle que je ressentis avec Edward, mais elle était quand même salvatrice et me permis d'évacuer la pression.

Ce soir, j'irais au Jet avec la ferme intention de le revoir. Si j'avais vu juste, il y serait surement et viendrais de lui-même m'abordé. Il m'avait appelé Angel la nuit dernière, je décidais donc d'accentuer ce trait de ma personnalité qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier et j'enfilais un jean blanc et une chemise blanche.

Arrivé au Jet, je surpris une conversation au bar

-« Tu as vu Edward ? Il est d'une humeur massacrante ce soir. » Dit un mec

-« Ouais s'est clair, mais il est tellement craquant quand il est en colère. » Lui répondit son pote en s'éloignant.

Ainsi mon Beautiful Edward était présent ce soir et semblait de mauvais poil avec ces minets habituels. _Good, mon plan à l'air de fonctionner._

Un grand blond s'approcha de moi et me proposa de danser. Je ne savais pas où était Edward, mais j'espérais qu'il me verrait avant de quitter la boite avec sa conquête de la nuit. Je suivis le type sur la piste et l'écoutais me débiter ces techniques de drague pourries pendant que mes yeux scannaient la boite à la recherche d'Edward. Je le trouvais rapidement mais je détournais précipitamment le regard et me collais un peu plus contre le play boy qui m'accompagnait. Edward arriva dans mon dos et ces yeux étaient exorbités. Il luttait pour ne pas laisser sa jalousie exploser à la vue de tous. Je tentais de ne pas trop sourire devant son attitude possessive, mais s'était difficile car il était tout simplement irrésistible.

Puis, nous nous expliquâmes et je lui proposais d'essayer d'être ensemble, comme un couple. Je voyais qu'il était terrifié par cette idée mais qu'il luttait farouchement pour ne pas détaler. Il avait envie d'être avec moi, et pas seulement pour le sexe.

Nous commencions à faire connaissance quand ce connard de James nous interrompit en nous balançant du champagne à la gueule. Edward avait joué le preux chevalier et m'avait défendu contre ce porc en proclamant devant tous le monde qu'il était avec moi. Je savais que cet aveu public lui coutait énormément, mais il le faisait pour moi.

Nous avions quitté le Jet précipitamment et j'étais actuellement dans la voiture d'Edward qui avait les mains serrées de toutes ces forces autour du volant. Je soupirais.

-« Je suis désolé Beautiful… »

-« Arrête de dire des conneries Jasper, tu n'es pas responsable de la bêtise humaine. » Dit-il d'un ton tranchant qui me glaça. Il s'en aperçu et posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

-« Excuse moi Angel, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Mais James et moi s'est une longue histoire. »

-« C'est ma faute. Je savais que tu étais là ce soir et j'ai accepté ces avances en espérant que tu serais jaloux et que tu viendrais me récupérer. »

Il rigola.

-« J'étais pire que jaloux quand je t'ai vu dans ces bras. Mais laisse tomber tu veux, je n'ai plus envie de penser à James pour ce soir. » Dit-il en se garant devant chez lui.

Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

-« J'ai vu ça dans un film. S'est pas comme ça que se comporte un petit ami ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Ben, au 19ème siècle surement mais là, ça fait un peu vieux jeu. » Admis-je en essayant de retenir mes rires.

Edward se renfrogna. Je voyais que tous ces trucs de petit ami le perturbaient beaucoup et qu'il faisait beaucoup d'effort pour s'adapter à la situation. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres pulpeuses.

-« Mais s'est très galant de ta part Beautiful, merci. »

Il me sourit et m'entraina dans son loft. L'appartement d'Edward lui correspondait parfaitement. S'était un vaste espace aménagé de façon pratique et fonctionnelle mais sans aucune chaleur. Pas de photo de ces proches ou de sa famille au mur, pas de touche personnelle dans la décoration, ce lieu n'avait pas d'âme.

Il encercla ma taille de ces bras puissants et déposa un baiser sur la marque qu'il m'avait faite hier au travers de ma chemise.

-« Tu sais où est la chambre maintenant. Vas-y, je te rejoins dans _notre_ lit. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil en appuyant sur le "notre" de sa phrase. Je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre quand il prononça ces mots, mais je devais être prudent. Tout ça était nouveau pour Edward et je marchais encore sur des œufs avec lui. Il pouvait m'échapper à tout moment. Je me contentais de faire claquer ma langue contre mon palet et monta dans sa chambre. Il avait fait le lit et changé les draps mais les préservatifs et la bouteille de lubrifiant était toujours présent sur sa table de chevet.

-« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? » Lui demandais-je en forçant ma voix pour qu'il m'entende depuis la cuisine.

-« Mon amant, mais quand j'ai su que tu venais, j'ai décommandé. » Me taquina-t-il.

Je m'affalais sur le lit et me déshabilla, ne gardant que mon boxer. Edward revint quelques instants plus tard avec un plateau.

-« Je n'ai pas mangé ce soir, ça ne te dérange pas… » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-« Bien sur que non, tu es chez toi. Si ça ne t'embête pas d'avoir des miettes dans ton lit….»

-« Oui, mais vois tu, s'est justement tous l'intérêt de ce que j'ai apporté, ça ne fais pas de miettes. »

Sa voix était rauque, remplit de désir. Il posa le plateau sur l'autre table de chevet et me fit basculer sur le lit. Puis, il me chevaucha et hotta son t-shirt.

-« As-tu faim mon ange ? »

J'avais faim de lui, ça s'est sur. Il était torride ! J'hochais la tête, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

-« Goute moi ça… »

Et il prit une fraise de son plateau repas et la plaça dans sa bouche entièrement. Puis, il m'embrassa et la croqua. Quand il ouvrit ma bouche avec sa langue, il partagea avec moi ce succulent fruit. Le jus coula le long de ma mâchoire et il le lécha.

-« Hum, délicieux. » Dit-il.

Puis, il recommença son petit jeu et je gémis à chaque fruit un peu plus fort. Ma bite était fièrement dressé et n'attendais que lui.

-« Et pour le désert, un banana split. Tu veux connaître ma recette Jasper ? Deux boules, une grosse banane et de la sauce chocolat. » Il rependit la sauce par-dessus mon boxer et lécha le tissu.

-« Hum, le meilleur banana split de tous les temps ! » Dit-il en se passant la langue sur ces douces lèvres.

Puis, avec urgence, il me retira mon sous vêtement souillé et engloutit ma bite dans sa belle bouche humide. J'attrapais ces cheveux couleur bronze complètement hirsute et le guidais. Je grognais tellement mon plaisir était immense. Il joua avec mes boules quelques instants, puis passa sa langue dessus. Il prit alors mon membre dans sa main et fit des vas et viens qui me rappelèrent étrangement ces doigts contre une coupe de champagne quelques heures plus tôt. Je gémissais et tirais sur ces mèches pour qu'il accentue sa douce torture. A ce rythme là, j'allais exploser dans sa bouche sous peu.

-« Oh oui Beautiful… Continu… S'est trop bon ! » Parvins-je à articuler entre deux soupires.

Il reprit la tête de mon sexe dans sa bouche et me titilla le gland avec sa divine langue. Edward me caressa l'intérieur des cuisses et gémissait tout aussi fort que moi, semblant se délecter de sa "glace". Puis, il m'engloutit entièrement et aspira vigoureusement. Il pompait sur ma queue et je bougeais les jambes pour essayer de me distraire mais, bordel, s'était trop bon. Je jouis dans sa petite bouche rose et il avala chaque goutte que je lui donnais.

Je l'attirais à moi et il reposa sa tête contre mon torse. Tout en caressant ces cheveux et en essayant de reprendre notre souffle, je lui murmurais haletant

-« Je veux que nous partagions chaque fruit et chaque banana split de cette manière ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Des volontaires pour partager des fruits ou une glace avec les garçons ? ;)

Review !!!

Comme j'ai effacé plusieurs chapitres, celles qui ont l'habitude de mes laisser des review ne pourront pas le faire alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP (auquel je me ferais une joie de répondre) ou loguez vous en anonyme en précisant votre pseudo habituel pour que je vous reconnaisse ;)


	6. Chapter 11

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

Roro : Fanfiction bloque les adresses email donc je n'ai pas pu lire ton adresse pour t'envoyer les 6 premiers chapitres de ma fic Rainbow Warriors, donc note la avec des espaces ou des parenthèses et je te les enverrais avec grand plaisir (exemple : machin (point) bidule ( ) truc (point) fr ).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je l'attirais à moi et reposa sa tête contre mon torse. Tout en caressant ces cheveux et en essayant de reprendre notre souffle, je lui murmurais haletant_

_-« Je veux que nous partagions chaque fruit et chaque banana split de cette manière ! »_

**POV d'Edward**

Les retrouvailles avec mon ange avaient été particulièrement torrides la nuit dernière. Au petit jour, nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, éreintés par nos activités sexuelles débridées et depuis Jasper n'avait pas bougé de place. J'avais bien dormis auprès de mon ange, mais j'avais la tête qui me tournait à cause du virage à 180° que j'avais pris la nuit dernière. Jasper était mon petit ami maintenant et j'étais dans le brouillard absolu face à cela. Etait-ce vraiment ce que je désirais ? Qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour Jasper ? Serais-je capable de tirer un trait définitif sur ma vie de noctambule débauché ? Ou est-ce que j'allais avec lui ? _Putain t'es pire qu'une gonzesse qui vient de passer une nuit avec un mec et qui se demande déjà si c'est l'homme de sa vie. Laisse toi vivre, tu verras bien où ça vous mène._ Je passais la main dans mes cheveux pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées. A mes côtés, Jasper bougea légèrement et essaya de se faufiler hors du lit.

-« Bonjour Angel. Tu ne comptais pas t'éclipser avant mon réveil encore une fois dis-moi ? »

Il se retourna et me gratifia d'un large sourire.

-« Bonjour Beautiful. Je voulais juste te préparer le petit déj. »

-« Je n'ai pas faim et il est un peu tard pour un petit déj. Par contre, je reprendrais bien un peu de toi. »

Il se rassit sur le lit et déposa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Aussitôt, j'ouvris la bouche pour approfondir notre baiser. Ces cheveux blonds dorés emmêlés et sa barbe de quelques heures lui donnaient un petit côté rebelle absolument craquant. Il passa ces mains sur mon torse et les descendit tout le long en me caressant pour empoigner mes fesses vigoureusement. Il me tira au dessus de lui et roula ces hanches contre mon érection matinale. Il gémit de plaisir face à cette délicieuse friction de nos deux sexes. J'étais très excité et j'attrapais rapidement une capote et la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il voulu se retourner mais je l'en empêchais.

-« Non Angel, je veux te voir quand je serais en toi. » Lui murmurais-je.

Je le sentis frissonner à mes mots. Je déroulais le préservatif sur ma bite dure et versait le lubrifiant dans ma main que je passais ensuite entre ces fesses pour le préparer à me recevoir. Il gémit à mon toucher. De toute évidence, Jazz était tout aussi excité que moi. Je m'introduisis doucement dans son intimité, ne le lâchant pas du regard et cherchant les éventuelles réticences ou douleurs de mon ange. Je n'y lisais que plaisir et bien être. Je m'enfonçais encore plus profondément et commença à bouger les hanches en rythme régulier. C'était doux et affectueux, pas du tout la façon dont j'avais l'habitude de baiser. En faite, je crois que je "faisais l'amour" à Jasper, mais s'était tellement nouveau pour moi que je n'en étais pas sur. Je gémissais de plaisir à chaque friction contre son petit cul serré sur ma queue et Jazz soupirais fortement. Ces jambes relevées sur mes épaules me donnaient une parfaite vision de son corps d'Apollon et je ne le quittais toujours pas des yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ces lèvres et je m'approchais pour l'embrasser sensuellement, le plus délicatement possible. C'était tellement tendre, tellement doux et en même temps tellement fort que je jouis en hurlant son nom sans m'en rendre presque compte. Je m'écroulais sur son ventre pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux en me murmurant des mots doux. Je restais en lui attendant de débander avant de me retirer et là encore s'était tout nouveau pour moi car avant Jasper, je me retirais immédiatement après mon éjaculation. Maintenant, j'avais envie de rester blottis contre lui et de partager ce moment de tendresse avec lui.

Parce que le préservatif risquait de glisser de ma queue devenue molle, je du me contraindre à me séparer de mon ange.

-« Je file sous la douche. Tu me rejoins ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Comme si tu avais besoin de poser la question Beautiful… » Me répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après que je l'ai sucé dans la douche et que nous nous soyons lavé, Jasper me demanda de lui prêter quelques fringues pour la journée. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me quitte ne serais-ce que pour quelques heures pour aller chercher des vêtements à son appart alors que je pouvais lui en fournir. Son boxer était définitivement ruiné après ma petite "dégustation" d'hier soir et sa chemise était un peu légère pour une journée fraiche d'Octobre. Je lui tendis un pull en cachemire blanc.

-« J'aime te voir dans cette couleur, ça fait ressortir ton côté angélique. » Lui avouais-je en le regardant essayer le pull.

-« Méfie toi, je suis un ange déchu. » Dit-il en rigolant. « Tu pourrais me passer un caleçon s'il te plait ? »

-« Désolé, je n'en ai plus. Tu devras porter ton pantalon sans sous vêtement. » Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules, le plus innocemment du monde.

Il rit et ne protesta pas.

Une fois que nous étions tous deux habillés, nous décidâmes d'aller manger un brunch dans un petit resto au coin de la rue. Jasper me prit la main quand nous marchâmes dans la rue et s'était agréable de tenir la sienne. Arrivé au resto, il me tint la porte pour me laisser passer et demanda une table à la serveuse qui nous apporta le menu. Jazz et moi parlions simplement et s'était tellement naturel d'être avec lui. Il flippait pour son nouveau job qu'il commençait demain et je tentais de le rassurer. Il me demandait des nouvelles des anciens du lycée et je lui appris que je n'avais gardé de contacte avec personne. Il ne fut pas surpris. Il me parla de sa sœur jumelle Rosalie qui venait de se marier avec un joueur de foot américain semi-professionnel, un certain Emmett.

Soudain, le serveur nous apporta notre commande et je me surpris à admirer son petit cul moulé dans son pantalon noir quand il nous tourna le dos. Ces pommes étaient rondes et musclées, elles étaient très appétissantes. Jasper se racla la gorge et me ramena à la réalité. Il me fixait avec un regard noir.

-« Je préfère te prévenir Edward, je ne partage pas ! » Le ton de sa voix était glacial et cassant.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, j'admire juste la marchandise… Pour le simple plaisir des yeux. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il soupira.

-« Je sais que tout ça est nouveau pour toi, mais la monogamie est une condition indispensable si tu veux être avec moi. »

-« Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie parce que j'ai mâté les fesses d'un mec dans un resto ? » Demandais-je incrédule.

-« Avec combien de types es-tu sortis Edward ? »

J'avais envie de lui répondre la vérité (« pratiquement un type par soir depuis presque 8 ans, je te laisse faire le calcul ») mais je préférais botter en touche.

-« J'en sais foutre rien. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

Il commençait à sérieusement m'agacer.

-« Moi je n'ai couché qu'avec 6 mecs et j'ai toujours été fidèle. » Me lança-t-il d'un ton arrogant que je n'aimais pas du tout.

-« Et bien tant mieux pour toi. Tu sais très bien comment je suis Jasper, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché sur ma façon de vivre. » Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentais de me calmer. « Ce qui compte s'est que je sois avec toi ici et maintenant. » Lui dis-je en déposant en baiser sur ces lèvres en me penchant sur la table.

-« Je tenais juste à être clair avec toi là-dessus. Fin de la discussion. Mangeons, ça va refroidir. » Termina-t-il.

Je mangeais en silence, repensant aux paroles de Jazz. Est-ce que je serais capable de faire l'amour avec un seul homme ? Est-ce que je lui serais fidèle ? J'avais de sérieux doutes à ce sujet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Notre Edward sera-t-il fidèle à son ange à votre avis ?

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!

Comme j'ai effacé plusieurs chapitres, celles qui ont l'habitude de mes laisser des review ne pourront pas le faire alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP (auquel je me ferais une joie de répondre) ou loguez vous en anonyme en précisant votre pseudo habituel pour que je vous reconnaisse ;)


	7. Chapter 12

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je mangeais en silence, repensant aux paroles de Jazz. Est-ce que je serais capable de faire l'amour avec un seul homme ? Est-ce que je lui serais fidèle ? J'avais de sérieux doutes à ce sujet._

**POV d'Edward**

La semaine s'était passée tranquillement. Jasper avait commencé son nouveau boulot au Chicago Tribune et semblait être parfaitement intégré à l'équipe de rédaction du journal. Nous nous étions vu tous les soirs de la semaine et s'était absolument magique. Mon ange était au petit soin pour moi, m'envoyant des fleurs à l'hôpital (les infirmières avaient gloussées comme des dindes quand je leur avais dit qu'elles venaient de mon petit ami) ou inondant mon téléphone de texto érotiques. Nos nuits étaient torrides, sans commune mesure avec ce que j'avais connu avant. Je reluquais toujours certains mecs, mais j'étais de plus en plus sur de résister à la tentation. Ces trucs de petit ami me convenaient tout à fait en définitive et je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas essayé plus tôt. _Parce que tu es un sale con égoïste qui ne penses qu'à la satisfaction de son plaisir immédiat ! Ha, la ferme !_

Nous étions Vendredi soir et Jazz et moi avions prévu de nous retrouver au Jet pour nous détendre. J'avais tenté de suggérer une autre boite mais Jasper m'en avait très vite dissuadé en lisant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-« James ne me fait pas peur Beautiful ! » M'avait-il dit en coupant ainsi court à toute discussion à ce sujet.

Moi, j'étais beaucoup moins sur que lui sur le bon déroulement de cette soirée avec ce psychopathe de James dans les parages.

J'étais à la bourre pour mon rencart avec mon homme à cause d'une urgence à l'hôpital. Et bien sur dans ces cas là, votre portable n'a jamais de batterie pour prévenir votre compagnon. J'avais quand même emprunté celui de Debby, une infirmière, pour envoyer un texto à Jasper pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Puis, je filais à la maison me changer et arrivait enfin au Jet avec moins d'une heure de retard. Merde !

**OoO**

**POV de Jasper**

La semaine avait été absolument idyllique. Tout d'abord, mon nouveau job était génial. Mon premier article devrait être publié la semaine prochaine si tout allait bien. Ensuite, Edward et moi étions tous simplement heureux ensemble. Il se montrait très câlin et démonstratif quand nous étions en public et s'était toujours aussi chaud dans notre intimité, mais avec une pointe de romantisme. Comme quand il m'accueillit Mercredi soir, nu devant la cheminé du salon, avec pour seul éclairage des milliers de bougies. S'était absolument parfait. Edward était parfait.

Ce soir, nous devions sortir au Jet. Edward devait finir sa garde à l'hôpital vers 23h, nous avions donc décidé de nous retrouver à minuit et demi devant le club. J'enfilais un jean délavé et déchiré au genou que j'avais piqué à Edward et un simple t-shirt blanc moulant. Je pris mon blouson en cuir et sortis de chez moi, excité comme une puce à l'idée de retrouvé mon petit ami.

J'arrivais devant la boite quand mon téléphone vibra. Un message.

**Désolé mon ange, une urgence à l'hôpital, je serais en retard. Ne m'attend pas dans le froid, je te rejoins aussi vite que possible. Edward**

Je poussais un soupire de frustration.

-« Edward t'a posé un lapin ? » Cracha une voix que je connaissais dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. James était entouré de 3 minets qui rigolaient bêtement à sa stupide réflexion.

-« Non, il sera juste en retard. » Lui répondis-je calmement.

-« Ho alors je peux te tenir compagnie. »

-« Je préfère être seul. »

Il ignora ma réponse et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me dégageais et fis quelques pas pour m'éloigner. Il me suivit.

-« Alors comme ça toi et Edward s'est du sérieux ? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vu Edward attaché à personne. C'est un égoïste qui te plaquera dès qu'il se sera lassé de toi. D'ailleurs, qui te dit qu'il n'est pas avec un autre homme pendant que nous parlons. »

J'avais été très clair avec Edward à ce sujet, s'il me trompait s'était fini. Je savais que s'était dur pour lui et que la monogamie n'était pas vraiment un style de vie qu'il affectionnait, mais il ne me trompait pas, j'en étais certain. Il mâtait parfois les autres hommes dans la rue, mais il me disait que ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui et je lui faisais confiance. Un terme dont James ignorait la signification, de toute évidence.

-« Dégage James. Garde ta salive pour sucer un de ces trous du cul. »

Il me saisit par la nuque et m'attira dans la ruelle derrière le Jet. Il me balança contre le sol humide et je m'étalais dans une flaque d'eau. Fou de rage, je me relevais et abatis mon poing sur la mâchoire de ce connard. Il chancela sous la violence du coup et ces minets arrivèrent pour le soutenir.

-« Tu vas me le payer enfoiré ! » Hurla-t-il. « Attrapez-le ! »

Ces acolytes me saisirent les bras et je tentais de me dégager mais sans résultat.

-« A genou ! » Ordonna James et pour toute réponse, je lui crachais au visage.

Il me mit une droite et je sentis le sang couler de ma lèvre. Je m'agitais essayant de me libérer de mon entrave pour régler son compte à James à armes égales. Un des types me fit une béquille et je tombais sur mes genoux.

-« Ouvre ta gueule d'ange. » Susurra-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il défaisait son pantalon.

Etait-ce la peur ou la folie qui me gagnait mais j'explosais de rire. Un rire totalement incontrôlable.

-« On peut savoir ce qui t'amuse ? » Demanda mon tortionnaire, le visage tordu par la fureur.

Je parvins à calmer mon fou rire.

-« Si j'étais toi James, je ne mettrais rien dans ma bouche. » Lui annonçais-je le plus calmement possible. « A moins que tu ne souhaites une seconde circoncision ?! »

Par réflexe, James passa la main sur sa queue pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien (réflexe typiquement masculin).

-« Sale petite merde ! Tu vas voir, je vais te mettre ma grosse bite dans le cul, tu feras moins le malin ! » Hurla James.

Il commença à défaire ma ceinture et à déboutonner mon jean. Il me retourna contre une poubelle alors que les autres tenaient mes jambes et me bras. Je me débattais et hurlais comme un possédé. J'étais complètement terrorisé quand il saisit l'élastique de mon boxer et me caressa les fesses à travers le tissu. Mes cris redoublèrent et il me frappa dans le dos violement. Je toussais, essayant de reprendre ma respiration devenu erratique, puis recommençais à hurler en l'insultant de tous les noms. Le Jet n'était qu'à quelques pas d'ici et bien que la ruelle soit sombre et déserte, j'espérais être entendu.

-« Ta gueule ! » Me cria James en empoignant mes cheveux, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Je pouvais sentir son haleine fortement alcoolisé.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passa ici ? » Demanda une voix derrière nous. Nous nous figeâmes tous et mon sauveur détala en nous criant « J'appel les flics ! »

-« Dépêche toi James, il faut se tirer ! » Dit un des mecs d'une voix tremblante.

-« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, froussard ! » Cracha-t-il à son pote.

Puis, il se baissa vers moi et me lécha la joue de sa langue gluante et répugnante. « T'as une chance de cocu on dirait ! »

James partit d'un rire sans joie. Il me bloqua contre le mur en mettant son avant bras sous ma gorge et m'envoya un coup de genou dans les couilles. Je m'étalais sur le macadam humide. Ces copains me rossèrent de leurs poings et je tentais tant bien que mal de me protéger le visage d'un bras et mes parties de l'autre. Enfin, la pluie de coup s'arrêta et je sentis James me jeter tel un détritus dans une beine à ordure avant de m'évanouir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce chapitre est assez sombre, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !

Comme j'ai effacé plusieurs chapitres, celles qui ont l'habitude de mes laisser des review ne pourront pas le faire alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP (auquel je me ferais une joie de répondre) ou loguez vous en anonyme en précisant votre pseudo habituel pour que je vous reconnaisse ;)


	8. Chapter 13

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_James partit d'un rire sans joie. Il me bloqua contre le mur en mettant son avant bras sous ma gorge et m'envoya un coup de genou dans les couilles. Je m'étalais sur le macadam humide. Ces copains me rossèrent de leurs poings et je tentais tant bien que mal de me protéger le visage d'un bras et mes parties de l'autre. Enfin, la pluie de coup s'arrêta et je sentis James me jeter tel un détritus dans une beine à ordure avant de m'évanouir._

**POV d'Edward**

Quand je me garais, j'aperçu les lumières vives d'une ambulance proche de l'entrée du Jet. Etant donné que j'étais interne en médecine, je m'approchais pour demander si les urgentistes avaient besoin d'aide.

-« Bonsoir, je suis le Dr Cullen ? Est-ce que je peux vous être utile ? »

-« Et bien on a un pédé qui s'est fait passer à tabac dans cette ruelle, mais le gars refuse catégoriquement d'aller à l'hôpital ou de parler à la police. Peut-être est-ce que pourriez tenter de le convaincre étant donné que vous êtes tous deux du même bord, enfin je veux dire… »

Je laissais le mec bafouiller et ignorais ces remarques homophobes humiliantes pour me diriger vers le blessé. Le type était de dos et hurlait sur les urgentistes. Je reconnu aussitôt le son mélodieux de la voix et accouru.

-« Jasper, bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demandais-je complètement affolé en voyant son beau visage tuméfié.

Je m'agenouillais prêt de la civière où il était assit alors que deux infirmiers tentaient de le maitriser pour qu'il se couche sur le brancard. Je fis un rapide examen de son état et j'eu du mal à reconnaître mon ange. Il avait la lèvre inférieure coupée et son œil droit était enflé. Sa pommette était ouverte et nécessitait de toute évidence quelques points de suture. Ces vêtements étaient crasseux, de même que ces cheveux blonds qui avaient perdus leur couleur doré pour se parer de rouge sang. Je pris son visage entre mes mains mais il continuait d'hurler comme si il ne me reconnaissait pas.

-« Putain Edward, dis à ces abrutis que je vais bien et que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Je vous avais dit que mon copain était médecin, vous voyez bien que je n'ai pas mentis. Maintenant laissez-moi partir ! Je vais retrouver cette petite merde et lui faire la peau ! »

Jasper était hors de lui. Je fis un signe aux infirmiers pour qu'ils nous laissent quelques instants et m'assis à côté de mon ange.

-« Jasper, tu dois aller à l'hôpital. » Dis-je le plus calmement possible.

-« Putain tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, je te dis que je vais bien. T'es vraiment merdique comme toubib ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-« Je vais mettre ta stupide réflexion sur le dos d'un hypothétique traumatisme crânien. »

Il sembla s'apaiser et tenta de me sourire mais se fut plus un rictus de douleur qu'un sourire. Je déposais un doux baiser sur ces lèvres et lui demanda

-« Angel, dis moi qui t'as fait ça ? »

Il passa la main dans ces cheveux rendu poisseux par le sang et la crasse, puis soupira.

-« Je vais régler ça moi-même Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. »

-« Ne joue pas les machos avec moi mon ange, je ne suis pas dupe. » Je déposais un autre baiser sur sa tempe. « Est-ce que s'est James ? »

Il acquiesça d'un très léger signe de tête. Je serrais les poings de rage. J'allais tuer ce type de mes mains.

-« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

-« Rien du tout ! Tout le monde fait une montagne de rien du tout ! James et 3 de ces potes ont voulu s'éclater avec moi, j'ai refusé, ils n'ont pas apprécié et m'ont tabassé puis jeter dans les ordures. Et à part ma fierté qui en a prit un sacré coup, je n'ai mal nulle part. » Cria-t-il en se relevant de la civière.

Malheureusement pour lui, son jean se baissa à ce moment et quand il se pencha pour l'empêcher de descendre, ces côtes le firent souffrir et le plièrent en deux, réduisant à néant sa belle tirade. _Pourquoi le pantalon de Jasper était-il ouvert ? Ho non, pas ça…._

-« Est-ce que James t'as... » Putain, je serrais les mâchoires, n'arrivant même pas à prononcer le mot. Je le pris dans mes bras et je vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Incapable de soutenir son regard, je m'approchais de son oreille pour lui murmurer

- « Angel, est-ce que James t'as violé ? »

Il fondit en larme sur mon épaule et la bile me monta dans la gorge.

-« Non, il n'a pas eu le temps. »

Le soulagement que je ressentis en cet instant fut vite remplacé par une vague de colère monstre. _Il n'avait pas eu le temps…_

-« Mais j'ai eu si peur Beautiful, tu peux pas t'imaginer… » Il pleurait dans mes bras alors que je lui murmurais des mots doux.

Je lui disais qu'il avait été très courageux, que j'étais fière de lui, que j'étais là pour lui, que tout était fini et qu'il était en sécurité avec moi désormais.

Il releva la tête vers moi et me fixa de ces prunelles océans, le regard mouillé et suppliant.

-« Edward, ramène moi chez toi, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas allez à l'hôpital ce soir. Je veux être avec toi, je veux dormir dans notre lit. »

-« Mais mon ange, tu dois passer des radios, faire des examens… » Tentais-je de le convaincre alors que j'avais aussi une envie terriblement égoïste de l'avoir dans mes bras pour la nuit, en sécurité.

-« Demain. Demain, je te promets de t'accompagner ou tu voudras, mais ce soir, je veux renter à la maison. »

_A la maison…_ Je n'avais été qu'une fois chez Jasper pour récupérer quelques affaires, parce que la plupart du temps, nous le passions au loft et on s'y sentait bien. Je n'avais pas le cœur à lui refuser ça.

J'appelais mes collègues urgentistes en leur expliquant que je ramenais Jasper chez moi et que nous passerions demain matin à l'hôpital. Jasper signa une décharge et je l'aidais à monter dans ma Volvo pour le ramener au loft.

Je passais son bras sur mes épaules pour l'aider à marcher, mais à chaque pas, il gémissait de douleur.

-« Première chose : à la douche ! Parce que franchement Angel, tu empestes ! » Lui dis-je en arrivant pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans l'appartement.

-« C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. Tu aurais pu prendre une douche après ta garde, tu pus la transpiration. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas pris de douche en rentrant car j'étais trop pressé de le retrouver et maintenant, je me félicitais d'avoir agis de la sorte. _Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien sentir avec cette odeur infecte qui lui collait aux basques ?_ Je le déshabillais lentement et tentais de le distraire car je voyais que s'était très douloureux pour lui de faire le moindre geste à cause de ces côtes.

-« La prochaine fois que tu m'empruntes des fringues, j'espère qu'elles ne termineront pas aux ordures. »

-« De toute façon ce jean était naze, je t'ai rendu service. » Il tenta de sourire, mais fit encore ce rictus qui me déchirait le cœur.

Sous la douche, Jasper gémit de douleur alors que l'eau chaude aurait du le soulager. Je lui proposais encore de l'emmener à l'hôpital mais il refusa tout net et serra les mâchoires pour ne plus me montrer qu'il souffrait atrocement. Il plaqua ces mains contre les carreaux froids et baisa la tête pour fixer le sol. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau alors que je lavais ces cheveux tendrement et nettoyait son corps en baladant mes mains partout sur lui. Mais ça n'avait rien d'érotique ou sensuel car Jasper était figé dans la douleur. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je les ravalais rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer devant lui.

Ensuite, je le séchai et l'assis sur le rebord de notre lit pour examiner son visage.

-« Alors, s'est si moche que ça ? » Me demanda-t-il anxieux.

-« Et bien, ta lèvre est enflée, ta pommette devra être recousu et tu auras surement un beau cocard demain matin mais… Tu restes le plus bel ange que j'ai jamais vu. » Lui annonçais-je avec un grand sourire, alors qu'intérieurement, je bouillais de faire subir mille tortures à ce salopard de James qui avait osé toucher à un cheveu de mon ange.

Je mis un pansement sur la pommette de Jasper et lui tendis des calmants.

-« Prends ça, ça va t'aider pour la douleur. »

Il les avala et se coucha sur le lit. Je le pris dans mes bras et le berça doucement. Jasper s'endormit rapidement grâce au somnifère que je lui avais donné mais son sommeil fut agité. Je veillais sur lui pendant qu'il dormait tout en réfléchissant au moyen de faire payer James et ces complices.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!

Comme j'ai effacé plusieurs chapitres, celles qui ont l'habitude de mes laisser des review ne pourront pas le faire alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP (auquel je me ferais une joie de répondre) ou loguez vous en anonyme en précisant votre pseudo habituel pour que je vous reconnaisse ;)


	9. Chapter 14

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je le pris dans mes bras et le berça doucement. Jasper s'endormit rapidement grâce au somnifère que je lui avais donné mais son sommeil fut agité. Je veillais sur lui pendant qu'il dormait tout en réfléchissant au moyen de faire payer James et ces complices._

**POV d'Edward**

Au petit jour, je fus surpris de constater que notre lit était vide. J'entendis l'eau de la douche couler et me levais pour retrouver Jasper.

-« Good morning Angel, tu as bien dormis ? » lui demandais-je en le rejoignant sous l'eau chaude et en encerclant sa taille par derrière.

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se détacha de moi rapidement, me disant que la place était libre. Mon ange était d'une humeur massacrante de toute évidence. Je me dépêchais de me laver et je le retrouvais dans le dressing. Sans me demander quoi que se soit ou me jeter un regard, il m'emprunta un jean noir et un pull en laine épais de la même couleur. Je soupirais. De très très mauvaise humeur…

-« Je suppose que tu n'as pas changé d'avis et que tu veux toujours me trainer dans ton foutu hôpital ? » Me dit-il sans me regarder, en passant devant moi.

-« En effet. » Lui confirmais-je

-« Alors bouge toi, j'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée ! »

-« Jasper, attend. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler comme ça ? »

Je commençais à en avoir marre de ces grands airs à la con. Il m'ignora, me piqua mes Ray Ban pour dissimuler son coquard et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Putain, si Jazz avait l'air d'un ange quand il portait du blanc ; habillé de noir, avec mes Wayfarer sur le nez et ces cicatrices ainsi que son attitude de rebelle mal luné, il avait un côté bad boy terriblement excitant. Je pris mes clefs de bagnole en soupirant et le suivi.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, nous fûmes immédiatement pris en charge par mes collègues médecins. Jasper ne se donnait même pas la peine d'essayer d'être aimable avec eux et envoyait chier tout le monde, à commencer par moi. Il voulu que je sorte de la salle d'examen, mais j'insistais pour rester en expliquant que je n'étais pas là en tant que boyfriend mais en tant que docteur. Il soupira encore.

Il retira difficilement ces fringues (_mes_ fringues en faite) et je fus frappé par une vision d'horreur. Le corps entier de Jasper était recouvert de bleus et d'hématomes. Je ne les avais pas remarqués sous la vapeur de la salle de bain ce matin, mais ici sous les néons de l'hôpital, ils étaient plus que visibles. Je m'approchais de lui et lui caressa la joue mais il retira rapidement son visage de ma main.

-« Angel, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu aurais pu faire une hémorragie interne. »

-« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le médecin examina ces plais et voulu recoudre sa pommette. J'insistais pour que se soit moi qui réalise les points de suture pour être sur de faire un excellent travail qui ne laisserait aucune cicatrice à mon ange. Jasper protesta un peu, disant qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre d'avoir des marques, mais il se laissa vite convaincre quand je lui demandais si il voulait qu'on l'appel Tony Montana*.

Ensuite, il passa un scanner et différentes radios. Nous attendions patiemment les résultats dans une chambre blanche, en silence. Jasper ne me regardait toujours pas et fuyait tout contacte physique entre nous. N'y tenant plus, j'explosais.

-« Bordel Jazz, est-ce que tu vas me dire quel est ton problème ? »

Il se leva de son lit en faisant la grimace sous la douleur, mais vint se placer face à moi.

-« Mon problème Edward ? Mais je n'ai aucun problème moi. Le seul qui semble avoir un problème, s'est James et je me demande bien pourquoi ? Il a essayé de m'avoir hier, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'en s'attaquant à moi, s'est toi qu'il visait, alors qui est-il et qu'est-ce qu'il a eu entre vous ? »

Ces yeux étaient sauvages, j'y percevais toute sa rage. Je passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux pour tenter de trouver les bons mots. Jasper avait le droit de savoir après tout, mais je doute que cela lui fera plaisir malgré tout.

-« James et moi, ça remonte à pas mal de temps déjà... » Commençais-je mais il me coupa.

-« Encore un de tes fameux ex ! Y a-t-il un cul que tu n'ai pas fourré dans cette putain de ville, Edward ? »

-« Ne commence pas avec tes sermons Jasper, tu savais très bien ce que j'étais avant de te connaître. Tu me laisses continuer ou tu préfères critiquer mon style de vie ? »

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil ni ne dit rien, je continuais donc mon récit.

-« Comme je te l'ai dis, s'était il y a pas mal de temps maintenant. Il venait d'arriver en ville et j'étais déjà pas mal "connu" dans le milieu. Un soir, on s'est rencontré dans un bar et je l'ai baisé, évidement… »

-« Oui, évidement… » Répéta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique que je décidais d'ignorer.

-« James était un actif comme moi, mais je lui ai dit qu'avec moi s'était passif ou rien. Je crois qu'il avait vraiment envie de moi et donc il m'a laissé faire. Ensuite, je l'ai jeté alors qu'il avait une sorte de béguin pour moi. Voyant que je m'étais foutu de sa gueule, son amour pour moi s'est transformé en haine. Et depuis, tout ce que j'ai, il le veut. Il séduit tous ceux que j'ai baisé et leur fait vivre ce que je lui est moi-même fait vivre il y a des années. Ca ne me dérangeait pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que je sorte avec toi. Il voit en toi en véritable moyen de me faire du mal car tu es le premier mec avec qui j'ai une sorte de relation. »

Il s'assit à mes côtés, mais je n'osais pas le regarder de peur de voir combien il me détestait pour mon ancienne attitude désinvolte. Puis, il posa sa main sur la mienne et, dans une infinie douceur, la porta à ces lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Je tournais la tête pour voir ces beaux yeux bleus redevenus calmes et affectueux. En faisant attention, je le serrais dans mes bras et il caressa mes cheveux hirsutes.

-« Voilà ce que s'est de fréquenter un bad boy, les anges y brulent leurs ailes. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, un sourire dans la voix.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*= Tony Montana dans Scarface. Tout le monde connait mais pour ceux qui auraient des lacunes, il s'agit d'Al Pacino qui interprète le rôle d'un mafieux célèbre, entre autre, pour sa balafre sur le côté de son visage.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!

(Vous devriez pouvoir reviewer normalement désormais, mais si ce n'était pas encore le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ou à vous loguez en anonyme.)


	10. Chapter 15

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_En faisant attention, je le serrais dans mes bras et il caressa mes cheveux hirsutes._

_-« Voilà ce que s'est de fréquenter un bad boy, les anges y brulent leurs ailes. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, un sourire dans la voix._

**POV de Jasper**

Putain, j'étais en manque de sexe ! Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'altercation avec James avait eu lieu et Edward refusait catégoriquement mes avances. Pour un mec qui se disait porté sur le cul, voilà qu'il prônait l'abstinence sexuelle jusqu'à ce que je sois parfaitement rétabli. Or, ces collègues médecins ne m'avaient rien trouvé de grave et m'avaient juste conseillé du repos. Je les avais scrupuleusement écoutés et étais aller m'installer chez Edward avec plusieurs idées cochonnes en tête. Mais quand j'avais tenté de le séduire, il était soit disant "fatigué". Edward ?! Trop crevé pour baiser ?! Ce n'était pas le même Edward qui m'avait réveillé à 4 heures du mat' pour lui tailler une pipe parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Je savais qu'il avait peur de me faire mal et que je ne sois pas encore tout à fait remis de mes blessures, et s'était très prévenant de sa part, mais putain j'avais envie de baiser !

J'étais tellement frustré que je ne pensais qu'à ça. Je me branlais pratiquement 5 fois par jour et j'avais la gaule en permanence. Mon séjour chez Edward s'était transformé du paradis à l'enfer.

Mais ce soir, j'étais à bout et je décidais qu'il ne m'échapperait pas. J'étais toujours en arrêt maladie suite à mon agression et je devais retourner au boulot demain. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me pointer là-bas avec la bite en feu et je ne pourrais plus me soulager aussi souvent que je le souhaitais, il fallait donc que j'agisse.

Edward devait rentrer de l'hôpital dans environ une heure, ce qui me laissait le temps de finaliser les détails. J'allumais les bougies et l'encens dans la chambre et partis prendre une douche relaxante. Une fois sorti, je me passais de l'huile sur le corps pour faire briller mon torse et m'habillais d'un unique pantalon de cuir noir. J'eu à peine le temps de démêler mes boucles blondes du bout de mes doigts qu'il franchissait le seuil de chez lui.

-« Jasper, tu es là ? »

-« En haut, monte ! » Lui hurlais-je.

Arrivé à l'étage, il se figea. Je l'entendis soupirer et il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour me donner une excuse bidon, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Arrivant du dressing dans son dos, je lui saisis les poignets fermement et l'entraina sur le lit. Il tomba sur le ventre et voulu se retourner, mais je l'en empêchais en m'asseyant sur ces fesses.

-« Tu as été un très vilain garçon Edward, tu sais cela ? » Lui murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

-« Bordel Jasper, mais à quoi tu joues ? » Me demanda-t-il en essayant de se débattre mais je le maintenais fermement.

-« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! Pour ta punition, tu ne pourras plus me toucher. »

-« Qu'est-ce que… »

Avant qu'il n'eu terminé sa phrase et n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, j'avais emprisonné ces poignets dans deux paires de menottes accrochées aux barreaux de son plumard. Il tira dessus avec force, mais son lit en fer forgé était solide, de même que les accessoires que j'avais ramenés de chez moi. Il grogna.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu Jazz, mais je te conseil de… »

Je lui fouettais les cuisses avec ma cravache à travers son jean et il s'interrompit net.

-« Je ne t'ai toujours pas autorisé à parler Edward. Et je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom non plus. » Je me penchais tout prés de son oreille. « Ce soir, tu m'appelleras Maître. Est-ce que s'est clair ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Bien, il commençait à retenir mes leçons.

-« Réponds-moi Edward. Est-ce que s'est clair ? »

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-« Oui, Maître. »

-« Very good Edward. »

Je me levais de son postérieur et fis le tour du lit. Je laissais mes mains trainer sur lui au dessus de ces vêtements et je sentis immédiatement mon érection s'amplifier. S'était dingue comme juste la vision d'Edward allongé et attaché pour moi pouvait me faire bander comme un taureau. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent dans ces doux cheveux. J'agrippais ces mèches fortement et l'obligea à me regarder dans les yeux.

-« Tu as été un très vilain garçon Edward. Tu ne m'as pas touché depuis bientôt quinze jours alors que mon corps te supplie de le prendre. Tu mérites une punition pour cela, tu ne penses pas ? »

Ces yeux étaient complètement perdus. Il ne connaissait pas le Jazz dominateur, mais il allait faire sa connaissance très vite. Toujours en tenant ces cheveux dans ma main, je le fis hocher la tête de force et il se laissa faire comme une marionnette.

-« Good boy ! Ta punition sera d'être nu devant moi et de répondre à mes moindres désirs. Si je suis comblé, je ne serais pas un Maitre ingrat et je te donnerais du plaisir. »

Je retirais le pantalon d'Edward et son boxer d'un seul coup. Je souris quand je constatais sa flagrante érection. Retirer son t-shirt serait plus ardu à cause des menottes, mais je trouvais une solution qui me fit sourire par anticipation.

-« Je voulais te demander d'enlever ton t-shirt avant de t'allonger ce soir, mais tu as été tellement désobéissant que j'ai été obligé de t'attacher avant que tu ne le retires. Maintenant, ce pauvre t-shirt Boss va en payer les conséquences. » Je tirais sans ménagement sur le tissu qui se déchira immédiatement.

Edward eu un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que je massacre une pièce de sa précieuse garde robe. Il était un peu fashion victime, je ne me faisais pas de souci pour ce t-shirt, il serait bien vite remplacé, mais voir Edward grogner et ne pouvant rien dire sous peine de voir ma fureur dévastatrice augmenter était particulièrement jouissif.

Il était nu devant moi, ligoté sur le ventre, les fesses offertes et s'était tout simplement la plus belle chose au monde.

-« Mets-toi à genoux Edward. »

Il s'exécuta en silence. Je m'avançais vers la tête du lit et descendit ma braguette pour sortir ma bite fièrement dressée pour lui.

-« Ouvre ! »

Il leva les yeux vers moi, surpris par mon ton autoritaire, mais cela ne sembla pas lui déplaire. Il prit mon sexe dans sa bouche et commença à sucer. Putain, Edward était doué. Dans ces moments là, je bénissais sa grande expérience (_ais-je besoin de préciser que le reste du temps, ça m'énervait grave ?_).

-« Hum oui… Continu Edward… Fais plaisir à ton Maître… »

Ces lèvres saisir mes boules et il les lécha avec attention. Il tira sur les menottes, voulant certainement me masturber, mais il était toujours entravé. Puis, il reprit mon sexe dans sa belle petite bouche chaude et aspira en creusant ces joues. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux comme d'habitude lorsqu'il me suçait, étant parfaitement dans son rôle de soumis. Je me retirais avant de jouir et j'appréciais qu'il soit si déçu de ne pas m'avoir fini.

-« Pas mal Edward. Rallonge-toi sur le ventre, dans ta position initial. »

Il obtempéra. Aussitôt, je me saisis de la bouteille de lubrifiant et en badigeonna largement entre ces jolies fesses. J'attrapais un préservatif et le déroula sur mon sexe dur. Je me positionnai à califourchon sur lui et frottai ma bite contre son cul. Même si nous étions en train de jouer un jeu, je voulais prendre mon temps pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qui allait se passer et lui donner la possibilité de refuser. Je savais qu'Edward n'était pas familiarisé avec le rôle de passif, nous ne l'avions fait qu'une seule fois comme cela d'ailleurs, et même si j'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait apprécié, je voulais lui laisser le choix. Je pris ces cheveux de bronze et lui tourna la tête pour le forcer à croiser mon regard. Imperceptiblement, il acquiesça.

Je m'enfonçais alors lentement dans son anus, avec beaucoup de douceur. Putain, le cul d'Edward était tellement serré et s'était tellement bon, que je faillis jouir immédiatement. J'étais couché sur son dos, mes mains de chaque côté de ces épaules. Mes hanches bougeaient subtilement lui permettant d'apprécier. Il gémissait et tendait ces fesses vers moi pour augmenter la vitesse de mes coups de reins. Je posais mes lèvres entre ces omoplates et léchais sa peau en sueur. Mon corps entier était en feu, putain, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça. C'était trop bon ! Je poussais en lui une dernière fois et je jouis dans l'extase la plus totale. Je m'écroulais sur lui et tentais de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Edward leva les yeux vers moi, hésitant à sortir de son rôle de soumis car il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je souris, me demandant si je devais le laisser parler pour ensuite pouvoir le punir ou le rassurer sur mon état. Edward avait été un bon garçon, il méritait une récompense. Je caressais son bras et lui murmura à l'oreille

-« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis, reprenant mon rôle de dominant, je me retirais de lui et après avoir jeté la capote à la poubelle, je repris la cravache et lui donna un léger coup sur ces fesses nues. Il sursauta.

-« La prochaine fois que tu ne me fais pas l'amour pendant plus de deux jours d'affilés, je t'enferme ici avec moi indéfiniment. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Réponds-moi. »

-« Oui Maitre. »

-« Good. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et qu'il ne vous à pas trop dérouté, mais les garçons avaient besoin de s'éclater après l'épreuve qu'ils ont traversé. Jazz me l'avait personnellement demandé et je ne peux rien lui refuser ;)

S'est la première fois que j'écris un truc dans le genre SM alors donner moi votre avis, s'est très important pour moi : Review !!!


	11. Chapter 16

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« La prochaine fois que tu ne me fais pas l'amour pendant plus de deux jours d'affilés, je t'enferme ici avec moi indéfiniment. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Réponds-moi. »_

_-« Oui Maitre. »_

_-« Good. »_

**POV d'Edward**

Putain, mon ange était un véritable démon. Sous son apparence de petit saint aux boucles blondes à qui on aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession, s'était un être machiavélique. _Hum… j'adorais ça_.

Depuis l'agression de Jasper, je n'avais pas voulu que nous fassions l'amour. Premièrement parce que ces blessures n'étaient pas entièrement cicatrisées et que je ne voulais pas courir le risque de rouvrir une de ces plais. Deuxièment, j'avais des doutes sur l'état psychologique de Jasper qui avait presque faillit être violé et je ne voulais pas risquer de le traumatiser en lui faisant l'amour. Il avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises de me séduire, mais je l'avais repoussé gentiment. C'était extrêment dur pour moi de ne pas le baiser sachant que je n'avais jamais vécu d'aussi longue période d'abstinence de toute ma vie. Le moindre truc réveillait ma libido en folie. Les fesses du nouvel infirmier de l'hôpital : je bandais. Le sourire ultra-bright du boulanger : je bandais et l'imaginais en train de lui mettre ma grosse baguette dans le cul. Je payais mes croissants et partis en courant. Même les stupides yeux couleur chocolat d'une patiente***** me firent bander, s'est dire si j'étais atteint. Mais je luttais, ne voulant pas brusquer mon ange.

Mais ce soir, il avait totalement retourné la situation à son avantage. Quand j'étais arrivé chez moi, j'avais sentis la douce odeur d'encens et de souffre émanant de l'étage. Jazz m'avait demandé de le rejoindre en haut et je m'attendais à devoir repousser ces avances encore une fois, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il m'attacha au lit avec des menottes (_il avait trouvé ma planque ou étais-ce les siennes ? _) et commença à me châtier gentiment avec une cravache (_encore une fois, la mienne ou la sienne ?_). J'avais déjà fait ce genre de truc avant mais j'avais toujours été dans le rôle du dominant et de me retrouver soumis par Jazz avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant. Il était un parfait dominateur, se montrant doux et affectueux quand je le méritais, et n'hésitant à me corriger quand je le décevais.

Il ruina mon t-shirt préféré et je me promis de lui faire payer cet affront plus tard. Jasper n'était pas très porté sur la mode, mais il s'évertuait à toujours me piquer mes fringues soit disant pour avoir mon odeur sur lui en permanence. Pff, quelle connerie ! A chaque fois qu'il me les rendait, elles étaient foutues. Il y avait tout d'abord eu mon jean Versace que Jazz portait le soir de l'agression (celui là, je l'excusais, James me rembourserait et avec les intérêts !), puis mes Wayfarer sur lesquelles il s'était malencontreusement assis et qui n'avaient pas survécu; et maintenant il déchirait volontairement mon t-shirt Boss de la nouvelle collection que le créateur m'avait personnellement donné.

Anyway, je lui ferais payer bien assez tôt son audace !

Mon ange me demanda de le sucer et me m'exécutais. Avoir les mains entravées ne facilitait pas les choses, mais je tachais de faire de mon mieux et il eu l'air d'apprécier. Puis, il me prépara pour me baiser mais me demanda mon accord tacitement. Je lui donnais sans crainte, sachant que Jasper ne me blesserais jamais et qu'il serait tendre et affectueux avec moi. Et cela fut merveilleux ! Mon ange me prêtait mille attentions et me déposait des baisers mouillés sur tout le dos pendant qu'il me pénétrait lentement. Il accéléra le rythme de ces hanches et atteignit l'extase.

Jasper était haletant après son orgasme et je commençais à flipper qu'il ne se soit blessé, mais il me rassura. Puis, il me fit promettre de ne plus jamais l'ignorer sexuellement sous peine de terribles conséquences pour ma petite personne. J'acquiesçais mais de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de risque que je laisse à nouveau son petit cul tranquille pendant autant de temps. Jasper était parfaitement rétablit, il me l'avait prouvé et j'avais hâte lui faire l'amour.

J'étais toujours attaché et il caressait mon dos en dessinant des cercles imaginaires du bout de ces doigts.

-« Tu as été un bon garçon ce soir Edward, tu mérites une récompense. » Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle à mon oreille.

Il ne m'avait pas appelé par mon surnom depuis le début de la soirée et j'avoue que ça me manquait, mais Jazz restait dans son rôle de dominant. Ma bite était en feu et j'espérais qu'il allait s'occuper de moi rapidement car je n'y tenais plus.

Il sortit une petite clef de la table de chevet et défis une des menottes, libérant mon poignet gauche.

-« Maintenant que ton bras n'est plus entravé, tu peux te retourné sur le dos. Fais-le. »

Je m'exécutais immédiatement mais avec la rapidité d'un fauve, il me rattacha aux barreaux du lit. Ce con rigola en voyant ma mine déconfite.

-« Tu as été sage ce soir Edward, mais ton attitude m'a tellement énervée pendant ces deux dernières semaines que ta récompense ne sera pas totale. Pour le moment tout du moins… »

Je le regardais complètement interloqué, ne voyant pas du tout là ou il voulait en venir. Mon sexe était toujours en érection et Jazz me masturba quelques instants en silence. Puis, il prit la bouteille de lubrifiant, en versa un peu dans sa main et inséra ces doigts dans son anus pour se préparer lui-même. Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire et ça m'excitait terriblement. Il prit une capote dans le bocal sur ma table de chevet et la déroula sur ma queue. Puis, il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et se tourna. Il prit ma bite dans sa main et la leva pour qu'il puisse s'assoir dessus. Il glissa lentement sur moi et je gémis quand je sentis son petit cul contre mon aine. Je tirais sur les menottes voulant le caresser et le prendre dans mes bras mais j'étais toujours entravé. Jasper tourna la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire, tout fier de son supplice de Tantale******. Le salaud, il savait y faire. Je grognais de frustration et il rigola doucement. Puis, il continua à se mouvoir au dessus de moi, montant et descendant le long de ma bite. Ma tête roula en arrière sous les sensations exquises que mon ange me procurait.

-« Tu aimes ça Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse, je gémis bruyamment.

-« Réponds-moi correctement ! » Dit-il sur un ton autoritaire. Le Jazz dominateur était de retour.

Je me concentrais pour former une phrase cohérente mais tout ce que j'arrivais à formuler fut

-« Putain oui ! »

Il reprit la cravache qu'il avait posée sur la couette et me donna un léger coup sur le ventre.

-« Surveille ton langage Edward. Dis-moi ce que tu aimes que je te fasse.»

Mon ange était un foutu dominateur. Bordel, j'adorais ça, s'était trop bon. Je me concentrais autant que je le pouvais.

-« J'aime quand… Tu bouges au dessus de moi. » Parvins-je à articuler.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens Edward ? »

-« J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps bordel… » La cravache s'abattis de nouveau sur mon ventre, un peu plus fort cette fois. « Je veux dire… J'ai chaud et j'ai envie de te toucher… Et j'ai la verge en feu, je ne vais pas tarder à jouir… » Rapidement, j'ajoutais un « Maître » à la fin de ma phrase et il me sourit. Il avait apprécié.

-« Alors jouis pour moi Edward… »

Et il accéléra ces mouvements, s'empalant toujours plus fort sur mon sexe. J'explosais en lui dans un grognement sauvage.

Après de tendres caresses sur mon torse, Jasper m'enleva la capote et revint avec une serviette pour me nettoyer un peu. Puis, il hotta les menottes de mes deux mains et parcourut mes poignets de délicats baisers. Enfin, il se pencha sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa avec passion. A regret, nous nous séparions pour reprendre notre respiration et il me murmura

-« C'était absolument magique Beautiful ! »

Le jeu était terminé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*****= Who's that girl ??? ;)

******= Le supplice de Tantale vient de la mythologie grecque. Pour résumer, s'est être tout proche de ce qu'on désir le plus au monde et ne jamais arriver à l'atteindre.

Pour ceux qui ont apprécié, je vous conseil les fics **_The Submissive_** (traduite en français "**_La Soumise_**") et **_The Dominant_** qui sont du Bella/Edward.

Et pour les fans du Jaspward SM, courrez lire **_The Forbidden Room_** (traduite en français "**_la pièce interdite_**") et sa suite, **_A House of Cards_** qui sont vraiment EXCELLENTES !!!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Si vous voulez d'autres chapitres SM, faites le moi savoir, ainsi que vos suggestions (Edward dominateur, des accessoires…)

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	12. Chapter 17

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« C'était absolument magique Beautiful ! »_

_Le jeu était terminé_.

**POV d'Edward**

La routine commençait à prendre doucement place dans notre couple, mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Après son travail au journal, mon ange passait directement au loft et préparait le diner. Il était un excellent cuisinier, mais mes pantalons slim ne lui disaient pas merci. J'avais pris au moins 3 kilos depuis que je le connaissais et, à ce rythme là, je ressemblerais bientôt à Elvis, post tournée Las Vegas. Le matin, j'avais donc pris l'habitude de me lever avec lui et de l'accompagner dans son jogging pour garder la forme. Jazz s'était moqué de moi quand je lui avais dit que j'étais en train de devenir obèse après une soirée lasagne de son cru, qui avait eu pour conséquence de me faire sentir atrocement boudiné dans mes vêtements le lendemain matin. Je lui demandais néanmoins d'essayer d'alléger ces repas. Il me répondit qu'il ne me garantissait rien, mais qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de me faire bruler les calories excessives. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

Jasper et moi étions en train de regarder un film tranquillement allongés sur mon canapé. Il avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux et je lui caressais les cheveux distraitement. Je souriais bêtement. Jasper et ces cheveux, s'était tout un poème. Il se moquait de moi et de ma passion pour la mode et les fringues, mais il était obsédé par sa coiffure. Le matin, il passait les trois quart du temps dans la salle de bain à se regarder. Ces boucles devait être bien dessinées, mais pas trop pour ne pas ressembler à un "caniche" (dixit ces propres mots). Il utilisait des shampoings aux œufs spécifiques pour faire ressortir sa blondeur et les faire briller. Enfin, il les coiffait uniquement avec ces doigts pour ne pas "déstructurer" ces boucles. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de son look mais il fallait que ces cheveux soient nickel. Il était vraiment pire qu'une gonzesse.

-« On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris ? » Me demanda-t-il en me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et fis mine de me reconcentrer sur le film. Il ne chercha pas à pousser plus avant ces investigations et tourna la tête vers la télé.

La seule ombre dans notre paysage était James. J'avais rameuté tous mes ex et tous mes contacts de la communauté gay pour le trouver, mais cet enfoiré se cachait. Apparemment, il appréhendait d'éventuelles représailles de ma part. _Sans blague ?_ Ce connard avait voulu abuser de mon mec et il croyait pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça. Il avait raison de se planquer. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire quand je me retrouverais face à lui, mais j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ma rage.

Soudain, mon cul se mit à vibrer. Je sortis mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jean et Jasper râla d'être déranger de mes genoux. J'adorais quand il était grognon, il était si mignon. J'ouvris mon portable pour lire le message.

**James est au Blue Lagoon, ne tarde pas si tu veux le voir. Je mérite une récompense pour cette info, j'espère que ça sera aussi bon que la dernière fois... Eric**

Mon ange s'était assis à mes côté et lisait par-dessus mon épaule. Il se crispa un peu en voyant le texto et je ne sus pas si s'était à cause de James ou à cause des avances d'Eric. Surement un peu des deux. Je déposais un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres.

-« Il faut que j'y aille Angel. » Lui dis-je en attrapant mes clefs de bagnole sur la table basse.

Il se leva et me barra le chemin vers la porte d'entrée en croissant ces bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Faire quoi ? Retrouver James ou ce Eric ? » Me demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux en prononçant les deux prénoms. Je soupirais.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps pour une crise de jalousie Jasper. James va se tirer et je veux lui faire payer ce qu'il a osé te faire. En plus, s'est Vendredi soir et les routes vont être blindés, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre. »

Il respira profondément et ferma ces beaux yeux bleus. Quand il les rouvrit, il se dirigea vers mon dressing et me lança mon perfecto en cuir. Je le regardais interloqué.

-« On va prendre ma moto, on ira plus vite et on évitera les embouteillages pour sortir de la ville. »

Jasper avait une Ducati Diablo 666 qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. J'avais souris quand il m'avait dit le nom de son bolide. Moi qui surnommais Jasper mon ange avait une moto Diablo, s'était ironique. J'avais beau lui dire que s'était débile d'avoir une moto dans une ville où il pleuvait 300 jours par an, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Ces bas de pantalons étaient perpétuellement pleins de boue et il rigolait quand je lui faisais remarquer d'un air horrifié. Il ne m'avait pas encore emmené en balade dessus (il me l'avait proposé, mais je tenais à mes fringues, moi !) mais ce soir semblait être le bon moment. Premièrement, James risquait de filer rapidement et de m'échapper encore une fois si je tardais trop. Et y aller en voiture n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée avec tous ces bouchons de fin de semaine, conséquence des gens qui quittaient la ville pour le week-end. Deuxièment, il n'y avait pas plu à Chicago depuis 4 jours et les routes étaient sèches, m'évitant ainsi certains... désagréments.

J'enfilais mon blouson de cuir et suivis Jasper jusqu'au garage. Sa moto était garée à coté de ma Volvo, reposant sur sa béquille. Je dois avouer qu'elle était impressionnante. Son engin était entièrement noir mat, lui donnant des allures à la Batman. Les lignes étaient aérodynamiques, épurées et racées. Jasper me tendit un casque de la même couleur que sa machine et enfila le sien ainsi que son blouson de motard. Putain, Jasper était so hot ! Je ne l'avais pas vu souvent en tenue de motard et quand je l'avais fait, il avait plus un look de chat mouillé boueux que du viril pilote de moto que j'avais en face de moi ce soir. Je sentis mon érection se réveiller et je frottais ma main contre ma bite quand Jasper enfourcha son engin. Il leva des sourcils interrogateurs devant mon attitude.

-« Tu es très sexy ! » Confessais-je d'une petite voix.

Il rigola et tapota le siège derrière lui.

-« Grimpe. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te prenne sur ma Diablo, Beautiful ? »

Sa proposition était très tentante et je me promis de le lui rappeler en temps utile, mais ce soir il y avait plus urgent que mon désir pour Jasper. Je passais mes jambes de chaque coté de la moto et encercla fermement la taille de mon ange. Il démarra en trombe et sortit du garage dans un crissement de pneus. Jasper était un véritable danger public. Il se faufilait entre les voitures, violait allégrement toutes les limitations de vitesse et même quelques feux rouges. Je me cramponnais comme un dingue à son corps et décidais qu'il valait mieux, pour ma santé mentale, fermer les yeux durant le trajet.

10 minutes plus tard, nous étions devant le Blue Lagoon. Je sautais à terre rapidement et retirais mon casque pour hurler après ce fou.

-« Putain mais t'es complètement barge ! Ou t'as eu ton permis de conduire ? Dans une pochette surprise ? »

-« Arrête de te plaindre, j'ai sentis ton érection contre mon dos tout le long du voyage. »

Il retira son casque avec sensualité en rejetant ces boucles blondes en arrière et planta ces prunelles océans dans les miennes.

-« Et ça m'a terriblement excité ! » Acheva-t-il avant de m'embrasser avec fougue.

Sa langue dansait dans ma bouche alors que j'agrippais ces fesses pour le coller contre mon corps. Il gémit quand nos érections respectives se frottèrent l'une l'autre à travers nos jeans. A regret, je le repoussais doucement.

-« Arrête ça tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de moi. » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Puis, je lui pris la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur de la boite.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	13. Chapter 18

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_A regret, je le repoussais doucement._

_-« Arrête ça tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de moi. » Lui dis-je en souriant._

_Puis, je lui pris la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur de la boite._

**POV d'Edward**

Le Blue Lagoon était une boite gay qui avait eu son heure de gloire au début des années 2000 mais qui avait été fermée plusieurs fois à cause de problèmes de drogue au sein de l'établissement. L'endroit tombait aujourd'hui un peu en décrépitude. Je n'étais pas surpris d'imaginer qu'un tel lieu pouvait attirer James, sachant qu'il avait fait plusieurs rehab et que la drogue circulait toujours à foison ici.

Arrivés au vestiaire, nous laissions nos casques et nos blousons de cuir à l'hôtesse. A peine étions nous installés au bar qu'Eric me sauta dessus et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Putain, Jasper n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Il se racla d'ailleurs la gorge fortement et je repoussais Eric violement.

-« Edward, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Dit ce dernier avec une voix de petite fille. « Ou étais tu passé ? On raconte que tu t'es casé, qu'est-ce que s'est que ces conneries ? »

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux et je sentis Jasper se trémousser à mes côtés, mal à l'aise.

-« Ce n'est pas des conneries Eric, je suis avec Jasper que voici. Jasper voici Eric. »

Mon ange ne fit rien pour se montrer amical ou avenant avec Eric et se contenta d'un signe de tête tout en le fusillant du regard. Eric se pencha à mon oreille.

-« Hum, il est canon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air méchant. »

« Je n'en ai pas simplement l'air. Et si tu nous rejoues les grandes effusions de tout à l'heure, tu t'en rendras rapidement compte. » Lui répondit mon ange avec un sourire menaçant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me tournais vers Eric pour tenter d'obtenir des informations.

-« Ou est James ? »

-« Il est dans la back room avec un petit nouveau. Je crois qu'il s'appel Laurent, il est très mignon et… »

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. James était dans la salle du fond en train de baiser avec un minet. Parfait. Je connaissais les habitudes de James, s'est pourquoi je me faufilais à travers la foule en direction de la salle quand Jasper me retient par le bras.

-« Edward, laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Je me dégageais de son emprise.

-« Bien sur que si ça en vaut la peine. Ce connard à osé te toucher sachant que tu étais avec moi. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'enmerde le plus ? Qu'il ai essayé de me violer ou qu'en m'attaquant moi, s'est toi qu'il visait ? »

Son ton était glacial. Jasper et moi parlions rarement de son agression. Il n'aimait pas y faire allusion et je n'aimais pas l'entendre raconter ce qui s'était passé. L'après-midi après avoir quitté l'hôpital pour ces soins, Jasper et moi avions été porter plainte au commissariat. Les flics nous avaient pris de haut jugeant l'histoire de mon ange comme "une simple altercation entre deux pédés". Ca m'avait foutu dans une rage noire mais je ne peux pas dire que j'étais surpris. Les flics d'ici n'étaient pas connus pour leur grande ouverture d'esprit et le machisme qui régnait dans cette institution les empêchaient de nous prendre réellement au sérieux. Néanmoins, quand Jasper les menaça d'écrire un article cinglant sur l'homophobie de la police de Chicago, notre plainte fut rapidement enregistrée. Hélas, je savais qu'ils ne feraient rien pour nous.

Il fallait donc que j'agisse et que je punisse James pour son crime. Ce que disait Jasper était en partie fondée, je détestais être visé par les attaques de ce dingue, mais je détestais encore plus qu'il s'en soit pris à mon ange. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le forçais à me regarder. Ces yeux étaient froids.

-« Jasper, ne dit pas de connerie s'il te plait. Je tiens énormément à toi, tu le sais, et savoir que ce fils de pute va s'en tirer comme ça me dégoute. Il mérite de payer ! »

Je l'embrassais sensuellement sur la piste de danse pour lui montrer toute l'affection que je ressentais pour lui. Il répondit à mon baiser et l'approfondit en ouvrant sa bouche et en introduisant sa douce langue dans la mienne, puis nous nous séparâmes.

-« Ok » Soupira-t-il. « Mais laisse moi gérer le truc à ma façon. »

-« Mais je le connais mieux que toi, tu ne sais pas… »

Il me coupa net et me fusilla du regard.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois Edward ? Que je suis resté les bras croisés pendant tout ce temps sans penser à me venger ? Je n'ai peut-être pas ton réseau "_d'adorables informateurs_" mais je suis journaliste et je sais mener des recherches. J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois sur James. »

-« D'accord. » Soufflais-je.

-« Attends-moi au bar. Je te promets un beau spectacle. » M'affirma-t-il avec un large sourire.

J'acquiesçais et commençais à partir quand il me cria

-« Et tâche de ne pas te faire draguer à tout bout de champ. »

Je levais les mains, innocent.

-« J'y peux rien si tu sors avec un sex symbol. »

Il roula des yeux et disparut dans la foule. Inquiet pour lui, je me rendis au bar.

**OoO**

**POV de Jasper**

Après un dernier baiser avec mon homme et une visite rapide au DJ, je me dirigeais vers la back room de la boite. A l'intérieur, plusieurs couples étaient en train de baiser, certains partouzaient. J'aperçu rapidement James au fond de la salle en train de se faire sucer par un petit black maigrichon. Ces poignets et ces chevilles étaient entravés et il stoppa net les mouvements de son bassin vers la bouche de son ami lorsqu'il me vit. Laurent releva la tête vers lui pour obtenir des explications mais James se contenta de lui dire

-« Détache-moi ! Et magne-toi ! »

Je m'approchais d'eux rapidement. James était nu et attaché, complètement à ma merci, mais se n'était pas mon plan. Je voulais l'humilier comme je m'étais senti humilier dans cette ruelle quand il avait tenté de me violer.

-« Salut sexy bitch ! » Lui dis-je d'une voix enjôleuse avec un clin d'œil.

S'il fut surpris par mes paroles, il ne le montra pas, se contentant de me sourire. Laurent s'activait pour le libérer mais semblait troublé par ma présence. Je défis ma chemise, la balança dans un coin de la pièce et me caressa. James se lécha les lèvres.

-« Tu m'avais promis une grosse bite il me semble ? » Lui demandais-je en arquant les sourcils.

-« Tu n'es plus avec Edward ? »

-« Edward m'a plaqué. »

Il rigola.

-« Je l'aurais parié. Edward n'est pas capable de rester avec quelqu'un bien longtemps. »

Laurent venait de finir de le détacher. Il s'avança vers moi, me prit par la nuque et m'embrassa rudement. Je me forçais à répondre à son baiser qui me dégoutait en pensant uniquement à Edward.

-« Reprenons là ou nous avions laissé les choses la dernière fois… » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je réprimais un frisson d'effrois et me forçais à sourire.

-« J'avais pensé faire un truc un peu différent cette fois-ci... » Je laissais mes doigts parcourir son torse nu et continuais « Te voir attaché m'a donné des idées…. »

Il se figea, mais ne dit rien. Il pesait surement le pour et le contre de ma proposition et semblait se méfier de moi.

-« Si j'avais voulu te faire un coup de pute, je l'aurais fait quand tu étais encore entravé par ton boy. »

Il acquiesça. Je m'avançais dans un coin de la salle et pris un foulard pour lui bander les yeux. Je continuais à laisser mes mains le caresser. Il était très excité, son érection était fièrement dressée. Je pris ensuite la crème fouettée mise à disposition par l'établissement et fis sucer mon doigt à James. Il creusa les joues et lécha mon index couvert de crème. Je trempais un autre doigt dans la crème et en rependit sur son torse d'une manière qui se voulait aléatoire, puis je fis courir ma langue sur sa peau nue. Il gémit et sembla apprécier. Je fis la même chose sur son dos musclé. Puis, je le guidais vers moi avec ma voix la plus sensuelle.

-« Viens play boy ! Viens, je vais te donner du plaisir ! » Lui murmurais-je.

Je m'éloignais rapidement et me rhabilla, puis, fis le signe convenu avec le DJ à travers la porte entrebâillée de la back room. Ce dernier coupa net la musique et ralluma les lumières. Interloqué, tous les danseurs se regardèrent. Je vis Edward accoudé au bar et je lui fis un clin d'œil. Puis, je retournais chercher James et le fis avancer au son de ma voix.

-« Par ici James… Attrape-moi… »

Il avançait à tâtons, craignant de se cogner dans quelque chose mais terriblement excité par mon petit jeu. Je lui fis passer la porte de la back room et la referma violement derrière lui pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'y cacher. Les rires commencèrent à fuser immédiatement.

-« Alors comme ça tu prends du Viagra James ? » Lui demanda un type.

James hotta son bandeau instantanément et fut éblouit par la lumière vive de la pièce. Le temps que ces yeux s'habitus, tous le monde était mort de rire autour de lui, le montrant du doigt et sortant les téléphones portables pour immortaliser la scène. Edward me rejoignis en quelques enjambés et il était explosé de rire. Sur son torse, j'avais écris avec la crème fouettée "Thanks Viagra" (1). James compris ce qui se passait, cacha ces parties dans ces mains et voulu retourner dans la back room s'habiller. Mais j'avais bloqué la porte, pour son plus grand malheur. En plus, en se tournant ainsi, il révéla le second message que j'avais écris dans son dos : "Fuck me"(2). James était un actif. Le seul qu'il avait jamais laissé le pénétrer était Edward et il s'en mordait les doigts encore aujourd'hui de lui avoir cédé. Alors, j'ai pensé que prôner qu'il était passif et aimait se la faire mettre était une petite vengeance bien innocente. Le pire pour lui, s'est que la communauté gay était un village où tout le monde se connaissait et que ce genre d'épopée rocambolesque allait rester dans les annales. On lui en parlerait encore dans 10 ans, c'était certain.

Laurent arriva pour prêter sa chemise à James qui l'enfila rapidement et disparut sous les rire de la foule.

-« J'avais raison depuis le début à ton sujet Angel, tu es un véritable démon ! » Me dit Edward entre deux éclats de rire avant de m'embrasser avec ferveur devant la foule qui nous applaudit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

1- Merci au Viagra

2- Baise-moi

J'espère que la petite vengeance de Jasper vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	14. Chapter 19

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« J'avais raison depuis le début à ton sujet Angel, tu es un véritable démon ! » Me dit Edward entre deux éclats de rire avant de m'embrasser avec ferveur devant la foule qui nous applaudit._

**POV d'Edward**

Ce soir là, Jasper et moi sommes sortis fêter notre victoire en écumant toutes les boites de la ville. J'avais mis la vidéo que j'avais faite de James en ligne sur mon Facebook et partout où nous passions, tout le monde nous félicitais.

C'est vrai que mon ange avait le don pour les mises en scène. J'avais apprécié de voir James ainsi ridiculisé et je ne regrettais pas que Jasper s'en soit chargé seul. Moi j'aurais opté par une approche un peu plus musclé, mais Jasper l'avait frappé là où ça faisait vraiment mal pour James : sa virilité. En insinuant devant toute la communauté qu'il était impuissant sans les petites pilules bleues et qu'il était un passif, James se sentirait vraiment touché. J'avais compris grâce à mon ange qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de mal à être passif, que s'était un cadeau que l'on faisait à son partenaire et que ce n'était pas un rapport de force. Mais James était beaucoup trop étroit d'esprit pour partager cette vision des choses.

Nous finîmes notre tournée des boites par la plus symbolique pour nous, puisque s'était le lieu de notre rencontre, le Jet. Fred, le barman, nous paya le Champagne. Jasper et moi étions déjà bien éméchés. Nous dansions sur la piste, collés l'un contre l'autre, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Jasper passa sa main dans mes cheveux et agrippa mes mèches. Il pressa son bas ventre contre mon érection toute aussi évidente que la sienne et gémit. Il approcha ces lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura

-« J'ai envie de toi, ici et maintenant ! »

Sa voix m'envoya des décharges électriques directement dans la bite. Je lui pris la main et l'entraina au fond de la boite, dans un petit renfoncement. J'avais fait ça si souvent ici et avec tellement de gars que je connaissais tous les recoins de ce club. Je le plaquais contre le mur et défis son pantalon avec urgence. Aussitôt, je me mis à genou et le pris dans ma bouche entièrement. Il saisit mes cheveux et bougea ces hanches contre mes lèvres. Il gémissait et avait la respiration haletante.

-« Putain Beautiful, j'adore avoir ta petite bouche chaude contre mon sexe… C'est trop bon ce que tu me fais… Continu bébé ! »

J'augmentais la vitesse de mes vas et viens et malaxa ces boules avec ma main. Mon autre main caressa ces cuisses et remonta vers ces fesses bombées. Sans ménagement, j'introduisis un doigt dans son cul serré et immédiatement, il se déchargea dans ma bouche en jurant. J'avalais tout ce que mon ange me donnait avec délectation, puis me releva pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il descendit ces mains le long de mes abdominaux et frotta ma flagrante érection à travers le tissu de mon jean. Je gémis et il ouvrit les boutons de mon pantalon pour plonger sa main vers ma bite. Il me masturba en continuant de m'embrasser et s'était absolument divin comme sensation. Puis, il s'écarta de moi et se retourna, les mains contre le mur de la boite. Je restais stoïque, de peur de ne pas comprendre. Il passa sa tête au dessus de son épaule et me regarda les yeux emplis de désir.

-« Prends-moi Beautiful ! » Parvint-il à articuler.

Alors, je pris une capote dans mon portefeuille, la déroula sur ma bite et me présentais à son entrée serrée. Sans lubrifiant, il fallait que j'y aille doucement pour ne pas blesser mon ange, et c'était foutrement difficile de me contenir car il m'excitait terriblement. Jasper ferma ces mains en deux poings et serra les dents.

-« Chut mon ange, je vais te faire du bien, tu vas voir. Ton petit cul est si étroit, s'est pour ça que tu as mal. Mais je vais prendre bien soin de toi, rassure toi… »

Jasper se détendit un peu et je bougeais le plus lentement possible à l'intérieur de son anus pour lui laisser le temps de s'acclimater à mon engin. Il commença à gémir alors que je lui griffais le torse. Mes mouvements furent alors plus amples et mon bassin claqua plus fortement contre ces fesses musclées. La musique qui emplissait la boite était assourdissante et l'excitation de faire ça en public décuplait mon plaisir. Jasper aussi semblait apprécier. Il gémissait bruyamment et cambrait son dos pour que je m'enfonce plus profondément en lui. Je jouis en laissant ma tête partir en arrière. Putain, s'était tellement bon de faire l'amour avec Jasper.

Je restais à le serrer dans mes bras et à lui caresser les cheveux pendant que je débandais à l'intérieur de son petit cul. Je retirais le préservatif de mon sexe et me rhabillais rapidement. Nous sortîmes main dans la main du club et je balançais la capote usagée dans la poubelle à l'entrée du vestiaire sous les yeux médusés de Mike.

Trop bourré pour reprendre la Diablo de Jasper, nous appelâmes un taxi pour rentrer au loft et nous endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**OoO**

**POV de Jasper**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec un sacré mal de crane. Edward était étendu à mes côtés, nu sur le ventre, dans notre lit. Ces cheveux était encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé et il avait un petit filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Il était absolument magnifique.

Hier soir, nous avions laissé toute cette merde au sujet de James derrière nous et je me sentais enfin libéré d'un poids. Je sortais depuis maintenant un mois avec Edward et plus je passais de temps avec lui, plus il devenait difficile pour moi de cacher mes sentiments. Quand nous avions fait l'amour hier au Jet, j'avais failli lui dire « je t'aime » quand il m'avait fait jouir avec sa petite bouche chaude. Est-ce qu'Edward était prêt à faire évoluer notre relation ? Est-ce qu'il m'aimait comme je l'aimais ? Je savais qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour moi, s'était indéniable, mais est-ce que s'était de l'amour ? Et est-ce qu'il était prêt à admettre ces sentiments ? Edward avait toujours été froid et solitaire, ne s'attachant à personne pour ne pas risquer d'être blessé. Il m'avait parlé très brièvement de ces parents qui l'avaient rejeté quand ils avaient appris qu'il était gay. Ayant été abandonné affectueusement par ceux qui n'auraient jamais du cessé de l'aimer quoi qu'il fasse, je comprenais qu'il puisse avoir du mal à extérioriser ces sentiments.

Je dessinais des cœurs invisibles sur son dos avec mes doigts et il ouvrit les yeux en me souriant. Et dans un murmura à peine audible, je lui ouvris mon cœur

-« Je t'aime Beautiful. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A votre avis, comment va réagir Edward ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : review !!!

_P.S: Comme me l'a fait remarquer Jelly Bells (entre autre) la fic The Forbidden Room a été supprimée du site fanfiction par son auteure DefinatelyStaying car elle va publier son histoire en livre. Mais si vous êtes intessée, il y a un lien sur son profil vers son blog où se trouve toujours la fic en anglais (prenez pas peur quand vous cliquerez sur le lien, il y a une mise en garde comme quoi s'est un site disons "osé" lool). Je vous la conseil vraiment, s'est une excellente histoire et la suite, A House of Cards, est tous aussi géniale !_

_Je me suis aussi mise en relation avec la traductrice de The Forbidden Room, Cacy15, et je vais lui donner un coup de main pour l'aider à continuer la traduction... ;-)_


	15. Chapter 20

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

_**Désolé pour ce petit contre temps indépendant de ma volonté (problème d'ordi grrrr...)**_

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je dessinais des cœurs invisibles sur son dos avec mes doigts et il ouvrit les yeux en me souriant. Et dans un murmura à peine audible, je lui ouvris mon cœur_

_-« Je t'aime Beautiful. »_

**POV d'Edward**

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? J'étais passé dans la Twilight Zone***** pendant la nuit ? Je me réveillais avec la gueule de bois mais heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de James. Mon ange à mes cotés me faisait de douces caresses sur le dos. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir son magnifique visage encadré par ces boucles blondes totalement en bataille et je lui ai souris.

Et après s'est le trou noir, le black out.

Mon cerveau s'était mis en mode "sécurité, instinct de survie" et j'avais activé le pilote automatique. Des mots sortaient de ma bouche et mon corps bougeait mais j'étais là en simple spectateur, pas du tout maître de la situation.

Je fronçais les sourcils et le regardait sans comprendre. Il prit mon visage entre ces mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, puis il répéta ces trois petits mots en me regardant droit dans les yeux

-« Je t'aime. »

Je me dégageais de son emprise et me mettais à genou sur le lit pour le fixer avec incrédulité.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Jasper ? L'alcool t'as fait perdre la boule ? »

J'entendais ma voix comme par écho, n'ayant pas choisi les mots que je prononçais à cet instant. Il me regarda avec surprise mais continuait à me sourire.

-« J'avais envie de te le dire depuis tellement longtemps maintenant. »

Mon cœur eu un raté.

-« Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me dises que tu ressens la même chose, s'est juste que… J'avais envie que tu saches ce que moi je ressens pour toi. »

Je frissonnais alors que la température du loft était toujours constante.

-« Arrête ces conneries Jasper, tu me fais flipper. »

Le son de ma voix était éraillé.

-« Ce ne sont pas des conneries Beautiful, je suis amoureux de toi. »

Et là, une fureur incontrôlable s'empara de moi.

-« Arrête de jouer les midinettes, tu te ridiculises mon pauvre ! »

Ces yeux prirent immédiatement une teinte plus foncé et s'emplir de tristesse. Hélas pour lui, s'était trop tard et le pilotage automatique m'empêchais de m'arrêter. Je bondis du lit et rassembla ces affaires éparpillées dans la chambre, puis je les lui balançais au visage.

-« Habille toi et dégage de chez moi. »

Il me regarda, dubitatif, repoussa les fringues que je lui avais données et vint me prendre dans ces bras.

-« Je sais que tu as peur Edward, mais… »

Je le repoussais violement sur le lit.

-« Ferme ta gueule. Cette histoire a déjà bien trop duré. Je t'ai baisé, on s'est bien éclaté, maintenant tire toi. »

-« Beautiful… »

-« Et garde ces surnoms ridicules pour ton prochain mec car personnellement, je trouve ça pathétique. »

Il ne bougeait pas, totalement figé dans l'horreur dans laquelle je l'avais plongé. Hélas, alors qu'il avait déjà la tête sous l'eau, je continuais à lui faire boire la tasse. Je récupérais ces vêtements qu'il avait abandonnés sur le lit et les balançais par-dessus la mezzanine, dans le salon. Je lui pris le poignet fermement et le tira dans les escaliers alors que nous étions toujours tous les deux nus.

-« Je vais te foutre dehors. Je te conseil de t'habiller maintenant si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à poil sur le trottoir. »

-« Bébé ne fait pas ça. Je regrette d'avoir dit ça, je ne le pensais pas. »

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur son beau visage et des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge. Je pouvais sentir la peur émaner de tout son être. J'avais envie de le consoler, mais le pilote automatique ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion.

-« Je m'en tape de ce que tu peux penser de moi Jasper, je t'ai dis de dégager ! »

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et pris le téléphone. Jasper était toujours pétrifier dans l'horreur, son corps uniquement secoué par des sanglots.

-« Ici Edward Cullen, je suis client de votre société. Passez immédiatement récupérer _quelqu'un_ en bas de chez moi. Il va au centre de Chicago, _chez lui_. »

Ma voix était toujours froide et sans émotion, je ne reconnaissais pas cet étranger qui parlait sous mes propres traits.

-« Le taxi sera là dans 5 minutes. Attends-le en bas, je préfère. »

-« Edward non, ne me quitte pas… »

Il avait couru dans mes bras et parsemait mon visage de doux baisers salés à causes de ces larmes.

-« Tu t'en remettras. » Lui affirmais-je en le repoussant encore.

-« Je ne partirais pas. Nous allons nous assoir et en parler comme des adultes. » Son ton se voulait déterminé mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une fragile façade.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Jasper ? Qu'on se marierait et qu'on aurait beaucoup d'enfants, comme dans les contes de fées ? Dommage pour toi mais tu t'es planté de mec, je ne suis pas ce putain de Prince Charmant ? »

-« Non, je ne veux rien de tout ça, je veux juste être avec toi. Je t'en supplie Edward, regarde moi et dis moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. »

Je fixai ces beaux yeux bleus rougis par les larmes, pris une profonde inspiration et articula chaque mot comme par réflexe.

-« Je ne t'aime pas. »

Si s'était possible, Jasper eu l'air encore plus choqué, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Il pensait vraiment que j'allais faire ma vie avec lui ? Je décidais d'enfoncer le clou, ça serait plus facile pour lui de s'en remettre si j'anéantissais tout espoir.

-« C'était juste du sexe. De la baise et rien que ça. Tu n'as jamais compté pour moi. »

Je ramassais ces fringues disséminés à travers le salon, ouvris la porte d'entrée et les balança dans le couloir.

-« Dégage ! »

Sa bouche était ouverte mais il était muet, complètement sous le choc de mes paroles. Je l'attrapais par le bras sans ménagement et le foutu sur le pallier. J'eu à peine le temps de l'entendre murmurer un dernier « je t'aime Beautiful » que je lui claquais la porte au nez.

Puis, ma rage s'extériorisa et je me mis à balancer tout ce qui n'était pas solidement attaché au mur ou au sol. Ma bibliothèque s'écroula par terre, mon écran plat fut fracasser par mon pied, ma cuisine fut dévasté par la tornade Edward… A bout de souffle, je m'écroulais sur le sol de la salle de bain et mis ma tête entre mes jambes, et enfin laissais couler mes larmes.

Jasper et moi s'était terminé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*****= Twilight Zone est le titre en anglais de la série « La 4ème Dimension » mais j'ai préféré le laissé en anglais pour faire un p'tit clin d'œil ;-)

Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde espérais mais "don't kill the writer" lol

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : review !!!


	16. Chapter 21

Le moins que l'on puisse dire s'est que le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas laissé indifférent. Que vous aillez adoré ou détesté, toutes vos review m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, on sent que vous êtes comme moi et que vous vivez le truc à donf... lool

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Jasper et moi s'était terminé. _

**POV d'Edward**

J'avais passé l'après midi à ranger mon appartement dévasté en repensant à Jasper. Les mots qu'il m'avait dit, ces larmes, son désespoir dans le son de sa voix quand il m'avait supplié de rester avec lui… Pour la 25ème fois de la journée je passais la main dans mes cheveux et tentais de m'éclaircir les idées. Sans résultat jusqu'à présent.

Il fallait que je trouve de quoi m'occuper l'esprit et comme le ménage n'avait pas été d'un grand secours, je me rabattais sur ce qui, j'en étais certain, me donnerais satisfaction.

Je pris une douche rapide et enfilais un jean noir et un t-shirt de la même couleur. Puis, je fonçais au Jet.

-« Hey salut Edward, ou est Jasper ? » Me demanda le barman.

Merde, je n'aurais peut-être pas du choisir un club où tout le monde m'avait vu m'afficher avec lui. Mais en définitive, ça tombait bien, il fallait mettre les choses au point et informer la communauté qu' "Edward was back" !

-« Je l'ai largué. Et je cherche de la compagnie. Il y a des nouveaux dans le coin ? »

Il me fixa, incrédule et se mit à rire.

-« Moi qui pensais que tu avais changé… »

-« Et bien tu t'es gouré. Personne ne change, les gens restent ce qu'ils sont. Alors, les nouveaux ?»

-« Il y a des petits jeunes là-bas que tu devrais facilement impressionner avec ton cynisme. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me dirigeais vers quelques beaux Apollons. La drague fut rapide et efficace. Je choisis un beau brun aux yeux noirs et à la musculature impressionnante. Tout le contraire de Jasper. _Parfait_.

Je le ramenais chez moi et le baisais sans ménagement sur le canapé en cuir du salon. Une fois mes boules vidées, je le virais à grands coup de pieds dans le cul de chez moi.

Je pris une longue douche sous laquelle, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pleurais. Puis, je m'allongeais dans mon lit et dormis d'un sommeil agité remplit de rêves stupides sur l'ange Cupidon.

Le lendemain soir, je sortis au Studio 54 et ramenais chez moi un beau black aux muscles saillants et aux yeux verts. Son cul était bien bombé et je pris beaucoup de plaisir à le lui défoncer sur le bar de ma cuisine. Une fois mes petites affaires terminées, je le jetais dehors sans même prendre la peine de lui appeler un taxi. Encore une fois, ces stupides larmes m'assaillir quand je fus sous la douche. Des sanglots incontrôlables qui me prirent beaucoup de temps à calmer et que je ne m'expliquais toujours pas.

Le soir suivant, j'étais déjà blasé par toute cette routine qui avait reprit son cours, mais je fis une apparition au Jet pour me serrer Mike. Ce petit merdeux en mourait d'envie depuis une éternité et je n'avais pas envie de me fatiguer à draguer. Je me contentais de lui dire

-« Si tu veux baiser avec moi, s'est ce soir ou jamais. »

Et il me sauta au cou. Je le repoussais violement, gêné par ces effusions de sentiments.

Une fois chez moi, je l'ai sucé et je l'ai baisé mais je ne me sentais toujours pas soulagé. Frustré, je décidais de l'envoyer chier et de ressortir trouver quelqu'un qui me satisferait vraiment sexuellement.

J'ouvris la porte du loft pour virer Mike et tomba nez à nez avec Jasper. Dire qu'il était choqué quand il vit Mike me rouler une pelle sous ces yeux fut un euphémisme. Bizarrement, mon estomac aussi se retourna et je me sentis terriblement mal à l'aise face à la situation. Je décidais de reprendre contenance et lui demanda

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il me regarda des pieds à la tête et fit une grimace comme si je le dégoutais. La bile me monta dans la gorge.

-« Je suis juste passé pour te rendre les affaires que je t'avais emprunté. Voilà qui est fait. Ciao. »

Il déposa un carton au sol et tourna les talons. Je le retiens par le bras.

-« Jasper attend, s'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Il se retourna pour me faire face et se mit à rigoler d'un rire sans joie.

-« Bon ok, s'est se que tu crois mais… »

-« Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre Edward. C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? Une vie sans attache, des coups d'un soir à répétition… Et bien, je suppose que tu es comblé maintenant. »

Et il partit sans se retourner. Mike m'embrassa et je le repoussais violement dans la cage d'escalier.

-« Dégage trou du cul ! »

Il partit sans demander son reste, ravi d'avoir baisé avec moi.

Je refermais la porte du loft et me laissais glisser sur le sol et ces foutus larmes revinrent.

Jasper m'avait surpris avec un autre homme et son regard sur moi à ce moment là avait été pire que la mort.

Je me trainais jusqu'à la cuisine et prit une bouteille de whisky. J'en bu une gorgé à même le goulot et failli m'étouffer. Je n'étais pas un grand consommateur d'alcool, mais là, s'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Le sexe n'avait pas réussi à me soulager, peut-être que l'alcool y parviendrait. Je roulais sous le bar comme pour me cacher et sanglotait en repensant à mon ange perdu. Après tout, s'est moi qui l'avait plaqué, moi le trouillard, moi qui avais tout foiré. J'avalais une autre gorgé de whisky et la tête commença à me tourner, mais mes larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Jasper m'avait ouvert son cœur et ma trouille m'avait fait bousiller la plus belle relation de ma vie. Maintenant, même si je suppliais mon ange à genou, j'avais vu dans le regard qu'il m'avait lancé ce soir que je le répugnais tellement qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais de moi. Je bus une autre gorgé et m'écroula en pleure sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Seul.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde espérais, mais ne blâmer pas trop Edward, il est complétement perdu sans son ange :(

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : review !!!


	17. Chapter 22

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Comme vous avez été sympa avec moi en me laissant plein de comm' sur les deux derniers chapitres, je vous poste celui-ci ce soir au lieu de demain ;-)

Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Jasper m'avait ouvert son cœur et ma trouille m'avait fait bousiller la plus belle relation de ma vie. Maintenant, même si je suppliais mon ange à genou, j'avais vu dans le regard qu'il m'avait lancé ce soir que je le répugnais tellement qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais de moi. Je bus une autre gorgé et m'écroulais en pleure sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Seul._

**POV d'Edward**

Cela faisait une semaine que Jasper et moi avions rompu. Rompu. Drôle de terme pour dire que je l'avais balancé de chez moi avec pertes et fracas. Le soir même, je m'étais tapé un mec et le soir d'après aussi. Il m'avait surpris alors que je virais le troisième de chez moi. Ce que je lus dans son regard à cet instant était pire que du dégout. Repenser à ce moment me fis gerber dans la poubelle près de moi. _Ou étais-ce du à l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité en trop grande quantité ?_ Jasper était parti et maintenant j'étais seul. Seul dans ce loft de merde qui n'avait pas de raison d'être sans lui. Putain, il me manquait tellement, ça me retournait les entrailles. _Non, là encore, ça devait être l'alcool_.

J'entendis ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de mon ange m'appeler. Sa voix. Sa douce voix qui m'avait tellement manqué. Est-ce que j'avais pris de la drogue aussi car j'aperçu bientôt son beau visage au dessus de moi. Il avait le regard froid et triste quant il me toisa. J'étais écroulé dans la cuisine, une bouteille de whisky bientôt vide dans une main, une poubelle bientôt pleine de gerbe dans l'autre.

-« Bonjour mon ange. » Lançais-je à mon hallucination.

Il me prit ma bouteille et la vida dans l'évier. Je rigolais comme un con. Pour le peu qu'il restait. Il repoussa la poubelle du pied et me prit dans ces bras. Merde, cette illusion était parfaite, j'avais même son odeur. J'ébouriffais ces magnifiques cheveux blonds pour l'embêter et il grogna ce qui me fit partir d'un véritable fou rire. Il me porta jusque dans la salle de bain et me déposa dans la douche avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide. Je sursautais mais continuais de rire bêtement devant la mine renfrognée de mon ange.

-« Tu ne me déshabilles pas ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, laissant l'eau couler sur moi et me jetant ce même regard noir. J'hottais alors mon t-shirt et mon jean salis par des traces de vomis. Ma coordination laissait à désirer et je m'écroulais au sol. Jasper me rattrapa avant que je ne me fracasse le crane contre les carreaux de la salle de bain. Il grogna encore quand il constata qu'il m'avait rejoint sous l'eau et mes rires redoublèrent.

-« Lève-toi. » M'ordonna-t-il.

Je lui tendis la main pour qu'il m'aide et il me tira pour me relever. Son contact me fit frissonner. Il prit le gel douche et entreprit de me savonner le corps. L'eau était toujours glacée et j'étais en train de dessouler. Sentir ces mains sur mon corps nu me donna envie de pleurer, mais son toucher n'avait rien de sensuel ou d'érotique, il se contentait de me laver, point barre. Il me laissa mon boxer et ne frôla même pas mon cul ou mes parties. _Dommage_.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Demandais-je alors que je reprenais peu à peu conscience dans la réalité de ce monde merdique sans Jasper.

Il coupa l'eau et me lança une serviette au visage.

-« L'hôpital m'a appelé. Il semblerait que tu n'es pas fait enlever mon nom des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Tu as manqué tes 2 dernières gardes. »

-« Dis leur que j'ai la grippe A. » Tentais-je de plaisanter.

-« J'suis pas ton messager. Dis leur toi-même. » Le ton de sa voix était sec et tranchant.

Jasper prit une serviette et s'essuya le visage. Il retira son t-shirt et son jean trempé en me tournant le dos. Je m'arrêtais de me sécher pour le reluquer et il se figea. Il se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

-« Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vu à poil. Vas-y, continu. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire que j'espérais charmeur.

Je du échouer lamentablement car il s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir et sortit de la salle de bain. Il revint quelque instant plus tard avec un sweat et un bas de jogging propre qu'il me balança. J'en déduisis que s'était pour moi et je m'habillais.

-« Prend ce que tu veux dans mon dressing. » Lui dis-je en voyant qu'il était toujours en peignoir.

-« Je ne préfère pas. Je vais mettre mes affaires dans ton sèche linge et attendre qu'elles soient prêtes. »

-« Si tu refuses de m'emprunter des fringues, c'est qu'on doit avoir un sérieux problème. » Affirmais-je en explosant de rire.

Jasper refusait même d'avoir mon odeur sur lui maintenant, alors qu'il adorait tellement me piquer mes vêtements. Mon ange ne rigolait pas et me fusilla du regard.

-« Oui, en effet. » Confirma-t-il, ce qui eu le don de me calmer de suite.

Je passais la main nerveusement dans mes cheveux mouillés et suivis Jasper qui descendit au salon. Il mit ces vêtements dans le sèche linge et m'apporta une tasse de café noir. J'avais la gueule de bois et plus j'émergeais, plus j'avais envie de picoler pour ne pas me souvenir. Il s'assit sur le canapé à mes cotés et j'essayais d'engager la conversation.

-« Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? »

-« Hé bien, mon mec m'a plaqué après que je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais et je l'ai retrouvé le lendemain avec un autre homme sortant de chez lui. Aujourd'hui, je suis chez lui parce que son boulot m'a appelé et que j'ai paniqué comme un con, et je l'ai retrouvé ivre mort dans sa cuisine. Et là, il tente de me faire parler de la pluie et du beau temps. »

C'était pas gagné.

-« Peut-être qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il a grave flippé à ta déclaration d'amour. Tu sais, je le connais un peu et s'est un handicapé des sentiments… » Tentais-je d'argumenter sur un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« C'est surtout un gros connard qui peut pas garder sa bite dans son pantalon plus de 5 minutes. » Hurla Jasper en se levant.

Je me mis debout à mon tour.

-« Hey, je vais pas te rejouer un remake foireux de Friends, mais comme Ross et Rachel, on était séparé et ma bite ne t'appartenait plus. »

Il commença à sourire, surement à cause de la comparaison avec sa série préférée, mais se ravisa aussitôt. J'inspirais profondément et le pris dans mes bras. Il ne se dégagea pas, ce que je considérais comme une victoire. J'entrouvris son peignoir et enfouis ma tête dans son torse. J'inspirais encore sa douce odeur en fermant les yeux. Je déposais mes lèvres en de tendres baisers sur ces pectoraux et je le senti frissonner.

-« Edward, arrête. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Mais il ne me repoussait toujours pas, je décidais donc de pousser plus avant mon avantage. Je défis la ceinture de son peignoir et mes mains se saisir de son joli petit cul ferme. Aussitôt, je sus que j'étais allé trop loin. Il se dégagea de moi rapidement et me cria dessus.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend enfoiré ? Tu crois que tu peux t'envoyer en l'air avec tout Chicago et revenir vers moi ensuite, la bouche en cœur ? Et ben, laisse-moi te dire que si c'est ce que tu penses, tu te goures. »

Je me rassis dans le canapé en cuir en soupirant. Je savais que ça allait être compliqué.

-« Demande-moi ce que tu veux Jasper, je le ferais. » Avouais-je dans un murmure.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis tourna la tête vers moi.

-« Ok, alors réponds à mes questions honnêtement. Combien ? »

-« Combien quoi ? » Demandais-je sans savoir de quoi il parlait.

-« Combien de fois m'as-tu trompé ? »

-« Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! »

Je me sentais insulté par ces insinuations alors que j'avais tellement lutté pour résister à la tentation pendant que nous étions ensemble.

-« Alors avec combien de mec as-tu couché depuis que nous nous sommes séparés ? »

Je me tortillais sur mon siège, sachant qu'il n'allait pas du tout apprécier ma réponse. Mais je lui avais promis d'être franc.

-« Trois. »

Il me regarda comme ulcéré.

-« Est-ce que tu les as laissés te… » Il hésita. « Est-ce que tu as été passif avec eux ? »

-« Non. Jamais. Je te le jure. Je n'ai fais ça qu'avec toi, qu'avec mon ange. » Je me précipitais dans ces bras pour embrasser sa joue et des larmes s'échappèrent de ces beaux yeux bleus.

-« Je n'ai emmené personne dans notre lit. » Ajoutais-je dans un murmure, des trémolos bizarres se faisant entendre dans ma voix. J'avais envie de pleurer moi aussi.

Il planta son regard azur dans mes prunelles et me posa une ultime question.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… » Avouais-je en soupirant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions sur ce chapitre : Review !!!


	18. Chapter 23

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Il planta son regard azur dans mes prunelles et me posa une ultime question._

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? » _

_-« Je ne sais pas… » Avouais-je en soupirant._

**POV de Jasper**

Nous étions toujours sur le canapé, silencieux, uniquement bercés par le ronronnement du sèche-linge. Edward avait mis sa tête sur mon épaule et je n'avais pas eu le cœur à le repousser. Je repensais aux quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés et combien la situation était passé de merveilleuse à complètement pourrie.

J'avais avoué mon amour à Edward qui m'avait jeté comme une merde. Je savais qu'il avait flippé à ce que je lui avais dis, même si je n'attendais rien de lui en retour, mais sa réaction fut plus qu'excessive. Il me vira de chez lui alors que j'étais dévasté par le chagrin. Il eu la courtoisie de m'appeler un taxi étant donné que j'avais laissé ma moto au club (de toute façon, j'aurais été incapable de conduire tant les larmes troublaient ma vision). Le chauffeur me conduisit chez moi et je m'écroulais sur le lit. Je me fustigeais d'avoir été si con et d'avoir ouvert mon cœur à Edward. J'aurais du prendre plus de gants, lui laisser plus de temps pour assimiler les choses. Tout était ma faute !

Après avoir passé une nuit blanche et une partie de la journée du lendemain à cogiter pour essayer de rattraper mon erreur, je décidais de retourner au loft sous le faux prétexte de lui rendre des affaires pour lui parler et tenter d'arranger les choses entre nous. Si j'étais plein d'espoir en entrant dans l'immeuble d'Edward, quand j'en ressortis, j'étais éffondré. J'avais trouvé Edward et ce blondinet du Jet sortant de chez lui et qui lui roulait une pelle monumentale. J'aurais du m'en douter qu'il reprendrait ces bonnes vieilles habitudes sitôt qu'il se serait débarrassé de moi. Il me dégoutait !

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais toujours comme un zombi. Je m'étais pris la tête avec ma rédactrice en chef qui voulait que je retravaille un article que je trouvais très bien tel quel. Le jour, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer car je pensais sans cesse à Edward et la nuit je ne dormais pas, trop obnubilé à l'imaginer dans les bras d'autres hommes.

Je fus plus que surpris de recevoir un appel du directeur de l'hôpital. Tout de suite, je me mis à imaginer le pire à propos d'Edward. Il me demanda si tout allait bien car il n'était pas venu travailler depuis 2 jours, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je promis de passer voir ce qu'il en était et de le tenir informé.

Je savais qu'Edward gardait un double de ces clefs sous un pot de frésia dans son entrée. Je lui avais fait remarquer plusieurs fois que la planque n'avait rien d'originale, mais aujourd'hui, j'étais bien content qu'il n'est pas changé ces habitudes. J'entrais dans son loft et trouvais l'appartement en désordre, une odeur pestilentiel de renfermé, de vomi et d'alcool mélangé. Je commençais à flipper quand je trouvais Edward avachi dans la cuisine entre une bouteille de whisky et une poubelle pleine de gerbe. Lui toujours si bien mis, si soigné, avait un look à faire peur. Ces cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, et ils avaient les yeux fortement cernés. Il n'était pas rasé, ce qui lui donnait un air négligé et il devait porter les mêmes vêtements depuis plusieurs jours car elles empestaient la transpiration et étaient tachées de vomi. Il était complètement ivre et je crois qu'il me prit pour une hallucination au début. Je le portais dans la salle de bain en essayant de ne pas trop le secouer pour éviter qu'il ne me gerbe dessus. Il joua avec mes cheveux en rigolant et je sentis ma bite se durcir immédiatement. Je souris car je n'avais pas bandé depuis qu'Edward m'avait plaqué et il avait suffit qu'il ébouriffe mes cheveux pour que mon corps réagisse à son touché. J'allumais l'eau froide et après qu'il m'est attiré sous la douche avec lui, je le lavais. J'évitais soignement toute zone sensible comme sa bite ou son cul. D'ailleurs, il avait gardé son boxer et s'était mieux ainsi. Puis, je lui apportais des vêtements propres et il me regarda me déshabiller. Sentir son regard appréciateur sur mon corps était agréable, mais je devais rester en contrôle de la situation. Nous descendîmes au salon où je mis mes fringues dans son sèche-linge sur un programme court et Edward accepta de répondre à quelques questions. Apparemment, il ne m'avait pas trompé pendant notre liaison, mais depuis notre séparation, il s'était déjà tapé 3 mecs. Je trouvais qu'il passait vite à autre chose mais gardais mes réflexions pour moi. Edward me prit dans ces bras et m'embrassa la joue et j'étais complètement perdu. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble ? Etais-ce sa manière de me dire qu'il m'aimait lui aussi ? Quand je lui demandais où il en était, il me répondit qu'il ne savait pas et depuis nous étions assis là, en silence.

Le sèche-linge s'arrêta et je me tournais vers Edward.

-« Je crois que je vais y aller. »

Les yeux émeraude d'Edward se mouillèrent instantanément.

-« Non ! » Cria-t-il en me faisant sursauter tant le désarrois dans sa voix était flagrant. « Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, mais je t'en prie, reste. »

Il baissa la tête et ne me regardais pas quand il prit ma main avec une infinis douceur.

Je soupirais. Il gagnait, comme toujours.

Je me levais et m'habilla dans la cuisine. Edward s'assit au bar et me reluqua avec un petit sourire narquois sur le visage. Je lui tirais la langue comme un enfant quand je me retrouvais à poil devant lui et il rigola. Puis, j'ouvris son frigo et constatais qu'il ne contenait que des bières.

-« Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. »

Je n'osais pas dire « depuis le jour de notre rupture ».

-« Tu supposes bien. » Me répondit-il.

C'était toujours moi qui cuisinais au loft. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi Edward avait demandé à son architecte une si grande cuisine alors qu'il ne s'en servait jamais.

-« Je dois faire deux trois courses, tu n'as rien du tout ici. Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ? » Lui proposais-je.

Un large sourire fendit son visage et ces yeux se mirent à pétiller.

-« C'est juste un diner, ne t'emballe pas. Je pense uniquement à ta santé. » Lui dis-je alors que mon propre cœur battait à 200 à l'heure.

Il sauta du tabouret du bar et prit sa veste.

-« J'suis prêt Angel… »

Je me figeais.

-« Je veux dire… Enfin, j'suis prêt à aller en course quoi. » Tenta-t-il de se rattraper alors qu'il devint rouge pivoine.

Je lui souris tendrement, ravie de l'entendre à nouveau m'appeler "son ange" et pris mon blouson.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions sur ce chapitre : Review !!!


	19. Chapter 24

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« J'suis prêt Angel… »_

_Je me figeais._

_-« Je veux dire… Enfin, j'suis prêt à aller en course quoi. » Tenta-t-il de se rattraper alors qu'il devint rouge pivoine._

_Je lui souris tendrement, ravie de l'entendre à nouveau m'appeler "son ange" et pris mon blouson._

**POV d'Edward**

Merde, c'était sortit tout seul. Je n'avais pas voulu l'appeler par son surnom mais il était tellement mignon et il m'avait tellement manqué que je m'étais emballé. Jasper eu la courtoisie de ne pas répondre, mais je sentis mes joues légèrement s'enflammer.

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et fîmes quelques courses dans le quartier. J'avais mes mains dans les poches de ma veste et je regardais mes chaussures en silence, ayant peur qu'à chaque mot prononcé je ne brise le fragile équilibre qui était en train de s'instaurer entre nous. Jasper n'était pas plus loquasse que moi, se contentant de me demander ce que je voulais manger ou si j'aimais tel plat.

De retour au loft, Jasper prépara une salade de tomates-mozzarella, puis des spaghettis à la bolognaise. Le plat était simple, mais il m'expliqua qu'il tenait la recette de la sauce de sa mère et que c'était soit disant "la meilleure au monde". Je mis la table et lui proposais mon aide pour préparer le diner, mais connaissant mes piètres talent culinaire, il m'expédia au salon.

Je repensais à la question de Jasper à laquelle je n'avais toujours pas de réponse : Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Je voulais mon ange, ça s'est sur mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à lui offrir? J'étais mort de trouille à propos du moindre engagement, je risquais de péter à nouveau les plombs pour une broutille et tout bousiller, encore une fois. Je soupirais ne savant pas du tout quoi faire.

Jasper arriva dans mon dos et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux, savourant le contacte entre lui et moi, mais il se retira presque aussitôt. Je soupirais de frustration.

-« C'est prêt. » Dit-il.

-« Il n'y pas de vin ? » Lui demandais-je en examinant la table.

-« J'ai pensé que tu avais suffisamment d'alcool dans le sang ? » Me répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je grognais.

Le repas se fit dans un silence pesant, presque oppressant. On entendait que le son des fourchettes contre les assiettes. Il décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-« Alors, est-ce que tu as réfléchis à ma question de tout à l'heure ? »

Je failli m'étouffer avec une tomate et Jasper me frappa doucement dans le dos.

-« Hum… Pour être franc, je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jasper. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, je suis totalement perdu sans toi, mais je suis terrifié et je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer ça. » Confessais-je.

-« Personne ne t'a demandé de gérer ça tout seul Edward. » Me répondit-il.

-« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ce que je veux ? J'ai tout foutu en l'air en baisant… »

Je ne continuais pas ma phrase, il voyait très bien de quoi je parlais. Il baissa les yeux et essaya de cacher son visage dans ces mèches blondes. Des larmes roulèrent sur ces joues et je les essuyais du pouce.

-« Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais. Je sais que ça ne change rien mais je voulais quand même te le dire. »

Jasper laissa échapper un sanglot et je le pris dans mes bras. J'embrassais sa tempe et lui murmurais

-« Je ne suis qu'un salaud. Je ne mérite pas un ange comme toi. »

Il releva ces yeux plein de larmes vers moi et me fis une moue adorable.

-« Il faut toujours que je m'amourache des bad boy. »

Je rigolais doucement et caressais ces magnifiques cheveux dorés. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

-« Je ne te promets pas que je pourrais oublier Edward. » Murmura-t-il.

Je soupirais. Evidement qu'il n'oublierait jamais ma trahison. Il passa sa main autour de mon cou et caressa ma nuque. Je frissonnais sous le plaisir que je resentis.

-« Mais je peux essayer. Notre relation à démarré sur les chapeaux de roues: sexe, jalousie, rupture; que dirais tu d'essayer de faire les choses de façon plus conventionnelle, d'y aller doucement, d'apprendre à se connaître…? »

-« Mais s'est la seule façon que je connaisse Jasper. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on se donne des rencarts ? Excuse-moi, mais j'ai passé l'âge. » Rigolais-je.

Il remonta sa main de ma nuque à mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

-« Je croyais que tu voulais faire des efforts ? » Dit-il d'une petite voix déçue.

-« Jasper, je ne sais pas faire _ça_. » Soupirais-je.

Il se leva de table et croisa ces bras sur son torse.

-« Et bien tu apprendras ! » Son ton était sans appel.

Vaincu, j'abdiquais.

Il revient vers moi et s'assit sur mes genoux. Je le pris dans mes bras et regardais son beau visage mais ces yeux étaient fuyants.

-« J'aimerais te demander un truc Edward… Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire… Etant donné qu'on n'est pas officiellement ensemble… Mais j'apprécierais… »

-« Accouche ! »

-« J'aimerais que tu ne couches avec personne d'autre pendant le temps où nous flirterons. »

Il avait dit ça dans un murmure et sans croiser mon regard. Ces joues s'étaient empourprées par la gène et je décidais de le faire marcher un peu. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fronçais les sourcils.

-« Hum… Ca demande réflexion… Est-ce que la masturbation est autorisée ? »

Il explosa de rire.

-« Of course Beauti… »

Il s'arrêta net et me regarda ne sachant pas trop si j'allais péter les plombs ou non.

-« Vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai demandé de m'appeler comme ça, je ne comprends même pas que tu m'es cru quand je t'ai dis ces horreur sur mon surnom. » Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rassuré, il déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue et me servi des spaghettis avec sa fameuse sauce.

-« Jasper, c'est délicieux ! »

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux et se mit à rire.

-« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je sans comprendre le motif de son hilarité.

Il s'approcha de moi.

-« Tu as de la sauce partout sur le visage. »

-« C'est vrai ? »

Je commençais à paniquer d'être ridicule devant lui pour notre soirée de retrouvaille. Je cherchais désespérément une serviette et n'en trouvais pas bien sur.

-« Attends, je vais t'aider. Ne bouge pas. » Me dit mon ange.

Ma respiration se coupa quand je le vis approcher son visage vers moi. Il suça le bout de mon nez, embrassa mon menton, passa sa langue tout autour de mes lèvres pour en essuyer la sauce.

-« Tu devrais faire des spaghettis plus souvent. » Réussis-je à articuler alors que mon coeur avait cessé de battre.

-« Hum… C'est prévu. » Répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions sur ce chapitre : Review !!!


	20. Chapter 25

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Ma respiration se coupa quand je le vis approcher son visage vers moi. Il suça le bout de mon nez, embrassa mon menton, passa sa langue tout autour de mes lèvres pour en essuyer la sauce._

_-« Tu devrais faire des spaghettis plus souvent. » Réussis-je à articuler alors que mon coeur avait cessé de battre._

_-« Hum… C'est prévu. » Répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres._

**POV d'Edward**

Les jours qui suivirent furent sereins. Je repris le travail après avoir mis ma soudaine absence sur le dos d'une vieille tante impotente pour laquelle j'avais soit disant été obligé de quitter la ville. Le directeur de l'hôpital ne me fit pas d'histoire, trop content de retrouver son interne dévoué.

Avec Jasper, nous y allions doucement comme il l'avait souhaité. Nous allions manger au resto le soir, puis je le raccompagnais chez lui. Il ne se braquait pas quand j'essayais de lui voler un baiser pour lui dire "bonne nuit" devant sa porte ou que je lui prenais la main dans la rue, mais nos contactes restaient plus que soft, à mon plus grand regret. Je me croyais revenu à l'adolescence où je passais mon temps à me masturber pour me satisfaire sexuellement. J'étais continuellement au bord de l'explosion, mais je respectais ma partie du marché et ne baisais avec personne d'autre. Inutile de dire que s'était une véritable torture. Mes couilles étaient pleines et ma bite un vrai aimant à homo en chaleur. Je ne sais pas si s'est le manque de sexe qui activait mes phéromones, mais encore plus de mecs que d'habitude venaient me draguer et j'avais du les éconduire gentiment, pour ma plus grande frustration.

J'attendais Jasper au bar Dégénération quand un beau brun d'une quarantaine d'année, mais plutôt très bien conservé, vint m'accoster.

-« Bonsoir, je m'appel Seth, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré avant ? »

Sa technique de drague était plus que dépassée, mais je décidais de m'amuser un peu en attendant mon ange.

-« Hum… S'est possible. Je suis Edward. » Dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-« Tu sais que tu as des yeux absolument fascinant Edward. » Me répondit-il sans lâcher ma main qu'il continuait de serrer.

Une tornade blonde déboula dans mon dos et encercla ma taille de ces bras puissants. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et y déposa un baiser mouillé.

-« Excuse-moi d'être en retard Beautiful, j'ai été retenu au journal. » Me dit Jasper avant de tourner la tête vers l'intrus.

-« Tu ne me présente pas ton _ami _? »

Son ton était froid et condesandant envers Seth. Il le fixait d'un regard méprisant et ne relâchait pas mon corps de son emprise. Je ne l'avais pas vu si jaloux ni si démonstratif de son affection pour moi depuis que nous nous étions remis ensemble. Je souris et décidais de tirer partie de la situation.

-« Angel, je te présente Seth. Nous nous somme surement croisés chez Sam, je crois… ? »

-« Heu oui, s'est possible. » Répondit le pauvre vieux, complètement perdu par mes propos et visiblement déçu que je sois accompagné.

-« Bon, on va rentrer, j'ai mal au crane. » Conclu rapidement Jasper.

-« Comme s'est dommage, on vient juste d'arriver. » Répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Il roula des yeux et me tira par la main vers la sortie du bar.

-« Bye Seth ! » Saluais-je en sortant.

Il me fit un signe de tête, pas sur d'avoir très bien compris ce qui venait de se passer. Dehors, Jasper me fixa, hésitant entre colère et passion. J'éclatais de rire.

-« Ravie de te faire marrer. On peut savoir qui est ce _Seth _? Encore un de tes nombreux ex ? Si j'ai interrompus quelque chose, il faut me le dire, je peux vous laisser seul. »

-« Tu n'as rien interrompu du tout Angel et je ne le connais même pas ce type. Mais s'est agréable de voir que tu es toujours autant jaloux. »

Il fit la moue et me tourna le dos pour bouder en rejoignant sa moto. Je le rattrapais en courant.

-« Regarde à quoi j'en suis réduis pour avoir un peu de chaleur et d'attention de ta part. Je dois simuler une ex-relation pour que tu daignes me montrer tes sentiments. »

Il grogna et s'apprêtait à mettre son casque mais je l'interrompis en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

-« Jasper, je vais respecter notre deal et te laisser du temps, mais j'ai besoin de sentir que tu tiens à moi et que tu as envie de moi, autant que je tiens à toi et que je te désir. »

Je pris sa main et le forçais à empoigner ma bite, par-dessus mon jean, fièrement dressée pour lui. Il soupira mais ne retira pas sa main. Ces yeux bleus acier me transpercèrent et il me fit un petit sourire coquin en se mordant la lèvre. Je bandais encore plus instantanément. Il frotta sa main contre mon entre jambe et je fermais les yeux de plaisir. Je sentis son souffle chaud dans ma nuque et je frémis d'excitation.

-« Je te désire Beautiful… Et s'est très difficile pour moi de ne pas te toucher. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Je l'entendis ouvrir son blouson en cuir mais je n'ouvrais toujours pas les yeux de peur de briser ce magnifique rêve. Il prit ma main et la posa sous son t-shirt. Ma respiration se coupa. Jasper dessina chacun de ces abdominaux du bout de mes doigts, puis effleura l'élastique de son boxer qui dépassait de son jean.

-« J'ai tellement envie de toi Angel… » Dis-je dans un souffle.

Il me plaqua contre sa bécane et m'embrassa avec passion. Sa langue était douce et chaude alors qu'il me maintenait fermement entre son corps viril et sa Diablo. Jasper avait posé ces mains sur mes hanches et me souleva de terre pour m'assoir sur la selle de sa moto, sans rompre notre baiser. Instantanément, je gémis. J'avais tellement envie de lui putain. Mon érection était douloureuse alors que j'empoignais ces boucles blondes pour lui montrer tout le désir que je ressentais pour lui.

-« J'avais promis de te prendre sur ma Diablo Beautiful, tu te souviens ? » murmura-t-il.

Je gémis plus fort, incapable de former une phrase cohérente, tellement j'étais excité.

-« Je te promets que je le ferais très bientôt, mais ce soir que dirais tu si nous _dormions_ ensemble dans _notre lit _? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux incrédules.

-« Dormir ?! Me dis pas que tu vas me laisser comme ça Jasper ?! »

-« On a dit qu'on y allait doucement et tu étais d'accord. » Me fit-il remarquer alors qu'il avait ce sourire sadique accroché à son beau visage.

Je tentais de négocier, c'est-à-dire, le supplier.

-« Angel, je t'en pris… J'ai tellement envie de toi… Tu ne peux pas me laisser en plant. » J'embrassais ces lèvres sensuellement pour essayer de le faire craquer.

-« A l'inverse de toi, le sexe ne dirige pas ma vie Edward et je me contrôle parfaitement. Mais si tu refuses de dormir avec moi, je comprendrais rassure-toi… »

Putain, ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer quand il prenait le dessus sur moi. Résigné et frustré, je pris le casque qu'il me tendait et rentrais avec lui au loft, me contentant de m'endormir dans ces bras musclés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bouh !!! Jasper est un putain de sadique, je sais. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous à quand même plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	21. Chapter 26

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« A l'inverse de toi, le sexe ne dirige pas ma vie Edward et je me contrôle parfaitement. Mais si tu refuses de dormir avec moi, je comprendrais rassure-toi… »_

_Putain, ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer quand il prenait le dessus sur moi. Résigné et frustré, je pris le casque qu'il me tendait et rentrait avec lui au loft, me contentant de m'endormir dans ces bras musclés._

**POV d'Edward**

Malgré mon érection de cheval, je dormis profondément dans les bras de mon ange retrouvé. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et il me réveilla doucement en jouant avec mes mèches hirsutes. Je laissais promener mes doigts sur ces cuisses et remontais lentement vers son ventre. Il avait gardé son boxer pour dormir, peut-être pour éviter que je ne le viole pendant la nuit, mais je fus ravie de constater que sa bite fonctionnait toujours et qu'il avait une belle érection matinale. Jasper se trémoussa quand je passais mes doigts au dessus de sa queue et je ne m'attardais pas sur cette zone, préférant caresser ces beaux abdominaux en forme de tablettes de chocolat.

-« Bonjour Beautiful. Tu as bien dormi ? »

-« Hum… Je dors toujours bien dans les bras de mon ange. »

Je déposais de tendres baisers sur ces douces lèvres et commençais à me frotter à lui quant il me repoussa gentiment.

-« Heu… On devrait peut-être se lever, tu ne crois pas ? »

-« Non, je ne crois pas, mais si s'est ce que tu veux. » Soupirais-je alors qu'il se dégageait de moi.

Jasper descendit préparer le petit déj et je filais sous la douche. Inutile de préciser que je me branlais comme un dingue en repensant à hier soir. Rapidement, je sortis de la salle de bain et Jasper prit ma place. Je restais pour me brosser les dents et tenter de dompter mes cheveux en bataille, et je fus vraiment surpris de constater qu'il ne se touchait pas. Jasper était-il un homme normalement constitué ?

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigeais vers mon dressing. S'était toujours moi qui choisissais les vêtements que Jasper portait quand il dormait chez moi et j'adorais qu'il soit mon mannequin perso. Je pris un jean Cerutti blanc et un pull à col V Boss de la même couleur. Il souria quand il trouva les fringues posées sur le lit.

-« Encore du blanc ? »

-« Ca fait ressortir tes beaux yeux bleus mon ange. »

Je retournais dans mon dressing et poussais un soupire de frustration. Jasper passa ces bras autour de ma taille.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me demanda-t-il, tout de suite inquiet.

-« Je n'ai rien à me mettre. » Répondis-je avec une petite voix catastrophée.

Il éclata de rire.

-« Tu te fous de moi Beautiful. Ton dressing fait la taille d'une chambre et il est plein à rabord mais tu ne trouves rien à te mettre ?! »

-« Tu ne comprends rien à la mode Jasper. Tout ce que j'ai date au minimum de la saison dernière, je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un plouc. Il y en à qui tienne à leur image. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et partit s'habiller dans la chambre. J'optais finalement pour un pantalon noir et un t-shirt manche longue gris avec un foulard sombre autour du cou, le tout griffé, évidement.

Quand je descendis rejoindre Jasper pour le petit déjeuné, il siffla en me déshabillant du regard.

-« Hum… Un vrai top model. »

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer légèrement et ça le fit rire.

-« Je paris que tu es habitué aux compliments, je ne pensais pas te faire rougir en te disant ça. »

-« Les compliments des autres je m'en cogne, j'aime quand mon homme me dit que je lui plait. » Dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Il me servit une tasse de café et je pris un croissant.

-« Tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui ? » Lui demandais-je.

-« Non, pas vraiment. Des suggestions ? »

Je lui fis un immense sourire et leva mes sourcils de façon explicite. Il rigola.

-« Heu… une autre idée que _celle là_ ? »

Je fis mine d'être déçu (non, en faite j'étais déçu, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'il accepte ma proposition) et repris.

-« Mes placards sont vides. Que dirais tu de faire du shopping ? »

Il fit la grimace. Jasper était un homo tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bizarre. Il n'aimait pas la mode, se foutait royalement de son look et ne connaissait absolument rien aux collections. Un soir, j'étais rentré tout excité avec la vidéo exclusive d'un défilé de la fashion week New-Yorkaise et il m'avait regardé comme si je lui avais parlé chinois.

Cependant, aujourd'hui il acquiesça pour me faire plaisir et nous partîmes faires les boutiques du centre de Chicago. Après avoir flambé la moitié de mon salaire chez Versace et JPG, je décidais de faire découvrir D&G à Jasper. Je passais sous silence le faite que je me sois tapé Stefano Gabbana et que j'avais été la cause de leur rupture en 2004 après un séjour en Italie. Jasper se montrait patient quand je m'enthousiasmais pour la coupe d'un pantalon ou la matière si soyeuse d'un t-shirt ou d'une chemise. Je pris quelques fringues et partis vers les cabines d'essayages.

-« Entre là dedans et essaye tout ça. » Dis-je à Jasper en le poussant à l'intérieur.

-« Je croyais qu'on était là pour toi Beautiful. Tu sais, la mode et moi ça fait deux. »

-« Ben justement, t'as besoin de renouveler ta garde robe et j'en ai un peu marre que tu me piques sans arrêt mes fringues. »

S'était un pieu mensonge, j'adorais le voir dans mes vêtements et ensuite avoir son odeur sur eux, mais j'avais envie de faire un cadeau à mon ange. Il se soumit et commença les essayages. Le vendeur vient nous faire sa promo et je l'envoyais chier. Je n'avais absolument pas besoin de ces conseils merdiques en matière de mode.

J'étais assis en attendant que Jasper se change en repensant à la soirée d'hier et une idée de douce vengeance me vins à l'esprit. Mon ange pensait qu'il n'avait pas une bite à la place du cerveau comme tous les hommes et qu'il savait maîtriser ces émotions mieux que quiconque. J'eu un sourire carnassier en m'approchant de la cabine d'essayage. J'ouvris le rideau à la volé et Jasper failli perdre l'équilibre en enlevant un énième pantalon.

-« Bordel Edward, ferme, j'suis pratiquement à poil… »

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase et le bloquais contre le mur en capturant ces douces lèvres. Mes mains fourragèrent un peu dans ces belles boucles blondes et descendirent le long de son torse fin. Je frottais mon érection contre son bas ventre et je le senti durcir immédiatement. Je souris dans notre baiser à sa réaction incontrôlée.

-« Calme tes ardeurs Beautiful… » Réussit-il à articuler en haletant.

Je secouais la tête négativement. Aujourd'hui, s'était moi le petit diable. Je pressais mon corps contre le sien et embrassa son cou. Il était toujours en boxer et j'attrapais ces fesses musclées pour le soulever. Il enroula automatiquement ces jambes autour de ma taille et commença à rouler son bassin sur mon sexe inconsciemment. J'étais incroyablement dur, mais Jasper commençait à perdre son si précieux contrôle de soi. Je souris. Je l'embrassais encore en introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche et lui mordilla la lèvre. Il gémit de plaisir.

-« On ne peut pas faire ça ici Beautiful… »

Le ton de sa voix laissait clairement entendre qu'il espérait bien que si. Je me mis à genoux et enleva son boxer rendu humide par le liquide qui s'était échappé de sa bite en feu. Je passais ma langue sur son gland pour le nettoyer et il agrippa mes cheveux comme par réflexe. Mes mains empoignèrent ces belles fesses rondes alors que ma bouche l'avalait complètement. Il gémit plus fort sous les sensations que je lui procurais. Je me retirais à regret et lui fis les gros yeux.

-« Chut Angel… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous surprenne ?! » Lui murmurais-je.

Il secoua la tête et je plongeais à nouveau vers son sexe. Je le léchais avidement et me régalait de lui. Putain, sa bite m'avait tellement manqué elle aussi. Jasper était absolument délicieux et je le suçais avec envie. Il bougeait ces hanches pour approfondir la fellation et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Ma main caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse et remonta pour malaxer ces boules. Il griffa mon cuir chevelu sous la sensation ressentit. Je continuais à le sucer en me concentrant sur la tête de sa bite et pris le reste de sa longueur dans ma main en faisant des vas et viens érotiques. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et je lui claquais les fesses pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Jasper était proche, il s'accrochait comme un fou à mes cheveux et bougeait de façon frénétique son bassin vers ma bouche.

A ce moment, je me relevais, lui fis un grand sourire, déposa un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres entrouvertes et sortis de la cabine. Il me retient par le bras.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Beautiful ? »

-« Je vais à la caisse payer tes articles mon ange, ce t-shirt et ce jean t'allaient vraiment trop bien. » Répondis-je en feignant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-« Edward… » Me supplia-t-il en faisant la grimace.

-« Chut Angel, je sais que tu as un merveilleux contrôle et comme, à l'inverse de moi, le sexe ne dirige pas ton cerveau, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant de faire rentrer ton érection dans ton jean slim. »

Il fronça les sourcils et me jeta un regard noir.

-« Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça ? »

-« Tu me l'as bien fait à moi hier soir. Je t'attends à la caisse, dépêche toi. » Répondis-je avec un immense sourire.

Jasper me fusilla du regard et je rigolais comme un con devant le vendeur qui venait voir où nous en étions.

-« Nous allons prendre ces articles. » annonçais-je au moment où Jasper sortait de la cabine, furieux.

Il tenait sa veste devant son entre jambe et semblait avoir du mal à marcher.

-« Ca va mon ange ? » Lui demandais-je en passant ma main dans ces cheveux dorés.

Il grogna et je rigolais de plus belle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Douce vengeance de notre Beautiful Edward :P

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	22. Chapter 27

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Chris : Ton adresse mail a été bloqué par fanfiction (je sais, s'est relou). Renote là dans les reviews ou envoye la moi par MP en mettant des espaces et des parenthèses (ex: bidule (point) truc machin (point) fr )

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Il tenait sa veste devant son entre jambe et semblait avoir du mal à marcher._

_-« Ca va mon ange ? » Lui demandais-je en passant ma main dans ces cheveux dorés._

_Il grogna et je rigolais de plus belle._

**POV d'Edward**

Jasper boudait en sortant de la boutique. Je lui pris la main et il me jeta un regard noir.

-« Ne fais pas la tête mon ange. »

Il se dégagea de mon emprise rapidement.

-« Je t'ai réservé une surprise pour ce soir, tu ne voudrais pas tout gâcher. »

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

-« Quel genre de surprise ? »

-« Le genre de truc mièvre et à l'eau de rose dont tu raffoles et qui me fou la gerbe. Mais pour toi, j'ai fait un effort, alors ne ruine pas tout, s'il te plait. » Lui dis-je avec une petite moue.

Il soupira. J'arrêtais de marcher et déposais un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres roses.

-« Je suis désolé Angel. » M'excusais-je pour mon petit jeu dans la cabine d'essayage.

Encore un truc que Jasper avait révolutionné dans mon quotidien. Avant lui, je ne m'excusais jamais. Pour rien. Au boulot, si je faisais une erreur, s'était forcement la faute de cette gourde d'infirmière. Et avec mes amants, n'en parlons même pas. S'ils avaient le malheur de me contredire, ils se retrouvaient juste le cul dehors plus rapidement, s'est tout. Jasper était le seul envers qui je m'abaissais à faire des excuses et il savait combien ça me coutait de le faire. Il reprit ma main et entrelaça ces doigts aux miens, puis m'attira chez un disquaire.

Les gouts musicaux de Jazz étaient à chier. J'étais plutôt classique et blues alors qu'il écoutait cette merde de musique grunge totalement assourdissante. Il me montra quelques albums dont ils adoraient les groupes mais je serais incapable de me souvenir des noms. Je le laissais un instant alors qu'il demandait au vendeur quand sortait le prochain CD de « je ne sais qui». Je me baladais dans les rayons dans une salle attenante quand le fond sonore me frappa. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon style de musique, mais les paroles étaient exactement ce que je ressentais pour Jasper. On aurait dit que j'avais moi-même écrite cette chanson. J'étais extrêment troublé, parce que Jasper me demandait tout le temps où j'en étais de mes sentiments et ce que je voulais pour nous deux, et ce chanteur exprimait parfaitement mes pensées inavouées. Je demandais à un vendeur le nom de l'artiste et achetait son CD, puis sortis retrouver Jasper en cachant mon achat.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement avec mon ange. Le soir venu, je lui demandais de me retrouver chez moi vers 21h pour diner. Il fut surprit que nous ne rentrions pas ensemble au loft, mais je lui demandais de se changer car je l'emmenais dans un petit coin sympa. Il acquiesça et nous nous séparâmes.

Je rentrais à l'appartement et plaçais immédiatement le CD que j'avais acheté plus tôt dans mon lecteur pour réécouter cette chanson si parlante pour moi. Puis, je prenais une douche rapide et appelais le traiteur français près de chez moi. J'avais promis à Jasper un diner romantique, pas que je cuisinerais. De toute façon, j'en aurais été incapable, n'y connaissant absolument rien et préférant me mettre les pieds sous la table que de passer des heures derrière les fourneaux pour un truc qui serait peut-être infecte. Je passais récupérer les plats et rentrais m'occuper de la décoration. J'allumais des centaines de bougies et disposais des pétales de roses rouges sur le parquet du salon. Je mis un CD d'ambiance et parfumais l'espace de jasmin. L'atmosphère était romantique à souhait, le genre de truc qui plaisait à Jasper, mais qui moi me fouttait la trouille à mort. Je finissais d'enfiler mon costume Armani quand Jasper sonna à la porte. Pile à l'heure.

Quand j'ouvris, il resta sans voix.

-« Edward, tu es absolument… Beautiful ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de me prendre dans ces bras et de m'embrasser.

-« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Lui répondis-je en le détaillant outrageusement.

Jasper n'était pas quelqu'un de sophistiqué, mais il avait une certaine classe naturelle qui lui permettait toute les audaces. Il portait un simple jean used avec des rangers qui avaient vécus, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche débraillée et une veste de costume Boss. _Il me l'avait piquée sans me le dire l'enfoiré_. Je souris néanmoins devant son attitude décontracté.

Jasper examina la table que j'avais dressée, puis se tourna vers moi.

-« Je pensais qu'on sortait ? »

-« Je t'ai dis qu'on irait dans un petit coin sympa, et nous y sommes, non ? »

Il acquiesça, parfaitement d'accord avec moi.

Nous prîmes place à table et je servais mon ange. Je ne lui cachais pas que j'avais commandé le repas, et de toute façon, il me connaissait trop bien pour connaître mes piètres talents culinaires. Le repas était tendre et romantique comme les aimais Jasper. Des chandelles, une musique douce, des fleurs et une conversation enjouée. L'ambiance était bonne et je sentais que Jazz avait envie de plus.

-« Hum… Edward, s'était succulent. Et si nous passions au désert. » Dit-il avec un large sourire face à son sous entendu.

J'hésitais un instant car j'avais vraiment envie de lui, mais je voulais lui dire quelque chose avant que nous fassions l'amour. Un truc que je n'arrivais pas à formuler depuis des jours et qu'un chanteur un peu ringard avait parfaitement su exprimer.

Je me levais et allais mettre le CD. J'appuyais sur play et tendis la main à Jasper pendant que jouait l'introduction de la chanson.

-« Danse avec moi Angel. »

Ma voix était bizarre, à peine un murmure. Il me regarda avec surprise mais saisit ma main. Je le plaquais contre moi et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou alors que mon cœur était à deux doigts d'exploser dans ma poitrine. Il passa les siens autour de ma taille et serra fortement comme pour me rassurer. Puis Chris Isaac***** commença à chanter…

**_The world was on fire (Le monde était en flammes)  
No one could save me but you. (Personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait me sauver)  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do (C'est étrange ce que le désir arrivera à faire faire aux insensés)  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you (Je n'avais jamais rêvé que je rencontrerais quelqu'un comme toi)  
I never dreamed that I'd knew somebody like you (Je n'avais jamais rêvé que je connaîtrais quelqu'un comme toi)_**

**_No, I don't want to fall in love (Non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux) X2  
With you (De toi) X2_**

**_What a wicked game to play (Quel jeu pervers de jouer)  
To make me feel this way (A me mettre dans cet état)  
What a wicked thing to do (Quelle chose perverse)  
To let me dream of you (De me laisser rêver de toi)  
What a wicked thing to say (Quelle chose perverse de dire)  
You never felt this way (Que tu ne t'es jamais senti ainsi)  
What a wicked thing to do (Quelle chose perverse)  
To make me dream of you (De me faire rêver de toi)_**

**_No, I don't want to fall in love (Non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux) X2  
With you (De toi) X2_**

**_World was on fire (Le monde était en flammes)  
No one could save me but you (Personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait me sauver)  
Strange world desire make foolish people do (C'est étrange ce que le désir fait faire aux insensés)  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you (Je n'avais jamais rêvé que j'aimerais quelqu'un comme toi)  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you (Je n'avais jamais rêvé que je perdrais quelqu'un comme toi)_**

**_And I wanna fall in love (Et je ne veux pas tomber amoureux) X2  
With you (De toi) X2_**

**_Nobody loves no one (Personne n'aime personne)_**

Mes larmes coulaient alors que Jasper me tenait toujours fermement dans ces bras. Cette putain de chanson disait vraie. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de mon ange, je luttais de toute mes forces pour que ça n'arrive pas mais j'étais en train d'échouer lamentablement. Jasper me possédait totalement et je détestais me sentir si vulnérable. Nous ne nous étions séparés qu'une semaine, par ma faute, et je n'avais été qu'une loque humaine durant cette période. Confier mon cœur à Jazz représentait un risque tellement énorme pour moi et je pense qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais.

-« Chut Beautiful… Calme-toi. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors que je sanglotais sur son épaule.

Je me dégoutais de laisser mes faiblesses à la vu de Jasper, il devait certainement me trouver pathétique et pitoyable.

Je le repoussais mais il me retient dans ces bras.

-« Je ne le veux pas Jasper… Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux de toi ! » Réussis-je à articuler.

-« Pourquoi bébé ? Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, alors où es le problème ? »

Jasper n'avais jamais redit qu'il m'aimait depuis ce fameux matin. Et comment l'en blâmer vu ma réaction à ces 3 petits mots ridicules?!

-« Le problème Jasper s'est que si j'avoue ce que mon cœur ressent, tu auras un trop grand pouvoir sur moi. Tu pourras me briser en quelques secondes et ça je ne peux pas le permettre. » Hurlais-je en le repoussant, mes stupides yeux toujours humides.

-« Mais tu auras ce même pouvoir sur moi. Si tu me quittes, ça me détruira et je crois que je pourrais en mourir, mais je prends le risque. L'amour n'est pas un rapport de force Beautiful, ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir ou de domination de l'autre. L'amour s'est le partage, le compromis et l'équité dans le couple. Tes rapports avec les gens sont faussés depuis ton enfance et le rejet de tes parents à cause de ton homosexualité, mais ce n'est pas ça l'amour. »

-« Arrête ta psychanalyse à deux balles Jasper. Le truc de Freud comme quoi tout vient de l'enfance est foireux, même pour un médecin comme moi. » Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais ce que je sais, s'est que je t'aime et que tu as beau tout faire pour lutter contre ce sentiment, tu m'aimes aussi. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

***** **_Wicked Game de Chris Isaac_**

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la déclaration implicite des sentiments d'Edward ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!

_Et bon film à tous :D_


	23. Chapter 28

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Camillou : J'espère que tu as bien reçu les 6 premiers chapitres de ma fic car je n'avais pas la fin de ton adresse mail, alors j'ai un peu envoyer au hasard lool. N'hésite pas à me la redonner si tu n'as rien reçu.

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Peut-être que tu as raison. Mais ce que je sais, s'est que je t'aime et que tu as beau tout faire pour lutter contre ce sentiment, tu m'aimes aussi. »_

**POV de Jasper**

J'étais arrivé au loft d'Edward pensant passer une agréable soirée, décontracté et romantique. Peut-être même ferions nous l'amour ce soir. Nous n'avions pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis que nous nous étions remis ensemble et je savais que s'était extrêment difficile à supporter pour Edward (pour moi aussi, mais s'était ma décision, alors je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même). Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas franchir à nouveau ce cap avec lui s'il ne savait pas clairement où il en était de ces sentiments et ce qu'il attendait de notre relation. Edward n'était pas très doué pour parler de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait, et la conversation se finissait souvent sur un « j'en sais rien » qu'il prononçait en soupirant.

La soirée fut chaleureuse et après la petite séance de douce torture qu'il m'avait infligé dans l'après midi dans une cabine d'essayage du centre ville, j'avais décidé d'abandonner mes principes et de faire l'amour avec lui dès ce soir. Mais quand je lui fis des avances, il se figea et me proposa de danser dans son salon. S'était une attitude très déconcertante venant d'Edward qui ne refusait jamais une partie de jambe en l'air. J'acceptais et compris bien vite de quoi il était question en entendant les paroles de la chanson de Chris Isaac.

Je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais je n'imaginais pas combien ils étaient profonds et combien cela le perturbait de ressentir ces choses là. Il pleurait dans mes bras et refusait catégoriquement d'admettre son amour pour moi, bien que son attitude démontre clairement le contraire. Je pris son beau visage baigné de larmes et plantais mon regard dans ces yeux émeraude.

-« Je t'aime Edward. »

Mon cœur battait à 200 à l'heure, craignant la même réaction que la dernière fois où j'avais prononcé ces mots. Mais il m'embrassa tendrement, avec amour, puis se dégagea.

-« Je… Je ne peux pas te dire _ça_ Jasper… C'est trop tôt pour moi et je ne suis pas prêt… » Souffla-t-il en baisant les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas grave Beautiful, je ne te demande rien. J'avais juste envie de te le dire. Encore. »

Je lui souris et il me caressa la joue.

-« Tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que je suis un handicapé des sentiments et que je n'arrive pas à dire ces 3 mots merdiques, que je ne les pense pas… » Dit-il pour me rassurer.

-« Je sais bébé. »

Il se jeta sur mes lèvres et pressa son corps contre le mien. Sa langue s'introduisit sans effort dans ma bouche et se mélangea sensuellement à la mienne. J'agrippais ces mèches bronze en bataille et bougeais mon bassin contre son évidente érection. Ces mains descendirent le long de mon dos et il empoigna mes fesses pour me pousser encore plus contre lui. Je gémis dans sa bouche sous la sensation d'excitation. Soudain, il se libéra de moi et baissa les yeux au sol.

-« Excuse-moi. » Dit-il, confus.

-« T'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je complètement perdu.

-« Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je fais pression sur toi pour que nous fassions l'amour. »

Je ris et passais mes mains dans ces doux cheveux.

-« Tu ne fais pas du tout pression et j'en ai très envie. Ta petite torture de cet après-midi m'a mis dans tous mes états. »

Il me fit un sourire en coin et me reprit dans ces bras.

-« Notre lit nous attend. » dit-il.

Il prit ma main et nous montâmes vers la mezzanine. Edward avait aussi mit des bougies dans sa chambre et des pétales de roses sur le lit, ce qui me fis sourire car cela prouvait qu'il avait bien l'intention de passer aux choses sérieuses avec moi ce soir, malgré son attitude prévenante.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et fit glisser ma veste (enfin, _sa_ veste) de mes épaules pour la laisser tomber au sol. Puis, il détacha chaque bouton de ma chemise et fit courir ces doigts fins sur mon torse. Je caressais son magnifique visage alors qu'il frissonna à mon toucher. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et quand il les rouvrit je pourrais jurer qu'ils s'étaient assombris par le désir. Il me poussa sur le lit et hotta lui-même sa veste et sa chemise et me les balança comme un strip-teaseur. Je souris face à ce merveilleux spectacle.

-« Tu était nerveux ce soir Beautiful, ta chemise est trempée de sueur. » Le taquinais-je.

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et je rigolais. Il s'élança sur moi et me fit taire d'un baiser. Ces mains empoignaient déjà la ceinture de mon jean avec urgence et il me le retira rapidement. Encore une fois, il hotta son propre pantalon seul en ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et il sourit. Je l'attrapais par l'élastique de son boxer et l'attira sur le lit. Il s'écroula sur moi et me monta dessus, à califourchon. Il roulait des hanches pour frotter nos érections respectives l'une contre l'autre et je gémis de plaisir. J'avais vraiment trop envie de lui, il m'avait tellement manqué. Je le fis basculer sur le dos et lui arrachais son sous vêtement pour libérer ces 25cm de marbre. Ma main impatiente se porta de suite dessus et je commençais à le masturber. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il gémit bruyamment. Je déposais de doux baisers sur ces abdominaux en suivant le chemin tracé par ces poils de son nombril jusqu'à son sexe, puis embrassais le bout de sa queue. Je passais ma langue sur son gland, avant d'avaler le plus d'Edward que je pouvais. Il empoigna mes cheveux et gémit encore plus fort.

-« Hum Angel… S'est trop bon… Continu… »

Mes mains caressaient ces cuisses et remontèrent vers ces boules pleines. Je m'en saisi pendant que mon autre main accompagnait toujours les vas et viens de ma bouche sur sa bite. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis maintenant près de 2 semaines et je savais qu'Edward ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il avait les yeux fermés pour se concentrer mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

-« Encore… Je vais jouir mon ange… Continu ! »

J'accélérais le rythme de mes mouvements buccaux et il se déversa dans ma bouche. J'avalais la moindre goute qu'il me donnait et me régalais de sa semence.

Il m'attira par les épaules contre son torse et embrassa ma tempe. Pendant qu'il reprenait une respiration normale, je le regardais droit dans les yeux et lui dis

-« Je t'aime Beautiful. »

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sensuellement, essayant de me transmettre dans son baiser tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour moi mais qu'il ne pouvait pas encore me dire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les retrouvailles des garçons ont été chaleureuses et ce n'est pas fini... ;-)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	24. Chapter 29

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Je t'aime Beautiful. »_

_Il me sourit et m'embrassa sensuellement, essayant de me transmettre dans son baiser tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour moi mais qu'il ne pouvait pas encore me dire._

**POV d'Edward**

J'étais vraiment un putain d'handicapé de l'amour. Incapable de prononcer 3 mots ridicules. Jasper n'avait aucun mal à me les dire, lui, alors pourquoi je faisais un tel blocage ?

Mon ange venait de me faire jouir avec sa petite bouche rose mais je n'étais toujours pas rassasié de lui. _Le serais-je un jour ?_ Il caressait mon ventre et me murmurais des mots d'amour alors que j'enfouissais ma tête dans sa nuque pour me délecter de son odeur enivrante.

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué Jasper. » Confessais-je dans un murmure.

J'avais baisé 3 autres types pendant notre séparation mais aucun ne m'avait fait ressentir le dixième de ce que mon ange m'avait fait éprouver juste avec une simple fellation.

Il se releva sur ces coudes et me lança un regard diabolique que je connaissais bien. Jasper voulait me pénétrer. J'avais de plus en plus de facilité avec le rôle de passif car je faisais une confiance totale à mon ange et je savais qu'il serait être digne du cadeau que je lui faisais.

Je me tournais donc sur le ventre pour lui montrer mes fesses et lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord. Mais il me retient par l'épaule.

-« Non Beautiful, pas comme ça. »

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-« Je veux te voir pendant que je te ferais l'amour. »

Je souris. Jasper était un indécrottable romantique, préférant regarder son amant dans les yeux pour partager ce moment avec lui plutôt que de baiser simplement et de se satisfaire égoïstement. Encore une fois, je me sentais diminuer par rapport aux nobles sentiments que Jasper exprimait et ces attentions prévenantes à mon égard, alors que j'avais du mal à ne pas penser uniquement à ma petite gueule.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement et j'agrippais ces épaules musclées. Ces mains dansèrent le long de mon torse et descendirent jusqu'à ma bite qui se réveilla instantanément. Il sourit dans notre baiser lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, fière qu'un simple contacte de sa part puisse m'émoustiller à ce point. Puis, il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et prit la bouteille de lubrifiant et une capote. Il versa un peu de liquide sur ces doigts et entreprit de préparer mon anus à le recevoir. Ces gestes étaient doux et tendres, il y mettait tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi.

-« Attend une minute. » Lui dis-je.

Il stoppa net, pensant m'avoir blessé mais je lui souris. Je pris le préservatif et l'ouvris avec mes dents, puis le déroula sur son sexe. Je versais un peu de lubrifiant sur le latex et fis quelques vas et viens rapide sur sa bite. Il me laissa faire et sembla apprécier que je m'occupe de lui. Enfin, il prit mes chevilles et les souleva pour poser mes mollets sur ces épaules. Jasper était à genoux sur notre lit et il enfonça doucement son gland dans mon anus étroit. Comme à chaque fois, il se retient de bouger trop rapidement pour laisser à mon corps le temps de s'adapter à lui. Puis, il poussa tout au fond de mon cul et tapa contre ma prostate. J'hoquetais de surprise, mais Jasper me rassura en caressant mes fesses et en me disant qu'il m'aimait et ne me blesserait jamais. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur de moi, il se retira un peu et s'introduisit de nouveau en laissant échapper un grognement sourd.

Jasper était tellement beau quand il me faisait l'amour. Ces boucles blondes encadrant son visage d'ange étaient collées à ces tempes avec la transpiration et tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême, révélant sa musculature impressionnante malgré la finesse de son gabarit. Ma bite était à nouveau bien dure devant un tel spectacle et Jasper entreprit de me masturber. Ces longs doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de ma queue et il bougea ces hanches en moi au même rythme que ceux de sa main. Je gémis de plaisir ce qui le fis gémir à son tour.

-« Hum… Beautiful… Tu es si serré… J'adore te faire l'amour ! »

Son bassin bougeait de plus en plus vite et sa main sur moi suivait cette cadence. Il me fixait dans les yeux, examinant la moindre de mes expressions qui relèverait un quelconque inconfort de ma part ou un manque de plaisir. Mais il était tellement doux et prévenant qu'il ne devait voir que mon bonheur total peint sur mon visage.

-« J'y suis presque Beautiful… »

Et tandis qu'il parlait, il s'allongea un peu plus sur moi et prit ma main pour que j'empoigne ces fesses. Il me regarda fixement et je compris d'un simple regard ce qu'il me demandait tacitement. Je pris rapidement la bouteille de lubrifiant et en rependit sur mes doigts, puis j'en introduisis trois dans l'anus de mon ange. Il gémit encore plus et explosa en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Je ne sais si s'est de le voir tomber dans l'extase ou si s'est la beauté de Jasper ou tout simplement les sentiments inavoués que j'avais pour lui, mais je jouis à cet instant précis. Mon dos se cambra et je me rependis dans la main de mon ange.

A regret, il partit dans la salle de bain jeter la capote usagée et revint avec une serviette humide pour essuyer le sperme qui coulait sur mon ventre. Puis, il s'allongea tout contre moi et me prit dans ces bras. Je soupirais d'aise tellement j'étais comblé d'avoir retrouvé mon homme. Jasper s'endormit rapidement pendant que je repassais le file de cette merveilleuse soirée.

J'avais fais comprendre à Jasper que bien que j'avais lutté de toute mes forces contre ce sentiment, j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui et mon ange m'avait redit combien il m'aimait. J'avais ravalé mes angoisses et j'avais su apprécier ce moment. Puis, nous avions fait l'amour et s'était tout simplement magique comme toujours avec mon chéri.

Mais je savais que bientôt il voudrait plus. Bientôt, il exigerait que je lui dise clairement mes sentiments et que je me mette à nu. Est-ce que j'en serais capable ? Depuis que Jasper était rentré dans ma vie, il l'avait tellement chamboulé déjà, mais ce dernier cap me semblait le plus inaccessible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	25. Chapter 30

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Bientôt, il exigerait que je lui dise clairement mes sentiments et que je me mette à nu. Est-ce que j'en serais capable ? Depuis que Jasper était rentré dans ma vie, il l'avait tellement chamboulé déjà, mais ce dernier cap me semblait le plus inaccessible._

**POV d'Edward**

-« Bordel Beautiful, magne-toi ! » Hurla Jasper depuis le salon.

Je passais une énième fois la main dans mes cheveux en me répétant mentalement que tout irais bien. Mon ange avait insisté pour sortir en boite, au Jet évidement, et j'avais beau eu lui dire que je ne sentais pas du tout cette soirée, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours. J'avais peur de revoir un des mecs que je m'étais fait pendant ma rupture avec Jasper et je me demandais surtout comment réagirait ceux qui m'avait vu dénigrer Jazz et partir accompagné d'autres mecs pour me repointer quelques semaines plus tard en sa compagnie. Je soupirais et sortais enfin de la salle de bain.

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers le garage souterrain. Il était tard et le parking était désert. La moto de Jasper était garé à côté de ma Volvo, comme à son habitude. J'ouvris à distance ma voiture mais il me retint par le poignet.

-« Pas si vite Beautiful… Je crois que je t'ai promis quelque chose il n'y a pas si longtemps… » Me dit-il avec un sourire malicieux dont il avait le secret.

Mon cerveau se mit en ébullition pour trouver de quoi il parlait. Puis, il s'approcha de sa bécane et tapota la selle.

-« Viens ici. »

Sa voix était autoritaire et ne laissait pas place à la discution. _Ca tombait bien, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de discuter…_

Il m'embrassa fougueusement et introduisit sa langue sans ménagement dans ma bouche. Sa douce odeur de menthe poivrée me saisit et je me plaquais un peu plus contre lui. Il me repoussa contre l'engin et ordonna

-« Tourne-toi ! »

Hum, le Jazz dominateur était de retour et j'adorais ça. Je m'exécutais et il frotta son érection déjà bien présente contre mes fesses. Il hotta ma ceinture et descendit mon jean et mon boxer sur mes genoux. Il appuya sur ma nuque et me força à me pencher sur sa Diablo et à m'accouder à la selle.

-« Hum, magnifique vue de ton petit cul Edward ! »

Je l'entendis se déshabiller dans mon dos et déchirer l'emballage d'une capote.

-« Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant… » Commençais-je à dire en me retournant mais il maintenait ma tête face contre la moto et claqua mes fesses violement. Je hoquetais de surprise sous la violence de la fessée.

-« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ni à bouger Edward. »

Je savais qu'il ne me blesserait pas, mais je commençais à flipper un peu. Je n'étais pas encore accoutumé à être passif et mon anus n'était pas encore habitué à le recevoir. S'il me pénétrait sans préparation, j'allais certainement souffrir.

Puis, je sentis sa main douce et humide entre mes fesses et je sus qu'il avait prévu son coup. _Est-ce pour cela qu'il était si pressé de sortir ?_ Je commençais à gémir quand il introduisit deux doigts dans mon cul. Il se positionna ensuite à l'entrée de mon anus et poussa légèrement. Ma respiration était saccadée de part la faible douleur et ma grande excitation. Il était doux et tendre comme à chaque fois qu'il me faisait l'amour. Ces mains se baladaient sur le bas de mon dos et il empoigna mes hanches fermement. Ces coups de reins étaient rapides et forts, je sentais qu'il était très excité.

Il fit glisser sa main contre mon ventre et prit ma queue. Je m'agrippais à la selle en cuir de sa Diablo quand il commença à faire des vas et viens.

-« Putain Jasper… Continu… »

J'étais toujours penché sur la moto et il frappait son bassin contre mon cul régulièrement avec de plus en plus d'entrain. Ces soupirs étaient rauques et emplis de plaisir.

-« Ho oui… Plus fort Angel… »

Il m'astiqua plus rapidement la bite et je me cramponnais au guidon. Il jouit avant moi en criant mon nom et je m'écroulais sur la moto en me déchargeant dans sa main. Pendant que je commençais à peine à reprendre pied dans la réalité, il abattit violement sa main sur mon cul une nouvelle fois.

-« Je vais t'apprendre à éjaculer sur ma Ducati Beautiful. » Dit-il d'un ton furieux.

Puis, il se coucha sur mon dos et passa sa main propre dans mes cheveux.

-« Mais ta punition peu attendre, pour le moment, let's go to the party ! »

Il nettoya ma bite avec un mouchoir et s'essuya avant de le balancer avec la capote, puis nous montâmes en voiture et partîmes vers le Jet. Dans la Volvo, je ne disais rien. Bien que la petite séance improvisée dans le garage avec Jazz m'ait soulagée, j'avais toujours cette appréhension.

Arrivé devant la boite, il me tendit la main et je m'y agrippais comme si j'étais perdu sans lui.

-« Hey Edward, ça fait un bail. Quoi de neuf ? » Me demanda le portier en levant un sourcil vers Jasper, surpris qu'il m'accompagne.

Je l'ignorais et me rendis au vestiaire pour déposer nos manteaux. Mon ange semblait vexé mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, scannant déjà la salle pour savoir qui était présent ce soir. J'attrapais Jasper par le poignet et l'attira vers le bar. Il ne buvait que du Champagne, s'est pourquoi je commandais une bouteille au barman et lui demanda de nous la servir à ma table habituelle.

-« Je croyais que s'était fini avec ton ange blond ? » Me dit Fred.

-« Et bien tu t'es trompé. » Rétorquais-je froidement.

Je tirais Jasper vers ma table mais il resta debout.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous regarde ? » Me demanda-t-il furieux.

Mes minets habituels avaient les yeux fixés sur nous.

-« A quoi tu t'attendais en venant ici ? » Lui répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

Il me fusilla du regard.

-« Je reviens. » Lança-t-il en se retournant avant que je n'ai pu dire autre chose.

Aussitôt, plusieurs de mes ex virent s'assoir à ma table.

-« Salut Ed, tu nous as tellement manqué. T'étais ou ? Toujours avec Blondie ? » Me demanda Jared.

-« Ca ne vous regarde pas, mais oui j'étais avec _Jasper_. » Affirmais-je en appuyant sur son prénom pour qu'il cesse de l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule.

Plusieurs d'entre eux rigolèrent.

-« Edward est amoureux ! » Lança Alec.

-« Vous voudriez pas nous laisser, vous me fatiguez… » Soupirais-je.

Il se levèrent mais Paul se retourna avant de partir et me dit

-« Tu reviendras. La vie de couple ce n'est pas pour toi. »

-« Dégage ! »

Est-ce qu'il avait raison ? Est-ce que J'allais revenir à mes anciennes habitudes sexuelles sans attache ? J'avais de sérieux doutes là-dessus tellement ce que je ressentais pour mon ange était profond, mais s'il me quittait je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir.

Après plusieurs minutes, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mais ou était passé Jasper ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	26. Chapter 31

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Chris: la réponse à ta question est oui et s'est pour bientôt... ;)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Après plusieurs minutes, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Mais ou était passé Jasper ?_

**POV de Jasper**

Edward avait été crispé toute la journée dès que j'avais parlé d'aller au Jet ce soir. J'avais bien tenté de le distraire dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble, mais arrivé devant la boite, il était devenu froid et distant. Il ne me calculait pas, se contentant de dévisager tout le monde à l'intérieur et de me tirer derrière lui comme un boulet. Il agressa le barman en lui disant qu'il était toujours avec moi (à sa plus grande surprise de toute évidence) et commanda du Champagne. Il me tirait encore derrière lui quand j'arrivais enfin à me dégager. Je m'esquivais quelques instants aux toilettes histoire de me calmer et de ne pas faire d'esclandre en public.

Je me passais de l'eau fraiche sur le visage et sortis rapidement.

Tout à coup, un minet se planta devant moi et je le reconnu immédiatement. C'était le type que j'avais vu sortir de chez Edward cet horrible soir. Il me dévisagea avec un rictus mauvais.

-« Alors comme ça tu as le culot de te pointer ici avec Edward. » m'agressa-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

Je lui fis face.

-« J'ai le droit d'aller ou je veux et avec qui je veux. On est dans un pays libre que je sache. »

Il rigola.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être toujours avec Edward ? Tu l'as supplié de te reprendre ? »

-« Hum… Ca ne te regarde pas du tout, mais s'est plutôt lui qui m'a supplié de revenir. »

Il blanchit à mes paroles mais reprit de suite contenance. Il s'approcha de moi et positionna son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit combien de fois on a baisé tous les deux et combien de fois il a jouit en criant mon nom ? »

J'avalais difficilement, refusant d'avoir cette image dans la tête qui me déchirait le cœur. Il sourit, fière de m'avoir destabilisé.

-« Ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant il ne crie que mon nom et que je suis le seul à le faire jouir. Tes conneries ne m'intéressent pas minus alors dégage de mon chemin. »

Je forçais le passage et mon épaule s'entrechoqua avec la sienne. Il me retint par le bras.

-« Edward et moi s'est pour la vie ! » Cria-t-il et je partis d'un rire bruyant.

-« Imbécile. Même moi je ne peux pas dire combien de temps durera mon histoire avec lui et je le connais bien mieux que toi alors, ne te vexe pas, mais je crois que tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité. »

Il voulut me mettre un coup de poing mais ces gestes étaient lents et j'étais plus agile. Je stoppais sa main et l'empoignais par la gorge. Je fixais ces yeux et approchais mon visage pour qu'il ne puisse rien louper de mon expression. Je le soulevais de terre par le cou et il suffoqua pendant que j'articulais le plus distinctement possible.

-« Ecoute moi bien petite merde, si tu t'approches encore de moi ou d'Edward à moins de 10 pas, je te coupe la bite. Est-ce que s'est clair ? »

Il hocha la tête.

-« Dis que s'est clair ! » Ordonnais-je.

-« C'est… C'est clair… » Haleta-t-il.

-« Good boy. » Le félicitais-je en lui mettant une petite claque sur la joue après l'avoir redescendu au sol.

-« Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demanda la voix essoufflée d'Edward dans mon dos.

-« Rien du tout Beautiful, je me fais un nouvel ami. N'est-ce pas… Heu c'est quoi ton prénom déjà? »

-« Mik… »

-« Anyway, on s'en tape. Bonne soirée "trou duc" et n'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dis…. Et au faite, je crois me souvenir que je te dois quelque chose…» Lui dis-je en me souvenant du baiser qu'il avait volontairement échangé devant moi sur le perron du loft d'Edward pour me rendre jaloux.

J'attrapais Edward, le fis basculer en arrière comme dans les films et plantais mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ouvris la bouche et il introduisit immédiatement sa langue qui se mélangea à la mienne. Les gars qui s'étaient attroupés autour de nous espérant une bagarre sifflèrent alors que mes yeux étaient rivés à ceux de ce Mike. _Edward was mine !_ Je me séparais de mon homme à regret pour reprendre notre respiration et admirer la mine déconfite de ce connard. Puis, je me tournais vers Edward et dis d'une voix forte en empoignant ces testicules

-« Hum Beautiful, j'ai terriblement envie de toi. Si on rentrait _à la maison_, faire l'amour dans _notre lit_. »

Je lui fis une petite moue et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Edward sourit à mon attitude très entreprenante et répondit tous aussi fort que moi.

-« Tout ce que tu veux mon ange, je suis à toi ! »

Et sans un regard pour le blondinet, j'attirais Edward vers la sortie de la boite en continuant à le tenir par l'entre jambe.

Après nous être un peu éloigné, je me retournais et le pris dans mes bras tendrement en enfouissant ma tête dans sa nuque.

-« Désolé pour cette petite scène, mais j'en avais trop envie. » Confessais-je.

Il rigola.

-« C'était plutôt marrant. Moi, à ta place, je l'aurais explosé contre le mur. »

-« J'ai hésité. » Avouais-je en haussant les épaules et il rigola de plus belle.

-« Tu veux vraiment rentrer maintenant ? On vient juste d'arriver. »

J'étais indécis. Le début de soirée dans la boite ne s'était pas très bien passé, même avant l'arrivé de "trou du cul". Il resserra son emprise autour de ma taille et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un con Angel, s'est juste que j'essayais de te protéger de ce qui s'est précisément passé à l'instant. Ici, tout le monde me connait et sait ce que j'ai fait. Tu vas devoir supporter les railleries de tous ces connards, ce n'est pas juste pour toi. »

-« Je m'en tape des autres Edward, du moment que je suis avec toi et que je me sens bien. » Lui répondis-je.

Le moment des slows commença dans la boite et Edward me tendit la main pour m'inviter à danser. Je la saisis immédiatement et il m'entraina sur la piste. Il enroula ces bras autour de mon cou pendant que j'encerclais sa taille fine. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule alors que je fermais les yeux et me délectais du moment présent passé dans les bras de mon homme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	27. Chapter 32

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Ma tête reposait sur son épaule alors que je fermais les yeux et me délectais du moment présent passé dans les bras de mon homme._

**POV d'Edward**

-« Wake up Beautiful ! » Me murmura une voix douce.

Je grognais, pas franchement ravie d'être tiré du lit à une heure si matinale alors que j'entendais la pluie tomber à l'extérieur. Jasper gloussa et je me retournais pour lui balancer mon oreiller au visage. Il le choppa au vol et rigola plus fort.

-« Laisse-moi dormir Jasper. On n'est pas obligé d'aller courir aujourd'hui, je suis crevé et il fait un temps de chien. » Le suppliais-je.

Il se rallongea à mes côtés et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-« Comme tu veux mon cœur… Si tu veux garder tes poignées d'amour, ça me va… »

Je me redressais immédiatement sur mes coudes et le fusillais du regard.

-« Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter de gros ? » Lui demandais-je choqué.

Il étouffa un rire.

-« Hum, bien sur que non Beautiful, tu es magnifique. Et puis, ça fait plus de toi à aimer. »

Je me levais du lit précipitamment et filais vers la salle de bain pour me peser. Mon poids n'avait pas bougé d'un gramme. Jasper arriva dans mon dos et passa ces mains sur mes abdominaux.

-« Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour te lever le matin…. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et rigola bêtement pendant que je l'insultais de tous les noms pour sa blague pourrie.

J'enfilais un bas de jogging gris clair et mon sweat bordeaux de l'Université d'Harvard, puis descendis rejoindre Jasper dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

-« Frimeur ! » Dit-il en me servant une tasse de café.

Je n'étais vraiment pas du matin et s'était encore pire quand j'avais fait la bringue la veille. Mais Jasper était comme monté sur pile, il avait une horloge dans la tête et se réveillait toujours frais à 6h30 quoi qu'il ait fait la veille. Ca me gonflait grave, moi qui rêvais de grasse mat' crapuleuse avec mon ange, alors que lui insistait pour aller courir autour du lac Michigan pour garder la forme. Je le suivais en rallant bruyamment, ce qui avait le don de le faire rire à mes dépends, comme toujours.

Arrivé au lac, nous nous échauffions un peu avant de nous lancer. Jasper se pencha en avant pour étirer ces adducteurs et je reluquais ces petites fesses bombées se dessiner dans son jogging. Puis, il mit ces bras au dessus de sa tête et se pencha sur le coté pour étirer son dos. Son sweat blanc à capuche se releva, révélant son ventre musclé et l'élastique de son boxer Armani. Je passais la main sur ma bite qui s'était réveillé immédiatement à cette vue, ce qui n'échappa pas à mon ange.

-« Obsédé ! » Dit-il avec un large sourire satisfait.

-« Arrête tes conneries, je sais que tu adores ça. »

-« Vrai. » Confessa-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

-« Attrape-moi ! » Lança t-il alors que j'allais proposer d'abréger la séance footing et de la transformer en sport en chambre, bien plus intéressante selon moi.

Mon ange s'enfuit en courant et je m'élançais à sa poursuite. Je le rattrapais rapidement et nous prîmes un rythme régulier. Bien que la pluie ait cessée, le sol était boueux. Jasper s'en fouttait comme toujours et sautait dans les flaques d'eau comme un gosse en essayant de m'éclabousser alors que je m'étais éloigné. Il était magnifique avec ces mèches blondes flottants au vent et ces yeux bleus aciers rendus brillants par le froid mordant. Son souffle était régulier comparé au mien, erratique, qui trahissait des années d'abus de cigarettes et drogues douces. Mais il s'adaptait à mon rythme, ne cherchant pas la compétition. Il était juste heureux de courir avec moi à ces côtés.

Au bout d'une heure, je m'arrêtais à bout de souffle contre un arbre pour cracher mes poumons. Jasper vint près de moi et passa sa main dans mon dos alors que j'étais vouté, les mains sur mes genoux pour tenter de reprendre ma respiration.

-« Tu vas me tuer… » Finis-je par articuler.

-« Ho non Beautiful… Tu peux encore me servir… » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il me redressa et me plaqua contre un arbre, puis se jeta sur mes lèvres avidement. Mon souffle se fit encore plus court alors qu'il pressait son corps contre le mien. Il passa sa jambe entre les miennes et frotta mon sexe avec sa cuisse. Je laissais échapper un gémissement tandis que j'empoignais ces fesses. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et il introduisit sa langue douce et chaude au fond de ma gorge. Il bougeait son bassin contre mes hanches, me réclamant bientôt plus.

-« Mais regardez ce que nous avons là… Deux petites follasses qui vont baiser sur mon territoire. »

Jasper et moi nous retournâmes immédiatement pour faire face à l'intrus. Cinq types plutôt balaizes rigolaient stupidement.

-« Personne ne vous à appris les bonnes manières mes mignonnes ? Ici, s'est chez moi et je n'autorise pas les tapettes dans votre genre à y baiser. » Dit le grand au crane rasé qui semblait être le chef de cette bande de crétins.

J'étais habitué aux réflexins homophobes dans la vie de tous les jours, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les poings devant tant de mépris. Jasper ne disait rien, se contentant de placer un bras devant moi comme pour me protéger d'un éventuel danger et de fixer les yeux des loubards.

-« Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux pédés dans votre genre, moi ? »

Le type fit un pas dans notre direction et fit craquer ces phalanges dans sa main d'un air menaçant. La bande le suivit et nous encercla rapidement. Puis, tout se passa très vite. Jasper bondit le premier et frappa la mâchoire du "chef". Ce dernier riposta et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le plia en deux et lui coupa la respiration. Deux autres types me saisirent par les bras et me frappèrent dans les côtes. Jasper se précipita sur eux mais un mec lui mit une droite qui le fit vaciller. Je flanquais un coup de pied dans la jambe de mes assaillants et me dégagea pour porter secours à mon ange. Un gars se planta devant moi et un autre me bloqua les bras dans le dos. Le premier type me mit un coup de genoux dans les couilles et je m'écroulais au sol sous la violence du choc. Etendu dans la terre humide, ils me rouèrent de coup de pied alors que je criais le nom de mon ange.

-« Putain mec, tu y es pas allé de main morte. » Dit une voix derrière moi.

-« Voilà comment je traite les pédés. » Répondit la voix du "chef" alors qu'il se raclait la gorge et cracha.

Puis, se fut le trou noir. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance quelques minutes car quand je me réveillais j'avais froid et j'avais du sang qui coulait de ma lèvre. Je pressais la manche de mon sweat contre ma blessure superficielle et regarda autour de moi. Jasper était étendu à quelques mètres de moi, les bras en croix, ne bougeant plus d'un centimètre.

-« Jasper… Bordel, ouvre les yeux… »

Je voulu me mettre debout pour aller le rejoindre mais ma jambe droite de supporta pas le poids de mon corps et je m'écroulais de nouveau au sol. Je me trainais dans la boue pour retrouver mon ange et le prendre dans mes bras. Son visage n'étais pas trop marqué, il avait juste l'arcade sourcilière pété, mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas.

-« Jasper… Réveil toi mon ange… Je t'en supplie bébé… »

Je caressais ces cheveux blonds quand quelque chose de chaud et poisseux coula sur mon jogging. Je pleurais de manière incontrôlé alors que le sang de Jasper se répandait sur mes mains en s'échappant de son crane. Je hurlais à l'aide et un groupe de coureurs vint me rejoindre et appela une ambulance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce chapitre est plutôt marrant au début et plus sombre à la fin, mais j'espère qu'il vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	28. Chapter 33

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je pleurais de manière incontrôlé alors que le sang de Jasper se répandait sur mes mains en s'échappant de son crane. Je hurlais à l'aide et un groupe de coureurs vint me rejoindre et appela une ambulance._

**POV d'Edward**

L'ambulance arriva rapidement et j'étais comme tétanisé. J'étais pourtant médecin mais j'étais incapable de faire un geste tellement je pleurais. Jasper était toujours inconscient et j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre.

-« Docteur Cullen, vous souhaitez monter dans l'ambulance avec lui? » Me demanda un urgentiste.

J'acquiesçais et il m'aida à monter dans le véhicule. Les constantes de Jasper étaient stables et j'essayais de me rassurer avec ça. Je devais être fort pour lui, ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, il avait besoin de moi. Je passais la main dans ces boucles blondes devenues rouges par le sang poisseux qui s'y répandait. J'embrassais sa joue doucement et il se trémoussa. Aussitôt, je pris sa main et l'appelais

-« Jasper… Jasper s'est moi… Est-ce que tu m'entends mon ange…. Réponds-moi, je t'en supplie…. »

-« Hum… Edward…. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensités alors que je le serrais dans mes bras comme un fou.

-« Ho mon cœur, j'ai eu si peur…. » Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

-« Docteur Cullen, nous arrivons à l'hôpital. » M'informa l'infirmier.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Angel, je vais prendre bien soin de toi. »

-« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi idiot; tu as une tête à faire peur! » Gémit-il.

Je retrouvais mon ange et ces taquineries foireuses et putain, s'était trop bon. Je me sentais tellement soulagé.

-« Est-ce que tu veux que j'appel quelqu'un pour toi? » Demandais-je.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé de nos familles. Je savais que Jasper avait une sœur jumelle, Rosalie, dont je me souvenais vaguement du lycée et que ces parents étaient mort dans un accident de voiture il y avait quelques années de cela.

-« Appel ma sœur. » Me dit-il en me donnant son numéro.

Il paraissait gêné et ajouta.

-« Ne fait pas attention à Rosalie, elle n'est pas franchement amicale. »

Je lui souris et laissais les urgentistes le conduire en salle d'examen. Un de mes collègues vint m'examiner et constata que je m'étais foulé la cheville mais que mon état général était plutôt satisfaisant compte tenu de l'agression homophobes que nous avions subi. Ma lèvre ne nécessitait pas de point de suture et je me dirigeais rapidement vers le téléphone public. Elle décrocha dès la seconde sonnerie.

-« Rosalie McCarty j'écoute. » Me répondit une voix chantante.

-« Rosalie, heu… Je suis Edward Cullen… le petit ami de Jasper… »

-« Je sais qui tu es. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ou est mon frère? »

Sa voix était devenue froide et cassante. Je ne savais pas ce que Jasper avait raconté sur moi à sa sœur, mais de toute évidence, elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

-« Jasper a été agressé près du lac par une bande de voyous et il est à l'hôpital… »

-« Je prend le premier avion avec mon mari. Nous serons bientôt là. » Puis, après une hésitation, elle ajouta. « Merci de m'avoir prévenu. » Cette dernière phrase lui coutait énormément de toute évidence.

Rosalie habitait New-York, elle serait surement là dans plusieurs heures. Je décidais de retourner vers mon ange. Il était dans une chambre seule et dormait calmement. Je pris ces résultats d'examen pour me rassurer et fus soulager de constater qu'il n'avait pas de traumatisme grave. Je m'assis à côté de son lit, pris sa main pour la mettre sur ma joue et posais ma tête sur son ventre. Je m'assoupis.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi? »

Une voix féminine et agressive me sortit de ma léthargie. Je levais les yeux pour apercevoir une magnifique blonde à forte poitrine et aux yeux bleus aciers. Rosalie.

Un grand baraqué aux cheveux noirs la suivait. Il avait l'air jovial et me fit un grand sourire.

Je me levais pour les saluer en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Jasper.

-« Je suppose que tu dois être Rosalie, et toi, son mari Emmett. Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de vous? »

Elle leva un sourcil.

-« Oui, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi! »

Ouille! S'était donc ça! Jasper avait du raconter mes aventures d'un soir à sa sœur et elle n'avait pas apprécié mon comportement, de toute évidence.

-« Je repose la question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? »

Ces yeux avaient la même expression de rage que ceux de Jasper quand il était furieux. Mais je ne me laissais pas impressionner.

-« Je suis ici pour soutenir ton frère. Parce que je m'inquiète pour lui et que je veux veiller sur lui. »

-« Sa _vraie_ famille est ici maintenant. Dégage! »

Rosalie avait haussé le ton et Jasper émergea du sommeil en grognant. Je me précipitais d'un côté du lit et Rosalie de l'autre.

-« Jasper, je suis là. Comment te sens-tu? » Demanda Rosalie.

-« Est-ce que ça va mon ange? Tu as mal quelque part? »

Il tenta de se redresser dans son lit mais cela le fit souffrir. Je l'aidais et Rosalie me jeta un regard noir alors qu'elle remettait en place son oreiller.

-« Je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de ma charmante sœur Beautiful. » Dit-il en souriant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et tentais de retenir mon rire mais Emmett s'esclaffa bruyamment. Rosalie le fusilla du regard et il se tut immédiatement. Puis, elle s'approcha du lit de son frère et s'assit gracieusement à ces côtés.

-« Jasper, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est à cause de _lui_? » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux et en m'ignorant totalement.

Il eu l'air ulcéré par la réflexion de sa sœur et ça me fit plaisir.

-« Arrête ça tout de suite Rosalie. Je t'adore et tu es ma sœur, mais Edward est celui que j'aime et je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui. »

-« Tu ne disais pas ça quand il t'a traité plus bas que terre et trompé sans vergogne avec les premiers mecs qui passaient par là. »

J'étais mortifié par les paroles de Rosalie, certainement parce qu'elles avaient un fond de vérité.

-« Ca ne te regarde pas. Fin de la discussion. Edward reste et si ça ne te plait pas, la porte est ouverte, je ne te retiens pas. »

Rosalie marmonna quelque chose et son mari la prit dans ces bras. Je soupirais d'être la source de tension entre Jasper et sa sœur, mais mon ange glissa sa main dans la mienne et la porta à ces lèvres. Je lui souris tendrement.

Soudain, le docteur Shepard*** **fit irruption dans la chambre et je me figeais. Pourquoi un neurochirurgien venait-il rendre visite à Jasper? Il me salua et je remarquais de suite sa mine grave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*****= clin d'œil à Grey's Anatomy et au docteur mamour… (il n'y aura pas de crossover, j'avais juste besoin du nom d'un neurochirurgien lol)

He's alive ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	29. Chapter 34

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Soudain, le docteur Shepard fit irruption dans la chambre et je me figeais. Pourquoi un neurochirurgien venait-il rendre visite à Jasper? Il me salua et je remarquais de suite sa mine grave._

**POV d'Edward**

Je fixais mon confère et serrais la main de mon ange fermement.

-« Vous n'êtes pas au golf doc? Vous avez perdu un pari et êtes obligé de vous coltiner ces pénibles malades?» Demanda Jasper sur un ton effronté.

Shepard se détendit et sourit timidement.

-« Monsieur Whitlock… »

-« Jasper. Monsieur Whitlock s'était mon père et j'ai la prétention de croire que je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour qu'on m'appel comme ça. » Le coupa-t-il.

-« Très bien Jasper, j'ai les résultats de votre scanner et il révèle un hématome sous durale important suite à l'agression. Vous vous êtes certainement cogné la tête contre une pierre en tombant et un caillot de sang s'est formé dans votre cerveau provoquant la rupture d'un vaisseau. Nous devons absolument réduire la pression intracrânienne le plus rapidement possible pour éviter toute complication. »

Jasper me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout capté, mais est-ce qu'il ne vient pas de dire que j'allais devoir être opéré? »

Je rigolais et lui caressais la joue.

-« Si mon ange, s'est ce qu'il vient de dire. »

-« Vous devriez vous exprimer plus clairement les toubibs, on n'a pas tous fait médecine. Ok, alors quand aura lieu cette opération et en quoi ça consiste? » Demanda-t-il en ne regardant que moi.

Je m'assis à ces côtés et tentais de lui expliquer avec des mots simples.

-« Et bien on va faire un trou dans ton crane et… »

-« Wait a minute. Vous allez me raser la tête! » Hurla-t-il en commençant à se redresser dans son lit. « Ca sera sans moi, j'vous le dit cash! »

-« Ne fait pas le bébé Jasper, cette opération est vitale. » Lui dit Rosalie en le maintenant dans les draps.

-« Ce n'est que des cheveux Jasper, ça repousse… » Confirmais-je pour le rassurer.

Il rit jaune.

-« Dixit un mec qui pétait une durite ce matin parce qu'il pensait avoir prit deux kilos, ça me fait rire. Et toi Rosie, je voudrais bien t'y voir si s'était tes mèches plutôt que les miennes qu'il faudrait couper. C'est juste hors de question. Je refuse l'intervention et vous ne pourrez pas m'y obliger. »

Jasper était hors de lui. Je savais qu'il était un peu vaniteux concernant sa tignasse, mais là il était franchement ridicule. Le docteur Shepard s'approcha du lit et s'assit à ces pieds.

-« Jasper, il ne s'agit pas de vous faire la boule à zéro. Je n'ai besoin de raser que 5cm² seulement. En plus, vous avez les cheveux assez longs et l'incision dans votre crane se fera à la base de votre cerveau soit dans la nuque donc personne ne remarquera rien, je peux vous l'assurer. »

-« Angel, je t'en supplie, arrête tes conneries. Tu préfères te retrouver dans une boite en sapin mais avec toutes tes stupides boucles plutôt que de te faire opérer. Tu es vraiment égoïste. Tu n'en as donc rien à foutre de m'abandonner. »

J'avais haussé le ton volontairement pour le forcer à réagir et je sentais que Rosalie me vrillait du regard dans mon dos, mais je l'ignorais. Jasper soupira.

-« Ok pour 5 cm. Mais pas un de plus! » Puis, il me lança un regard noir. « Et mes boucles ne sont pas stupides.»

Je me précipitais sur ces lèvres et le docteur Shepard se racla la gorge alors qu'Emmett pouffait.

-« Bien. L'opération aura lieu demain matin Jasper, d'ici là vous n'êtes pas autoriser à boire ou à manger quoi que se soit. Vous avez des questions? »

Il fit non de la tête, sans sourire et le docteur Shepard quitta la chambre. Jasper s'enfonça dans les oreillers et tourna la tête pour ne pas me regarder.

-« Vient Rose, allons manger un morceau. » Dit Emmett.

-« Je n'ai pas faim, merci. » Lui répondit-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

-« Ce n'était pas une proposition ma chérie. Ils ont besoin d'être seul. »

Je remerciais Emmett d'un signe de tête et il partit en trainant Rosalie derrière lui qui rallait. Je m'allongeais sur le lit à coté de mon ange et caressais ces cheveux. Aussitôt, il se mit à sangloter.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angel? Tu as mal quelque part? » Lui demandais-je, inquiet.

Il secoua la tête et renifla.

-« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Tu as peur pour l'opération? Le docteur Shepard est un grand neurochirurgien, tu peux avoir confiance en lui… »

-« Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours quand j'aurais perdu mes boucles? » Me coupa-t-il en tournant son visage baigné de larmes vers moi.

J'eu envie de rire à sa stupide question mais son air tellement inquiet m'en dissuada. Je l'embrassais tendrement et effaçais ces larmes de mes pouces.

-« Of course mon ange. Comment peux-tu en douter? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fuya mon regard.

-« Un ange sans boucles blondes, s'est ridicule. »

Je décidais de m'énerver.

-« Putain Jasper, tu commences à me gonfler avec tes cheveux. Ils vont repousser. Et le docteur a dit que ça ne se verrai même pas alors arrête un peu tes conneries. »

Il hoqueta de surprise mais n'eu pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit qu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

-« Monsieur Whitlock… »

-« Jasper. » La corrigea-t-il d'une voix morne.

-« Très bien Jasper. Vous devez prendre une douche à la Bétadine pour l'opération, puis je viendrais vous couper les cheveux. »

Je crus qu'il allait piquer à nouveau une crise quand elle lui dit cela, mais il se leva laborieusement et suivit l'infirmière pour se laver. Il revint peu de temps après, une simple serviette enrouler autour de ces hanches et les cheveux gouttant sur ces épaules. Je grognais.

-« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas exhibé comme ça dans tous les couloirs de l'hôpital. »

Il rigola et l'infirmière vint lui apporter une blouse médicale qu'il enfila. Puis, elle le fit assoir sur une chaise et baisser la tête.

-« Attendez. » Dit-il soudain.

Il se leva et prit les ciseaux des mains de l'infirmière pour me les tendre.

-« Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire Beautiful ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Je lui souris et l'embrassais passionnément.

-« Bien sur mon ange. »

Il se rassit et pencha sa tête en avant. Je passais ma main dans ces cheveux humides et il soupira d'aise. Je soulevais ces mèches les plus longues et coupais délicatement celles à la base de sa nuque.

-« 5cm Edward. » Me rappela-t-il. _Comme si je pouvais oublier!_

Une fois son cou dégagé, je finissais avec une tondeuse.

-« Voilà. » Dis-je enfin.

Il se tourna vers moi en regardant le sol.

-« Alors, s'est comment? » Murmura-t-il.

-« Tu es magnifique mon ange! »

Il releva ces doux yeux bleus clair vers moi et me sourit. Je me jetais sur ces lèvres et nous échangeâmes un baiser sensuel. J'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jazz est un peu chochotte avec ces cheveux, mais j'avais envie de faire un chapitre léger après l'agression et avant l'opération ;)

J'espère qu'il vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	30. Chapter 35

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Ambre : Ton adresse mail a été bloquée par FanFiction, il faut que tu me la notes avec des espaces (ex: blabla (point) machin bidule (point) fr) pour que je puisse t'envoyer les premiers chapitres de ma fic. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'en veux pas particulièrement à Jasper, je l'adore même, mais j'y peux rien si s'est lui qui trinque tout le temps, il est toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment lool ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_J'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité._

**POV d'Edward**

Je passais la nuit dans la chambre de Jasper à l'hôpital à le caresser et lui dire des mots doux. Rosalie et Emmett étaient rentrés à son appart pour dormir et seraient de retour avant son opération demain matin. Je me voulais rassurant avec mon ange et lui disais que tout allait bien se passer, mais j'étais terrifié. Le docteur Shepard avait une excellente réputation, mais s'était quand même une opération lourde et elle comportait des risques. Pendant une seconde, je me mis à envisager le pire et mes yeux se mouillèrent automatiquement. Heureusement, mon ange dormait profondément et ne vit pas ce moment de faiblesse. Je devais être fort pour lui. Mais s'il ne s'en sortait pas, je regretterais toujours de ne pas lui avoir dit que je l'aimais. Bien sur, il le savais, je lui avais montré et fait comprendre de bien des manières, mais ce n'était pas pareil que de le dire vraiment.

Le lendemain matin, Jasper se prépara pour l'opération et je demandais 5 minutes aux infirmiers, seul avec lui, avant qu'ils ne le descendent au bloc. Je m'approchais de lui, me noyais dans ces prunelles bleues aciers et lui pris les mains.

-« Jasper… Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais… »

-« La ferme Edward! » M'interrompit-il en me jetant un regard noir.

Je le regardais avec surprise, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-« Angel je veux te le dire. » Plaidais-je.

-« Et je serais ravie de l'entendre, mais pas à 5 minutes d'une grave opération parce que tu flippes que je ne m'en sorte pas. »

Mes larmes commencèrent à couler et sa voix s'adoucit.

-« Edward, ça fait un peu trop cliché, tu ne trouves pas. Le mec qui n'arrive pas à dire ces sentiments à un autre mec avoue son amour avant une opération chirurgicale délicate où l'autre mec va peut-être y rester. On n'est pas dans une telenovela ringarde. »

Je souris, mais continuais de sangloter malgré moi.

-« En plus, tu veux vraiment faire ça dans un couloir austère de l'hôpital alors que je porte cette affreuse blouse blanche. »

Jasper avait réussi à me faire rire.

-« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que tu portes, toi? »

-« Depuis que je sors avec une fashion victim. » Répondit-il en me tirant la langue.

Je m'assis sur le lit à ces côtés et il essuya mes yeux humides avec ces doigts.

-« Shut Beautiful… Ca va aller… Ne t'inquiète pas. » Murmura-t-il.

Je soupirais. C'est moi qui devrais être en train de lui dire ça, pas l'inverse. Les infirmiers revinrent et j'accompagnais le brancard jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois tendrement et il me cria « Je t'aime » quand les portes se refermèrent. Je restais comme un con de l'autre côté et murmurais pour moi-même « Je t'aime aussi Jasper ».

Puis, je rejoignis la salle d'attente et commença de marcher en rond comme un lion en cage. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et je me retournais pour apercevoir Rosalie et Emmett. Ce dernier me salua et me frappa l'épaule en m'assurant que tout irait bien. Je tentais de lui répondre par un faible sourire. Rosalie s'approcha de moi et me tendit un paquet. J'ouvris de grands yeux d'incompréhension.

-« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais te changer. Ce sont les fringues de Jasper, vous faites à peu prêt la même taille. »

Je baissais le regard et constatais que je portais toujours mon sweat d'Harvard et mon pantalon de jogging. Ils étaient couvert de boue et maculé du sang séché de Jasper et je sentis la bile me monter dans la gorge. Je me saisis des vêtements en articulant un bref merci et filais vers le vestiaire des internes pour prendre une douche rapide. Je fus surpris en passant devant un miroir de constater que mon visage était marqué. Ma lèvre était toujours enflé à cause de l'agression, mais en plus, mes cernes étaient profonds et mes joues creusées à cause de ma nuit blanche à veiller sur mon ange. J'enfilais le t-shirt des Cowboy***** de Jasper et son jean, puis inspirais profondément. Je pouvais sentir sa douce odeur de menthe poivré sur moi et s'était un pur délice. Je ne portais jamais ces fringues (parce qu'il avait un gout assez simple, il faut bien l'avouer) mais je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il s'évertuait à me piquer les miennes. Penser à ça me fis sourire.

Je retournais dans la salle d'attente et rapportais du café à Rosalie et Emmett. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement dans le complet silence. L'opération serait longue et délicate et je ne voulais pas stresser le chirurgien en demandant des nouvelles toutes les 30 secondes aux infirmières, bien que j'en meure d'envie. Je m'affalais dans un siège et poussais un soupire pour la 100ème fois de la journée. Rosalie vint s'assoir à mes côtés et me prit la main.

-« Tu tiens vraiment à lui. » Dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question mais j'acquiesçais.

-« Quand vous vous êtes… séparé… il a vraiment été détruit. Tu lui as fait énormément de mal. »

Je voyais qu'elle tentait d'être diplomate et se retenais d'être trop cruelle dans ces propos, mais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

« Je ne sais pas si il te l'a dit, mais il a le béguin pour toi depuis l'adolescence. »

Je souris.

-« Oui, il me l'a dit. »

-« Je sais comment tu étais à l'époque du lycée et le peu que m'a dit Jasper sur toi m'incite à penser que tu n'as pas vraiment changé depuis ce temps. Alors je tenais juste à te dire, que si tu fais du mal à mon frère et que tu lui brises le cœur comme tu l'as fait il y a quelques semaines, je te coupe les couilles! Est-ce que s'est clair? »

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux et ne plaisantait pas. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et mettait une main protectrice autour de mes attributs royaux, puis hochais simplement la tête.

-« Docteur Cullen, Monsieur et Madame McCarty? »

Nous nous retournions tous pour fixer le docteur Shepard. Il avança vers nous et nous nous mirent debout pour l'écouter religieusement.

-« L'opération s'est bien passé. Jasper est un battant et il n'y a eu aucune complication. L'hématome est parfaitement résorbé. Je le garde en observation pendant quelques jours mais il devrait vite se remettre. »

Je poussais un ouf de soulagement et serrais chaleureusement la main du docteur Shepard. Rosalie s'était jetée dans les bras fort d'Emmett et laissait couler des larmes apaisantes. L'infirmière vint m'avertir qu'ils étaient en train de remonter Jasper de la salle de réveil et que je pouvais l'y rejoindre si je voulais en tant que médecin. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et fonçais.

Jasper était étendu sur un brancard, la tête bandée. Je lui caressais la joue et il cligna des paupières.

-« Hum… Beautiful… »

-« Shut mon ange, ne dis rien, je suis là. »

Il referma les yeux et murmura dans un souffle

-« Je t'aime Beautiful. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*****= Le t-shirt des Cowboys de Jasper est celui de l'équipe de football américain de Dallas.

Pas trop déçu qu'Edward n'ai pas dit "je t'aime" à Jasper avant l'opération? Perso, je trouvais que ça faisait vraiment trop cliché et ça aurait été trop facile... Et vous???

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	31. Chapter 36

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

* * *

Je vais publier une nouvelle fic Jasper/Edward cette semaine dont je vous mets le résumé en avance ici : **_Bad Things_** (merci à Lilispank pour le titre) = Edward est un garçon timide, souffre douleur de son école. Il fait la rencontre de Jasper, bad boy sûr de lui mais à la vie compliqué. Ces deux là s'apprivoiseront et tenteront de trouver un équilibre ensemble. AH, slash & lemon. Fic Jaspward.

Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à venir lire... :D

* * *

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Shut mon ange, ne dis rien, je suis là. »_

_Il referma les yeux et murmura dans un souffle_

_-« Je t'aime Beautiful. »_

**POV d'Edward**

-« Putain Edward, fais moi sortir d'ici, je t'en conjure. » Hurla Jasper après moi pour la 3ème fois aujourd'hui.

-« On ne va pas encore avec cette conversation Angel. Le docteur Shepard…. »

-« … Le docteur Shepard pense que s'est mieux que tu restes en observation encore un peu. Il y a des risques postopératoires importants, bla bla bla… Tu te conduis comme un petit garçon capricieux bla bla bla… »

-« Tu m'imites très mal, tu sais ça? » Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire amusé.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 jours que Jasper avait été opéré et il pétait littéralement les plombs. Tout l'énervait : la bouffe infecte (_qui l'en blâmerais_), les infirmières (_il préférait les infirmiers le petit salaud, je l'avais bien compris_) et surtout moi.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre et soupira.

-« Il faut être patient mon ange… »

-« Ho la ferme! »

Je lui mis une claque sur les fesses pour sa grossièreté et il me sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Je vis alors dans son regard une lueur lubrique que je reconnus aussitôt.

-« Non Jasper… » Dis-je en me relevant de son lit et en m'éloignant de lui.

-« Ho que si Beautiful! »

Sa voix était suave et il s'avançait vers moi à pas lents comme un animal traquant sa proie.

-« On ne peut pas faire ça ici, s'est un hôpital… »

Il avait déjà enlevé son t-shirt et s'était jeté sur moi pour embrasser mon cou.

-« Et alors? Les hôpitaux sont réputés pour être de vrais baisodromes. »

Ces mains s'attaquaient à ma ceinture rapidement.

-« Tu es en convalescence. »

Il me fit un sourire diabolique.

-« Tout fonctionne très bien chez moi; laisse moi te le prouver. »

Il baissa mon pantalon et prit ma bite entre ces doigts pour commencer à me masturber. Immédiatement après, il se laissa tomber à genoux et lécha toute la longueur de mon sexe. Putain, j'en avais eu envie depuis des jours, ça m'avait définitivement trop manqué. Jasper mordilla le bout de ma bite et l'engloutit goulument dans sa petite bouche rose. Je poussais un long gémissement et m'agrippais au drap du lit contre lequel j'étais plaqué. La tête de Jasper était toujours entourée de bandages et je ne voulais pas risquer de rouvrir sa plait en l'empoignant. Il faisait des vas et viens avec sa main sur toute la partie qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler et je balançais ma tête en arrière sous le plaisir ressentit.

-« Putain Angel…. C'est trop bon… »

Il descendit sa bouche vers mes boules et les suça l'une après l'autre en continuant à me branler. Puis, il fit glisser sa main le long de ma cuisse et remonta vers mes fesses. Il me fixa droit dans les yeux depuis sa position et introduisit doucement deux doigts dans mon rectum ce qui me fit gémir plus fort. La sensation de sa bouche sur moi et de ces doigts à l'intérieur de moi me fit exploser. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais j'étais tellement excité et Jasper m'avait tellement manqué que s'était un peu prévisible. Il avala mon sperme et passa sa langue sur ces lèvres.

-« Délicieux. »

Il se releva et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je pouvais encore sentir mon propre gout dans sa bouche et s'était assez déroutant.

A ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et je me baissais en vitesse pour remonter mon pantalon. Mais la tornade brune qui rentra ne me prêta aucune attention et fonça dans les bras nus de Jasper.

-« Ho mon cœur, tu es vivant! »

Ma poitrine se serra quand je vis mon ange passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs charbon du jeune garçon et lui parler doucement. J'aurais préféré qu'il le repousse violement et lui dise d'aller se faire voir.

-« Je vais bien Jacob, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Jacob? Pourquoi je connaissais ce prénom? Bordel de merde, s'était l'ex de Jasper! Je le détaillais plus avant. Il était plus jeune que nous, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il devait avoir à peine 20 ans mais il avait une musculature impressionnante. Il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt noir qui ne cachait rien de son anatomie et un jean brut qui moulait ces fesses rondes. Il tourna enfin la tête vers moi et j'aperçu ces beaux yeux noirs incrustés dans son visage juvénile. Sa peau était mate, il devait peut-être avoir des origines indiennes. Il était plutôt beau garçon et je sentis la jalousie me dévorer les entrailles.

-« Jacob, je te présente Edward, mon boyfriend. » Dit Jasper.

-« Alors s'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, il est plutôt beau gosse. »

J'aurais du me sentir flatté de sa réflexion, mais il n'en était rien. Mon ange était toujours torse nu après notre câlin et Jacob était niché dans ces bras. La jalousie était en train de me bouffer.

-« Je suis parti à Chicago pour le boulot et tu le sais parfaitement. Pourquoi es-tu ici Jacob? » Demanda mon ange.

_Ca s'est une excellente question!_

-« Rosalie m'a dit que tu avais été agressé et que tu étais blessé. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner tout seul là-bas alors j'ai fait du stop pour venir. Je n'avais pas assez de fric pour prendre l'avion, s'est pour ça que j'ai mis un peu de temps. » Expliqua-t-il.

Puis, il serra encore Jasper dans ces bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. Cette fois s'en était trop, je décidais de m'interposer.

-« Jasper n'était pas seul, j'étais avec lui. Et tu as de la chance que nous soyons dans un hôpital et que je sois médecin car dans 5 secondes si tu n'as pas lâché mon mec, tu auras besoin des deux. »

Il se détacha enfin de mon ange et je me précipitais à ces côtés pour le prendre par la taille.

-« Jasper va bien. On ne te retient pas plus longtemps. » Conclus-je en le fusillant du regard.

-« Ne sois pas impoli Edward, Jacob a fait un long voyage. Ce n'est pas prudent de faire du stop, tu aurais pu faire une mauvaise rencontre. » Le sermonna Jasper et je levais les yeux au ciel.

-« Comme si on pouvait s'attaquer à un gars comme moi. » Rigola Jacob.

_Heu, perso, s'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque._

Il posa une fesse sur le lit de Jasper et regarda mon ange avec adoration.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens Jake? Tu bosses toujours au garage de Charlie? » Demanda Jasper.

-« Non, j'ai démissionné pour venir à Chicago. »

-« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Charlie est cool heureusement, il te reprendra certainement quand tu rentreras à Dallas. »

-« Je ne rentre pas Jasper. Je m'installe à Chicago. »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà de la concurrence pour notre Beautiful Edward :P

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	32. Chapter 37

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Je ne rentre pas Jasper. Je m'installe à Chicago. »_

**POV de Jasper**

J'étais enfin sorti de ce maudit hôpital et la vie reprenait doucement son court normal. J'étais toujours en convalescence et Edward prenait régulièrement mes constantes ou regardait ma tête mais je m'en fichais du moment que j'étais dehors. En plus, mes cheveux commençais à repousser dans ma nuque ce qui me remontait carrément le moral. Ajouté à cela la présence de Jacob à mes côtés qui était d'un grand soutient pour moi. Edward ne pouvait pas prendre de congés pour s'occuper de moi à plein temps alors Jake me tenait compagnie. Je voyais bien que cela agaçait Edward, et il ne se privait pas pour me le dire, mais Jacob avait été une période importante de ma vie et je ne pouvais pas le jeter comme ça.

Je l'avais rencontré peu de temps après mon arrivé à Dallas, dans un bar gay de la ville. Il était accoudé au zinc et comptais la monnaie qui lui restait pour savoir si il pouvait se payer un verre. Il était vraiment jeune, à peine sorti de l'adolescence, et je me demandais ce qu'il faisait dans ce type d'endroit. Le patron n'était pas regardant sur l'âge des consommateurs*****, heureusement pour lui. Je lui proposais de lui payer une bière et il accepta en me souriant de toutes ces belles dents blanches. Il m'apprit qu'il avait été viré de sa tribu Quilleute quand ceux-ci avaient découvert son homosexualité et qu'ils avaient essayé de le faire redevenir "normal" à l'aide d'un puissant chaman. Je ris quand il me dit cela. Comme si on pouvait choisir de ne pas être ce que la nature veut que l'on soit, s'était ridicule. Il avait fugué peu après et se retrouvait seul.

De mon côté, je pensais sans arrêt à Edward qui ne connaissait même pas mon existence et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, Jacob et moi, pour panser nos blessures et combler notre solitude. Son très jeune âge et nos différences de culture eurent raison de notre amour, mais je restais malgré tout profondément attaché à lui.

Edward ne comprenait pas le lien qui nous unissais et était jaloux plus que je ne l'en aurais cru capable. D'habitude, s'était toujours moi qui lui faisait des scènes par rapport à ces ex conquêtes beaucoup trop entreprenantes et présentes à mon gout, mais voir la mauvaise fois dont il faisait preuve au sujet de Jake était un pur délice.

Cet après-midi, Jacob m'aidait à faire la révision de ma Ducati Diablo dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble d'Edward.

-« Putain, tu ne prends plus autant soin de ton bébé qu'avant. » Me fit-il remarquer en nettoyant le carburateur encrassé.

-« C'est parce que j'ai un autre bébé à m'occuper maintenant. » Gloussais-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Je retirais mon t-shirt pour ne pas risquer d'abimer un cadeau qu'Edward m'avait fait et entrepris de faire la vidange.

-« Rosalie m'a dit qu'il t'avait trompé. Et c'est toi-même qui me disait à l'époque "un homme qui t'as trompé une fois te retromperas", alors pourquoi tu restes avec lui? »

Je soupirais, las d'avoir sans cesse la même conversation avec lui.

-« Edward ne m'a pas trompé, nous étions séparé quand il a eu ces … aventures. » Parler de ça me retournait l'estomac. « Et Rosalie ferait bien de s'occuper de ces affaires. »

Ma sœur était rentrée à New-York avec Emmett sans avoir prit le temps de connaître Edward. J'avais fait la bêtise de l'appeler le soir où j'avais vu Mike sortir de chez Edward et j'avais vidé mon sac auprès d'elle, tellement je me sentais mal. Depuis, elle ne comprenait pas que je me sois remis avec lui, tout comme Jacob de toute évidence; mais j'aimais tellement Edward que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

-« Merde! »

Repenser à ça m'avait distrait et l'huile de vidange usagée se rependit sur mon jean. Jacob rigola et je passais ma main poisseuse dans ces cheveux pour les ébouriffer, ce qui eu le don de le stopper net dans son fou rire. J'aperçu soudain une touffe de cheveux couleur bronze derrière un pilier du garage s'éloigner rapidement et je soupirais.

-« Tu veux bien terminer pour moi Jacob? »

-« Regarde-toi Jazz, un vrai petit chien. Il rentre à la maison et tu accours. »

-« Sois gentil, ok? »

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui une nouvelle fois et filais vers le loft.

Quand j'entrais, Edward était assis sur le canapé en train de lire un livre, les pieds négligemment posés sur la table basse. Il ne releva pas la tête vers moi alors qu'il m'avait très bien entendu entrer, je le savais. Je décidais de m'imposer et m'assis à califourchon sur lui, puis balança son livre un peu plus loin.

-« Je ne te dérange pas? » Demandais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas et tenta de se dégager.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le garage? Tu nous espionnais? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Beautiful? »

Cette fois, il releva la tête et planta son regard vert émeraude sur moi.

-« J'ai confiance en toi, s'est en ton ex bodybuildé que je n'ai pas confiance! » Dit-il d'une voix dure.

Je déposais un petit baiser sur ces douces lèvres roses.

-« Je t'aime Beautiful, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. »

-« Ho oui bien sur. Mon mec passe ces journées avec son ex et quand je rentre à la maison après avoir pensé sans arrêt à lui, je les retrouve tous les deux en train de je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Et puis, tu pourrais un peu te couvrir quand tu es devant lui, il bave déjà suffisamment comme ça, sans que tu en rajoutes. »

-« Premièrement, j'ai enlevé mon t-shirt pour ne pas salir le cadeau que tu m'avais fait. Deuxièmement, Jacob m'aide juste à faire l'entretien de ma moto étant donné qu'il est mécanicien, rien de plus. Et troisièmement, tu es vraiment trop craquant quand tu es jaloux mon amour.» Dis-je en embrassant ces douces lèvres charnues.

-« Je ne suis pas jaloux! » Bougonna-t-il alors que je tentais de me retenir de rire devant ce flagrant mensonge.

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. J'avais appris à connaître Edward et je savais que ce geste l'aidait à se calmer. Je le laissais tranquille et embrassais son visage de mille baisers. Il inspira profondément et passa ces mains sous mes fesses pour me coller encore plus à lui, mais les retira aussitôt.

-« Pouah Jasper, dans quoi tu t'es assis? » Dit-il en regardant ces mains devenues noires d'encre.

Je rigolais doucement devant son air effaré.

-« Le cambouis est fatal pour ta manucure Beautiful? Laisse-moi arranger ça. Enlève ta chemise! » Lui ordonnais-je.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement sans me lâcher des yeux. Je frottais mes mains contre mes cuisses pleines de graisses visqueuses et les fit courir sur le torse nu d'Edward, laissant des trainées noirs sur ces pectoraux et ces abdominaux.

-« Jasper, bordel, à quoi tu joues? » Grogna-t-il.

-« Je vais te montrer qu'il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à travailler de ces mains, monsieur le col blanc. »

Puis, je frottais mes fesses contre son érection déjà bien présente, laissant de grandes marques bien visible sur son pantalon gris clair. A son tour, il mit ces mains sur mes cuisses pour les enduire de graisse et les passa dans mes cheveux blonds, puis il tira sur mes mèches pour approcher mon visage du sien. Il m'embrassa fougueusement et ouvrit ces lèvres instantanément pour approfondir notre baiser. Je le suivis et pétris sa langue avec la mienne en continuant à lui caresser le ventre. Il gémit contre ma bouche et mordilla ma lèvre inférieure en nous séparant pour reprendre notre respiration devenu laborieuse. Je défis la ceinture de son pantalon et lui retirais rapidement. Je fus ravi de constater qu'il portait un boxer blanc. Je frottais ma main contre ma cuisse poisseuse et saisit ces parties par-dessus le tissu de son sous-vêtement, les malaxant avec douceur.

-« Angel… » Soupira-t-il.

Il avait les yeux mis clos et j'étais ravi de l'effet que je produisais sur lui. J'hottais son dernier rempart et le coucha sur le canapé. Je m'étalais sur lui et frottais mon bas ventre et mes cuisses pleines de cambouis sur son corps nu. Il gémit, me réclamant bientôt plus. Je me glissais entre ces jambes et pris rapidement son sexe fièrement dressé dans ma bouche. Ma langue joua avec cette petite zone sensible sous son gland qui le mettait dans des états terribles et il agrippa mes cheveux.

-« Jasper… Putain… Continu… »

Ma main saisit sa bite et suivi le rythme de ma bouche sur la longueur que je ne pouvais pas avaler. Edward soulevait ces fesses pour prolonger la sussions à chaque fois que je me retirais. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort et guidait mes mouvements sur sa belle queue en tirant sur mes cheveux. Les vas et vient frénétiques de ma langue sur lui le firent jouir en jurant des insanités.

Je me relevais sur mes genoux et admirais mon œuvre. La poitrine d'Edward se soulevait rapidement à cause de son souffle court, mais ce qui me plaisait encore plus, s'était les longues trainés d'huile noire dont son corps était recouvert. Ces cuisses était maculées de brun, alors que son petit cul blanc avait l'emprunte de ma main incrusté comme par décalcomanie. Je souris devant ce magnifique spectacle alors qu'Edward constatait les dégâts sur son corps.

-« Tu vas me le payer! » Affirma-t-il.

-« Hum… J'espère que s'est une promesse. » Lui répondis-je en me léchant les lèvres.

Il rigola et me prit dans ces bras pour me faire un tendre câlin d'after sex.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

***** = Il faut avoir 21 ans pour boire de l'alcool aux USA.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	33. Chapter 38

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai désormais une béta reader et donc elle va tâcher de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes mais aussi tenter de calmer mes délires (enfin ça s'est pas sur et pas gagné :D). Bisous-bisous secret béta ;)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Tu vas me le payer! » Affirma-t-il. _

_-« Hum… J'espère que c'est une promesse. » Lui répondis-je en me léchant les lèvres._

_Il rigola et me prit dans ses bras pour me faire un tendre câlin d'after sex._

**POV d'Edward**

J'étais rentré en avance du boulot et j'avais eu la désagréable surprise de trouver mon homme, torse nu dans le garage, avec son ex. Il ne faisait rien de vraiment compromettant mais voir leur complicité me brisait le cœur.

Jasper m'avait rejoint au loft et avait tenté de me rassurer mais comme à chaque fois que nous abordions le sujet « Jacob », nous n'étions pas du tout d'accord.

Puis, il m'avait sucé et avait répandu subtilement sur mon corps, de belles traces de cambouis noir. Il avait ainsi ruiné mon boxer blanc Armani et je lui jurais de prendre ma revanche très bientôt.

Il me tira du canapé pour m'aider à me relever.

« A la douche ! » Dit-il en me claquant les fesses.

Mon ange portait toujours son jeans rendu visqueux par la graisse de moteur et je le remerciais intérieurement de ne pas m'avoir piqué de fringue ce matin. Jazz s'était installé chez moi pour sa convalescence et la cohabitation se passait plutôt bien. J'adorais avoir mon ange à la maison quand je rentrais le soir, même si je croisais souvent Jacob dans les parages.

J'allumais l'eau et me glissais dessous rapidement. Jasper me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et mit son menton sur mon épaule.

-« Beautiful, il faut qu'on parle. »

Je me figeais.

-« Je sais que je ne suis pas très familier des trucs de couples, mais quand on dit ça, c'est jamais bon signe. Alors si tu veux me plaquer Jasper, fais-le vite. » Dis-je en cessant de respirer et sans oser me retourner.

Il rigola doucement.

-« Idiot. Comment peux-tu croire que je veuille te quitter ? Je t'aime trop ! »

Il embrassa mon cou et je me détendis un peu.

-« Non, je voulais te parler de Jake.»

Je grognais, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

-« Je voulais lui demander de vivre chez moi. »

Cette fois, je me retournais et le plaquais violemment contre les carreaux froids de la douche.

-« Tu déconnes Jasper ?! "Monsieur monogamie" veut habiter avec son ex la semaine et venir me retrouver le week-end faire des folies de son corps ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?? »

Je faisais des efforts incroyables pour ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans l'estomac et ce fut d'autant plus difficile lorsque je le vis exploser de rire.

-« Tu ne crois pas sérieusement ce que tu dis Edward ? Tu penses que je vais te proposer une sorte de ménage à trois ? »

-« Hé ben si c'est pas ça, explique-toi vite, parce que ma patience est en train d'atteindre ses limites.»

Il me regarda tendrement et me sourit.

-« Comme je suis pratiquement tout le temps au loft et que Jacob n'a plus beaucoup d'argent pour payer l'hôtel… Je voulais savoir… Si tu serais d'accord pour que je vive avec toi… Au loft… En permanence. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression et si tu refuses sache que ça ne posera aucun problème. Je donnerais du fric à Jake pour qu'il puisse se retourner, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Mais j'ai pensé… Que peut-être… Tu en aurais envie…»

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais avec passion. Il approfondit notre baiser et agrippa mes fesses.

-« Est-ce que c'est un oui ? » Demanda-t-il enfin, à bout de souffle.

-« Bien sûr que c'est un oui, Angel. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et déposa de petits baisers dans mon cou. L'eau coulait toujours sur nous et je ne pus dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi figés mais l'eau commençait à être froide lorsque nous nous dégageâmes enfin l'un de l'autre.

Sans un mot, Jasper prit le gel douche et lava mon corps sensuellement. Il passa ses mains sur mes pectoraux et descendit vers mes abdominaux. Puis, il prit ma bite et mes boules pour les malaxer consciencieusement. Je ne bandais pas, j'appréciais juste qu'il me touche en fermant les yeux. C'était un moment très érotique mais ce n'était pas purement sexuel. Mon ange et moi avions traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et de tempêtes ces derniers temps et nous nous retrouvions ensemble, pour notre plus grand bonheur. Il me retourna et passa ses mains dans mon dos et sur mes fesses, en épousant chaque courbe de mon corps. Il se mit à genoux et aussitôt je me mis à bander. Il releva la tête vers moi, surpris, et me fit un petit sourire en coin. J'haussais les épaules, ne pouvant pas contrôler mes réactions quand je le voyais se mettre dans cette position. Mais, mon ange ne me suça pas. Il se contenta de passer ses mains le long de mes jambes pour enlever les dernières traces de cambouis sur mon corps. Il me dirigea sous l'eau devenue fraiche, puis mit un peu de shampoing dans sa main. Il frictionna mes cheveux doucement avant de me les rincer.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, léchant ses lèvres et mordillant sa langue douce. Puis, je le lavais à mon tour. Je versais un peu de shampoing sur ses boucles rendues brunes par l'eau de la douche et fis mousser le produit. Délicatement, je passais ma main sur sa nuque afin de ne pas irriter sa blessure encore récente, puis descendis le long de ses épaules et de ses bras musclés. Jasper était fin et ça m'avait toujours beaucoup plu. J'aimais qu'il soit bien dessiné et sec à la fois. Je soupirais en le reluquant outrageusement et il ouvrit les yeux pour mes fixer. Ses prunelles océan ne reflétaient que l'immense amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi et je me sentis gagné par une vague d'émotion.

« Je t'aime Angel. »

Il me sourit et répondit

-« Je t'aime aussi Beautiful. »

Puis il sauta dans mes bras et enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Son sexe était maintenant fièrement dressé, surement excité par mes 3 petits mots enfin prononcés.

Je l'agrippais fermement en passant mes mains sous ses fesses et nos bouches se rencontrèrent. Avec fougue, sa langue s'introduisit dans ma bouche et je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque mon ange commença à remuer ses hanches fines contre mon bas ventre. Il déplaça ses mains de mon cou à mes cheveux sans quitter mes lèvres. Son bassin se frottait toujours au mien et la friction entre nos deux érections était un pur plaisir. L'eau coulait toujours sur nous et je plaquais le dos de Jasper contre le mur froid de la salle de bain, puis me mis à bouger sensuellement mes hanches tout contre lui. Nos gémissements résonnèrent à l'unisson face à ce plaisir si intense.

Mon ange appuya ses épaules contre les carreaux de la douche et se déhancha plus vigoureusement sur mon sexe au bord de l'explosion. Je déplaçais une main de ses fesses à son torse pour caresser ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Il ferma les yeux à mon toucher et eut du mal à articuler.

« Beautiful... Je vais venir... Jouis avec moi s'il te plait... »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire quand il me suppliait comme ça ? Evidement, je m'exécutais et bougeais encore davantage mon bassin. La friction de nos deux sexes atteint son paroxysme et nous nous libérâmes dans un grognement sourd commun. A bout de souffle, je le fis redescendre et il se rinça une dernière fois sous l'eau devenue glacée. Il m'attira avec lui sous le jet en me tenant par la main tendrement. Nous sortîmes de là et Jasper m'emmitoufla dans une grande serviette avant de me sécher consciencieusement. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise maintenant que l'euphorie du moment était passée et je sentais mes joues légèrement rosirent en repensant à ce que j'avais laissé échapper.

Mon ange murmura un « merci » et tous mes doutes s'envolèrent en plongeant de nouveau dans son regard bleu amoureux.

Je lui souris et me contentai de lui répondre.

« Je t'aime. »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Comment avez-vous trouvé l'aveu d'Edward? Tout le monde s'en doutait, mais est-ce que le moment choisi était "parfait" comme le souhaitait Jasper?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	34. Chapter 39

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Merci ma béta de folie que j'adore *bisous*

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je lui souris et me contentai de lui répondre._

_« Je t'aime. »_

**POV d'Edward**

J'avais réussi à m'arranger avec mes collègues et j'étais sorti en avance de l'hôpital pensant m'accorder un après-midi coquin avec mon ange, mais trouvais le loft désespérément vide quand j'y arrivais. J'ouvris mon téléphone portable et appuyai sur la touche bis. Jasper était pratiquement le seul que j'appelais. Il décrocha dès la seconde sonnerie.

-« Ou es-tu? » Demandais-je aussitôt.

-« Bonjour à toi aussi mon cœur, c'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre ta si merveilleuse voix…» Me taquina-t-il.

-« Ouais ouais, excuse-moi. Mais je viens de quitter le boulot et je pensais qu'on pouvait se faire une soirée en amoureux. »

Il ne dit rien, certainement surpris par une proposition si romantique de ma part. Je levais les yeux au ciel, tout seul dans le loft.

-« Après avoir baisé comme des bêtes tout l'après-midi, ça va de soit. »

Il explosa de rire.

-« Ouf, j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru qu'on avait kidnappé mon petit ami et l'avait remplacé par un clone. »

-« Tu préfères la version de moi porno, petit pervers. »

-« Hum… J'hésite. Les deux me conviennent. »

-« Bon alors, tu me rejoins ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il soupira dans le combiné.

-« Je suis à la salle de sport avec Jacob. Il voulait s'entrainer et comme tu es membre du King Men, je lui ai proposé d'aller là-bas. »

Aussitôt, je grognais et me pinçais l'arrête du nez.

-« Jasper, est-ce que tu connais ce club de gym? »

Son silence était éloquent.

-« C'est un club exclusivement gay. Les mecs y vont pour draguer et si j'en étais membre, c'était uniquement pour la chasse. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un endroit pareil, tu vas te faire accoster toutes les 5 minutes. »

-« Jacob a l'air d'apprécier l'endroit… »

-« Pff, tu m'étonnes… »

-« Edward ...» Me sermonna-t-il en m'entendant insinuer des trucs au sujet de son ex.

-« Bon, ne bouge pas, je te rejoins au club de sport. »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, je peux repousser les avances des autres hommes tout seul. »

-« Je sais bien mon ange, mais j'ai envie de faire un peu d'exercice par la même occasion. »

Pieu mensonge. J'avais surtout envie de garder un œil sur lui et d'écarter d'éventuels prétendants un peu trop lourds.

-« A tout de suite mon amour, je t'aime. » Conclus-je sans lui laisser l'opportunité de protester.

Je filais dans ma chambre me changer et ramassai un bas de jogging bleu et un t-shirt blanc pour les fourrer dans mon sac de sport.

Arrivé au King Men, les habitués me saluèrent mais je les snobais, trop pressé de retrouver Jasper. Je me changeais dans les vestiaires et écoutais distraitement les conversations des autres gars.

-« Tu as vu le beau blond avec son pote l'indien ? Putain, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure. »

Je grognais et accélérais. Jasper s'était déjà fait repéré par cette bande de vautours. C'était prévisible, un beau mec comme lui ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu.

J'accourus dans la salle et stoppais net ma course. Jacob était étendu sur le dos, torse nu, en train de pousser de la fonte, alors que mon ange se tenait derrière lui pour maintenir la barre, au cas où il flancherait. Jake était en sueur et ne portait qu'un vieux bas de jogging coupé pour être transformé en short. Ses muscles se contractaient au rythme de ses efforts physiques et Jazz prêtait une attention toute particulière à son ami qui me rendit vert de jalousie. Tous les mecs du club bloquaient sur eux comme des chiens en chaleur. Je me précipitais sur Jasper et plantais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec force. J'agrippais ses fesses musclées et approfondis notre baiser avec urgence. A bout de souffle, je me séparais enfin de lui.

« Hum… Bonjour à toi aussi beautiful. » Dit-il avec un large sourire en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche avec le dos de sa main.

-« Désolé, mais tu m'as trop manqué. » Avouais-je.

-« J'ai remarqué. »

Une voix me tira de la contemplation dans laquelle j'étais figé.

-« Jasper… Tu veux bien m'aider… » Supplia Jacob.

Aussitôt, il prit la barre d'haltères de ses mains et la reposa sur le socle. Jacob se releva du banc de musculation et me tendit la main. Je la serrais et lui dit bonjour du bout des lèvres, avant de reporter toute mon attention sur mon ange.

-« Tu t'es fait draguer? Quelle idée stupide d'aller dans un club de sport comme ça sans moi… »

Il me fit une petite moue boudeuse et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

-« Je te l'ai dit, je peux me défendre tout seul. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Jasper avait le don pour se foutre dans les emmerdes et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Tout d'abord, il était tombé sur moi au Jet ce premier soir, et ça, ça aurait du être fatal pour lui, mais heureusement, les choses avaient tourné à son avantage. Puis, il y eu James ou encore ces mecs autour du lac Michigan. Jasper était un aimant à embrouilles. Il me serra dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Je passais mes mains dans son dos nu trempé de sueur.

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué Beautiful. » Souffla-t-il.

Et aussitôt, toute ma rancune s'évanouit. Je passais la main dans ses boucles blondes et embrassais sa tempe. Jacob se racla la gorge et il me repoussa doucement. Je fusillais du regard ce gêneur mais il m'ignora totalement.

-« Allons boire un coup, je meurs de soif. » Proposa Jasper pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Nous allâmes au bar du club et le barman me fit un clin d'œil. Aussitôt, Jasper se colla à moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Salut Edward, ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'as pas vu ici. Tu amènes des petits nouveaux ? » Me demanda-t-il en fixant Jacob et Jasper.

-« Salut Garrett. Je te présente Jasper, mon petit ami et Jacob, un de ses amis. »

Il explosa de rire.

-« Tu as un petit ami toi ?! La rumeur disait donc vraie. Remarque, je peux te comprendre, il est vraiment à croquer. »

-« Arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et rends toi plutôt utile en nous apportant 3 cocktails bien frais. » Le toisa Jasper.

Je lui souris et nous partîmes nous assoir. Garrett apporta rapidement nos verres sans ajouter un mot. Jacob le bu d'une traite et repartit immédiatement sur un autre appareil de muscu. J'en profitais pour embrasser de nouveau mon ange.

-« Tu ne pourrais pas un peu t'habiller ?! Tout le monde te regarde. » Le sermonnais-je gentiment alors que mes doigts frôlaient ses mamelons qui durcirent instantanément. Je souris face à ce constat.

-« Ce qu'ils regardent c'est le mec qui couche de façon régulière avec le grand Edward Cullen, c'est tout. »

-« Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai entendu dans les vestiaires des commentaires sur toi et ton joli petit cul, bien avant que tout le monde ici ne sache que nous étions ensemble. »

Je râlais et lui, haussait les épaules.

-« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure. Tu t'es fait draguer? »

-« Si je te répondais oui, ça t'emmerderais? »

-« Je défoncerais la gueule de ces fils de putes. » Grognais-je.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu te battes pour sauver ma vertu Edward. Mais oui, on m'a donné quelques numéros de téléphone. »

-« Putain, je l'aurais parié ! Et qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? Dis-moi que tu les leur a balancé à la gueule en disant que tu n'étais le mec que d'un seul homme! »

J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs alors que Jazz semblait trouver jouissif de me torturer en tournant autour du pot.

-« Je crois que tu as besoin de te détendre un peu Beautiful. Suis-moi ! »

Il me prit la main en me faisant un adorable sourire et m'entraina dans les couloirs du King Men. J'aurais suivis mon ange au bout du monde les yeux bandés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	35. Chapter 40

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Je crois que tu as besoin de te détendre un peu Beautiful. Suis-moi! »_

_Il me prit la main et m'entraina dans les couloirs du King Men. J'aurais suivis mon ange au bout du monde les yeux bandés._

**POV d'Edward**

Il m'attira vers les vestiaires.

-« Attends moi, je reviens. » Marmonna-t-il dans un courant d'air.

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec des serviettes et m'entraina vers le sauna du club. Je souris en comprenant ses intentions.

-« A poil! » Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire que j'adorais.

J'ôtais mon t-shirt et baissa mon jogging et mon boxer ensemble. Il me regarda sans bouger et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regard emplit de désir. Aussitôt, je bandais et m'approchais de lui. Je lui retirais son pantalon de sport et son sous-vêtement avec urgence, puis je le pris dans mes bras. Nos sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et cette friction fut purement délicieuse. Jasper mit ses mains autour de mon cou et m'attira à lui. Il m'embrassa sensuellement en jouant avec ma langue alors que j'agrippais ses douces fesses pour presser nos érections respectives encore plus fort. La porte du vestiaire se referma bruyamment et nous nous séparâmes à regret pour toiser le gêneur. Mon ange prit une serviette et me l'enroula autour de la taille après m'avoir discrètement masturbé. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et il prit sa propre serviette et une autre supplémentaire. Je lui tendis la main et il la saisit pour m'entrainer dans le sauna.

La pièce était emplie de vapeur humide quand nous entrâmes et seul un autre couple était présent. Jasper posa la serviette en trop à côté de lui et écarta les cuisses pour que je m'installe entre ses jambes. Mon dos se colla contre son torse en sueur et il referma ses bras musclés sur ma taille. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mes fesses alors qu'il me mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Ses mains frottaient contre mes cuisses et menaçaient de faire tomber ma serviette à chaque mouvement. L'autre couple nous jetait des regards d'envie appuyés.

-« Jasper… » Lui murmurais-je pour qu'il calme ses ardeurs.

Mais il m'ignora totalement.

-« Hum… J'ai trop envie de toi. »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un souffle et je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé. Un rapide coup d'œil vers nos deux voisins me fit comprendre que ça n'avait pas été une hallucination car ils dégagèrent en un éclair.

Aussitôt la porte du sauna refermée, Jasper tira sur ma serviette et me retourna contre lui. Il planta ses lèvres avec force contre les miennes et introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche brutalement. Nos langues dansaient ensemble et je gémis instantanément. Jasper se coucha sur le dos et je m'allongeais sur lui. L'endroit était assez exigu et pas vraiment confortable avec ces planches de bois, mais j'avais trop envie de lui pour m'en soucier. Il fourragea dans mes cheveux devenus humides avec la vapeur du sauna alors que mes mains prirent sa bite pour commencer à le branler. Il se cambra sous la douce torture que je lui infligeais, mais, à bout de souffle, mon cerveau envoya une information capitale.

-« Je n'ai pas de capote Angel. » Dis-je à regret, sentant la frustration me gagner.

J'avais confiance en Jasper, ce n'était pas lui le problème, mais plutôt moi. J'avais eu des tas de relations sexuelles et avec de très nombreux types, et même si j'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne baiser que couvert, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de refiler quelque chose à mon ange. Il faudrait que prochainement nous abordions le sujet et passions des tests, mais pour l'heure, j'étais bien trop frustré pour penser à cela.

Jasper me fit un petit sourire en coin et souleva la seconde serviette qu'il avait emmené. Deux préservatifs et une bouteille de lubrifiant y étaient dissimulés. Je l'embrassais de nouveau avec ferveur devant sa prévoyance mais je me retirais aussitôt.

-« Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? Tu l'avais apporté avec toi ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il se tortilla, un peu mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux.

-« Et bien, j'ai été demandé à l'accueil s'ils pouvaient me dépanner. Comme tu m'avais dit que c'était un club de gym qui servait plus de lieu de rencontre gay que de complexe sportif, j'ai pensé qu'ils auraient ce dont j'avais besoin.»

Je me relevais rapidement et laissais exploser ma fureur.

-« Ha bah c'est absolument parfait Jasper! Maintenant tout le monde sais que tu es en train de t'envoyer en l'air dans le sauna. Mais à quoi tu pensais sérieux ? Il n'y a que des vautours ici, et tu penses bien qu'un magnifique blond porté sur le cul, ça ne va pas passer inaperçu ! »

Il se leva à son tour et embrassa mes pectoraux tout en faisant courir ses mains sur mon ventre moite. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de rester concentrer sur le motif de ma colère, mais c'était foutrement difficile quand mon ange me prêtait de telles attentions.

-« Ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce que je fais dans le sauna, mais plutôt avec qui je le fais… » Me murmura-t-il.

Je soupirais. Il avait raison, tout le monde m'avait vu avec Jasper maintenant et je suis sûr que le barman ne se sera pas privé de raconter des commérages stupides sur mon ange et moi après notre départ; et donc tout le monde devait savoir que Jazz était avec moi. Personne de sain d'esprit n'oserait tenter de rivaliser contre moi.

Je passais ma main dans ses boucles blondes qui lui collaient au visage avec la sueur et il me sourit. Il me plaqua contre le mur du sauna et me retourna. Tout en me caressant le dos, il se pencha pour me mordiller les fesses. Je gémis sous la sensation de plaisir. Il attrapa ma queue et fit des vas et viens avec sa main.

-« Laisse-moi te prendre ici Beautiful… » Me supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je n'avais été passif avec Jasper que dans notre lit, mais j'avais suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui permettre de me baiser dans un endroit public. Je lui tendis la bouteille de lubrifiant et il comprit que je lui donnais ainsi mon accord.

Il rependit le liquide entre mes fesses et glissa deux doigts dans mon rectum. Comme toujours quand il s'apprêtait à me prendre Jasper était infiniment tendre et attentionné. Il murmurait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi et combien il se sentait honorer du cadeau que je lui faisais.

Il déchira la capote et la glissa sur son sexe dur, puis répandit du lubrifiant généreusement dessus ainsi que sur ma propre bite. Il se présenta à mon entrée et poussa très légèrement. J'étais de plus en plus habitué au rôle de passif et mon anus s'était accommodé à Jasper. Il glissait maintenant facilement en moi et bougea ses hanches sensuellement. Mon cul frappait contre son bassin et m'envoyait des décharges électriques de plaisir dans tout le corps. Mon ange prit ma queue dans sa main et suivit le rythme de ses hanches. J'avais du mal à respirer à cause de la vapeur du sauna et de l'extase que je ressentais en cet instant. Mes mains étaient plaquées contre le mur de la pièce alors que Jasper me branlait d'une main et tirait sur mes cheveux de l'autre. Il frappait de plus en plus fort et je sentais qu'il était proche de sa libération.

-« Continu Angel… C'est trop bon… » Le suppliais-je.

Il gémit encore plus bruyamment et serra la mâchoire, ne voulant pas jouir avant que je n'ai moi-même atteint mon paroxysme. Il accéléra les mouvements sur ma bite et me frappa les fesses avec force.

J' hoquetais de surprise mais l'intensité du choc me plut énormément.

-« Encore… » Soupirais-je.

Il abattit de nouveau sa main sur mon petit cul rose et je jouis en criant son nom. Il se déchargea en moi aussitôt après en murmurant son amour pour moi.A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes et je me retournais pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mon ange posa sa tête sur mon torse et je jouais avec ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Il me repoussa doucement et m'embrassa avant d'enlever la capote, quand la porte du sauna s'ouvrit, laissant la tête brune de Jacob apparaitre.

-« Ha bah vous êtes là ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, ça fait une heure que je vous cherche. »

Je rigolais doucement et pris une serviette que j'enroulais autour des hanches de Jasper pour couvrir ses belles fesses blanches, devant les yeux médusés de Jacob.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	36. Chapter 41

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un énorme THANK YOU à ma secret béta :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Ha bah vous êtes là! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, ça fait une heure que je vous cherche. »_

_Je rigolais doucement et pris une serviette que j'enroulais autour des hanches de Jasper pour couvrir ses belles fesses blanches, devant les yeux médusés de Jacob._

**POV d'Edward**

Une fois sortis du sauna, Jasper, Jacob et moi allâmes nous changer. Je tenais la main de mon ange et faisais des huit infinis à l'intérieur de sa paume avec mon pouce. Il souriait béatement alors que Jacob soupirait. Nous prîmes une douche bien trop sage à mon gout et partîmes nous changer. Jasper mit un temps considérable parce qu'il avait oublié son gel pour ses cheveux à la maison. Je voulu me moquer de lui mais le regard noir qu'il me jeta me signifia de ne pas m' aventurer sur ce terrain miné. Je décidais de le laisser se battre avec ses boucles et sortis l'attendre dehors.

Jacob était adossé au mur du gymnase en train de fumer une cigarette. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire la conversation mais il m'interpela

-« Où est Jasper ? »

-« Il termine de se changer. » Répondis-je sans lui prêter véritablement attention.

Puis, je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seul avec ce type et décidais d'en profiter pour mettre certaines choses au clair.

-« Alors, tu as trouvé du boulot Jake? » Lui demandais-je innocemment.

-« Non, pas encore. »

-« Chicago est une ville dévastée par le chômage et la crise économique, je ne pense pas que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches ici. »

Je faisais allusion au travail mais surtout à Jasper, et je crois qu'il le comprit. Il se redressa contre le mur, tira une taffe de sa cigarette et me l'envoya au visage.

-« J'ai bien l'intention de rester Cullen et c'est pas un petit trou du cul comme toi qui va m'en empêcher. »

Il commençait à me les briser.

-« Jasper est à moi ! » Hurlais-je, mon visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

Il rigola.

-« Pour le moment peut-être... Ne me dis pas que tu crains d'avoir de la concurrence ! Lui et moi avons été ensemble pendant plus de 3 années, ça compte plus que votre amourette ridicule. En plus, un queutard comme toi devrait vite commettre un faux pas et me laisser le champ libre. »

Je saisis son cou entre mes mains et frappais sa tête contre le mur du club.

-« Rentre toi ça dans le crâne connard, j'aime Jasper et il m'aime. Vous deux c'est de l'histoire ancienne! »

Il se dégagea et me retourna contre le mur à mon tour en plaçant son avant-bras sous ma gorge.

-« C'est à toi de m'écouter enfoiré. Je vais rester et me battre pour récupérer mon homme. Et j'ai dans l'idée que ça sera assez simple vu ce que tes potes du King Men racontent sur toi. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Putain, Jacob avait été parler à ces petits cons qui ne s'étaient pas privés pour débiter des conneries sur mon compte. Même si hélas pour moi, je savais que ces dîtes "conneries" étaient vraies.

-« Ouais, je vois dans ton regard que tu commences à capter. Ils m'ont raconté comment tu traitais tes amants et combien tu t'étais taper de mecs. Ils ne se sont pas fait prier pour me narrer tes exploits sexuels débridés avec tout ce qui avait une bite et un trou du cul dans cette ville… »

-« Jasper sait tout de moi! Et j'ai changé! » Criais-je.

Il me maintenait toujours par la gorge alors que la rage bouillonnait en moi. Je lui envoyais un bon coup de genoux dans les couilles et il recula de trois pas. Alors qu'il était plié en deux en tenant ses attributs dans sa main, il m'assena un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui me coupa le souffle. Le fils de pute savait frapper. Reprenant mes esprits, je me jetais sur lui et martelais ses côtes de toutes mes forces. Nous roulâmes au sol et il empoigna mon poignet pour me le tordre, puis me balança un coup de pied dans la cuisse. J'hurlais de douleur quand Jasper accourut pour nous séparer.

-« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? » Cria-t-il.

Jacob et moi nous nous relevâmes et nous approchâmes l'un vers l'autre pour nous affronter du regard. Mon ange posa ses mains sur nos poitrines et s'interposa.

-« Edward, putain, mais t'as pété les plombs ? »

Je le regardais totalement incrédule.

-« Moi, j'ai pété les plombs ??! Demande plutôt à ton ex les horreurs qu'il a balancé sur nous avant de t'en prendre à moi. Mais comme d'habitude, c'est son partit que tu prends, et pas le mien. »

Je fis quelques pas pour me barrer me calmer, mais fis immédiatement demi-tour pour retourner voir Jacob. Il effaça instantanément le sourire satisfait qu'il avait accroché à son visage.

-« Tu sais quoi connard ?! J'vais rester. Premièrement parce que ça te fais chier et deuxièmement parce que je ne pars pas d'ici sans mon ange. En plus, tu ne devrais pas te réjouir de me voir m'embrouiller avec Jasper, parce que toute dispute fini irrémédiablement par une réconciliation sur l'oreiller et d'après ce que tu as entendu sur moi tout à l'heure, tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je suis un Dieu dans ce domaine! »

Il fit une grimace et Jasper me fit un petit clin d'œil en souriant. Il me caressa la joue et me força à tourner la tête pour le regarder.

-« Ramène-moi à la maison Beautiful. » Dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Je l'embrassais sous les yeux rageurs de Jacob et lui pris la main pour l'accompagner à ma Volvo. Il se retourna rapidement vers Jacob.

-« Je t'appelle tout à l'heure. »

Je grognais et accélérais le pas pour m'éloigner au plus vite de ce connard.

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle de ma voiture. Jasper ne disait rien et regardait le paysage gris défiler par la fenêtre alors que je serrais comme un fou le volant pour tenter de me calmer. Arrivés au loft, je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé ma sérénité.

-« Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé? » Me demanda-t-il à peine le seuil de l'appartement franchi.

Je me retournais pour le fixer.

-« Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? Je croyais que c'était moi le barge qui avait pété les plombs sur "ton adorable ex petit ami". »

Il soupira et vint encercler ma taille de ses bras.

-« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du tirer de conclusion hâtive. Je sais que Jacob peut-être très provocateur quand il le souhaite. »

Jasper m'embrassa doucement et je me radoucis aussitôt. Il me tira sur le canapé et je m'écroulais dans ses bras. Il caressait mes cheveux alors que je faisais des cercles sur son torse par-dessus son t-shirt.

-« Raconte-moi Beautiful. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus ? »

Je fermais les yeux et serrais les poings.

-« Ca me parait évident Angel. Il veut te récupérer et toi, tu ne vois rien, bien sur. »

Il rigola doucement.

-« Jacob est très jeune, il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il a juste du mal à accepter notre séparation, mais ça va lui passer. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-« Il me l'a clairement dit, il veut se remettre avec toi. »

Je me relevais sur mes coudes pour examiner son visage.

-« Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? » Osais-je murmurer.

Je bloquais ma respiration dans l'attente de sa réponse. Il passa sa main sur ma joue et me sourit tendrement.

-« Non, je ne l'aime plus et je suis en ce moment même avec le seul garçon que j'aime. »

J'inspirais de nouveau normalement.

-« Il faut que tu mettes les choses au clair avec lui ou ça va vite devenir un enfer pour nous tous. »

Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine mais gémis de douleur.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Beautiful ? Tu es blessé ? » Demanda mon ange affolé.

Je me massais la cuisse et fis comme si de rien n'était. Jasper se précipita sur ma ceinture et me la retira vivement.

-« Hum… Si tu avais tellement envie de moi Angel, tu n'avais qu'à le dire… »

Il m'ignora totalement et enleva mon jean. Un hématome violacé apparaissait là où Jacob m'avait frappé quelques heures auparavant. Jasper soupira et alla à la cuisine chercher de la glace qu'il enveloppa dans un torchon. Il revint me l'appliquer sur la jambe et leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Pff, de vrais gamins ! » Soupira-t-il alors que je grognais en essayant de ne pas lui montrer que je souffrais atrocement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	37. Chapter 42

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Pff, de vrais gamins! » Soupira-t-il alors que je grognais en essayant de ne pas lui montrer que je souffrais atrocement._

**POV de Jasper**

J'étais dans les vestiaires du King Men en train de me battre avec ma tignasse blonde quand un type plutôt balèze vint m'aborder. Je m'apprêtais à le rembarrer avant même d'écouter son baratin quand il me surprit.

-« Tu es le copain d'Edward ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

-« Il est en train de se battre sur le parking avec un mec… »

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus et fonçais vers la sortie du club de gym. Edward et Jacob en étaient venus aux mains et bizarrement, ça ne me surprenait pas. Edward était jaloux de Jacob, de notre passé commun et des expériences que nous avions vécu ensemble; et Jake était rongé par la jalousie car il voyait que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que je l'étais avec Edward lorsque nous étions ensemble.

Après les avoir séparé, Edward me ramena au loft et me raconta que Jacob avait encore des sentiments pour moi et qu'il espérait bien me reconquérir. Là encore, ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise. Jake faisait sans arrêt des allusions de moins en moins discrètes sur un éventuel avenir commun. J'avais tenté d'ignorer ses remarques en les mettant sur le dos de son jeune âge et de son manque de maturité, mais maintenant, je devais être clair avec lui. La situation avait trop duré par ma faute.

Je composais son numéro de téléphone et il décrocha instantanément.

-« Jasper est-ce que ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? » Me demanda-t-il affolé.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-« Je vais très bien Jacob. Et pourquoi veux-tu qu'Edward me fasse du mal ? »

Mon homme qui était allongé sur le canapé se redressa en entendant mes paroles et grogna des insultes. Je lui fis les gros yeux et lui tourna le dos. Sa réaction n'allait pas m'aider.

-« Est-ce que je peux passer te voir maintenant Jacob, il faut qu'on discute. »

-« Bien sur bébé, passe. »

Je soupirais en l'entendant m'appeler comme ça, mais ne le corrigea pas car Edward serait encore plus en colère après lui en sachant comment il m'appelait.

-« A tout de suite Jake. »

Je raccrochais et vins m'assoir à côté de mon chéri. Il avait les yeux fermés et continuait de maintenir la poche de glace sur sa jambe. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille et lui souris.

-« J'y vais Beautiful. »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il me répondit d'un ton neutre.

-« Je te dirais bien de l'envoyer chier une bonne fois pour toute mais je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas. »

Je me baissais et l'embrassais tendrement.

-« Mais transmet lui un petit message de ma part, tu veux bien. S'il ose redire que je porte la main sur toi, je le zigouille. »

Il planta ses prunelles vertes dans les miennes et j'acquiesçais.

-« Je ne serais pas long Beautiful. Je t'aime. »

-« Sois prudent à moto mon ange. Je t'aime. »

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau et je partis rapidement. J'enfourchais ma Diablo et me rendis à mon ancien appartement que j'avais mis à la disposition de Jacob.

Aussitôt arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il sortit et me sauta dans les bras.

-« Ho Jasper, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. »

-« Pourquoi ça ? » Lui demandais-je en le repoussant.

-« Et bien quand vous êtes partis du club, il avait les yeux injectés de sang, on aurait dit un dingue, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait te faire du mal. » Dit-il.

-« Edward ne me ferais jamais de mal volontairement, il m'aime trop pour ça. » Lui affirmais-je.

Il se détacha de moi et nous rentrâmes dans le petit studio. Jake n'avait rien changé à la déco succincte que j'avais fait.

-« Il t'a pourtant blessé quand il t'a outrageusement trompé avec tous ces types. »

Je soupirais.

-« Écoute-moi Jacob. J'en ai marre de te le répéter sans cesse et que tu ramènes toujours ce sujet douloureux sur le tapis. Edward et moi étions séparés à ce moment là et ne dis pas "tous ces types" quand il n'y en a eu que 3. »

-« C'est 3 de trop. Moi je ne t'aurais jamais fais ça, tu le sais. Je t'aime bien trop. »

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

-« Jacob ! » Le sermonnais-je.

-« Quoi bébé ? Je suis fou de toi, tu le sais alors pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre l'évidence. Toi et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. On était tellement bien ensemble.»

Je rigolais doucement.

-« Tu as la mémoire courte et sélective Jake. Tu oublies les coups de gueules, les crises de larmes et les portes qui claquaient régulièrement du temps où nous étions ensemble. »

-« Rien que des chamailleries d'amoureux, tous les couples en ont. »

Il me serra dans ses bras et je me dégageais rapidement.

-« Non, c'était pire que ça. On n'a eu de bons moments toi et moi, mais pas assez pour compenser nos terribles engueulades. Écoute-moi Jacob, je suis passé pour te dire qu'il faut qu'on mette un peu de distance entre nous. Me voir tous les jours ne va pas t'aider à tourner la page sur notre histoire, alors on va s'éviter pendant un petit moment. Mais tu peux rester habiter ici le temps que tu veux, je continue à payer le loyer de toute façon. »

Je crois qu'il ne m'écoutait plus. Il me tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur le torse.

-« Je vais te laisser Jacob. Je t'appellerais bientôt pour prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Il ne disait toujours rien alors je sortis. Quand la porte se referma dans mon dos, j'entendis ses sanglots douloureux.

Je rentrais au loft le cœur gros d'avoir ainsi blessé mon ami. A mon arrivée, je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward et pleurais à chaudes larmes.

-« Chut mon ange… Je suis là… » Dit-il en me berçant.

Après un moment, je lui expliquais comment s'était déroulé notre entretien et je vis clairement qu'il se retint de réagir à plusieurs reprises. Puis, il m'embrassa passionnément et murmura à mon oreille

-« Il n'y a plus que nous maintenant. Et je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureux. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en dessinant les traits de son visage du bout de mes doigts.

-« Je suis déjà heureux, puisque je suis avec toi… »

Et il m'embrassa à nouveau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review !!!


	38. Chapter 43

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un merci tout particulier à ma secret béta qui m'a été d'une aide très précieuse sur ce chapitre. ILY baby ;)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Il n'y a plus que nous maintenant. Et je vais tout faire pour te rendre heureux. »_

_Je lui fis un petit sourire en dessinant les traits de son visage du bout de mes doigts._

_-« Je suis déjà heureux, puisque je suis avec toi… »_

_Et il m'embrassa à nouveau._

**POV d'Edward**

J'étais éreinté par mes 48h de garde à l'hôpital et je ne rêvais que de deux choses en rentrant au loft, prendre une bonne douche et m'endormir dans les bras de mon ange.

Mais lorsque je franchis le seuil du loft, je vis Jasper agir de manière vraiment bizarre. Son visage était rouge et en sueur et il se tortillait sur le canapé, mal à l'aise. Je m'approchais de lui rapidement craignant qu'il ne soit malade

-« Est-ce que tout va bien Angel ? »

Je mis ma main sur son front moite et pris son poignet. Son cœur battait la chamade comme après avoir couru un 100 mètres.

-« Hum ouais… Ta garde s'est bien passée ?... Tu rentres tôt ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase comme une sorte de reproche. Comme si je le dérangeais.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

-« Rien du tout Beautiful, tu te fais des films, je t'assure. Va donc prendre une douche, je suis sûr que tu en meures d'envie et je vais te préparer un petit truc à manger. »

Il se trémoussait encore en serrant un coussin fermement sur ses genoux. Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui arracha des mains, fatigué de jouer à ce petit jeu. Jasper avait le pantalon ouvert et sa bite sortit de son boxer. Si c'était possible, il devint encore plus rouge. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Puis, le lecteur blue ray fit un drôle de petit bruit qui attira mon attention. Jasper se précipita sur la télécommande, mais je fus plus vif que lui. Il me supplia du regard de ne pas appuyer sur le bouton, mais je voulais savoir ce qui le mettait dans des états pareils. J'allumais la télévision et reconnu instantanément le film d'où était tiré la scène qui se jouait sous nos yeux. Deux mecs en short rouge, dans une pale imitation d'Alerte à Malibu, étaient en train de se passer de la crème solaire sur le torse. L'un des deux baissa le short du second et lui promit de lui mettre sa grosse bouée rouge bien profond. La mise en scène était médiocre, le jeu des acteurs franchement nul, mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le public à qui était destinée cette vidéo. Je me tournais vers Jasper avec un large sourire alors qu'il regardait avec une étrange fascination le sol du salon.

-« Est-ce que tu étais en train de te branler devant un porno mon ange ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il se leva du canapé en retenant son pantalon avec une main et tenta de s'enfuir. Je le retenais par le poignet fermement.

-« Jasper Whitlock, réponds moi, est-ce que tu te masturbais en matant un porno gay ? »

Il releva enfin la tête vers moi et me fixa avec arrogance.

-« Ne joue pas les outragés Edward, je te signale que c'est un de tes films porno. Je faisais du ménage dans le loft et je suis tombé par hasard sur ta monumentale collection de porno, alors tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale ! »

C'est vrai que j'étais en quelque sorte un adepte de ce genre de film. Pour combler les longues soirées d'hiver comme on dit. J'avais une collection assez impressionnante et Jasper n'avait pas choisi le plus mauvais. Je lui fis un sourire carnassier.

-« Oh mais tu n'y es pas du tout mon ange. Pas de morale ici, que de la luxure! »

Je le pris dans mes bras et embrassais brutalement ses douces lèvres. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser et entrouvrit sa bouche pour mélanger nos langues. Il agrippa mes fesses et frotta son sexe toujours sortit contre mon pantalon. Je gémis mais je le repoussais violemment sur le canapé. Il me regarda, surpris. Je m'allongeais au dessus de lui et pris sa bite entre mes mains.

-« Regarde la télé Jasper. » Lui ordonnais-je.

Les deux maitres nageurs étaient en train de s'enculer quand un beau mec apparemment blessé à la cheville entra pour leur demander assistance. Évidement, il se joignit aux réjouissances. Jasper tourna la tête vers moi et je retirais ma main de son sexe pour lécher ma le fixais déterminé et sombre de désir alors que ma salive s'étalait sur toute la surface de main. Jasper paraissait sans défense sous moi et j'adorais ça. Il puait l'appréhension et le sex et j'en profitais pour sucer chacun de mes doigts, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux avant de retourner m'attaquer à sa longueur. Mon ange gémit et je pouvais lire toute son excitation dans le regard qu'il me lança.

-« Je t'ai dit de regarder la télé Jasper ! » Dis-je d'un air mécontent qu'il me désobéisse.

Il s'exécuta et roula sa tête pour fixer l'écran. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il se cambrait sous chacun de mes mouvements.

-« Tu voulais voir un porno, et ça ne me dérange pas que tu mates ce genre de film, mais ce que je veux c'est que tu penses à moi quand tu te branles. »

Ma voix était autoritaire et mes vas et viens sur sa bite rapides. Je jouais avec le liquide qui s'échappait de sa tête avec mon pouce pour faire glisser ma main d'avantage. Je l'astiquais avec force lui arrachant râles et gémissements. Son membre coulissait entre mes doigts experts et ma bite tapait contre les parois de mon boxer bien trop étroit. Putain ce qu'il pouvait me faire bander !

-« Ca t'excite Jasper de voir ces beaux mecs imberbes en train de s'envoyer en l'air ? »

Il gémit plus fort.

- OH oui, ça t'excite !

Jasper avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la télévision et fixait les beaux mâles en train de baiser. Il respirait mal et ses yeux forçaient pour ne pas se fermer. Tout son corps était tendu à bloc et sa belle bite dure comme le marbre attirait ma bouche tel un aimant. Mais non.

-« Je veux qu'à chaque film porno que tu materas tu imagines MES mains sur ton corps, MES lèvres sur ta peau, MA bite dans ton cul… »

Il se déversa sur son ventre et dans ma main, puis se roula sur le côté, haletant. Ses mains sur sa bite, la bouche ouverte, il avait du mal à se remettre. Pauvre ange!

-« Hum, petit pervers, on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie. Tu restes un dominateur amateur alors que je suis passé pro, il y a des années. » Dis-je tout en léchant, un par un, mes doigts plein de son sperme délicieux.

Je jubilais de lui avoir fait tant d'effet. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague tandis que les miens se délectaient de ce spectacle. Son cul était une invitation au viol et je ne pus résister. Je lui frappais les fesses violemment.

-« Va te laver. Moi je vais me regarder un bon film… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	39. Chapter 44

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je lui frappais les fesses violemment._

_-« Va te laver. Moi je vais me regarder un bon film… »_

**POV d'Edward**

J'entendais l'eau couler et j'imaginais mon ange nu sous la douche. Instantanément, mon érection se réveilla. Je décidais de me lever pour manger un morceau et allais dans la cuisine. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et remarqua de suite le gâteau au chocolat que Jasper avait préparé. J'entendis les pas de mon ange descendant les marches de l'escalier et je sentis son corps humide se coller contre mes fesses.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Beautiful ? Le repas sera bientôt prêt, arrête de fouiller. » Me dit-il en frottant son sexe sur mon cul.

Je poussais contre lui pour augmenter la friction et il gémit doucement. Nonchalamment, je poursuivis la discussion.

-« Pourquoi tu as fait un gâteau ? On a quelque chose à fêter ? »

Il se retira de mon dos et s'assit sur le plan de travail. Je relevais enfin la tête du frigo et constatais qu'il était entièrement nu, de fines gouttelettes d'eau accrochées à ses cheveux et à son torse. Il était vraiment beau et je me passais la langue sur les lèvres en le dévorant des yeux.

-« Et si nous passions tout de suite au dessert ? » Lui proposais-je.

Il rigola.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fais le plus envie ? Moi ou le gâteau au chocolat ? »

-« Hum, ça demande réflexion... »

Je fis mine de réfléchir à sa proposition et pris mon menton dans ma main. Il lança son pied entre mes jambes et m'attira vers lui, vexé.

-« Et pourquoi pas toi au chocolat ?! » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte et rapporta le gâteau. C'était une sorte de forêt noire, très mousseuse et vaporeuse, le genre de truc qui me ferait prendre encore un kilo, j'en étais certain. C'est pourquoi je décidais de commencer à bruler les calories dès à présent. Je plongeais un doigt dans la crème fouettée et le fis sucer à jasper. Il passa sa langue autour de mon index, puis se rua sur ma bouche. Il n'avait pas avalé la mousse au chocolat et me la fit gouter en mélangeant nos langues.

-« Hum… Délicieux ! » Approuvais-je en fermant les yeux.

Jasper arracha avec ses mains une part du gâteau et me la fit déguster. C'était assez périeux car plein de petits morceaux tombaient sur ma chemise Prada. Je décidais de l'hotter rapidement et je sentis le regard appréciateur de mon ange sur mon corps. C'était vraiment agréable de savoir que je lui faisais toujours autant d'effet.

Avant que je ne tombe amoureux de Jasper, je pensais que les sentiments faisaient diminuer le désir sexuel mais c'était tout le contraire. Plus je le connaissais, plus je savais ce qui le mettait en transe en un rien de temps. Je savais qu'il aimait que je glisse plusieurs doigts dans son anus quand j'étais à genoux en train de le prendre dans ma bouche, tout comme il savait que j'aimais qu'il me suce en faisant frotter ses dents contre mon membre.

Jasper étala le reste de la part de gâteau sur mon visage et se mit à le lécher en gémissant. Je griffais son torse nu et descendis mes mains le long de son corps pour empoigner sa belle queue. Je jouais un instant avec la tête de sa bite et le liquide visqueux qui s'en échappait déjà. Il soupira plus fort. Puis, il me repoussa contre la table de la cuisine et se jeta sur mon pantalon avec urgence. Il me baissa mes vêtements d'un seul coup et lécha toute ma longueur du bout de sa langue. Un long gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres par anticipation du plaisir que Jasper allait me donner.

Il se recula un peu et plongea sa main dans la mousse au chocolat. Puis, il empoigna mon sexe avec cette même main.

-« C'est donc vrai ce qu'on dit sur la bite des black… Elles sont énormes ! » Dit-il en regardant ma queue devenue noire avec un grand sourire.

Il se mit à genoux et commença à lécher mes boules. Puis, il prit mon sexe dans sa bouche et aspira en creusant ses joues. Voir mon ange blond à genoux devant moi en train de me sucer était une vision dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et le guidais pour qu'il augmente le rythme. Mon corps entier était en feu alors que je repensais à notre petit jeu de tout à l'heure quand j'avais surpris Jasper en train de mater un film de cul. Il gémissait et passait sa langue autour de ma bite pour lécher le chocolat tout en me donnant du plaisir. Bordel, Jazz était doué!

-« Continue Angel… Plus vite… » Dis-je dans un soupire.

Il augmenta la vitesse de ses vas et viens sur ma queue et s'agrippa fermement à mes fesses. Je jouis dans sa bouche dans un grognement rauque et relevant son visage d'ange vers moi. Ses yeux bleus me transpercèrent et je crus défaillir devant un tel spectacle. Jasper se releva et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou en suçant doucement ma peau comme pour y laisser son empreinte. Je caressais son petit cul quand une question me brula les lèvres.

-« Au fait, c'était pour quoi ce gâteau à la base ? »

-« Et bien… Pour fêter nos trois mois ensemble, bien que je sois sur que tu aies oublié la date. »

-« Comme tu me connais mal mon ange… » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je récupérais ma veste qui trainait toujours sur le canapé et sortis une petite boite de la poche intérieure. Jasper me regarda totalement sous le choc et n'osait pas faire un mouvement.

-« Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles Angel, alors dé-stress ! »

Cela eu le don de le sortir de sa léthargie et il se saisit de la boite en rougissant.

-« Je ne t'ai rien acheté. Je pensais que tu ne t'en souviendrais pas et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal de ne rien m'avoir offert. »

-« Ha, ha… Et qui se sent mal maintenant ? On dirait bien que c'est moi en fait le romantique dans ce couple. » Le taquinais-je.

-« Ouais ben rassure toi, y a encore de la marge avant qu'on puisse te qualifier de romantique. Bon viens t'assoir, je veux ouvrir mon cadeau. »

Jasper et moi étions toujours nus quand il m'attira sur le canapé et secoua la boite vers son oreille. Je commençais à me sentir nerveux par ce stupide présent.

-« Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire Jasper… »

Il ouvrit la boite et ses yeux fixèrent son contenu avec incrédulité. Sa bouche était ouverte, mais aucun son ne sortait. Je décidais de lui arracher la boite des mains.

-« Tu détestes, j'en étais sur. J'irais le rapporter demain, ça ne fait rien… »

-« Donne moi mon bracelet tout de suite Edward ! » Cria-t-il.

Il me reprit la boite et caressa l'objet avec vénération.

-« Alors tu l'aimes bien ? » demandais-je sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et ses iris bleus acier me fixèrent.

-« Je l'adore. »

Je lui souris et il me tendit son poignet.C'était un simple bracelet de cuir noir auquel j'avais fait apposer les armoiries de ma famille. Un objet très masculin et pas trop "tape à l'œil", comme l'aimait Jasper. Il regarda son bras avec adoration et ses yeux se mouillèrent.

-« Oh arrête ton cinéma Angel, c'est une broutille. »

J'étais très touché par sa réaction et je ne voulais pas trop qu'il voit combien ça m'avait fait plaisir de le marquer comme mien aux yeux de tous avec cet insigne de famille. Je voulu me relever, mais il me retint par le bras.

-« Je t'aime Edward. »

-« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	40. Chapter 45

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Je souhaite une **happy new year** à tous ceux à qui je ne l'ai pas encore souhaité et je fais un gros bisous sur la fesse gauche à ma béta chérie :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_J'étais très touché par sa réaction et je ne voulais pas trop qu'il voit combien ça m'avait fait plaisir de le marquer comme mien aux yeux de tous avec cet insigne de famille. Je voulu me relever, mais il me retint par le bras._

_-« Je t'aime Edward. »_

_-« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »_

**POV d'Edward**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans un lit froid où la place de Jasper était vide. Immédiatement je grognais, n'aimant pas me retrouver seul dans notre lit. Je me levais précipitamment et me penchais par-dessus la mezzanine. Jasper tournait en rond, son portable scotché à l'oreille et essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Je descendis rapidement. Il ne portait qu'un bas de jogging noir et le bracelet de cuir que je lui avais offert. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

-« … Écoute, il faut que j'en parle avec Edward, je ne peux pas te donner de réponse maintenant. »

Je toussais pour qu'il remarque ma présence et il se retourna en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Je te rappelle plus tard Rose. Bisous. »

Il raccrocha et vint m'embrasser.

-« Bonjour toi. »

Il frotta son nez contre le mien et passa ses mains dans mon dos.

-« Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère. Tu avais encore du temps avant que nous allions courir. »

Je grimaçais en m'imaginant courir par ce froid, mais Jasper ne démordait pas de cette stupide habitude.

-« Non, j'étais réveillé. Alors, que voulait ta sœur? »

-« Et bien… Elle voudrait nous inviter à passer Thanksgiving chez elle, à New-York. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te libérer ? »

L'hôpital ne serait pas un problème, j'avais plusieurs jours à récupérer, mais quant à revoir Rosalie, je n'étais pas plus pressé que ça. Nous nous étions croisés lors de l'hospitalisation de Jasper après notre agression au lac et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Elle était très protectrice avec son frère et elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié mes petites incartades. Son mari Emmett était cool, mais elle était une vraie chienne. Pourtant je savais que Jasper souffrait de la situation et qu'il était très proche de sa jumelle avant de me rencontrer, c'est pourquoi je m'en voulais d'être la cause de leur éloignement. Je soupirais et mon ange m'embrassa tendrement les lèvres.

-« On fera ce que tu veux Beautiful, ne t'inquiète pas. Ma sœur s'est un peu transformée en mère poule depuis la mort de nos parents et je sais qu'elle t'en a un peu fait voir de toute les couleurs quand elle est venue à Chicago, alors, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas la rencontrer de si tôt. »

-« Non, j'ai très envie de revoir ta sœur Angel. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux médusés.

-« Bon ok, "très envie" n'est peut-être pas le terme le plus exact, mais je vois bien que tu souffre de ne pas la voir aussi souvent que tu le voudrais et je ne veux pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit qui te cause du chagrin. Rappelle Rosalie et dis lui que nous serons là tous les deux pour Thanksgiving. »

Il m'embrassa avec ferveur et me murmura un rapide « merci » avant de décrocher à nouveau son portable et de lui confirmer notre venue.

Thanksgiving aurait lieu le week-end prochain et on ne peut pas dire que j'avais franchement hâte d'y être. Je savais que j'aurais du mal à me faire accepter par Rosalie, mais je devais faire des efforts pour Jasper. En soupirant, je montais me changer et partis courir avec mon ange, puis rejoignis l'hôpital.

-« Bonjour Dr Cullen. » Me lança mon titulaire. « Vous êtes aux Urgences aujourd'hui, ils ont plusieurs médecins qui sont absents, je compte sur vous pour les remplacer. »

Je soupirais, cette journée était de mieux en mieux. Arrivé aux Urgences, une infirmière m'expédia vers un premier patient. Je lisais la feuille du patient sans le regarder.

-« Bonjour monsieur Black, je suis le Dr Cullen… »

-« Je sais qui tu es trou du cul, pas la peine de jouer les prétentieux ! »

Je relevais la tête pour toiser Jacob. Son œil était enflé, de même que sa lèvre. Je passais mes mains sur son visage à la recherche d'éventuelles fractures.

-« Aïe espèce de sadique ! Vas-y doucement ! » Cria-t-il

-« Comment est-ce arrivé Jacob ? »

-« Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. »

-« Me prends pas pour un con. J'en vois défiler ici et tes blessures ne sont pas dues à une chute. En plus, on voit nettement la marque d'une chevalière sur ton arcade sourcilière alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Jacob serra la mâchoire et les poings mais ne dit rien.

-« Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me le dire à moi, je téléphone à Jasper et je suppose que tu te feras un plaisir de tout lui raconter. Mais n'espère même pas une seconde qu'il joue les infirmiers pour tes beaux yeux… »

Il me coupa dans mes menaces.

-« Le secret médical, tu connais pas ? Je t'interdis de dire à Jasper que je suis ici ou que tu m'as vu aux Urgences. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Maintenant, soigne moi et en silence de préférence ! »

Il ferma les yeux et nous ne dîmes plus un mot. Je recousus son arcade sourcilière et il partit sans me donner plus d'explication, ni même me dire merci.

La journée touchait à sa fin lorsque j'entendis des cris venir de l'accueil. Jacob était en train d'hurler après la réceptionniste.

-« 2000$ pour du fil et une aiguille, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!! »

-« Monsieur, calmez-vous. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, votre assurance ne prend pas en charge les dommages corporels non vitaux. »

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Intervins-je.

-« Pff, manquait plus que lui ! » Soupira Jacob.

-« Dr Cullen, votre patient de ce matin ne peut pas régler les frais d'hospitalisation et… »

Je la coupais.

-« Ce n'est pas grave Wendy, je vais payer pour Monsieur Black. »

-« Mais docteur… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Wendy, Monsieur Black est en quelque sorte un _ami de la famille_. »

Jacob rigola jaune.

-« Parce que Jasper est de ta famille maintenant ?! Et je suppose que je devrais te dire merci ? »

-« Tu devrais, mais tu n'y es pas obligé. »

Il s'approcha de moi pour me toiser et je tentais au maximum de contrôler la furieuse envie que j'avais de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule.

-« Regardez-le monsieur l'arrogant qui m'étale son bonheur et ses dollars sous le nez… »

-« Calme-toi Jacob. Si ça peut t'aider, je veux bien payer tes frais médicaux, mais si ta fierté ne le supporte pas, démerde toi tout seul. »

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de me sortir une vacherie car il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter mon offre.

-« Bien. »

Il tourna les talons et je le rattrapais par le bras.

-« Je pense quand même que tu devrais en parler à Jasper. »

-« Je n'existe plus pour lui, il m'a rayé de sa vie. »

-« C'est faux et tu le sais. Il prend juste ses distances en ce moment pour te laisser le temps de te reconstruire. »

Ses yeux étaient tristes. Il n'avait plus cette flamme vindicative qui brillait au fond de lui quand il m'affrontait. Parler de Jasper le faisait souffrir, je le voyais. Il se tourna à nouveau et je le laissais partir dans le froid de Novembre.

Est-ce que je devais parler de ma rencontre avec Jacob à Jasper, quitte à briser le secret médical ?

Jacob ne le souhaitait pas. De plus, je savais que mon ange s'inquièterait plus que de raison pour son ex et ma jalousie était encore trop vive pour que je prenne ce risque. Mais je me demandais quand même dans quels genres d'ennuis s'était fourré Jacob pour se retrouver dans cet état ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	41. Chapter 46

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Merci à ma nymphe de la relecture pour son super job. ILY baby !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Est-ce que je devais parler de ma rencontre avec Jacob à Jasper, quitte à briser le secret médical ? Jacob ne le souhaitait pas. De plus, je savais que mon ange s'inquièterait plus que de raison pour son ex et ma jalousie était encore trop vive pour que je prenne ce risque. Mais je me demandais quand même dans quels genre d'ennuis s'était fourré Jacob pour se retrouver dans cet état ?_

**POV d'Edward**

-« Bordel mais où étais tu passé Jasper ? L'avion décolle dans quelques heures ! » M'écriais-je en le voyant débarquer et s'affaler sur le lit.

-« J'étais au garage, je disais au revoir à ma Diablo. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et fonçais vers le dressing pour finir nos bagages.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu mets pour le vol ? Tu veux quelque chose de confortable je suppose ? » Lui demandais-je en revenant vers la chambre les bras chargés de fringues.

-« Je reste habillé comme je suis. » Affirma-t-il.

Je grimaçais et il me fit un large sourire provocateur. Il plaça son bras derrière sa tête ce qui fit remonter son t-shirt et dévoila le bas de son ventre. Jasper portait un vieux jean délavé et troué avec un t-shirt manche longue gris et un sur t-shirt de Nirvana. Il n'était pas rasé et ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi soignés que d'habitude. Ca lui donnait des airs de rock star des années 90 terriblement excitant.

-« Angel, je veux essayer de faire une bonne impression à ta sœur… » Tentais-je d'argumenter en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur le lit.

-« Toi peut-être, mais moi elle me connait depuis des années et je doute qu'elle change d'avis sur moi juste parce que je porterais un truc plus class. »

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez pour essayer de me calmer.

-« Tu ne me trouve pas sexy ? » Me demanda-t-il en caressant ma cuisse avec une adorable moue.

Je me penchais pour embrasser ses douces lèvres et passais ma main sous son t-shirt pour caresser ses abdominaux.

-« Tu es plus que sexy mon ange. Et puis tu as raison, celui qui doit faire une bonne impression, c'est moi. » Dis-je en me relevant et en me tournant devant la pile de vêtement disséminée à travers la chambre.

-« Et tu comptes impressionner ma sœur à poil Beautiful ?Je ne suis pas sur qu'on te laisse prendre l'avion dans cette tenue. Mais au moins la fouille sera rapide et les flics sauront que tu ne planques pas d'armes de destruction massive sur toi. Quoi que… »

Il encercla ma taille par derrière et fit courir ses doigts jusqu'à ma bite, puis commença à m'exciter.

-« Arrête ça Jasper, ce n'est pas le moment. »

-« Mister serial fucker repousse mes avances, j'y crois pas ! Dommage pour toi, c'est un excellent moyen de se détendre. » Dit-il en faisant mine d'être vexé.

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et je suis trop stressé pour penser au sexe maintenant. »

Il rigola et me lança un jean blanc et un pull gris clair.

-« Tiens play boy, mets ça ! Je les ai mis hier après-midi, ça devrait te calmer je pense. »

Je portais les fringues à mon visage et inspirai profondément. L'odeur de Jasper était partout et ça m'apaisa de suite.

-« Pff, pathétique… » Conclu Jasper en se recouchant sur le lit et en roulant des yeux.

-« Ta gueule ! » Grognais-je en constatant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

Néanmoins, je m'habillais avec ces vêtements et finissais rapidement nos bagages. Nous prîmes la Volvo pour aller à l'aéroport et arrivâmes juste avant la clôture de l'embarquement. Je m'assis dans mon siège, mais mon ange me demanda de changer de place parce qu'il voulait être près du hublot. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et acceptai sa demande digne d'un enfant de 6 ans. Jasper s'endormit peu de temps après le décollage alors que je cogitais sur la meilleure façon d'amadouer Rosalie.

-« Café monsieur ? » Me proposa l'hôtesse.

Je relevais la tête vers la fille qui avait interrompu mes réflexions et elle se mit à rougir. J'acquiesçais à sa demande et elle me remplit une tasse, mais cette maladroite la renversa sur mon entre jambe. Je fis un de ces bons en sentant le café chaud me bruler les parties que Jasper se réveilla en sursaut.

-« Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur… Il y a eu un trou d'air et la tasse m'a échappé… » Dit cette empoté en tentant d'éponger mon pantalon avec une serviette en papier.

Mon ange la lui arracha des mains et la fusilla du regard.

-« Ca va Beautiful ? » Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

L'hôtesse devint encore plus rouge en constatant que sa piètre tentative de séduction était irrémédiablement vouée à l'échec. Elle s'éloigna rapidement en bafouillant des excuses. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et grogna.

-« Si il faut aussi que je me méfie des filles…. »

Je rigolais puis baissai les yeux sur mon pantalon blanc souillé de café. Je soupirais.

-« Ce n'est pas grave Beautiful, tu te changera chez Rose. »

-« Tu plaisantes Jasper ? Tu crois que je vais me présenter à ta sœur qui me déteste avec des fringues dans cet état ?! C'est juste hors de question ! »Tranchais-je.

Il soupira.

-« Très bien, tu te changera dans l'aéroport. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te prêter le vieux 501 que je porte, il me fait des fesses à croquer. » Me dit-il avec un sourire à tomber.

Je l'embrassais avec passion. Jasper avait le don pour me faire rire dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Le vol se passa sans plus de désagrément et une fois nos bagages récupérés, je m'enfermais dans les toilettes du terminal pour enfiler un autre pantalon. Nous prîmes un taxi jusqu'à l'Upper East Side où vivait Rosalie et Emmett. Ce dernier était un riche héritier et sa famille avait fait fortune grâce au boom de l'informatique dans les années 90. L'immeuble où nous arrêta le taxi était cossu et un portier vint nous ouvrir la porte et monter nos bagages. J'étais de plus en plus stressé et Jasper du s'en apercevoir car il me prit la main pour me réconforter.

-« Dé-stress Beautiful, ce n'est que ma sœur. Regarde-toi, tes mains sont toutes moites… »

Je les essuyais rapidement contre mon pantalon et Jasper enfonça sa langue au fond de ma gorge pour me donner du courage. Soudain, dans notre dos, une femme se racla la gorge. Je me séparais de mon ange à regret et regardais la gêneuse. Deux filles d'environ 1m50 nous dévisageaient. La première se précipita dans les bras de mon ange. Elle était toute fine, une vraie brindille et avait des cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

-« Jazz, ça faisait tellement longtemps ! » S'extasia le petit lutin en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Alice, laisse-moi te présenter mon ami, Edward. Edward, je te présente Alice, la sœur d'Emmett. »

-« Hum, il est vraiment mignon, tu as toujours aussi bon gout mon cher. » Dit Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Salut Edward. Pas mal les fringues, mais ton pull Boss est de l'année dernière, excuse moi de te le faire remarquer. »

Elle me fit un baiser sur chaque joue.

-« Heu… Par ou commencer ? Tout d'abord, je suis ravie de te rencontrer Alice. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais la sœur de ce monstre qu'est Emmett. Il a mangé la seconde toi au petit déjeuner ? Ensuite, sache que mon pull est peut-être de la saison dernière mais tes Manolo Blahnik sont des fausses. Une pâle imitation que tu as surement acheté au marché noir. Mais je connais bien le créateur, je pourrais peut-être t'envoyer des originaux… Si ça te dis bien sur ? »

Alice me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa partout en criant qu'elle m'adorait et que Jasper ne devait surtout pas me quitter.

L'autre fille s'approcha de mon ange et murmura à son oreille

-« De quoi est-ce qu'ils sont en train de parler ? »

-« Aucune idée ! Et puis, c'est quoi Manolo Blahnik ? » Répondit Jasper.

Mon regard s'accrocha alors direct à celui d'Alice. Et tout en levant les yeux au ciel ensemble, nous soupirâmes...

-« Désespérant ! »

-« Bon, si tu nous présentais ta copine au lieu de jouer les prétentieuses. » Demanda Jasper.

Alice prit la main de la fille et la porta à ses lèvres.

-« Les garçons, laissez-moi vous présenter ma petite amie, Jane. »

La Jane en question n'était pas plus grande qu'Alice et devait avoir le même âge. Elle était blonde, les cheveux fins jusqu'au milieu du dos et ses yeux noisette étaient plus que pénétrant. Elle nous fit un petit sourire et leva la main pour nous saluer. J'hochais la tête et Jasper lui sourit.

Alice se tourna vers Jazz et proposa

-« Bon, on entre ? »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	42. Chapter 47

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Merci à ma secret béta pour son job de ouf. ILY girl ;-)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Bon, on entre ? »_

**POV d'Edward**

Jasper sonna à la porte et Emmett vint nous ouvrir. Sa sœur lui sauta dans les bras et il nous salua tous chaleureusement, Alice toujours accrochée à son cou. Rosalie sortit de la cuisine, un tablier noué autour de la taille. Jasper l'embrassa avec ferveur et ils se mirent à rigoler comme deux idiots. Puis, Rose nous souhaita la bienvenue à tous. Elle déposa un baiser sur mes deux joues et me fit une ébauche de sourire, ce qui était mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

-« Vous devez être crevés par le voyage, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. » Proposa Emmett.

Rosalie s'excusa et retourna en cuisine terminer les préparatifs du repas de demain.

Son mari nous fit visiter leur grand appartement et nous conduisit à nos chambres. Les filles prirent la plus grande évidement.

Jasper et moi posions à peine nos bagages quand mon ange me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement.

-« Je trouve que ça s'est plutôt bien passé, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Je repoussais quelques boucles blondes de son visage avant de lui répondre.

-« Ouais, on peut dire ça… »

Je le poussais sur le lit et m'allongeais sur lui. Il sourit en comprenant mes intentions. Jasper m'avait trop manqué et j'avais besoin de le sentir en moi immédiatement. Il agrippa mes fesses alors que je roulais mes hanches sur son érection. Nos sexes se frottaient l'un l'autre à travers nos pantalons et ce contact peau contre tissu ne fit qu'augmenter la taille de nos bites respectives. Sa queue était si dure contre moi et j'appuyais si fort contre la sienne, j'aurais voulu qu'il me pénètre sur le champs. Il plongea sur ma bouche et introduisit sa langue avec urgence. Elle dansait contre la mienne, la caressant avec sensualité. Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se retirant pour reprendre notre respiration alors que je m'attaquais à la ceinture de son jean. Ma main descendit chercher sa belle bite dans son boxer et la libéra. Les yeux emplis de désir, je le masturbais en l'embrassant de nouveau avec fougue.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-« Tu vois ma chérie, on ne les dérange pas du tout… » S'exclama Alice.

Elle vint s'assoir sur le lit alors que Jasper essayait de se rhabiller.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Mon ange la fusilla du regard.

-« A ton avis Alice ? Edward est à califourchon sur moi et j'essaye désespérément de faire rentrer ma bite dans mon boxer, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on faisait ? »

Jasper était en colère mais le petit lutin ne s'en soucia guère.

-« Viens Jane, ils ne vont pas te mordre. » Dit-elle à sa copine qui avait viré au rouge cramoisie.

-« On pourrait peut-être revenir plus tard, tu ne pense pas ma chérie ? »

-« Mais non. De toute façon, je leur ai coupé tout leur effet. Regarde, ce pauvre Edward est tellement gêné qu'il ne bande même plus. »

Merde, elle avait raison.

Jasper m'embrassa à nouveau et me fit basculer sur le lit à ses côtés en bousculant volontairement Alice.

-« Très bien lutin maléfique, j'espère pour toi que tu ne nous as pas interrompu pour rien. »

Jane vint s'assoir près d'elle et lui prit la main tendrement. Alice nous raconta qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées sur le campus de l'université de Floride où elles étudiaient. Alice faisait des études de stylisme et je lui proposais de la pistonner pour quelques stages de fins d'années auprès d'amis créateurs. Jasper se trémoussa à mes côtés en se doutant bien que c'étaient des ex à moi, mais ne releva pas. Jane étudiait l'histoire et espérait devenir archéologue. Elle était plutôt timide, mais la personnalité fantasque d'Alice la mettait à l'aise. Le reste de l'après midi, nous le passâmes à parler sur ce grand lit. Jasper raconta notre rencontre et les filles explosèrent de rire quand il leur dit la première phrase que je lui avais sortit (-« Je veux t'assoir sur mes 25cm ! »).

-« Pff, prétentieux! » S'écria Alice.

Jasper se colla contre moi et déposa un baiser mouillé dans mon cou.

-« Je peux t'assurer que tu te trompe Alice… » Lui répondit mon ange en me faisant rougir.

Ce Edward play boy me paraissait tellement loin de l'homme que j'étais devenu auprès de Jasper. Je l'aimais tellement que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour mon ange, ça me faisait presque peur.

Jasper montra aux filles avec fierté le bracelet en cuir que je lui avais acheté et je cachais mon visage dans son cou tellement j'étais gêné.

-« Coucou... » Nous interrompit Rosalie.

-« Vous êtes là? On peut se joindre à vous? » Demanda Emmett.

On se serra un peu plus sur le lit et Emmett faillit tous nous foutre par terre quand il sauta sans ménagement dessus. L'ambiance était chaleureuse. Rosalie raconta des anecdotes très drôles sur l'enfance de mon ange ou sa rencontre avec Emmett. Elle fuyait mon regard cependant et ne s'adressait jamais à moi directement. Je sentais que tout n'était pas réglé entre nous, loin de là.

-« Edward, comment peux-tu laisser Jasper sortir avec des fringues pareilles. Il avait déjà les même il y a 10 ans. » S'écria Alice en tentant d'arracher le t-shirt de Nirvana de Jasper.

-« Il a bien essayé de me convertir à toutes ces marques stupides mais je fais de la résistance. Je ne suis pas un mec facile moi! » Dit-il fièrement en s'agrippant à son t-shirt.

Je me jetais dans la mêlé pour aider Alice.

-« Tu parles, il joue les bad boy mais il est toujours là en train de m'emmerder avec ces « Edward, est-ce que mes cheveux sont bien? ». Et j'ai tenté de te convertir à la mode uniquement parce que tu as un corps fait pour porter des vêtements de créateur mon ange. »

Il m'embrassa et j'en profitais pour lui retirer cette relique qui lui servait de t-shirt. Il grogna et je le lançais à Alice.

-« Brule ça, j'en t'en conjure! » Dis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Jasper se rua sur Alice qui le lança à Jane, qui l'envoya à Emmett quand elle vit que mon ange se précipitait sur elle. Emmett fit tournoyer le t-shirt au dessus de sa tête et Jasper sauta pour tenter de l'attraper. Il le balança ensuite à Rosalie qui me le lança immédiatement. Mon ange se rua sur moi avec l'agilité d'un fauve.

-« Donne-moi ça Edward. C'est Kurt Cobain en personne qui le l'a donné! » Hurla-t-il.

-« Arrête tes mythos. Il est mort en 94, tu n'avais que 9 ans! »

-« J'étais un baby rockeur très précoce! »

Il m'encercla la taille avec ses cuisses et m'agrippa par les épaules. Il m'embrassa fougueusement en faisant descendre ses mains dans mon dos, vers mes fesses qu'il empoigna. Déconcentré par ces assauts, je rapprochais mes mains de sa tête et il en profitait pour récupérer son affreux t-shirt. Il se releva et me tira la langue en le remettant alors que tout le monde riait.

-« Tu n'aime pas Cobain, Edward ? Je croyais pourtant que tu aimais les blonds. » Me demanda Rosalie avec un sourire en coin malicieux.

Je cessais de rire et Jasper aussi. Faisait-elle vraiment allusion à Kurt Cobain ou à Mike, le blond qui était sortit de chez moi ce fameux soir ? Je me retournais vers mon ange qui avait les mêmes doutes que moi, je le lus dans son regard. Je décidais d'être plus malin qu'elle.

-« J'aime UN blond! » Dis-je en empoignant les boucles de Jasper et en enfonçant ma langue dans sa bouche avec fougue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	43. Chapter 48

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Désolé de pas avoir répondu aux reviews pour le précédent chapitre, mais j'ai été super busy, so sorry girls, mais je pense que vous préférez avoir un nouveau chapitre qu'un p'tit mot de ma part.

Un immense merci à ma secret béta. Tu es vraiment génial baby et j'adore toutes tes remarques super constructives. ILY!

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« J'aime UN blond! » Dis-je en empoignant les boucles de Jasper et en enfonçant ma langue dans sa bouche avec fougue._

**POV d'Edward**

Je dormis mal cette nuit là à New-York. Etendu sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre serrant fermement Jasper contre mon torse, je repensais à ce qu'avait dit Rosalie. Est-ce qu'elle avait volontairement essayé de faire allusion à mes aventures devant mon ange ? Nous n'avions pas vraiment abordé le sujet avec Jasper car nous étions rentré tard après avoir été diner en ville avec toute la famille et nous étions crevé à cause du vol, de notre arrivée et tout ce stress accumulé. Il pensait néanmoins que c'était involontaire, mais moi j'étais beaucoup plus sceptique. Jasper se trémoussa et gémit dans son sommeil. Le jour était à peine levé et il n'allait pas tardé à se réveiller. Je caressais ses pectoraux en dessinant des cœurs imaginaires et je vis le coin de ses lèvres se relever pour former un sourire.

-« Bonjour mon ange. » Chuchotais-je en embrassant ses cheveux dorés.

Il s'étira comme un gros chat et se tourna vers moi pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-« Bonjour Beautiful ! »

Il voulu se lever mais je le retins dans mes bras.

-« Non, non, non ! Aujourd'hui c'est Thanksgiving, un jour férié et j'ai décidé que c'était aussi férié pour le footing. » Lui dis-je en le forçant à se recoucher.

-« Ah vraiment ?! Et tu as décidé ça tout seul ? Et bien, je suppose qu'une grasse mat' ne peut pas nous faire de mal... » Dit-il en fermant les yeux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« Qui t'as dit que tu allais dormir mon ange ?! Ta sœur doit être une aussi bonne cuisinière que toi, elle va surement nous mijoter un succulent repas de fête et je vois d'ici les calories que représente un tel diner. Il faut que nous prenions de l'avance et commencions à bruler tout ça. »

-« Hum, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais puisque le footing est interdit, comment faire ? » Demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

-« Fais moi confiance, je connais un moyen très très efficace… »

Je me relevais à genoux sur le lit et agrippai ses cuisses pour le positionner face à moi. Son érection matinale était bien visible et je décidais de le titiller un peu. Je me penchais sur lui et parcourus son torse de baisers mouillés. Ma langue trouva un de ses tétons et je le mordillais un peu. Il gémit doucement et son téton durcit instantanément. Mes mains descendirent le long de son corps et ma langue lécha le V sensuel entre ses hanches que j'aimais tellement. Ma tête se retrouva face à son sexe et il saisit automatiquement mes cheveux par anticipation.

-« Hum, impatient ? » Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire.

Il hocha la tête et je pris sa bite entre mes lèvres. Il gémit plus fort et je lui fis les gros yeux. Il devait se retenir d'être trop expressif. On était quand même dans la maison de sa sœur et bien qu'elle se doute que nous ne faisions pas que dormir dans cette chambre, pas la peine de prévenir tout l'immeuble de nos ébats. Il acquiesça et je suçais un peu plus fort. Sa tête roula en arrière et ses mains griffèrent mon cuir chevelu. Je jouais avec ma langue contre cette zone qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement sous son gland et caressais ses boules sensuellement. Ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans le lit et il se cambra sous le plaisir. J'aspirais toujours plus fort et creusais mes joues en le masturbant avec intensité. Il se répandit dans ma bouche et j'avalais tout de lui. Il me tira par les épaules et roula sur moi avant de m'embrasser avec frénésie. Mais Alice vint frapper à notre porte pour nous interrompre.

-« Hey, pourquoi avez-vous fermé votre chambre à clef ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Parce qu'on ne veut pas qu'une petite fouineuse vienne nous déranger ! » Cria Jasper.

-« Pff, vous êtes même pas drôles ! » Bouda Alice.

Mon ange se leva et fila sous la douche. Je le rejoignis et se fut à son tour de me prendre dans sa petite bouche rose.

Après mon orgasme, nous sortîmes nous habiller. Jasper enfila le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main dans notre valise et je levais les yeux au ciel. Je lui arrachais des mains cet affreux sweat des Cowboys que je ne me rappelais pas avoir emmené et lui tendis une chemise blanche Paul Smith cintrée.

-« Est-ce que tu sais quel jour nous sommes Beautiful ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« Euh… Jeudi, c'est Thanksgiving. »

-« Exact. Mais c'est aussi le jour du Thanksgiving Day football***** ! »

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

-« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au football américain toi ? »

-« Depuis que Dallas est en final. Et si tu permets, je compte bien porter les couleurs des Cowboys aujourd'hui. »

Jasper reprit son sweat bleu et blanc à capuche et l'enfila. Je secouais la tête. Mon mec était définitivement réfractaire à la mode. Je me dépêchais d'enfiler un jeans et la fameuse chemise Paul Smith que j'avais initialement prévu pour mon ange et le rejoignis dans la cuisine.

J'entendis Emmett hurler à l'autre bout du couloir.

-« Comment peux tu dire ça des Giants mec, se sont les meilleurs !!! »

-« Tu parles ! Dans le genre ptites tapettes les Giants y a pas pire ! Attends mec ! Leur plaquages sont pourris et ils touchent la balle une fois sur trois ! C'est des boulets sérieux !!! » Répondit Jasper.

-« Pff, c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

-« "Tapette" c'est affectueux dans ma bouche espèce de gros lourdaud. »

-« De toute façon, les Cowboys vont prendre une branlée comme chaque année, et puis c'est tout. »

-« On verra bien. » Conclu Jasper.

Il m'ouvrit les bras quand il me vit entrer et je vins m'assoir sur ses genoux. Rosalie s'affairait à arroser la dinde et Emmett essayait de piquer de la purée de patate douce. Rose le surprit, lui mit une claque derrière la tête et il partit se rassoir à coté de nous.

-« Et toi Edward, à ton avis, qui va gagner le match ? » me demanda Emmett.

-« Edward est avec moi, il supporte donc les Cowboys, il n'a pas le choix. » Répondit Jasper à ma place.

-« Ah bon, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

-« De toute façon, tu n'y connais rien bébé, et ce n'est pas une critique. Alors contente toi de crier quand je te le dirais et de gueuler « sale connard de Giants! » quand je te ferais signe. »

Je rigolais et Emmett grogna. Lui aussi avait revêtu les couleurs rouges et blanches de son équipe. Alice et Jane arrivèrent en se tenant la main et Alice esquissa un pas de danse en passant sous le bras de sa embrassa chacun de nous sur la joue et Jane se contenta d'un signe de la main collectif.

Rosalie se tourna vers nous et s'essuya le front du revers de sa main, puis nous dit enfin

-« C'est prêt ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

*****Le thangsgiving Dayfootball est un des matchs les plus importants aux Etats-Unis...Une vraie tradition. Ce jour là, c'est dinde et NFL! À la télé c'est le NFL Kick-off TV times. Et les meilleures pub et plus grosses campagnes de compassent pendant ce match ou celui du superbowl (qui se déroule en février.)....Vous savez tout et sérieux sans ma secret béta vous seriez paumés hein ?!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	44. Chapter 49

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Thank you to my secret béta qui supporte mes délires (et me supporte tout court lol). ILY girl

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Rosalie se tourna vers nous et s'essuya le front du revers de sa main, puis nous dit enfin_

_-« C'est prêt ! »_

**POV d'Edward**

Le repas fut servi dans la salle à manger et, en bonne maîtresse de maison, Rosalie nous répartit autour de la table arrondie. Elle et Emmett s'assirent en bout, alors qu'elle me plaça à sa droite, en face de Jasper qui était assit à sa gauche. Jane était à côté de moi et Alice près de mon ange. Le diner fut rapidement servi et c'était une pure merveille. Rosalie était vraiment une excellente cuisinière, tout comme Jasper. La dinde était juteuse et dorée alors que la purée de patates douces fondait dans la bouche. La conversation était enjouée, les garçons se lançant de pics sur leurs équipes de football respectives et les filles papotant chiffon. Inutile de préciser que je participais d'avantage à la conversation sur la mode que sur celle du foot. Rosalie se montrait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cordiale et je finis par penser que je m'étais peut-être fait des idées sur elle.

Elle partit chercher le dessert à la cuisine alors qu'Emmett montrait à sa sœur et à Jane un tour de magie foireux. Je sentis tout à coup le bas de mon jeans se relever et le fin tissu des chaussettes frotter contre mon mollet. Je jetais un œil à Jasper qui regardait avec attention les pitreries d'Emmett. Avec trop d'attention. Je sentis son pied remonter le long de ma cuisse pour venir se placer contre mon entre jambe. Il remua les orteils, toujours sans me regarder, et se frotta contre mon sexe déjà dur pour lui. Je me raclais la gorge pour le sommer d'arrêter son petit show, mais il se contenta de sourire en m'ignorant derechef. Son pied bougeait langoureusement et je sentis ma bite se gonfler toujours plus fortement dans mon jeans devenu incroyablement serré.

Rosalie rapporta une tarte aux pommes et je me saisis du pied de Jasper pour le repousser. Il me fusilla du regard et je m'arrêtais net. Je lui fis des yeux suppliants mais il se contenta de me sourire et de m'envoyer un baiser en serrant ses lèvres. Je ne voulais pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur, mais si Rose nous surprenait, s'en était finit de moi, j'en étais sur. Elle servit les convives et vint se rassoir à sa place à mes côtés.

-« Rose, tu savais qu'Edward avait été en Europe à la fin de ses études ? » Dit Jasper en me faisant un grand sourire.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui le fusillais du regard. Putain, il voulait qu'on se fasse choper bordel ?!!!

-« Vraiment Edward ? Et quelles villes as-tu visité ? » Me demanda Rosalie.

Je me concentrais autant que possible et tentais de ne pas laisser le pied de Jasper qui jouait avec mes boules me distraire.

-« Euh… Et bien… Je suis allé à Paris évidement, mais j'ai surtout fait le sud de la France et l'Espagne et l'Italie… » Parvins-je à articuler.

Rose retourna à son assiette et je fus soulagé qu'elle ne me pose pas plus de question sur mon périple, je n'aurais pas pu y répondre.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ce voyage Beautiful ? »

Je grinçais des dents. Il voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Il accéléra les mouvements de son pied et je fermai les yeux un instant pour ne pas jouir. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de formuler une réponse sensée alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi.

-« Hum… c'était… Très enrichissant… »

Cette fois je pris le pied de Jasper et le repoussa violemment. Il se cogna le genou dans la table et explosa de rire sous les regards d'incompréhension de nos amis.

-« Et si on allait faire une partie de foot avant le match ? » Proposa Emmett qui n'avait rien remarqué de ce qui venait de se passer.

Tout le monde fut enthousiaste et se leva pour aider Rosalie à débarrasser la table. Je lui demandais de m'excuser à cause d'un besoin urgent et bien qu'elle me regarda d'un air suspicieux, elle acquiesça. Je fonçais dans notre chambre suivi, je l'entendis, par Jasper. Une fois dans notre chambre, je laissais éclater ma colère.

-« Comment peux-tu me faire ça Jasper ? » Hurlais-je.

-« Tu n'as pas apprécié ? Pourtant, ta bite toujours dressée me dit que si… »

Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa l'entre jambe à travers mon jeans avec un petit sourire sadique accroché sur son doux visage. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez pour garder ma concentration et c'était foutrement difficile quand il me touchait comme ça.

-« Angel, ta sœur me déteste ! Tu imagines comment elle aurait réagit si elle nous avait surpris ? »

-« Elle aurait dit que son frère et son petit ami ont une sexualité très épanouie, voilà tout. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je le repoussais. Il soupira et me prit dans ses bras.

-« Ecoute-moi Edward, je suis désolé si tu as flippé. J'ai trouvé que le repas s'était plutôt bien passé et je me demande si ma sœur n'a pas changé d'avis sur toi. Elle a eu l'air plutôt cool pendant le diner, c'est pour ça que je me suis permis cette fantaisie. Je pensais que tu apprécierais. Excuse-moi si ça n'a pas été le cas. »

Il ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans mon cou. J'inspirais sa douce odeur et toute ma colère s'évanouit.

-« J'ai apprécié… » Lui confessais-je en prenant son visage d'ange entre mes mains et en le forçant à me regarder. « …Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit, ni le meilleur moment pour faire ça, c'est tout. »

Il me fit une petite moue d'excuse et je mordillais ses lèvres immédiatement. Il pressa son corps contre le mien et roula ses hanches contre mon érection toujours fortement présente.

-« Petit démon ! » L'appelais-je quand nous nous séparâmes pour reprendre notre souffle.

Il plongea de nouveau vers ma bouche mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-« Vous ne vous êtes pas encore changé, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » Demanda Alice.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et Jasper grogna en la virant de notre chambre. Alice avait le chic pour nous interrompre au plus mauvais moment. Je me changeais rapidement pour une tenue de sport et Jasper enfila juste un bas de jogging noir.

Nous rejoignîmes le groupe qui nous attendait dans le hall et descendîmes à Central Parc West. Après quelques échauffements, Emmett décida de faire un match et prit Rosalie et Alice dans son équipe. Jasper réunit Jane et moi autour de lui et passa ses bras sur nos épaules comme pour une réunion secrète.

-« Bon les mecs… Excuse Jane mais c'est un langage de football, no offence… Emmett est fort, mais vu la quantité de bouffe qu'il a ingurgité ce midi, je suis sur qu'il sera super lent. Je me charge de le bloquer. Je te passerais la balle Jane parce que tu es fine et rapide, Edward couvrira tes arrières. Ok ? »

Nous fîmes un signe de tête et nous nous mîmes en position. Emmett fit l'engagement et comme prévu, Jasper le bloqua. Il lança la balle à Jane qui couru comme une folle jusqu'au poteau que nous avions imaginé pour délimiter le terrain de foot.

-« Touchdown ! » Cria-t-elle et faisant claquer le ballon sur l'herbe.

Nous accourûmes pour la féliciter et même Alice vint l'embrasser.

-« Alice, dans quel camp tu es frangine ? !!! » Rouspéta Emmett.

-« Dans celui des gagnants mon cher, comme toujours. » Lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Lors de l'engagement suivant, c'est moi qui avait la balle et je vis arriver sur moi une Rosalie furax alors je me débarrassais du ballon en l'envoyant à Jasper. Rose me plaqua au sol et en profita pour me broyer les couilles au passage avec son genou.

-« Oups ! » Dit-elle d'une voix fausse qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas désolée du tout.

Je me tenais les parties et me tordais de douleur quand je sentis mon ange à mes côtés.

-« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il affolé.

-« Je crois que je lui ai mis un mauvais coup sans faire attention. » Confessa Rosalie avec la même voix hypocrite.

-« Est-ce que ça va Beautiful ? »

-« Ouais...humpf...T'inquiètes...J'ai connu...Pire.» Le rassurais-je en tentant de retenir les aigus dans ma voix.

Je me remis tant bien que mal debout en soufflant un bon coup. Après avoir repris mes esprits, j'insistais pour continuer le match. J'avais un compte à régler avec blondie.

Lors du nouvel engagement, Emmett lança la balle à sa femme et je bondis sur elle tel un fauve. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, sa tête et ses cheveux blonds baignant dans une eau boueuse. Elle grogna et je lui lançais le même « Oups » qu'elle m'avait sorti avant de renvoyer la balle à Jane pour qu'elle marque. Puis, je m'approchais d'elle et lui tendis la main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle hésita à s'en saisir et je la prévins gentiment

-« Je vais être clair Rosalie, on n'est pas obligé de s'aimer toi et moi, on est même pas obligé de s'apprécier, mais on aime tous les deux Jasper et si tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre à devoir choisir entre toi ou moi, il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts pour me supporter. J'ai bien compris quand tu es venue à Chicago que tu m'en voulais d'avoir trompé ton frère et sache que je n'aurais pas assez de toute ma putain de vie pour regretter ce que j'ai fait, mais je l'aime et je veux rester avec lui aussi longtemps que j'aurais la chance qu'il veuille de moi. Il m'a pardonné alors essaie de l'accepter. »

Elle me fit une vague grimace et me tendit la main pour que je la relève. Je la saisie et la fis décoller un peu avant de la lâcher. Elle tomba fesses les premières dans la boue.

-« Re-Oups » Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire et elle explosa de rire.

Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent et nous prirent dans leurs bras.

-« Ca va ma chérie ? » Demanda Emmett quand il vit le visage et les cheveux de sa femme plein de terre.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et sourit à son mari.

-« Je suppose que se sont les aléas du sport. Voilà pourquoi je n'en fais jamais ! »

Tout le monde rigola et Jasper m'embrassa tendrement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	45. Chapter 50

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un tendre et affectueux baiser sur les chastes lèvres de ma béta (enfin pas si chastes que ça selon mes infos... Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien...) pour la remercier de tous ce qu'elle fait pour moi *smack*

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Elle me fit un clin d'œil et sourit à son mari._

_-« Je suppose que se sont les aléas du sport. Voilà pourquoi je n'en fais jamais ! »_

_Tout le monde rigola et Jasper m'embrassa tendrement._

**POV de Jasper**

Le week-end avec ma sœur s'était plutôt bien passé compte tenu de l'animosité qu'elle avait envers Edward. Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il lui avait dit mais j'étais persuadé qu'il avait su trouver les mots justes pour la convaincre que ses sentiments pour moi étaient sincères car après le match dans Central Park, ces deux là s'entendaient comme larron en foire. Et cela à mes dépends, bien évidement. Rosalie raconta à Edward les plans pathétiques que j'imaginais à l'époque du lycée pour le croiser dans les couloirs ou le frôler sans que mon amour pour lui ne paraisse trop flagrant.

-« Il a même été jusqu'à piquer une de tes serviettes dans laquelle tu t'étais essuyé après le sport et la reniflait constamment. Beurk, c'était dégoutant ! Il m'a presque tué le jour où je lui ai dit que je l'avais lavé. »

Edward explosa de rire alors que je virais au rouge carmin. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans le cou.

-« C'est trop mignon ! » Murmura-t-il.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte, trop gêné par les confidences de ma sœur.

-« Je vais faire les bagages. Et toi, si tu dis encore quoi que ce soit sur moi, je vais raconter à Emmett les détails de ta période Leonardo Di Caprio digne d'une vraie looseuse, alors shut the fuck up. »Menaçais-je Rosalie.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle fit signe de fermer sa bouche à clef, mais quand je m'éloignais dans le couloir, j'entendis de nouveau des éclats de rire et je n'étais pas dupe sur le sujet de leur moquerie.

Notre voyage touchait à sa fin et Edward me rejoignit dans la chambre pour m'aider à faire nos bagages. Il m'enlaça tendrement en embrassant mes cheveux et murmura doucement

-« Je t'aime. »

Je me retournais pour me noyer dans ses grands yeux verts et frôlais ses belles lèvres des miennes.

-« Je t'aime aussi Beautiful. »

Evidement, c'est le moment précis que choisit Alice pour débouler dans notre chambre. Elle sauta sur notre lit alors que Jane nous fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-« Alors les amoureux, à quelle heure décolle votre avion ? » Demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans nos valises, sans gène.

Je fermais nos bagages sur ses mains et lui répondis

-« Dans deux heures, Emmett est en train de nous appeler un taxi. »

-« C'est fait ! » Hurla ce gros ours en entrant dans notre chambre. « Il sera là dans 15 minutes. »

Rose sur ses talons vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-« Tu vas me manquer Jazz. » Souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

Je jetais un regard à Edward et il me comprit sans que nous n'ayons abordé ce sujet avant.

-« Que diriez vous de tous venir à Chicago pour fêter Noël ensemble ? Mon loft n'est pas aussi grand que ce palace, mais on devrait pouvoir arriver à tous vous caser. Et Jasper cuisine presque mieux que Rose. »

-« Menteur ! Et puis, ça ne compte pas, il est gay. Tous les gays savent cuisiner ! » Se défendit Rosalie.

-« Ma pauvre sœur, tu comprendras vite comme ces stéréotypes sont faux quand tu auras gouté à la cuisine d'Edward… » Dis-je en mettant mon index au fond de ma bouche en signe de vomissement.

-« Hey ! » S'offusqua mon chéri qui m'envoya un coup de poing contre l'épaule.

Je levais les sourcils et il acquiesça

-« Bon ok, no comment ! »

Ma famille ainsi qu'Alice et Jane acceptèrent notre proposition et cela permit d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère lourde du départ. Rosalie pleura en me serrant dans ses bras et elle étreignit chaleureusement Edward. « Prend soin de mon frère, je te le confie » L'entendis-je murmurer à son oreille. Il hocha la tête et me prit la main. Même Emmett était ému. Les filles étaient silencieuses, ce qui était un véritable exploit pour Alice. Edward lui promit un cadeau dont les initiales étaient MB. Je ne comprenais pas l'abréviation mais ne cherchais pas vraiment non plus parce que ces deux petites lettres rendirent instantanément le sourire à Alice. Surement encore un truc "fashion". Jane la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sensuellement.

Une fois l'appartement de ma sœur quitté, je me laissais aller contre le torse d'Edward dans le taxi qui nous menait à l'aéroport. Il me caressait les cheveux et me jurait que nous allions tous nous revoir très vite.

Dans l'avion, Edward s'installa côté couloir sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit car il savait que j'aimais être prêt du hublot. Après le décollage, il releva l'accoudoir et vint se blottir contre moi. L'hôtesse nous apporta une couverture en souriant. Nous avions décidé de prendre un vol de nuit pour prolonger au maximum notre séjour dans ma famille et j'en étais heureux. Edward était tellement plus serein qu'à notre départ de Chicago, cela me faisait vraiment plaisir que ma sœur lui ait pardonné et qu'ils s'entendent bien.

Mon homme tortillait ses mains, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait aborder un sujet désagréable. Je posais donc mes paumes contres ses doigts pour l'inciter à me parler.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? »

-« Hum… Le week-end s'est plutôt bien passé en définitive, non? »

J'acquiesçais et l'encourageais à continuer d'un signe de la main.

-« Voilà… Ca fait maintenant trois mois qu'on est ensemble… Et je me demandais… Si... Si tu voulais faire des tests… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et heureusement que les autres passagers dormaient car je n'aurais rien entendu sinon.

-« Des tests de quoi Beautiful ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Oh ça. Bien sûr, pas de soucis. Mais je pensais que comme tu étais médecin, tu passais ces tests régulièrement. »

Il se tortilla encore contre mon torse et ne me regardait toujours pas.

-« Nous passons le test du VIH tous les six mois, mais il n'y a rien de prévu pour la blennorragie*, la syphilis**… »

-« La syphilis ! » Hurlais-je.

-« Chut ! » Dit-il en mettant sa main contre ma bouche.

Je retenais un rire devant ses belles joues devenues rouges.

-« Tu es médecin Edward, je pense que si tu avais un truc comme ça, tu le saurais. »

-« Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec toi Angel. »

Je souris et lui caressa la joue.

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire les tests toi, c'est plus _nécessaire_ pour moi. »

Il était gêné de devoir parler de son passé dépravé, même si je l'acceptais entièrement.

-« Je passerais les tests avec toi Beautiful. » Affirmais-je sur un ton sans appel.

Il releva enfin ses beaux yeux émeraudes vers moi et me fit un large sourire avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* La blennorragie se manifeste dans la majorité des cas sous la forme d'une inflammation de l'urètre causant des brûlures intenses à la miction ("chaude-pisse") et d'un écoulement purulent jaunâtre. Rarement, la maladie reste asymptomatique (sans aucun signe).

** La syphilis est une infection très grave aussi bien pour les hommes que pour les femmes. Elle se propage dans tout le corps. En l'absence de traitement antibiotique approprié, la maladie provoque la cardiopathie, la démence, la cécité, la paralysie et la mort. Le premier symptôme de la syphilis est généralement une petite plaie indolore (chancre) dans la région du contact sexuel (pénis, vagin, anus, rectum ou bouche). La plaie apparaît habituellement environ 2 à 6 semaines après qu'on s'est exposé à l'infection et elle disparaît en l'espace de quelques semaines. Peu après la guérison de la plaie, on constate une éruption sur tout le corps (y compris sur la paume des mains et la plante des pieds), des ganglions lymphatiques enflés, la fièvre ou la fatigue. Ces symptômes disparaissent également en l'espace de quelques semaines. Bien que les premiers symptômes de la syphilis disparaissent tous seuls, la bactérie de la syphilis reste dans l'organisme si l'infection n'est pas traitée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	46. Chapter 51

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un big merci à lilispank, ma reliseuse déjantée et sexy. ILY girl

J'ai écrit un One Shot pour le concours Bloody Valentines, s'est un Japer/Edward/Bella (tout le monde me posant la question pourquoi il n'y a pas de Bella dans Rainbow Warriors, vous comprendrez en me lisant que je ne suis pas trop fan du personnage...). Anyway, si ça vous intéresse:

http: // www . fanfiction . net /s/5685958/1/Drink_Me_Eat_Me (enlevez les espaces, of course)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy girls !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Je passerais les tests avec toi Beautiful. » Affirmais-je sur un ton sans appel._

_Il releva enfin ses beaux yeux émeraude vers moi et me fit un large sourire avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres._

**POV d'Edward**

-« Wake-up mon prince au bois dormant… »

La voix de mon ange était le son le plus merveilleux pour me tirer des songes. Je roulais sur le flanc alors qu'il me caressait les cheveux tendrement. Avidement, je me jetais sur ses lèvres et passais mes bras autour de sa taille, puis je réalisais soudain qu'il était habillé. Je me dégageais de lui et fis la moue, frustré qu'il contrarie mes plans coquins de bon matin.

-« Je dois aller au journal de bonne heure, je voudrais proposer un nouveau sujet à ma rédac' chef. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller Beautiful, tu dormais tellement profondément… Tu ronflais même.»

-« Arrête tes mythos, je ne ronfle pas. Ce sont tes propres ronflements qui t'ont réveillé tellement ils sont bruyants. » Répondis-je vexé.

Il me sourit tendrement, pas convaincu du tout et commença à se lever du lit alors que je cherchais désespérément un prétexte pour le garder auprès de moi encore un peu plus longtemps.

-« On ne va pas courir ensemble ? »

-« Comme si ça te dérangeais de devoir rater notre jogging… » Dit-il en rigolant.

-« Pas faux… » Acquiesçais-je, ravi d'échapper à cette petite séance de torture, mais déçu que Jasper me quitte si tôt.

Il m'embrassa et laissa trainer ses doigts sur le côté de mon dos, descendant le long de mes épaules vers ma taille, puis se saisissant de mes fesses nues. Je grognais et l'allongeais violemment sur le lit, mais il se dégagea rapidement.

-« Désolé Beautiful, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… »

-« On a toujours le temps pour _ça_ ! »

Il voulu se relever néanmoins. Alors je me mis à califourchon sur ses hanches pour le bloquer en parcourant son magnifique visage de mille baisers. Je voulais qu'il craque !

-« Et puis, j'ai vraiment trop envie de toi. Tu es si sexy mon ange, regarde l'effet que tu me fais… »

Je roulais mes hanches contre son corps pour qu'il sente mon érection fièrement dressée pour lui.

-« Edward… » Gémit-il.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna et j'eus une furieuse envie de le balancer contre le mur. Mais à cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être que l'hôpital. Alors en soupirant, je décrochais.

-« Dr Cullen, j'écoute…. mm, mm… Et il n'y a personne d'autre de dispo ?... mm, mm…. Bon, ok, j'arrive. »

Je raccrochais en grognant ce qui fit sourire mon ange.

-« Où en étions nous ? » Demanda-t-il en me retournant sur le lit et en me coinçant dans ses bras.

Ses mains aventureuses se baladaient sur mon torse et Jasper mordilla mon mamelon.

-« Bébé, je dois y aller… Une urgence… » Parvins-je à articuler.

-« Oh, alors quand toi tu es pressé je dois stopper net mes envies, mais quand c'est moi, ça ne compte pas ? » Me dit-il avec un air faussement vexé.

-« Absolument, t'as tout compris. Tu es mon esclave sexuel, à ma disposition 24h/24h, que ça te plaise ou non. »

-« Hum… Chouette ! » Répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je rigolais et filais sous la douche. Quand j'en sortis, Jasper m'attendait dans la cuisine avec une tasse de café brulant.

-« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi mon ange ? »

-« Rien, assurément ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et il déposa un baiser bien trop rapide à mon gout sur ma joue avant de foncer vers la sortie. Je le rattrapais par la ceinture de son jeans et le forçais à me dire « au revoir » correctement. Je passais mes mains dans son dos et pressais mon bas ventre contre son érection toujours présente. Je souris dans notre baiser à ce constat et forçais l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue. Elle caressait la sienne en un langoureux balai sensuel qui lui arracha un gémissement. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes à regret.

-« Je compte bien reprendre là où nous nous sommes interrompus, alors ne sois pas en retard ce soir. » Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il hocha la tête et m'embrassa une dernière fois en me disant « je t'aime ». Puis, il fila.

Je me dépêchais d'avaler mon café et me dirigeais à grands pas vers le parking souterrain pour prendre ma Volvo. Il avait neigé cette nuit et le froid avait verglacé les routes, je fis donc particulièrement attention. Arrivé à l'hôpital, mon résident me sauta dessus.

-« Dr Cullen, on est débordé aux Urgences à cause de la neige, dépêchez-vous ! »

J'enfilais ma blouse et descendis à la mine. La plupart des blessures étaient légères, de simples fractures à cause de chutes dues au verglas ou des traumatismes crâniens sans gravité. Je recousais et plâtrais tranquillement quand une conversation entre deux internes attira mon attention.

-« Il y a eu un accident sur la 101ème, un motard a glissé et s'est fait faucher par une voiture. Le type est dans un sale état, et je te parle même pas de sa moto. Une Ducati, tu te rends compte ! Si le mec s'en sort, il va pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, elle est complètement pliée. »

Je laissais tomber ce que j'étais en train de faire et fonçais vers l'interne qui avait dit ça.

-« Où est ce motard ? Est-ce que c'est grave ? Il l'emmène ici ? Tu sais son nom? » Le harcelais-je en essayant de maintenir ma panique à distance.

-« Je ne sais pas trop. Apparemment c'est assez grave, les ambulanciers craignent une lésion de la moelle épinière, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

La bile me montait à la gorge quand les portes des Urgences s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un brancard avec un homme vêtu de cuir et avec son casque de moto sur la tête.

-« On n'a pas voulu lui enlever son casque pour ne pas risquer d'endommager ses cervicales. Il a eu 10 CC de morphine. Sa jambe est dans un sale état, on lui a fait une attelle. »

J'étais pétrifiée. J'essayais d'être cohérent et de me persuader que ce n'était pas Jasper mais combien y avait-il de conducteurs de Ducati sur Chicago assez barges pour conduire en cette saison ? La personne étendue sur le brancard avait la même corpulence que Jasper, grand et fin. Il chaussait du 44 comme mon ange, mais Jasper avait mis un jeans ce matin, pas un pantalon de cuir et je tentais désespérément de me raccrocher à ce détail. _Mais peut-être était-il renté à la maison se changer ? _Je m'approchais de l'homme inconscient alors que mes confrères s'activaient autour de lui. Je relevais sa manche à la recherche du bracelet de force que je lui avais offert et ne trouvais rien. Je me sentis soulagé mais cela fut de courte durée. _Ok, Jazz ne quitte jamais ce bracelet sauf pour se doucher mais est-ce qu'il le portait vraiment ce matin ? Je n'en suis pas certain, il l'a peut-être oublié.._. Mon cerveau était en ébullition, essayant de repasser les détails de notre matinée et de les mettre en corrélation avec l'individu devant moi.

Impossible de m'occuper du malade sans en avoir le cœur net, je fonçais vers la sortie des Urgences. Le froid me saisit mais ne m'empêcha pas de vomir contre le mur. Je m'essuyais la bouche du revers de ma blouse et la balançai par terre pour courir plus facilement. Je glissais régulièrement et essayais de m'accrocher à un maximum d'objet qui pouvait me stabiliser. Les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de mes yeux gelaient sur mes joues en tombant. Les bureaux du Chicago Tribune n'étaient qu'à 1km de l'hôpital et je crois que j'ai battu un nouveau record de vitesse pour parcourir la distance compte tenu des conditions climatiques.

Je déboulais comme une tornade dans la salle de rédaction et le vis tranquillement assit en train d'emmêler un crayon dans ses belles boucles blondes et en fronçant les sourcils au dessus d'un papier.

-« Jasper !» Criais-je

**OoO**

**POV de Jasper**

Je me torturais les méninges pour trouver la tournure de phrase la plus adaptée pour mon article mais ne pouvais penser à rien de bien constructif, tant mon esprit était fixé sur Edward. Il fallait néanmoins que je me concentre davantage car voilà que je me mettais à entendre sa voix maintenant.

Je relevais la tête de mes papiers et l'aperçu, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, les yeux mouillés et les joues rougies. Il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt et semblait frigorifié. Il se précipita dans mes bras et pleura à chaudes larmes.

-« Chut Beautiful, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Calme toi mon amour, je t'en prie, tu me fais peur. »

Je l'attirais dans un bureau fermé pour nous isoler de mes collègues interloqués et Edward se laissa guider. Je passais mes mains dans son dos et il frissonna. Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Je retirais mon pull et le forçais à l'enfiler pour le réchauffer.

-« Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je t'en prie Edward !! ... C'est Rose ? »

Il fit non de la tête et commençait à récupérer un souffle régulier. Il caressa mon visage avec un air de totale adoration et m'embrassa avec force. Son baiser était comme un besoin vital et bien qu'il soit un peu plus violent que ceux que nous échangions d'habitude, je le laissais faire. Puis, il se dégagea de moi et soupira. Son regard sur moi était dur et son ton, sans appel.

-« Donne-moi tes clefs Jasper. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa demande. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de mon jeans et je crus qu'il essayait de me toucher la bite, mais il se retira dès qu'il eut atteint son objectif. Il enleva la clef de ma Ducati de mon trousseau et me rendit le reste.

-« Je ne veux plus que tu conduises ta moto l'hiver, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Il fronçait les sourcils et ses beaux yeux verts trahissaient la panique et la peur qu'il ressentait. Je le pris dans mes bras et déposais un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Je caressais ses cheveux hirsutes et tentais de le rassurer.

-« Je conduis des motos depuis que j'ai 16 ans Beautiful, tu n'as rien à craindre, je maitrise. »

Il me repoussa contre le bureau violemment.

-« Ce n'est pas une négociation Jasper. Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que c'était toi que les ambulanciers amenaient et… Peut importe, je ne veux plus que tu conduises la Diablo pour l'instant. En plus, faut vraiment être taré pour aimer conduire une bécane par ce temps de chien. »

Edward était furieux et faisait les 100 pas dans le bureau, grognant des paroles incompréhensibles sur ma stupidité et mon besoin irrationnel de vitesse. Je soupirais et savais que pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, je serais obligé de céder. Je l'attrapais par les épaules et le forçais à me regarder en face.

-« D'accord Beautiful ! »

Se séparer de ma moto pour quelques temps était un grand sacrifice pour moi, il le savait. Alors, il se mit à m'embrasser partout, me disant combien il m'aimait et que j'allais finir par le rendre complètement fou avec mes lubies.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	47. Chapter 52

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Encore un immense merci à ma génialisme béta lilispank (j'arrête là sinon ses chevilles vont tellement enfler qu'elle pourra dire adieu à ses bottines Jimmy Choo et ça serai vraiment trop dommage, elle est si sexy avec...*rêve*)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy everybody (je ne mets plus le "girls" parce que j'ai découvert que au moins un mec (j'espère plus) me lisait et qu'il faut respecter cette putain de régle selon laquelle même en minorité, le masculin l'emporte. Quelle connerie! Mais s'est super de voir des gars ici ^^) !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Se séparer de ma moto pour quelques temps était un grand sacrifice pour moi, il le savait. Alors, il se mit à m'embrasser partout, me disant combien il m'aimait et que j'allais finir par le rendre complètement fou avec mes lubies._

**POV d'Edward**

Mon ange était d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers jours et cela à cause de mon interdiction formelle de le voir sur sa moto. Une fois revenu au loft, je lui avais expliqué plus calmement mes peurs et la frousse que j'avais eu à l'hôpital et bien qu'il m'ait compris, il n'en démordait pas et voulait reconduire son bolide le plus rapidement possible. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le premier jour du printemps, mais cela n'empêchait pas Jasper de continuer à râler.

J'étais sorti en avance du boulot et mon ange m'attendait en regardant la télévision. Je sautais sur le canapé et vins mettre ma tête sur ses genoux en poussant le paquet de chips qu'il était en train de dévorer.

-« Bonsoir mon ange. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » Lui demandais-je alors qu'il continuait de fixer ce stupide écran tout en charchant à tâtons de quoi grignoter.

-« Hum… » Grogna-t-il pour toute réponse.

-« Tu fais un écart à ton régime Jazz ? Attention, je ne veux pas d'un petit ami obèse, je te préviens… »

La provocation marchait toujours avec lui. Il posa enfin son regard sur moi et me fit un sourire machiavélique.

-« Et bien, aux dernières nouvelles mon boyfriend me trouvait terriblement sexy, mais il a peut-être changé d'avis… » Dit-il en caressant son torse fin parfaitement dessiné.

Je léchais mes lèvres, mon appétit pour lui grandissant.

-« Connard ! Pour ta gouverne, sache que je fais toujours le même poids et que je vais courir tous les matins MOI, je n'essaye pas d'inventer n'importe quelle excuse bidon pour esquiver, alors je peux me permettre de manger quelques cochonneries. »

Je l'embrassais rapidement pour le calmer.

-« Je te taquinais Angel, détends toi. Tu sais que je te trouve magnifique. Mais tu ne devrais pas te couper l'appétit, je t'emmène diner au restaurant ce soir. »

-« On a quelque chose à fêter ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

J'acquiesçais et sortis deux enveloppes de la poche arrière de mon jeans. Soudain, son visage s'illumina et il me les arracha des mains.

-« Négatif. Pour tout. Tout les deux. » Confirmais-je alors qu'il parcourait les lettres des yeux rapidement.

Il me prit dans ses bras et se jeta sur mes lèvres avidement. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit quand il passa sa langue pour m'en demander l'accès et il la pétrit avec beaucoup de sensualité. Cette danse érotique de nos deux langues ensemble réveilla instantanément ma bite qui se dressa dans mon boxer. Je me frottais contre son bas ventre tout aussi douloureux que le mien et passais mes bras dans son dos pour le griffer doucement. Il gémit dans notre baiser et me repoussa sur le canapé.

-« Enlève tes fringues Beautiful. » M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de foncer vers notre chambre.

Je m'exécutais rapidement et Jasper redescendit presque immédiatement avec une bouteille de lubrifiant dans les mains. Il s'arrêta pour me reluquer devant le canapé, puis se jeta sur moi. Il m'embrassa le torse, mordillant mes mamelons au passage, léchant mes abdominaux et descendant toujours plus au sud, vers ma queue. Il commença à sucer la tête de mon sexe et passa sa langue sur la goute de liquide qui s'en était échappée en émettant un grognement primaire terriblement érotique.

-« Jasper… » Parvins-je à articuler en appuyant sur ses épaules pour qu'il me prenne dans sa belle bouche chaude.

Il releva ses doux yeux bleus vers moi et me sourit avant de m'engloutir entièrement. Je gémis encore et il aspira tout de moi en creusant ses joues. Ses mouvements étaient amplifiés par sa main qui suivait le rythme de sa bouche sur ma bite. Mes mains glissèrent vers ses magnifiques cheveux blonds dorés et guidèrent ses à-coups. J'étais proche de ma libération, mais mon ange s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-« Prends-moi Beautiful. »

Je faillis jouir à l'entendre prononcer ces simples mots. J'adorais quand il me demandait de le posséder, s'abandonnant complètement à moi. Rapidement, je fis passer le t-shirt de Jasper par-dessus sa tête et ôtais son jeans et son boxer d'un seul coup. Il se tourna alors sur le canapé pour m'offrir ses belles fesses rondes et je les caressais tendrement. Je me mis sur mes genoux et me baissa pour les lui embrasser et les mordiller.

-« Tu as des fesses de bébé mon ange. »

Je décidais d'y apposer ma marque et j'aspirais profondément la peau douce de son cul. Au bout d'un moment, une belle trace rosée apparut et Jasper tourna la tête pour admirer le résultat.

-« Je suis à toi. » Conclu-t-il.

Je grognais d'excitation à ses paroles et me saisis de la bouteille de lubrifiant. J'en rependis dans ma main et commença à insérer plusieurs doigts dans son rectum serré. Jazz gémit sous la sensation et ça m'excita encore plus. Je versais généreusement du lubrifiant dans ma main et frictionnais ma bite avec.

-« C'est une première pour moi de le faire sans capote, alors dis-moi si je te fais mal Angel. » Lui demandais-je à l'oreille.

Il hocha la tête pendant que j'avançais mes hanches vers son entrée. Je poussais doucement à l'intérieur de lui et ses mains se refermèrent en deux poings sur le cuir du canapé. Je bloquais mon avancée mais il se pencha en arrière pour s'empaler lui-même sur mon membre. Je caressais ses cheveux et descendais vers son dos pour le distraire de la douleur en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Au bout d'un moment, Jasper se détendit et tourna son beau visage vers moi pour me sourire. Je me penchais au dessus de son épaule et l'embrassais sensuellement alors que je recommençais à bouger mes hanches. Ses fesses vinrent frapper contre mes cuisses et mon ange gémit encore plus fort dans ma bouche. Mes mains courraient sur son torse alors que je le maintenais tout contre mon buste. Je versais un peu plus de lubrifiant sur mes doigts et me saisis de son érection douloureuse.

-« Oh oui Beautiful… » Soupira-t-il.

Je jouais avec sa belle bite en faisant rouler mon pouce sur la tête de son membre, puis en parcourant sa longueur. Je le masturbais comme j'aimais qu'il me masturbe. Ma poigne était ferme sur le début de sa queue, puis avec la rapidité des mouvements, elle se faisait plus douce.

Mon bassin frappait toujours son cul et nos gémissements rauques me confirmèrent que nous étions tous les deux proches de l'extase. Faire l'amour à Jasper sans capote était un pur délice, je pouvais tellement mieux le sentir, c'était absolument divin comme sensation.

-« Jouis pour moi Angel ! »

Je tirais sur les cheveux de Jasper avec ma main libre pour qu'il tourne son visage vers moi. Je voulais le voir quand il exploserait. Je fixais sa bouche entrouverte, ses mèches blondes collées à son front en sueur et ses yeux océan mi-clos par le plaisir. J'augmentais la vitesse de mes coups de rein et de ma main sur sa bite devant cette vision magnifique. Mes yeux parcoururent le corps moite de Jasper et je jouis en admirant la belle marque rose que j'avais faite sur ses fesses. Au même instant, Jasper cria mon prénom, puis il se déversa dans ma main et sur son ventre en fermant les yeux, son corps traversé par un doux frisson. Je le pris dans mes bras tendrement et l'allongea sur le canapé à mes côtés.

Il se releva sur ses coudes et me fit une petite moue.

-« Tu vas mettre du sperme partout. »

Je rigolais devant cette constatation plutôt triviale après le moment intense que nous venions de partager.

-« T'es le roi pour casser les ambiances romantiques mon ange. »

Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Ses doigts dessinaient des cœurs sur mon ventre et j'étais tout simplement le plus heureux des hommes à ce moment précis.

-« Je t'aime Jasper. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les garçons ont fêté dignement les résultats de leurs tests :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	48. Chapter 53

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Pardon pour ce retard dans la publication, mais ma reliseuse adorée est plus qu'over booké avec le concours Bloody Valentine. Ne lui jetez pas de pierre, mais fouettez la avec une cravache, elle préfére nettement plus. Ou plutôt ne faite rien, Lilispank n'est pas censée aimer ses punitions, s'est beacoup plus cruel... Kiss sexy bitch ;-)

Tout de suite, comme je ne peux pas vous faire un strip tease devant vos écrans (oui je sais, vous êtes aussi frustré et déçu que moi), mon cadeau de St Valentin pour vous lecteurs chéris, un nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Il sourit et me prit dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Ses doigts dessinaient des cœurs sur mon ventre et j'étais tout simplement le plus heureux des hommes à ce moment précis._

_-« Je t'aime Jasper. »_

**POV d'Edward**

Le temps filait à toute allure en compagnie de mon ange. Nous étions déjà début Décembre et nous ne nous étions toujours pas occupés des cadeaux de Noël pour sa famille. Je décidais donc qu'aujourd'hui serait parfait pour nos recherches car je serais absent à une conférence médicale la semaine juste avant les fêtes. Jasper grogna un peu, pas vraiment ravi de devoir faire du shopping mais, je le convaincs rapidement en lui affirmant que plus nous attendrions, plus les magasins seraient bondés et que ça serait dix fois pire à supporter pour lui. Il acquiesça et partit sous la douche. J'hésitais à le rejoindre... Si nous voulions être prêts rapidement, je devais me retenir. Je préparais un jeans used et un pull à col roulé blanc pour mon ange, alors que j'enfilais un pantalon Armani noir et une chemise de la même couleur avec un foulard prune foncé autour du cou.

-« Hey… Beau gosse ! » m'interpella Jasper en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette éponge accrochée autour de ses hanches.

Je souris et me précipitais vers lui pour la lui arracher. Son corps était encore humide et je commençais à le masturber avec envie. Il s'agrippa à mes épaules mais me repoussa doucement.

-« Rappel toi ce que tu as dit Edward, plus vite on commence ton stupide shopping, plus vite on finit. Et je n'ai pas franchement envie de m'éterniser dans les boutiques, alors je crois que le sexe peut-être une bonne motivation pour te faire accélérer le rythme, non ? »

-« Tricheur ! » Dis-je avec frustration alors qu'il se dégageait de moi et filait s'habiller.

Il rigola comme un con et me tira la langue.

Nous prîmes la Volvo et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre de Chicago. J'avais une idée bien précise pour le cadeau d'Alice et je savais que cela lui ferait très plaisir. Mon homme ronchonna quand il vit la ville surpeuplée. Il enfouit ses mains dans son blouson en cuir au lieu de me la tendre comme à son habitude. La mauvaise humeur de Jasper était plus que palpable. Arrivés devant la boutique, tout à coup, j'hésitais à entrer. Le propriétaire, Liam, était un de mes ex et j'espérais que ça ne poserait pas de problème avec mon ange. Je jetais alors un regard dans sa direction, histoire de jauger son seuil de tolérance. S'il avait pu entrer dans le mur ou se téléporter jusque chez nous, il l'aurait fait dans la seconde. Je pesais le pour et le contre un instant mais au vue de sa mauvaise humeur, décidais de ne pas le prévenir. Après tout, peut être qu'il ne remarquerait rien. Cette hypothèse me rassura quelque peu et nous entrâmes sans plus tarder. Et évidemment, comme j'ai toujours du bol, dès que je passais la pas de la porte, Liam me sauta littéralement dessus en me roulant une pelle monumentale. Je fis mon maximum pour me dégager le plus vite possible mais ce fut peine perdue. Jasper à mes côtés s'était totalement figé.

-« Edward, mon chaton, tu m'as tellement manqué !!! » Dit-il avec la même voix grave que dans mes souvenirs.

-« Hey salut Liam. Toujours aussi chaleureux à ce que je vois… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-« On ne se refait pas. Mais qui est ce magnifique blondinet qui t'accompagne ? Ne me dit rien. C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est Jasper ? »

J'hochais la tête mais restais surpris qu'il paraisse si bien connaître mon ange.

-« Tu sais que tu es THE sujet de commérage numéro 1 en ce moment. Combien de temps Edward-le-quetard va-t-il rester avec ce magnifique Apollon ? Qui plaquera qui ? Quel sera le nom de l'amant ?... Y a même un groupe sur Face Book ! D'ailleurs, j'avais parié que te ne tiendrais que 15 jours evec lui, tu m'as fait perdre une belle somme d'argent tu sais. »

Ca ne m'étonnait guère que la communauté joue à un tel jeu au sujet de ma vie sentimentale, j'adorais moi-même spéculer sur le temps qu'un couple resterait ensemble. A l'époque, ne croyant pas vraiment en l'amour, mes estimations n'excédaient jamais quelques semaines.

-« Désolé pour ton fric Liam. Mais Jazz et moi, c'est sérieux. »

Je mis ma main dans la poche arrière du jeans de Jasper et je fus soulagé que les yeux de mon ange ne soient pas des AKA 47 ou mon ami aurait perdu la vie depuis belle lurette. Je l'embrassais sur la joue pour le détendre et son regard noir se porta maintenant sur moi. Sa mauvaise humeur ne s'arrangeait pas, je devais agir et vite.

-« Euh… Dis-moi Liam, tu aurais des escarpins rouges Manolo Blahnik en 36, s'il te plait ? »

Il partit dans la réserve chercher quelques modèles et je me tournais vers Jasper pour tenter de le dérider.

-« Détends-toi Angel. Liam est un bon ami, il est très affectueux mais tu sais que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. »

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassais tendrement. Je voulu introduire ma langue dans sa bouche mais il m'en refusa l'accès et garda désespérément ses mains dans son blouson de cuir.

-« Tu es le seul que j'aime Jasper. »

-« Ouais, et bien de toute évidence, moi je ne suis pas le seul qui t'aime. Apparemment, toute la communauté semble veiller sur tes intérêts avec un soin tout particulier. »

Son ton était sec et cassant. Je soupirais.

-« On ne va pas encore avoir cette conversation bébé ! Tu savais que j'avais un passé quand tu m'as rencontré. Et oui, j'ai eu des tas d'amants. Et, Liam est un type très sympa et plutôt marrant. Alors fais des efforts pour te montrer au moins civilisé avec lui, ok ? » Lui demandais-je.

Il grogna mais m'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Puis un sourire sadique naquit au coin de sa bouche.

-« Dis-moi, il a toujours été comme ça ? »

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Et bien, il est plutôt "enveloppé" et je sais que tu n'aimes pas les mecs gros alors je me demandais si c'était le fait que tu lui aies brisé le cœur qui l'avait fait se réfugier dans la bouffe... »

J'en restais bouche-bée devant le culot de Jasper.

-« Bitch ! » réussis-je à articuler.

-« Non, réaliste. Alors, tu me réponds ? »

-« Et bien, on est resté qu'un week-end ensemble et c'est vrai qu'à l'époque, il était plus mince mais ça remonte à tellement longtemps… »

Ma réponse sembla combler de joie Jasper qui se délectait apparemment que Liam ait pris du poids plus que raisonnablement. Il m'attira vers lui et passa sa main sous ma chemise avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. Sa langue dansait dans ma bouche avec une infinie douceur.

-« C'est pas bientôt fini de me balancer votre bonheur indécent à la gueule vous deux ?! » Cria Liam en arrivant sous une montagne de boites à chaussures.

Je me dégageais de mon ange et commençais à examiner les paires pour savoir laquelle plairait le plus à Alice. Jasper se colla dans mon dos et encercla ma taille de ses bras puissants tout en ondulant son bassin contre mes fesses. Je me raclais la gorge pour lui intimer l'ordre d'arrêter sa douce torture qui m'excitait terriblement, mais il continua. Je sentais son érection grandir contre mon cul et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur ces maudites paires de chaussures. Je ne pensais qu'à Jasper et à sa bite.

-« Euh...Tu aurais d'autres modèles Liam ? ...Peut-être des bottines ? » Demandais-je avant d'exploser et de violer mon ange devant lui.

-« Bien sur chaton, je reviens. »

Jasper grogna dans mon oreille en entendant le petit surnom que me donnait Liam mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Je me retournais et plaquais mon ange contre le comptoir du magasin.

-« Hum, je vois que tu es aussi excité que moi Beautiful. » Dit-il en caressant mon entre jambe tendu avec sa main.

-« Arrête ça Jasper. Qu'est-ce qui te prend bordel ? »

-« Quoi, j'ai envie de toi, c'est normal non ?! Et puis apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul... Alors je voudrais bien que cette petite commère de Liam dise à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'à moi. Que tu ne bandes qu'en pensant à moi. Et, que ton cul m'appartient pour une durée indéterminée. »

-« Et bien, je crois qu'il a compris. » Cria Liam dans notre dos avec un petit sourire. « On m'avait dit que tu étais jaloux et possessif Jasper, mais c'est un doux euphémisme. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça Edward. Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour le laisser te provoquer de la sorte, sans bouger. Rassure-toi Blondie, je dirais à la communauté qu'Edward est maké et cela "pour une durée indéterminé" comme tu dis. »

J'étais rouge de honte mais mon ange semblait absolument ravi. Il empoigna ma bite et m'embrassa brutalement.

-« Dépêche-toi de choisir cette stupide paire de chaussure et rentrons à la maison. J'ai trop envie de toi Beautiful. »

Je gémis et pris une paire au hasard ce qui fit rire Liam. Je payais et fonçais vers la Volvo pour corriger mon ange comme il le méritait pour son manque flagrant d'éducation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	49. Chapter 54

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Un énorme smack à ma reliseuse sexy lilispank qui frole la schisophrénie en ce moment (comment ça comme d'hab? Ha bah je vois que vous la connaissez bien...)

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je gémis et pris une paire au hasard ce qui fit rire Liam. Je payais et fonçais vers la Volvo pour corriger mon ange comme il le méritait, pour son manque __flagrant d'éducation._

**POV d'Edward**

Arrivés devant la voiture, je lançais les clefs à Jasper.

-« Tu conduis. » Ordonnais-je.

Il ne protesta pas et se mit au volant. Les routes étaient bondées à cause d'un accident et comme toujours dans ces moments là, mon ange râlait et remettait sur le tapis sa stupide moto.

-« Avec la Diablo, on serait déjà à la maison depuis longtemps et je t'aurais fait jouir au moins deux fois. »

-« Ou tu serais mort explosé contre un arbre et je serais en train de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps pour avoir perdu mon ange. » Grognais-je.

La simple pensée de perdre Jasper me fit frissonner et il le remarqua. Il prit ma main et la posa sur son sexe tendu.

-« Je suis bien vivant Beautiful… » Dit-il avec un adorable sourire en coin.

Nous étions dans les bouchons et le trafic n'avançait toujours pas. C'est pourquoi, je décidais de m'amuser un peu aux dépends de Jasper. Je défis ma ceinture de sécurité pour être plus à l'aise et regardai mon ange avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Je frottais ma main qui était toujours contre son entre jambe et me penchais vers son cou.

-« Alors comme ça tu te moques de mes ex Angel ? » Murmurais-je.

-« Seulement des moches. Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tout ceux que j'ai rencontré jusque là sont des cageots. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je sifflais. Jasper cherchait les emmerdes apparemment....

-« Tu es vraiment un très très vilain garçon mon petit diablotin. »

Jasper sourit et sembla approuver le changement de son surnom qui lui correspondait d'avantage en cet instant.

Ma main frottait toujours son jeans serré et je défis les boutons pour l'introduire dans son boxer. Je me saisis de sa belle bite en érection et il gémit. Je fixais ses beaux yeux bleus alors que sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse. Mon autre main empoigna ses mèches blondes et le força à approcher son visage pour m'embrasser. Ma bouche se rua sur ses lèvres avec urgence. J'aspirais sa lèvre inférieure et la mordillais tendrement. Jasper lâcha le volant et agrippa mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser.

Soudain, la voiture derrière nous klaxonna. Jasper me repoussa et fit avancer la Volvo de 5 mètres avant d'être de nouveau par choc contre par choc. Je remis ma main dans son pantalon et recommençais à le masturber en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

-« Concentre-toi sur la route bébé. »

J'embrassais la ligne de sa mâchoire et léchais sa pomme d'Adam. Il souffla d'excitation. Puis, je pris la ceinture de son jeans et poussais vers le bas.

-« Soulève tes hanches ! »

-« Stop Beautiful ! y a des flics partout, tu veux te faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur ? » Protesta-t-il.

-« Je ne serais pas contre me retrouver en cellule avec toi mon ange, ça pourrait même être excitant. Mais pour le moment, je t'ai dis de te concentrer sur la route et de soulever tes putains de hanches, alors fais-le ! »

Il grogna mais leva son cul pour me permettre de descendre le jeans et le boxer au niveau de ses genoux.

-« Tu l'as déjà fait en voiture Angel ? » Lui demandais-je en continuant de le masturber.

Il avala difficilement avant de me répondre avec un petit sourire pour essayer de rester maître de la situation.

-« Jamais dans une Volvo. »

-« Diablotin ! »

Puis, je me jetais littéralement sur sa bite et l'engloutis. Jasper eut un sursaut de surprise mais mit automatiquement sa main dans mes cheveux pour guider mes mouvements.

-« Putain Edward, si on se fait choper, je te tue… » Soupira-t-il.

Je me retirais un instant et passais ma langue sur toute sa longueur. Je léchais la petite goutte qui suintait de sa fente et il appuya sur ma tête pour me demander plus. Je me relevais vers son visage.

-« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ou tu veux vivre dangereusement Jasper ? »

Il poussa de nouveau ma tête vers le bas de son anatomie et je l'avalais encore plus profondément. Ma main caressait ses boules et je pouvais sentir qu'il se cramponnait au volant car ses jointures crissaient contre le cuir. Mes dents frottaient un peu contre son membre et il gémissait toujours plus fort.

Soudain, Jasper fit une embardée avec la voiture et accéléra. Je me redressais.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Lui demandais-je surpris.

-« Je prends la sortie. Tu m'excites trop bébé ! »

Son visage était rouge et son souffle très irrégulier. Il conduisait rapidement et arrêta la voiture dans un quartier pourri entouré d'entrepôts. Il détacha sa ceinture et se jeta sur moi.

Il m'arracha pratiquement ma chemise et parcourut mon torse de doux baisers mouillés.

-« Je te veux ! » Gémit-il à mon oreille.

Je le repoussais sur le siège conducteur et ouvris la boite à gants pour en sortir une bouteille de lubrifiant.

-« Je ne préfère même pas te demander pourquoi tu as _ça_ dans ta voiture… »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et il m'arracha la bouteille des mains avant de se jeter de nouveau sur moi. Il ôta mon pantalon et mon boxer habillement et coucha mon siège passager.

-« Tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un novice, dis-moi... Le siège passager plutôt que conducteur pour éviter les chocs dans le dos contre le volant... Et tu n'a pas trop galéré pour me retirer mes fringues malgré l'endroit exigu. Hum ! C'était donc vrai, tu l'as déjà fait dans une voiture....»

Il rit doucement.

-« Et toi ? Tu l'as déjà fait dans cette caisse ? »

Jasper me connaissait bien et ne me demandait pas si j'avais déjà baisé dans une voiture; la réponse étant évidente.

-« Non, je ne voulais pas risquer d'abimer le cuir de mes sièges. »

Il me fit un petit sourire sadique et commença à me préparer avec le lubrifiant. Ses doigts étaient chauds et glissaient facilement entre mes fesses. Un long soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres et Jasper l'étouffa en m'embrassant passionnément. Sa langue douce dansait dans ma bouche alors que ses lèvres charnues bougeaient en rythme contre les miennes.

Soudain, il releva mes jambes sur ses épaules et introduisit sa queue dans mon rectum. Je gémis dans notre baiser et il poussa un peu plus à l'intérieur de moi.

-« Hum… J'adore te sentir tout autour de ma bite Beautiful ! »

Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'étais terriblement excité par le petit jeu de Jazz dans la boutique de Liam, par la fellation que je lui avais faite dans ma voiture et par le fait qu'il me pénétrait en ce moment même.

Il s'enfonçait lentement en moi et bougeait très doucement. Je pouvais voir qu'il était tout proche de sa libération parce qu'il avait cette veine qui battait son front quand il se concentrait pour garder loin de lui son orgasme. J'agrippais son dos musclé pour garder son corps près de moi. Mes jambes buttaient un peu dans le tableau de bord et contre le plafond de la voiture mais je n'y prêtais guère attention.

Il chercha à tâtons la bouteille de lubrifiant mais ne la trouva pas. Il me fit un sourire en coin et cracha dans sa main avant de me branler. C'était chaud et humide comme sensation et vraiment très agréable. Il poussait toujours en moi et mon cul claquait contre son bassin. Dans l'habitacle de la voiture, seuls nos respirations saccadées et nos soupirs résonnaient.

Jasper jouit le premier et explosa en criant mon nom. Malgré les frissons qui parcouraient son corps pendant son orgasme, il continua à me masturber. Puis, il se mit à genoux et je le senti glisser hors de mes fesses. Il se pencha vers ma bite et enroula sa langue autour. Sa bouche accompagnait désormais sa main qui m'astiquait toujours. Mes gémissements se firent plus rauques et mes doigts griffèrent le cuir chevelu de mon ange.

-« J'y suis presque Angel… Encore… »

Il augmenta la vitesse de ses va et vient et je jouis dans sa belle bouche chaude. Il avala tout ce que je lui donnais et me nettoya en passant sa langue sur toute ma longueur. Puis, il se coucha sur mon torse et j'enfouis mon visage dans ses boucles blondes afin de respirer sa délicieuse odeur.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre de la voiture. Jasper avait toujours les fesses à l'air et bien que son corps recouvre le mien, j'étais nu moi aussi.

-« Messieurs, c'est un endroit public ici, alors vous voudriez bien aller faire vos cochonneries ailleurs avant que mes ouvriers ne débarquent ?! »

Le type était un vieux moustachu en bleu de travail complètement rouge de honte. Je ne pus retenir mes rires plus longtemps et mon ange me suivit dans mon fou rire. Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement. Jasper reprit le volant et pied au planché, il nous ramena au loft finir ce que nous avions commencé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!

* * *

_**Les votes pour le concours Bloody Valentine sont désormais ouverts. Venez voter pour vos 3 One Shot préférés en copiant ce lien:**_

_**http://www . fanfiction . net/u/2183041/Bloody_Valentine_Contest**_

_**(enlevez les espaces)**_

_**Vous pouvez retrouver ma participation au concours à cette adresse:**_

_**http://www . fanfiction . net/s/5685958/1/Drink_Me_Eat_Me**_

_**(enlevez les espaces)**_

* * *

Now, press the review button ;-)

xoxo


	50. Chapter 55

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Merci merci à ma petite chérie lilispank qui me relit, me corrige (dans tous les sens du terme :P) et me supporte. ILY baby!

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement. Jasper reprit le volant et pied au planché, il nous ramena au loft finir ce que nous avions commencé._

**POV de Jasper**

Merde, nous étions le 23 Décembre et je n'avais toujours pas de cadeau pour Edward. J'avais passé le mois entier à y réfléchir et n'avais rien trouvé de vraiment original. Ma famille et celle d'Emmett avaient débarqué hier soir et je comptais bien sur leur aide pour trouver quelque chose de potable à mon homme. Edward était parti à sa convention médicale et ne serait de retour que demain, pour le réveillon.

Une fois tout le monde installé dans le loft, Jane et Emmett s'éclipsèrent pour soit disant visiter la ville mais je les soupçonnais d'être aussi peu prévoyants que moi et d'aller faire leurs achats à la dernière minute. Comme d'habitude, ma sœur me perça à jour en un instant.

-« Alors jazz, qu'est-ce que tu offres à Edward ? » Me demanda-t-elle autour d'une tasse de café.

-« Et bien... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée… A vrai dire, je comptais sur vous pour m'aider à lui choisir quelque chose qui lui plaise… » Avouais-je.

-« On n'est pas vraiment les personnes les mieux placées pour lui choisir un cadeau, c'est toi qui le connais le mieux. » Surenchérit Alice.

-« Putain les filles, j'suis désespéré ! On est le 23 et j'ai rien acheté à Edward. J'vous en supplie, aidez-moi !!! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice surement du à mon ton un peu trop drama queen à mon gout et mirent chacune une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

-« Calme moi Jazz, on va te filer un coup de main. Tout d'abord, quel est ton budget ? » Me demanda Rosalie.

-« Illimité. » Répondis-je immédiatement.

Alice siffla et ma sœur me fit un petit sourire en coin.

-« Si tu as trop de fric, tu peux toujours en donner à ta charmante sœur, je saurais bien comment le dépenser, rassure toi… »

-« La ferme Rose. C'est juste que je ne veux pas m'imposer de contrainte financière pour le cadeau d'Edward sachant que je n'ai aucune idée. »

-« Ok, bon, c'est une fashion victim, alors pourquoi pas des fringues de luxe ? » Proposa Alice.

Merde, pourquoi n'y avais-pas pensé plus tôt ?! Edward adorait la mode et selon lui "on n'avait jamais assez de vêtement dans un dressing". Je me tournais vers ma sœur mais elle faisait la moue, pas franchement convaincue par la proposition d'Alice.

-« Justement, c'est une fashion victim et je pense qu'il a un stock impressionnant de vêtements haute couture. »

-« …Pff, sans compter, les fringues que ses amis lui envoient pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. » Grognais-je en repensant au petit mot qui accompagnait la dernière livraison de ses deux derniers costumes D&G (_Je t'attends en Toscane pour que tu me montres comment ils te vont, bien que je te préfère quand tu ne portes strictement rien sur toi, à part une capote…_).

- « Et je suis certaine qu'il a un dressing immense et classé selon les collections de centaines de créateurs... »

_Bande de chacals tous ces ritales...Non mais sérieusement, « rien sur toi, à part une capote »... Je t'en foutrais moi des capotes... Connard !_

- « Et même, lorsqu'il est stressé, il compte ses cravates...Oh non mieux, il s'endort en comptant ses chemises D&G ! 1 chemise, 2 chemises...»

En entendant ces deux lettres détestables, je revins dans la conversation pour découvrir les filles à moitié pliées en deux... Surtout Rosalie. Les pestes, elles se moquaient de mon homme !

- « Rosalie ! Alice ! »

Mon regard devait en dire long, elles arrêtèrent de pouffer instantanément.

- « De toute façon, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Jazz est une nullité en mode. Edward saurait que ça ne vient pas de lui. » Conclu ma soeur.

-« Et pourquoi pas une bague ? » Demanda Alice.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon café en l'entendant dire ça.

-« Edward m'a quitté quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour le mariage. »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de le demander en mariage, ça peut juste être un bijou qui marque ton attachement à lui, comme il l'a fait en t'offrant ton bracelet. »

Je regardais mon poignet pour admirer le bracelet de force qu'Edward m'avait offert et qui ne me quittait jamais. Je l'adorais mais j'avais trop peur qu'Edward ne flippe en voyant que je lui offrais une bague. Hors de question que je prenne ce risque.

-« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Alice, il pourrait vraiment mal réagir. »

-« Tu devrais lui accorder plus de crédit Jazz… » Me dit ma sœur.

J'étais toujours surpris qu'elle prenne sa défense, cela semblait si impossible au début de notre relation.

-« Non, pas une bague. Il faut que ça symbolise mon amour pour lui, que ça soit romantique mais pas mièvre parce qu'il déteste ça. Il faut que ça montre que je le connaisse bien et que je prête attention à lui… »

Je faisais les 100 pas autour de la table de la cuisine et là, le déclic. Sans un mot pour les filles, je pris mon blouson et filais au magasin. Après mon achat et m'être arrangé avec le vendeur, je revins serin à l'appartement.

**OoO**

**POV d'Edward**

Je m'étais porté volontaire pour partir à Los Angeles pour cette convention médicale ennuyeuse. Le thème était pompeux et je ne devais y faire qu'une courte allocution quotidienne mais j'avais besoin de cette semaine loin de mon ange pour préparer mon cadeau pour lui. Il me manquait terriblement et bien que le sexe au téléphone soit plutôt marrant, j'avais hâte de retrouver ses bras musclés et de sentir son petit cul serré autour de ma bite. Merde, penser à ça me fit bander dans la salle de conférence.

A la fin de la première journée de mon voyage, je filais à une adresse qu'un ami m'avait recommandée et montra précisément au vendeur ce que je voulais. Il s'exécuta et je fus soulagé qu'il ait fini rapidement.

J'espérais que Jasper apprécierait mon cadeau. C'était un grand pas pour moi mais je savais qu'il était digne de tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Nous étions le 23 décembre et je me dirigeais vers l'aéroport de LAX pour rentrer à Chicago quand la sonnerie Angel de Robbie Williams résonna dans la poche de ma veste. Je sortis mon portable en souriant, connaissant déjà mon interlocuteur.

-« Bonjour mon ange. » Lui dis-je doucement en décrochant.

-« Bonjour Beautiful. »

Sa voix était mélodieuse et son petit accent du sud ressortait plus que d'habitude.

-« Tu as l'air plus calme et détendu que ces derniers jours. Est-ce la joie de me revoir qui te fait cet effet ou aurais-tu fini par me trouver un cadeau de Noël potable? » Le taquinais-je, sachant qu'il se désespérait depuis plusieurs jours à ce sujet.

Il grogna un peu, puis avoua

-« Les deux. »

Je rigolais quand l'annonce de mon vol résonna dans l'aéroport.

-« Tout le monde est bien installé ? » Demandais-je.

-« Oui, rassure-toi bébé. Mais Alice a fait un examen complet de ton dressing et m'a demandé de te dire que tu avais un gout absolument génial et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu ne m'avais toujours pas relooké. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu portes en ce moment Jazz ? »

-« Hum… On n'a pas déjà joué à ça hier soir Beautiful ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel en me dirigeant vers le terminal d'embarquement.

-« T'es pas sortable comme mec. Bon, je dois y aller mon ange, on se retrouve au loft. »

-« Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je passe te chercher ? » Me demanda-t-il pour la 100ème fois.

-« Tu auras suffisamment à t'occuper avec le repas, je ne veux pas t'embêter si mon vol a du retard. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, on se verra bien assez tôt, rassure toi. »

-« Ca me parait pourtant bien long. »

-« Oui, à moi aussi Angel. Je t'aime. »

-« Je t'aime aussi Beautiful. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Des idées sur ce que vont s'offrir les garçons à Noël???

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	51. Chapter 56

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Je suis absolument désolée pour la longue attente et le retard dans la publication. Ce chapitre (et la suite) était prêt depuis longtemps mais il devait être corrigé (je suis une bille en orthographe), or, ma lilispank adorée a disparu. Dois-je lancé un avis de recherche et publier sa photo sur les briques de lait? Si quelqu'un a des news... Bref, Maeva s'est gentiment proposé de prendre la relève en tant que béta de substitution et je la remercie de tout coeur pour son travail. Kiss girl! Et je promet de ne plus faire autant attendre mes lecteurs adorés! I love you too :D

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Ca me parait pourtant bien long. »_

_-« Oui, à moi aussi Angel. Je t'aime. »_

_-« Je t'aime aussi Beautiful. »_

**POV d'Edward**

A peine avais-je franchi la porte du loft que mon ange me sauta dans les bras en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'eus un peu mal mais ne laissa rien transparaitre pour ne pas briser la surprise de mon cadeau. Il embrassa mon visage et me serrait fortement contre lui alors que je caressais ses doux cheveux blonds.

-« Laisses-le respirer Jazz, tu vas l'étouffer. » Hurla Emmett

-« Hum… C'est l'idée. Tu m'as définitivement trop manqué. A la prochaine convention, je pars avec toi. »

Je le fis redescendre au sol et pus enfin embrasser Jasper fougueusement. Après notre langoureux baiser et les raclements de gorge peu discrets de Rosalie, nous nous séparâmes.

-« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Angel. »

Il sourit et enfouit son visage dans mon cou pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Je saluais enfin nos invités correctement et Jasper retourna aux fourneaux. Rosalie et lui se disputaient gentiment sur la meilleure façon de préparer le chapon alors qu'Alice me remettait son CV et voulait savoir si je pouvais appuyer sa candidature de stage chez Dior. Jasper étant occupé plus loin, je lui confiais que j'avais sucé Galliano après un défilé à New-York et qu'il me relançait régulièrement. Je n'aurais donc certainement aucun mal à obtenir une petite faveur de sa part. Alice ricana et alla raconter mes aventures à l'oreille de Jane. Emmett aidait à mettre la table et j'en profitais pour monter mes bagages dans la chambre et me changer. J'enfilais un jean noir et entendis siffler dans mon dos. Je le boutonnais rapidement et tournais le dos alors que Jasper passais ses mains sur mes abdominaux.

-« Depuis quand tu joues les pudiques ? » Me demanda-t-il moqueur.

Je grognais.

-« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je suis pas sur de pouvoir me contrôler bien longtemps si tu continues à me toucher comme ça. »

-« Et bien, ne te contrôle plus. Rose m'a viré de la cuisine. Que dirais-tu de prendre une douche crapuleuse Beautiful, tu m'as vraiment vraiment trop manqué. »

Il embrassa ma mâchoire et lécha mon cou en descendant vers mes pectoraux. Je gémis quand il se mit à mordiller mes mamelons. Je devais redevenir maître de la situation avant que tout ne m'échappe.

-« Je suis un peu crevé Angel. On peut remettre ça à plus tard ? »

Il me regarda choqué. Je n'étais pas le genre de gars à refuser une partie de jambe en l'air et Jasper fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ton séjour à LA ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-« Je ne t'ai pas trompé si c'est ce que tu insinues. Et je suis outré que tu penses que j'aurais pu te faire un truc comme ça sachant les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. J'ai pas le droit d'être naze après 5h de vol ? »

Comme défense je choisissais l'attaque. Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris que Jazz pense que j'ai eu une aventure pendant mon voyage, il m'avait même avoué ses craintes avant mon départ, mais ça faisait quand même mal d'entendre la piètre confiance qu'il plaçait en mon amour pour lui. Néanmoins, je savais que c'était dû aux mecs avec qui j'avais couché pendant notre rupture. C'est ce qui lui avait fait perdre toute confiance en ma fidélité. Il me prit dans ses bras et me caressa le dos.

-« Excuses-moi Beautiful, je ne voulais pas être blessant. Reposes-toi mon amour. »

-« C'est bon Jasper, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'arrive. »

Je pris une chemise blanche dans mon dressing et lui pris la main pour descendre au salon où nous attendaient nos invités.

-« On ouvre les cadeaux avant le repas ! » S'exclama Alice comme la petite fille surexcitée qu'elle était.

Je regardais mon ange qui acquiesça.

Aussitôt, Alice se précipita vers Jane et lui tendit un paquet. Cette dernière le déballa rapidement et sembla ravie d'y découvrir un parfum français ainsi que des vêtements.

-« C'est moi qui les ai fait. Garde-les précieusement, bientôt ma marque vaudra de l'or ! »

Jane embrassa sa copine tendrement et lui offrit son présent. C'était un sac Chanel et Alice lui sauta au cou pour la remercier.

Emmett offrit une parure de diamant à Rosalie.

-« Tout comme ces diamants, mon amour pour toi est éternel. » Lui dit-il.

Je me demandais brièvement dans quel film à l'eau de rose Emmett avait piqué cette réplique ringarde, mais Rosalie était émue aux larmes.

Elle lui tendit une grosse boite qu'Emmett secoua vigoureusement. Il arracha presque le cadeau en voulant ôter le papier qui l'entourait trop rapidement, mais se retrouva face à une boite. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvait la même boite mais de plus petite taille. Au bout de la cinquième boite, je crus qu'il allait exploser de frustration, alors que tout le monde riait. Au centre, il y avait une simple enveloppe avec deux billets pour un safari en Afrique. Emmett embrassa sa femme avec fougue alors que je me tournais vers Jasper.

-« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire de papier cadeau, excuse moi, alors tiens. »

Je lui lançais une clef et il l'a saisit au vol. Il regarda le logo avec intérêt, puis ses yeux se relevèrent vers moi.

-« C'est pas possible Edward, tu m'as acheté une Lamborghini ? »

Je souris, ravi du petit effet qu'avait produit mon cadeau. Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

-« Pas n'importe quelle Lamborghini bébé, une Diablo évidement ! » *****

-« Je ne peux pas accepter Beautiful, c'est beaucoup trop… » Commença-t-il mais je le coupais.

-« Ne t'enflammes pas Angel, elle n'est pas à toi. Elle n'est même pas à moi non plus si tu veux tout savoir. Je la loue pendant les 3 mois d'hiver pour que tu puisses te déplacer à ta guise et en toute sécurité. C'est quand même plus sur qu'une moto, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Jasper était sans voix alors qu'Emmett s'était précipité à la fenêtre du loft.

-« Whaou Jazz, elle est magnifique. Tu me la feras essayer dis ? »

-« Edward… »

Il allait refuser mon cadeau, je le savais, je devais insister.

-« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dis quand je t'ai pris les clefs de la Ducati : C'est non négociable. Et bien là, c'est pareil : C'est non négociable. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

-« Merci Beautiful. C'est parfait. »

Je souris. Jazz avait apprécié mon premier cadeau, j'espère qu'il aimera le second tout autant.

Il se dégagea de moi et m'attira vers une des nombreuses chambres d'ami que possédait le loft.

-« Je n'ai eu que 24h pour tout arranger alors soit indulgent. »

Les filles se raclèrent la gorge et il ajouta.

-« Rose, Alice et Jane m'ont donné un coup de main. »

Il ouvrit la chambre et je n'en crus pas mes yeux. La pièce avait été retapissée en blanc cassé et du parquet flottant remplaçait la moquette. Au centre de la chambre, trônait un magnifique piano à queue noir laqué et des partitions vierges avaient été disposées sur le pupitre. Mon ange glissa sa main dans la mienne

-« Tu m'as dit que quand tu étais petit la seule chose qui te calmait et qui te faisait t'évader de tes homophobes de parents c'était le piano… » M'expliqua-t-il.

-« Jasper, c'est absolument parfait mais je ne peux pas accepté, c'est… »

-« C'est non négociable Edward, tu te souviens ? »

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et je fondis dans ses bras.

-« Merci Angel. »

-« Bon, si tu nous jouais quelque chose Edward pour célébrer ça ? » Proposa Emmett.

-« Je suis un peu rouillé avec les années et je n'ai pas de partitions, mais je connais un petit air par cœur, si ça vous dit… »

Tous rentrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent sur le canapé moelleux au fond de la chambre. Seul Jasper resta à mes côtés et plaça ses mains sur mes épaules. Je tournais rapidement la tête pour embrasser ses paumes en m'asseyant devant l'instrument de musique, puis je jouais le prélude de Clair de Lune de Debussy avec passion. J'avais toujours aimé ce morceau et je fus ravi de constater que malgré les années, je n'étais pas trop rouillé. Nos invités m'applaudirent alors que mon ange se jeta sur mes genoux et m'embrassa avec fougue. Les larmes aux yeux, il me murmura :

-« C'était vraiment magnifique ! »

-« Et si nous allions manger ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je meure de faim… » Conclut Emmett.

Nous nous levèrent et dégustâmes le somptueux repas que Jasper et Rosalie avaient préparé. La conversation était légère et tout le monde semblait apprécier ce moment chaleureux en famille. J'avais tiré un trait définitif sur la mienne il y a des années après le mal qu'ils m'avaient fait en me faisant avoir honte de ma sexualité et je n'avais aucun regret là-dessus. Jasper était ma famille maintenant et seul lui comptait à mes yeux. Il passait son temps à me sourire et à me dire combien il m'aimait, et j'étais au paradis avec mon ange.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous allâmes nous couché rapidement, prétextant une grande fatigue, mais personne n'était dupe. Fort heureusement, chacun des couples qui nous entouraient avait aussi envie de se retrouver seul pour fêter Noël avec sa moitié.

-« J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi Angel. » Lui murmurais-je alors qu'il se frottait à moi de manière indécente.

-« Laisse moi deviner : ça mesure 25cm, c'est dur et ça à un gout délicieux… » Dit-il en arrachant presque ma chemise.

Je ris doucement.

-« Hum… Oui, ça aussi… Mais c'est autre chose. »

Il releva la tête alors que sa langue titillait mon mamelon, sa curiosité attisé. Je me relevais du lit et défis mon jean sensuellement.

-« Un strip-tease !!! Très bonne idée de cadeau Beautiful. »

Il se redressa et ses mains agrippèrent mon boxer. Il le descendit un peu mais s'arrêta avant de dévoiler ma bite.

-« Putain Edward ! »

Jasper resta bouche bée, traçant de ses doigts fins le motif qui ornait désormais ma hanche. J'avais moi-même dessiné l'ange que je souhaitais. C'était assez schématique, quelques traits qui représentaient un jeune garçon torse nu aux cheveux longs avec une auréole et des ailes. Le tatouage était blanc et se fondait dans ma peau. C'était ma représentation de Jazz, MON ANGE à jamais gravé dans ma chair.

-« Ça te plait ? » Demandais-je après un moment quand je vis qu'il ne disait toujours rien.

Il releva son regard plein de larmes vers moi et hocha la tête de manière frénétique.

-« C'est magnifique… Je ne sais pas quoi dire Beautiful… A part que je t'aime à la folie ! »

Puis, il me renversa sur le lit et arracha le reste de mon boxer. Mon tatouage avait eu le temps de cicatrisé pendant ma semaine de séminaire mais il restait encore quelques zones enflammées alors Jazz fut délicat. Il embrassa mon corps et le dessin en me fixant dans les yeux. Ils étaient emplis de désir et je gémis quand il me prit dans sa bouche. Il caressa mon sexe avec sa langue et laissa ses dents frotter contre mon membre. Sa main suivait le même rythme sur la longueur qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler. J'attrapais ses boucles blondes et le suppliais.

-« Plus fort mon ange…. »

Il s'exécuta et creusa ses joues pour mieux m'aspirer. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et se saisit habillement de la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en rependit sur ses doigts et commença à me pénétrer. Je gémis plus fort et appuyais sur sa tête pour qu'il augmente la vitesse. Sentir ses lèvres roses autour de ma queue et ses longs doigts fins à l'intérieur de moi me firent jouir dans sa belle petite bouche chaude. Il avala mon sperme goulument et releva immédiatement mes jambes sur ses épaules.

-« Je t'aime Edward » Articula-t-il quand il s'enfonça en moi.

Les sensations étaient intenses. Je venais à peine de jouir qu'il me pénétrait à nouveau et me prêtait mille attentions.

-« Ce que tu as fait sur ta hanche Beautiful… Ton tatouage… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus magnifique… A part peut-être ton visage au moment où tu jouis. »

La voix de Jasper était rauque et il se concentrait fortement pour ne pas exploser, je le savais.

-« Encore Angel… » Gémis-je.

Il grogna.

-« Oui je suis ton ange, rien qu'à toi Beautiful… »

-« Mon ange… » Soupirais-je.

-« Et toi tu es à moi… Rien qu'à moi ! »

Ses coups de reins étaient devenus violent et il se libéra à l'intérieur de moi en criant mon nom. Puis, il reposa sa tête contre mon torse et je laissais mes mains caresser ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Ses doigts frôlèrent encore mon tatouage et il releva ses beaux yeux bleus aciers vers moi.

-« Je t'aime Edward. »

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de lui répondre :

-« Je t'aime aussi Angel. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

***** Spéciale dédicace à Alex, le copain de lilispank, pour toutes ses précieuses infos sur les Diablo ;-)

Les boys ont eu un joyeux Noël, qu'en dites-vous? ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	52. Chapter 57

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Une standing ovation pour Maeva, ma béta de remplacement, qui fait un super travail. Thank you so much girl ! :P

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Je t'aime Edward. »_

_Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de lui répondre :_

_-« Je t'aime aussi Angel. »_

**POV d'Edward**

Les fêtes étaient passées à une vitesse hallucinante. Rosalie et Emmett étaient repartis le lendemain de Noël car Rose devait reprendre son travail rapidement et les filles nous avaient quittées peu après à cause des examens universitaires qu'elles devaient préparer.

Jasper et moi étions sur un véritable petit nuage. Il était en train de relire des notes pour un futur article et je faisais semblant de lire un livre pour mieux l'admirer travailler. Il entortillait son crayon dans ses boucles blondes et son front se plissait dans une intense concentration. Soudain, il balança son stylo avec rage contre le bureau et grogna.

-« Je n'arrive à rien quand tu me regardes Beautiful. »

Je ricanais en me cachant derrière mon bouquin.

-« Ho, alors c'est ma faute maintenant ?! Ok, je plaide coupable. Viens punir ton homme mon ange ! »

Il vint se pelotonner contre moi et mit sa tête sur mes genoux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le réveillon du jour de l'an ? » Me demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux alors que je lui caressais le ventre.

-« Hum… Je sais pas bébé… Tu as des suggestions ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

-« Non, pas vraiment. »

-« C'est demain Jasper, il faudrait peut-être te décider. J'ai de bons contacts un peu partout mais mes amis m'en voudront si je leur demande une faveur à la dernière minute. »

Il grogna et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles où je pus juste distinguer les mots « tant mieux ». Je me penchais pour embrasser mon petit ange possessif.

-« Et que dirais-tu de faire ça ici… Juste entre nous… Au calme ? » Lui proposais-je.

Il me fit un franc sourire et se releva sur ses coudes pour m'embrasser fougueusement.

-« Tu as toujours des idées géniales Edward ! »

Je ris doucement en caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

**OoO**

Le lendemain, je pris ma garde à l'hôpital le cœur léger, en anticipant le fantastique réveillon que j'allais passer avec mon ange. J'étais persuadé que Jasper aurait préparé un succulent dîner quand je rentrerais et j'avais dans la tête une suite du programme très érotique qui promettait de nous faire commencer l'année 2010 avec un très beau feu d'artifice. La journée fut longue et ennuyeuse à l'hôpital et j'avais hâte de retrouver mon amoureux.

Jasper était devenu une nécessité dans ma vie. Tout comme l'oxygène, j'avais un besoin vital de lui pour vivre. Si au début de notre relation cette situation m'effrayait, aujourd'hui, elle me rendait euphorique. Mon ange m'aimait et je l'aimais plus que ma propre vie.

Quand enfin ma garde fut terminée, je filais au loft. La Lamborghini de Jasper était garée à sa place habituelle, entre sa moto et ma place de parking pour ma Volvo. Je souris en pensant que mon ange m'attendait chez nous.

Vivre avec Jasper avait été un cap facile à franchir pour moi, certainement parce qu'il y passait déjà le plus clair de son temps.

Quand j'entrais dans l'appartement, il n'y avait pas la délicieuse odeur que j'espérais et le salon, tout comme la cuisine étaient vides. J'entendis des grognements étouffés venir de la mezzanine et je me demandais si Jasper avait prévu une petite séance SM pour ce soir de fête.

Sans un bruit, je montais à l'étage quand mon cœur se brisa.

Mon ange était assit, torse nu, sur notre lit et passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jacob. Ce dernier était allongé sous les couvertures, de toute évidence nu et gémissait de plaisir.

Figé dans l'horreur la plus complète, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche devant ce spectacle terrifiant. Lentement, Jasper tourna enfin la tête vers moi et il se releva immédiatement.

-« Edward… » Commença-t-il.

Je secouais la tête et fermais les yeux pour tenter de sortir de ce cauchemar. En les rouvrant, Jasper était toujours là et essayait de se justifier sans grande conviction. Mais je ne voulais pas entendre ses explications ou ses mensonges. Je tournais les talons et dévalais l'escalier. Je l'entendis m'appeler, mais ne me retournais pas. Je sortis en trombe du loft, voulant à tout prix quitter ce lieu que Jacob et Jasper avaient perverti. Mes larmes commençaient à embuer ma vision et je courais le plus vite possible pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur qui s'était jouée devant mes yeux. Je sortis dans la rue et remarquais à peine que la pluie s'était mise à tomber fortement. Je courais comme un fou, remerciant les stupides footings quotidiens avec mon ange. "Mon ange", pff, quelle connerie ! Ce n'était pas seulement _le mien _de toute évidence. Il me suivait toujours, je l'entendais hurler mon nom. Je pleurais maintenant sans retenue et je me maudissais car ça m'empêchais de courir plus vite en bloquant ma respiration. De toute façon, Jasper était bien meilleur sportif que moi et je sentis bientôt sa main sur mon épaule. Je fis volte face et le repoussais violement.

-« Dégages ! » Criais-je.

-« Edward, attends… »

-« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Jasper ? Tu cherchais à te venger parce que je t'ai trompé ? Tu voulais me montrer combien ça fait mal ? Ok, j'ai vu, je te remercie pour la petite leçon. »

-« Non Edward… »

Je le coupais, complément hystérique désormais.

-« Et pourquoi avec _lui_ putain. Tu sais que je le déteste, c'était pour me faire encore plus de mal ? Espèce d'enculé, tu l'as baisé chez nous… Dans notre lit… Tu me dégoutes ! »

Je lui crachais au visage et me retournais pour continuer à fuir loin de lui. Mais il me retint par le poignet et me gifla.

-« Calmes-toi Beautiful ! » Hurla-t-il.

L'entendre m'appeler comme ça fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je frappais sa mâchoire avec autant de force que je le pouvais et je me fis mal à la main sous le choc. Mais j'étais tellement enragé que je n'en fis pas cas et continuais de l'insulter alors qu'il était tombé au sol sous la violence du coup.

-« Petite merde, je t'ai donné mon cœur et tu avais juré d'en prendre soin. Tu savais que je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux pour justement éviter ce genre de situation pourrie, mais non, ton plan machiavélique n'aurait pas été parfait si tu ne m'avais pas brisé le cœur en plus. Tu voulais me détruire Jasper, félicitations, t'as réussi ! »

Il se massait la mâchoire et me jetait un regard noir alors que je reprenais mon souffle après ma tirade.

-« T'as finis ton laïus connard ? »

Essoufflé par ma course et par mes larmes qui ne se tarissaient toujours pas, Jasper profita de mon soudain silence pour se relever et prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

-« Regardes-moi dans les yeux du con. T'as beau être le plus grand abruti que cette terre ai jamais porté, je t'aime et je casserais la gueule à quiconque doutera de cet amour, même si c'est toi. Maintenant, écoutes-moi : il ne s'est rien passé avec Jacob. »

Je tentais de me dégager de son emprise, ne voulant pas entendre ses mensonges, mais il me retint fermement.

-« Tu sais que j'écris un article sur la prostitution des jeunes en ce moment et j'ai trouvé Jacob en train de racoler ce soir. Je l'ai forcé à monter dans ma voiture et je l'ai ramené à la maison où il a prit une douche. Seul, je tiens à le préciser. Puis, je lui ai donné un de tes somnifères pour le calmer et le forcer à dormir jusqu'à ton retour pour que tu l'examines. Il m'a supplié de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. »

Je pleurais toujours et j'avais du mal à comprendre tout ce que me racontait Jasper.

-« Je n'ai rien fait avec Jacob. Rien du tout, Beautiful. »

Mes larmes redoublèrent en l'entendant m'appeler par mon surnom avec autant d'amour dans la voix. J'avais tellement envie de le croire putain.

-« Je t'aime Edward. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal bébé. »

Je me jetais à son cou alors qu'il passait sa main dans mes cheveux avec une infinie tendresse et continuait à me murmurer des mots doux. Comment avais-je pu être si con et douter de lui ainsi ?

-« Viens. Rentrons chez nous. » Dit-il.

Soudain, je fus surpris par la tenue de mon ange. Il était toujours torse nu et ne portait qu'un jeans désormais détrempé. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre des chaussures quand il avait quitté le loft et ses pieds semblaient écorchés par sa course. Ses cheveux et son visage ruisselaient sous la pluie et il était frigorifié.

-« Angel… » Murmurais-je avec effroi.

J'ôtais rapidement ma veste pour la lui tendre mais il m'empêcha de me déshabiller.

-« C'est bon, j'ai pas froid. » Trancha-t-il.

-« Arrêtes tes conneries Jasper, tu vas attraper la mort, on est en plein mois de Décembre et il doit faire –5°C, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. On est au moins à 1 km du loft. »

-« La faute à qui ? Et puis, si tu dois t'inquiéter pour moi, fais-le plutôt pour ma mâchoire, j'ai bien cru que tu allais me défoncer la gueule. »

Je commençais à repenser aux horreurs que j'avais balancées au visage de Jasper sous la colère et à la violence de mes propos et de mes gestes.

-« Angel, je suis tellement désolé, je… »

Le feu d'artifice qui illumina le ciel à cet instant me coupa dans mes excuses. Jasper me prit la main et m'embrassa sensuellement sous la pluie.

-« Bonne année 2010 Beautiful. »

-« Elle sera forcément bonne puisque ce sera une année à tes côtés mon ange. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que vous aussi vous n'avez pas douté une seconde de Jasper et que ce chapitre vous à plu :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la super série _**Queer As Folk **_mais je vous la recommande vivement. Petit résumé : Cette série raconte la vie de cinq homosexuels vivant à Pittsburgh : Brian, Justin, Michael, Emmett, Ted ; d'un couple lesbien, Lindsay et Melanie ; et de la mère de Michael, Debbie. Justin part à la découverte de Liberty Avenue, le quartier homo de la ville. Il tombe sous le charme de Brian, publicitaire talentueux, mais farouchement indépendant. Le même soir, Lindsay, galeriste lesbienne, accouche de Gus, dont Brian est le père biologique.

Bref, si vous aussi vous trouvez sexy les relations entre deux hommes, je vous mets un lien vers l'intégralité des épisodes de la série disponible gratuitement en streaming

http : // qaf-stream-vdo . blogspot . com/ (enlevez les espaces)

* * *

_**Enjoy **_**;-)**


	53. Chapter 58

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Bonne année 2010 Beautiful. »_

_-« Elle sera forcement bonne puisque ce sera une année à tes côtés mon ange. » _

**POV d'Edward**

La pluie continuait à tomber sur nous alors que Jasper et moi nous embrassions au milieu de la rue où les gens commençaient à sortir pour célébrer la nouvelle année. J'empoignais les cheveux mouillés de mon ange et les tirais en arrière pour fixer ses grands yeux bleus.

-« Angel, je suis tellement désolé. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire que tu me trompais, je suis vraiment un abruti. »

Il me frappa l'épaule.

-« Hey, n'insulte pas mon petit ami ! »

Je restais quelques secondes à le contempler. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Les gens nous regardaient avec étonnement aux vues de l'accoutrement de Jasper. Les pieds et le torse nus, il ne portait qu'un simple jeans alors que l'eau coulait sur sa peau laiteuse. Ses lèvres étaient rosies par le froid et ses cheveux d'habitude si blonds avaient foncés. Je l'embrassais encore fougueusement, toujours pas rassasié de lui et hottais ma veste pour le forcé à l'enfiler. Il râla un peu mais quand je lui demandais s'il cherchait à attraper une pneumonie, il se soumit. Puis, je m'accroupi devant lui en lui demandant de grimper.

-« Tu plaisantes Edward ? Je peux encore marcher je te signale. »

-« Ouais et si tu marches sur du verre ou un autre truc, je n'ai pas envie de te conduire aux Urgences, j'y passe suffisamment de temps comme ça. »

-« Je refuse que tu me portes. »

-« Si tu n'as pas grimpé sur mon dos dans 10 secondes, je te prends dans mes bras comme une fille, à toi de voir… »

Jasper grogna, mais finit par monter sur mon dos, parfaitement conscient que mes menaces n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Il s'accrocha à mon cou alors que je glissais mes mains sous ses cuisses. Je courais aussi rapidement que possible pour rentrer au loft malgré les protestations de mon ange qui craignait que je ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Arrivé dans le hall de l'immeuble, je déposais Jasper sur le sol et nous entrâmes dans l'appartement ensemble. Jacob se tenait au dossier du canapé, vêtu d'un simple boxer et nous accueilli froidement.

-« Tu vois Jasper, j'avais raison, p'tite bite ne t'en veux pas du tout… »

Je m'avançais vers lui, menaçant.

-« Ferme ta gueule Jacob, tu t'éviteras de dire des conneries encore plus grosse que toi. »

Je me tournais vers mon ange qui dégoulinait sur le parquet du salon et semblait trouver la scène amusante.

-« Va prendre une douche brulante Jasper, tu vas chopper la mort comme ça. Et toi, remonte dans la chambre, je vais t'examiner. » Dis-je à l'attention de Jacob.

Il m'ignora et se dirigea vers mon ange. Il glissa sa main sur sa mâchoire et je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Jacob.

Jasper baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-« Rien du tout, j'ai glissé sous la pluie. » Mentit-il.

-« Non, c'est faux. Je l'ai frappé parce que je croyais que vous aviez couché ensemble. » Intervins-je en frottant les cheveux de Jasper avec une serviette.

Jacob me saisit le bras.

-« Je t'avais dit de ne jamais lever la main sur lui. » Grogna-t-il.

-« Calmez-vous les machos. Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et Edward va t'examiner Jacob, comme tu me l'avais promis. »

Jasper s'éclipsa après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue et me murmura

-« Ne fais pas cette mine coupable Beautiful, je t'assure que ça va. Tu frappes comme une fille… »

Je souris et aidais Jacob, toujours à moitié somnolant à cause du somnifère, à regagner la chambre. Il s'écroula sur le lit alors que je partis récupérer ma trousse médicale. Après un bref examen général plutôt satisfaisant, je décidais de l'interroger.

-« Pourquoi Jacob ? »

Il se détourna de moi et renifla.

-« Réponds Jake. »

Mon ange apparu dans l'embrassure de la porte, réchauffé et dans des vêtements secs. Jacob lui sourit.

-« Tu es tellement beau bébé ! »

Je me figeais en l'entendant l'appeler comme ça mais Jasper approcha de moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'apaiser.

-« Jacob… » Commença-t-il.

-« Je sais, tu l'aimes _lui_, et pas moi. Rien de plus à ajouter. »

Jasper soupira et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

-« Jacob, pourquoi est-ce que tu te prostitues ? » Demanda-t-il encore en passant sa main sur son visage bronzé.

-« _Il_ est riche. Je pensais que si moi aussi j'avais de l'argent, tu m'aimerais à nouveau. »

Mon ange explosa de colère.

-« Tu crois que j'aime Edward pour son fric ?! Je ne suis pas un homme entretenu et je gagne bien ma vie au journal, je n'ai pas besoin de son argent. Je ne suis pas une pute ! » Cria Jasper avant de rougir en repensant à ses dernières paroles prononcées.

Jacob se tortilla, mal à l'aise et m'ignorait toujours royalement. Il prit la main de Jasper et y déposa un baiser.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Jacob, excuse-moi… »

-« J'ai compris, t'inquiète. Et de toute façon, s'était stupide. Tu connais beaucoup de putes devenues riches en faisant le trottoir ? » Ricana-t-il sans joie.

Mon ange se tourna vers moi.

-« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

-« Je dois procéder à quelques examens complémentaires avant de te répondre Angel. »

Je regardais Jacob droit dans les yeux.

-« Enlève ton boxer Jacob. » Lui ordonnais-je.

-« Rêve connard ! » Me répondit-il.

Jasper se pencha à son oreille et je sentis mon cœur se tordre de jalousie.

-« S'il te plait Jake, fais le pour moi. »

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et posa ses mains sur son sous vêtement. Je pris aussitôt le poignet de mon ange et lui intimais l'ordre de partir.

-« Certainement pas ! » Refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

-« Jasper, je suis avec un patient, tu ne peux pas rester pendant que je l'examine. »

Il se retourna vers Jacob.

-« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste Jake ? »

Evidement, ce con acquiesça.

-« Très bien. » Soupirais-je.

Jacob hotta son boxer et j'examinais ses parties génitales et son rectum. Même si s'était totalement ridicule d'avoir ce genre de pensée en ce moment, j'étais ravie de constater que Jacob en avait une plus petite que moi. Après quelques minutes, il put se rhabiller. Jasper me regarda avec appréhension alors que Jacob m'ignorait toujours et ne fixait son attention que sur mon ange.

-« Ton état général est bon Jacob. Néanmoins, je suis au regret de te dire que tu es bouffé par les morpions. »

Mon ange se releva du lit immédiatement craignant une éventuelle contagion et cela me ravie qu'il s'éloigne un peu de lui.

-« De plus, ton rectum est vraiment abimé. Jacob, est-ce que tu as toujours mis des capotes avec tes clients ? » Lui demandais-je avec gravité.

-« Ils payaient double pour le faire sans. »

-« Jake, mais t'es inconscient ou quoi !?! »

-« Calme-toi Jasper. Je vais te faire une prise de sang et des tests pour le HIV et compagnie. Néanmoins, ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes avec toi et je pense qu'ils ne devaient pas mettre de lubrifiant non plus car tu as des lésions à l'anus plutôt importantes. »

Jasper sanglotait et il se jeta dans les bras de Jacob. Ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux blonds de mon ange et prit une profonde inspiration. Impossible de contenir ma jalousie plus longtemps, je tirais doucement Jasper vers moi.

-« Comment est-ce que s'est arrivé Jake ? Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ? Si tu avais besoin de fric, je t'en aurais prêté. »

-« Pff, arrête ton hypocrisie Jasper. Tu as été clair la dernière fois que tu m'as vu. Tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi. »

-« C'est faux. Je voulais te laisser du temps pour que tu digères notre rupture, je n'ai jamais voulu te rayer de ma vie. »

_Hélas._

-« Ouais s'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas appelé après que je sois sortis de l'hôpital. »

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

-« Quand es-tu allé à l'hôpital ? »

Jacob daigna enfin tourner son visage vers moi.

-« Tu ne lui avais pas dit ? »

-« Après tout ton laïus sur le secret médical, je pensais que s'était ce que tu voulais. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Mon ange me fixa avec fureur.

-« Tu savais que Jacob avait des ennuis et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »

_Oh oh, ça sent pas bon pour moi tout ça…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

On approche de la fin, plus que 3 chapitres. I'm sooooo sad :(

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	54. Chapter 59

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Tu savais que Jacob avait des ennuis et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! »_

_Oh oh, ça sent pas bon pour moi tout ça…_

**POV de Jasper**

Les fêtes de Noël s'étaient divinement bien passées, même si le séjour de ma famille avait été trop court selon moi. Les cadeaux d'Edward avaient été encore plus somptueux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ok, la Lamborghini était géniale mais son tatouage en forme d'ange sur la hanche m'avait laissé sur le cul. Repenser au motif qui ornait désormais sa peau à jamais me fit bander instantanément.

J'étais au volant de mon nouveau bolide dans les bas fonds de Chicago à la recherche de témoignages pour mon prochain article. Un mec d'une quinzaine d'années à peine m'avait abordé en sortant du boulot un soir et m'avait proposé une pipe pour 50$. Je lui avais donné ces 50 billets et l'avais plutôt invité à prendre un verre dans un café. Il me raconta qu'il se prostituait pour payer ses études et me confia que beaucoup de ses amis faisaient la même chose.

Je roulais vers Wicker Park et détaillais les jeunes qui racolaient sur le bas côté de la route. Certains n'avaient même pas 16 ans. Puis, un grand indien à la carrure impressionnante déboula devant mon capot. Je le reconnu immédiatement, mais les vitres fumés de ma voiture l'empêchait de me voir. Il frappa à ma vitre et je l'entrebâillais de quelques centimètres.

-« Hey James Bond, tu sembles chercher de la compagnie. Je peux t'aider ? » Me proposa Jacob.

Comprenant que mon ami ne se trouvait pas dans ce lieu de débauche par hasard, je me contentais de lui dire de monter. Il s'installa sur le siège passager et je bloquais les portières et fonçais au loft avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

-« Putain Jasper, s'est _lui _qui t'a payé ce joujou ? Et puis, qu'est ce que tu fous ici d'abord ? Ton play boy de docteur ne te suffit pas, il faut en plus que tu te tapes des gigolos ? » Cria-t-il.

-« Ne dis pas de conneries Jacob, j'écris un article. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? » Explosais-je.

Il se contenta de se forcer à rire.

-« Du lèche vitrine. Laisse-moi au prochain carrefour, il faut que j'aille bosser. »

J'eu toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre de rester avec moi et encore plus à se faire examiner par un médecin. Il refusa net d'aller à l'hôpital alors je proposais qu'Edward s'en charge. Il renifla de dégout, mais finalement accepta le compromis.

Arrivé au loft, Jacob prit une douche et je me changeais rapidement. J'eu à peine le temps d'enfiler un jeans qu'il sortait déjà de la salle de bain et voulait partir. Pour le retenir, je lui fis prendre un somnifère léger et le couchais dans le lit. Jacob avait l'air si paisible et si serein à ce moment. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs qui collaient à son front trempé de sueur.

A cet instant, je sentis une présence et remarquais Edward qui nous observait et était figé dans l'horreur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, puis, je me rendis compte que la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux pouvait prêter à confusion. Il s'enfuit sans me laisser le temps de lui expliquer et Jacob ouvrit les yeux à cet instant.

-« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. » Lui criais-je en me lançant à la poursuite de mon homme.

J'entendis à peine Jake me dire que s'il était intelligent, il reviendrait; avant de franchir la porte du loft. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de chemise, ni de chaussure. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, mais je m'en fouttais, il fallait que je retrouve Edward. Ce con courait vite et je mis plusieurs minutes à le rattraper. Quand j'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur, il m'insulta de tous les noms et me balança des horreurs au visage, ne me laissant pas me justifier. Il me frappa même à la mâchoire et je m'écroulais au sol. Il pleurait tellement et ses yeux verts étaient noyés de chagrin que cela me fendit le cœur. A force de persévérance, il accepta de m'écouter et nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Edward examina Jacob alors que j'allais prendre une douche bien chaude pour tenter de me réchauffer. Après quelques explications, il semblait évident que Jake et Edward me cachait une information importante.

-« Réponds-moi Edward ! Tu as vu Jacob à l'hôpital ? »

-« C'était avant les fêtes, avant Thanksgiving même, et Jacob m'avait menacé de porter plainte contre moi pour violation du secret médical si je t'en parlais. » Se défendit-il mollement.

-« Ho ! Et on sait tous combien tu as peur des menaces de Jake. Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais rien me dire parce que tu avais bien trop peur que ça me rapproche de lui à nouveau. » Criais-je.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-« Et toi Jake, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me dire que tu avais eu des ennuis et que tu étais à l'hôpital ? »

-« Excuse moi bébé, mais tu as toujours tendance à dramatiser les choses. Si je t'avais appelé, tu aurais pensé que j'étais à l'article de la mort. » Rigola bêtement Jacob.

J'entendis Edward acquiescer aux stupidités de mon ami en se joignant à ses rires. Je me tournais furieusement vers lui pour le fusiller du regard et il se calma.

-« Donc, tous les deux vous étiez de connivence pour me cacher quelque chose. Ca je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. »

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre et eurent tous deux le même signe de dégout peint sur le visage.

-« Bien. Maintenant, tu vas passer la nuit ici Jacob… »

Immédiatement Jake sourit et Edward se racla la gorge.

-« Dans la chambre d'ami, ça va de soit… » Corrigeais-je.

Le sourire de Jake disparu.

-« Et demain Edward portera ton sang au labo pour des analyses. En attendant, tu vas rester ici. Est-ce que s'est clair ? Quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire à ça ? »

Mon ton était ferme et autoritaire. Jacob se tortillait dans le lit, ne savant pas comment protester sans déclencher encore plus ma fureur. Edward grognait à mes côtés mais devait se faire la même réflexion que Jake car il ne dit rien non plus.

-« Parfait. » Tranchais-je.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	55. Chapter 60

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir !

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-«Et demain Edward portera ton sang au labo pour des analyses. En attendant, tu vas rester ici. Est-ce que s'est clair ? Quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire à ça ? »_

_Mon ton était ferme et autoritaire. Jacob se tortillait dans le lit, ne savant pas comment protester sans déclencher encore plus ma fureur. Edward grognait à mes côtés mais devait se faire la même réflexion que Jake car il ne dit rien non plus._

_-« Parfait. » Tranchais-je._

**POV d'Edward**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec une sorte de gueule de bois alors que je n'avais pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool pour fêter le jour de l'an. Jasper était dans mes bras et dormait profondément. Je passais mes mains dans ses boucles blondes pour dégager son beau visage mais il grogna et se retourna dans le lit. S'était rare que je sois le premier debout, mon ange ayant un véritable réveil intégré dans son cerveau, mais il avait eu pas mal d'émotions fortes hier qui l'avaient secoué. J'enfilais un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner.

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, Jacob déboula dans la cuisine, torse nu.

-« Jasper n'est pas encore débout ? » Me demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-« Bonjour à toi aussi Jacob. Et non, il dort encore. »

Il s'assit au bar et dévora un croissant.

-« A l'époque où nous vivions ensemble, il se levait toujours aux aurores ! » Me dit-il, ravie d'évoquer son passé commun avec mon ange.

-« Et bien, il fait croire que je l'épuise d'avantage que toi… » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il grogna et prit un autre croissant.

-« Tu pourrais avoir la décence de t'habiller Jacob. » Soufflais-je.

Il bomba le torse et secoua les muscles de ses pectoraux.

-« Pourquoi, tu complexes ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et il rigola. J'entendis les pas de Jasper descendre les escaliers.

-« Bonjour vous deux. » Lança-t-il alors que je l'enlaçais tendrement.

Il m'embrassa chastement et se dégagea rapidement pour embrasser Jacob sur la joue.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda mon ange à son ex.

-« Ca fait un an que je dors mal, depuis que tu m'as quitté, alors bon… »

Jasper lui caressa les cheveux et je sentis le monstre dans mon estomac se réveiller. Je me raclais la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-« Jacob, tu devrais aller te laver et t'habiller, on va à l'hôpital ce matin. » Lui rappelais-je.

Il soupira, puis se leva et se traina vers la salle de bain. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Jasper se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa fougueusement mais je le repoussais.

-« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça quant il est devant nous ? » Lui demandais-je avec colère.

-« Je ne veux pas le blesser plus que de raison. Il sait que nous sommes ensemble, pas besoin de nous exhiber comme des lapins en chaleur. »

-« Non bien sur ! Tout pour ne pas blesser ce pauvre Jacob ! Il est en train de te manipuler Angel. Je t'en prie ouvre les yeux. »

-« Je les ouvre et ce que je vois s'est mon Beautiful petit ami jaloux, s'est tout. »

Il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt et caressa mes abdominaux. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux et inspira lentement.

-« Je veux bien reconnaître que je suis _un tantinet jaloux _de Jacob, si tu reconnais que tu le couves beaucoup trop. Ce n'est plus un bébé ! »

-« Il a vécu des choses horribles Edward, il faut se montrer patient et compréhensif avec lui. »

Je secouais la tête de frustration et caressa sa mâchoire légèrement bleuie à cause de mon coup de poing de la veille.

-« Je te ramènerais quelque chose de l'hôpital mon ange. Excuse-moi encore pour ça, j'ai vraiment été un gros con. »

Il m'embrassa encore et je filais prendre ma douche.

Quand j'en sortis, je retrouvais Jasper et Jacob en train de rire au salon. Je fronçais les sourcils et croisais les bras sur mon torse, face à eux.

-« Je ne vous dérange pas trop. Bouge tes fesses Jake, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Jasper me fusilla du regard, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais envie qu'il dégage de nos vies et le plus rapidement possible.

Jacob se leva et alla enfiler son blouson avant de prendre mon ange dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux par-dessus son épaule et j'eu des envies de meurtre à cet instant précis. Je tirais Jasper par le poignet et enfonça ma langue profondément dans sa gorge. S'il fut surpris par mes assauts au début, mon ange y répondit rapidement en faisant danser sa douce langue contre la mienne.

-« Je t'attend dans la voiture. » Râla Jacob avant de claquer violement la porte d'entrée.

Jasper me repoussa et je suivis rapidement Jacob pour éviter les reproches de mon ange.

Dans la Volvo, le silence régnait. Arrivé à l'hôpital, je tombais sur un de mes confrères.

-« Bonjour Dr Cullen, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Ho, vous êtes avec un patient… »

-« Bonjour Dr Masen. Non, Jacob est en quelque sorte un "ami". »

Je me tournais vers Jake qui avait les joues rouges. Je souris.

-« Mais laissez moi faire les présentations, Jacob Black, Carlisle Masen. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et je perçus comme de l'électricité dans leur regard. Carlisle était un respectable médecin qui venait de Seattle, grand, les cheveux blonds et courts, et le regard bleu perçant. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il était gay, mais il ne m'avait jamais dragué. Même si s'était plutôt difficile à croire, je pense que je n'étais pas son genre. Et quand je vis ses yeux clairs s'illuminer devant le visage poupin et la peau brune de Jacob, j'en eu la confirmation.

-« Attend moi là Jacob, je vais déposer tes analyses et récupérer tes médicaments. »

Carlisle resta avec Jacob et ils commencèrent à discuter. Je voyais que Jake n'était pas très à l'aise et regardait souvent vers le sol. Carlisle passait la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et ne semblait pas plus à son aise. Je levais les yeux au ciel et filais récupérer ce dont j'avais besoin, puis revenais vers les deux tourtereaux.

-« Tiens Jake, je t'ai pris du Clofémate pour tes petites bêtes. » Criais-je en arrivant.

Jacob rougit violement et me fusilla du regard. Evidement, Carlisle en tant que médecin savait pertinemment à quoi servait ce médicament et il explosa de rire.

-« Moi aussi j'ai déjà eu des morpions Jacob, ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'est pas grave. » Lui dit-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

-« Et bien que diriez vous de partager cette expérience certainement très _enrichissante _autour d'un verre. Putain, j'ai jamais vu deux mecs aussi coincés. Si tu es aussi lent à te déclarer Carlisle, je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais fait d'avance. »

-« Ho ça n'a rien à voir avec ma timidité Edward, si je ne t'es jamais dragué, s'est juste parce que je n'aime pas les petits trous du cul arrogants dans ton genre. »

Jacob explosa de rire alors que je me renfrognais.

-« Et si nous allions le boire maintenant ce verre Jake… » Lui proposa Carlisle.

Il acquiesça et prit sa main en me plantant là, comme un con.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Prochain et dernier chapitre de ma fic la semaine prochaine...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et impressions : Review!!!


	56. Chapter 61

Merci pour toutes vos review, ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir ! :D

Tout de suite, _the last chapter_.

Enjoy everybody !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-« Et si nous allions le boire maintenant ce verre Jake… » Lui proposa Carlisle._

_Il acquiesça et prit sa main en me plantant là, comme un con._

**POV d'Edward**

Jacob avait quitté le loft depuis maintenant 2 mois. Il avait reprit le bail de l'appartement de Jasper à son nom et s'était trouvé un job de mécanicien chez General Motors ce qui était un véritable tour de force en cette période de crise. Je pense que Jasper l'avait pistonné car il avait écrit un article sur les dirigeants de la compagnie quelques temps avant, mais je n'avais pas de certitude. Jacob avait eu les résultats de ses tests qui heureusement étaient tous négatif. Il accepta donc de flirter avec Carlisle qui n'attendait que ça.

Jasper et moi filions toujours le parfait amour et la routine s'installait tranquillement entre nous.

Nous étions Vendredi et j'avais pris un jour de congés pour partir en week-end prolongé à Miami voir Alice et Jane et, accessoirement, faire l'amour à mon ange sous le soleil de Floride. Notre avion décollait dans 5 heures et Jasper n'était toujours pas là. Il bossait sur une enquête importante et j'avais pratiquement du le supplier pour abandonner ses travaux pendant 2 malheureux jours.

Soudain, il déboula dans l'appartement alors que je nettoyais le salon. Il tenait un bébé en pleure dans les bras et paraissait très énervé.

-« Edward, il faut que tu t'occupes du bébé. Sa mère est une call girl et elle n'a personne pour le faire garder pendant son show et si je veux pouvoir l'interviewer avant notre départ, il lui faut une baby sitter. »

Il me mit le gosse braillard dans les bras et tourna les talons.

-« Tu te fous de ma gueule Jasper ! J'y connais rien aux bébés moi, pourquoi tu demandes pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui aurait la fibre paternel par exemple.»

-« C'est pas très compliquer, ça ne fait que dormir ou manger à cet âge là. J'ai pas le temps de discuter Beautiful, mais je t'en pris, s'est l'histoire de quelques heures. Fais ça pour moi, je t'en supplie. »

Il m'embrassa tendrement et posa le couffin sur le canapé avec un grand sac.

-« Tu me le payeras cher Jasper, je peux te l'assurer. »

-« Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour… »

Et il avait déjà filé, me laissant seul avec le gremlins en pleure. Je me penchais vers le monstre.

-« Pouah, qu'est-ce que tu chlingues !!! »

Je l'allongeais sur la table basse du salon et lui retirais sa couche sale. Mes derniers changements de couches remontaient à un stage en pédiatrie que j'avais effectué pour mes études de médecine, mais je ne m'en tirais pas trop mal. Heureusement, Jazz m'avait laissé avec tout le nécessaire pour bébé. Dans le sac, je trouvais du talque, des lingettes et des couches propres. Je retirais la couche sale au bébé et découvris que s'était un petit boy. Après avoir nettoyé ses fesses roses, je m'apprêtais à lui remettre une couche propre quand ce terroriste m'attaqua avec son tuyau. Il pissa sur mon t-shirt Armani préféré et avec le sourire en plus de ça. _Jasper allait vraiment me le payer très très cher._ En râlant, je finis de changer le petit monstre et mis mon t-shirt de suite dans la machine à laver pour tenter de le sauver du désastre.

A peine avais-je posé le bébé dans son couffin qu'il hurla de nouveau.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore !? » Soupirais-je.

Je fouillais de nouveau dans le sac et découvris des petits pots. Bien que je ne sois pas un chef en cuisine, je savais me servir d'un micro-onde, heureusement pour bébé.

-« Allez, ouvre la bouche. »

Je pris une cuillérée de purée de carotte et la porta aux lèvres de l'hystérique. Il avala une bouchée, puis se mit de nouveau à crier. Je lui tendis une nouvelle cuillère de carottes et il me la cracha dans les cheveux.

-« Tu veux pas la jouer soft, je suis pas contrariant comme garçon, on va la jouer hard. »

Je posais le petit pot de purée sur le bord de l'évier et mis la cuillère dans ma bouche pour aller chercher un autre pot qui conviendrais à "monsieur".

-« C'est dégueulasse ! » Hurlais-je en recrachant ce que je pouvais.

Je me tournais vers le bébé.

-« Bon ok, sur ce coup là, je te comprends. »

Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds pas franchement intelligent et je ne suis pas sur qu'il ait compris ce que j'ai dit. En même temps, il avait quel âge ce mioche ? 1 an, peut-être 1 an et demi. Fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit Einstein. Je réchauffais puis gouttais la purée de petits pois et la trouvait correct. De toute évidence bébé aussi car il la mangea sans sourciller. Après lui avoir fait faire son rôt, je le remis dans son couffin, mais il pleura de nouveau.

-« Dis, tu dors jamais toi. Tu dois être une vraie plaie pour tes parents. »

Je trouvais une totoche au fond du sac et la lui colla dans la bouche. Je le pris dans mes bras et le berça tendrement avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**oOo**

**POV de Jasper**

Je n'avais pas eu le choix et avais été contraint de confier le fils de mon témoin à Edward. Je savais qu'il n'était pas trop porté sur les bébés, mais il le traiterait bien, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Je rentrais avec Stella au loft pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son enfant après m'avoir accordé une interview exclusive. Elle m'attendait dans la voiture pendant que je courus récupérer Enzo, son fils.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, s'était le bordel. La cuisine était sale et en pagaille et les affaires du petit étaient étendu dans tout le salon. Edward était tranquillement endormit sur le canapé, Enzo ronflant au creux de son ventre. Il avait passé un bras protecteur autour de son petit corps de manière inconsciente et le petit s'accrochait désespérément à ses doigts. Mon chéri était torse nu et avait de la purée orange dans les cheveux, mais je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Cependant, la mère de l'enfant attendait le retour de son fils avec impatience et je me décidais donc à le réveiller en passant ma main dans sur sa joue. Il grogna.

-« Debout mon amour, je viens te libérer de ton calvaire. »

Il ouvrit ses beaux yeux verts ensommeillés et me fixa.

-« Hey mon ange, je crois que le petit monstre m'a achevé… »

-« Sa mère attend en bas, je vais les raccompagner. Remet un peu d'ordre ici, je reviens vite et on file à l'aéroport. »

Il acquiesça et je pris Enzo et ses affaires. Je raccompagnais Stella et son fils chez eux et la remerciais encore pour son témoignage avant de rejoindre mon homme. Il s'affairait toujours dans l'appartement quand je rentrais au loft.

-« Viens là toi. » Lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. « Je te remercie pour cet après-midi, tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et m'attira vers le canapé. Il me bascula sur ses genoux et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-« Jasper, est-ce que tu veux un enfant ? »

Je rigolais.

-« Est-ce une proposition ? »

-« Je suis sérieux mon ange, est-ce que tu veux un bébé ? »

Je soupirais.

-« Franchement, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. Etre homo implique certains sacrifices et je crois que je me suis toujours imaginé ma vie sans le privilège d'être parent. Et toi, tu veux des enfants ? »

-« C'était sympa de s'occuper de ce petit bout pendant quelques heures, mais je suis bien content que sa mère soit venu le récupérer. Et puis, je crois que je ferais un bien meilleur oncle ou parrain que père. Je serais le confident, celui à qui il viendra confier ses peines de cœur. Je lui donnerais des conseils pour ses plans cul. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, une mimique emprunté à Edward, et il rigola en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

-« Sérieusement, je ne souhaite pas avoir d'enfant, mais si toi tu en veux, alors je le ferais. » Me dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

-« Je ne veux pas d'enfant non plus Beautiful. Ce que je veux s'est être à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

-« Alors, je vais t'enfermer ici avec moi pour toujours mon ange ! »

Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec passion. Puis, brusquement, il me repoussa et je vis la panique emplir ses yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Beautiful ? »

-« Jasper… Tu sais que je t'aime… »

J'hochais la tête.

-« …Et je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés… »

-« Ok, moi aussi et alors ? »

Il mit son doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, puis glissa un genou à terre et me prit les mains.

Je cessais de respirer.

-« Jasper, mon ange, tu es le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Veux-tu m'épouser mon amour ? »

Ses yeux couleurs émeraude étaient brillants de larmes alors que je sentais les miennes couler le long de mes joues.

-« On ne peut pas se marier Beautiful, la loi… »

-« Fuck la loi Angel ! Je ne te demande pas ce qui nous _est permis _de faire, mais ce que tu _veux_ faire. Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie avec moi mon ange ? »

-« Oui. » Haletais-je.

Il se releva et je lui sautais au cou. Il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces et me fit un sourire éblouissant.

-« Pas de larme aujourd'hui mon ange, s'est un jour de fête. »

Puis, il agrippa mes mèches et attira mon visage vers lui. Je me laissais faire alors que mes mains enlaçaient son dos nu. Sa bouche se colla à mes lèvres et aussitôt il introduisit sa langue sensuelle. Je serrais son corps contre moi et je gémis de frustration quant il me repoussa doucement.

-« On a tout le temps pour ça mon ange. Toute la vie même. Mais l'avion lui ne nous attendra pas. »

Je soupirais et déposais un dernier baiser sur ses douces lèvres roses.

-« Je t'aime Beautiful. »

-« Je t'aime aussi Angel. »

Il enfila une chemise et nous descendîmes les bagages dans la Volvo pour nous rendre à l'aéroport. En chemin, il glissa sa main sur ma cuisse et me fit un petit sourire diabolique.

-« Tu l'as déjà fait dans un avion mon ange ? »

Je secouais la tête négativement et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière suggestive.

*****

*****

*****

**FIN**

*****

*****

*****

_Voilà, ma fic est maintenant terminée. J'espère que la fin vous à plu. Je n'ai pas voulu faire un truc trop happy end, mais laissez moi vos impressions et commentaires._

_A chaque chapitre, vous êtes en moyenne 700 à me lire mais seulement une vingtaine/trentaine de personnes (que je remercie tout particulièrement, elles se reconnaitront :D) me laisse des reviews. Je pense que si vous n'aimiez pas mon travail, vous m'auriez zappé depuis bien longtemps alors ça serait vraiment sympa de mettre un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire (j'accepte les review anonymes, alors pas d'excuse :P)._

_S'il y a beaucoup de comm', je ferais peut-être quelques chapitres bonus cet été (vous pouvez faire vos demandes sur le genre de bonus que vous souhaitez dans les review comme le lemon dans l'avion pour nos boys ou un bonus Jacob/Carlisle ou Alice/Jane, les moments manquants de ma fic ou même une partie à trois, j'suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions comme Jasper et Edward lool)_

_A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures Twilight !!!_

_xoxo_


	57. Bonus 1

Hey everybody, THE bonus tant attendu est enfin arrivé lol

Thank you so much à ma béta reader MaevaThiephiane qui l'a corrigé et pour ses suggestions *kiss*

Je tiens à préciser que toute ressemblance avec le SAV des Émissions d'Omar et Fred ou l'ancienne émission de Thierry Ardisson Tout Le Monde En Parle serait purement fortuite (ou pas XD)

Ce chapitre sera aussi très HOT alors prévoyez des petites culottes en rab'… lol

Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- « Jasper ! Bouges tes adorables petites fesses et dépêches-toi ! » hurlais-je depuis le palier de chez Carlisle.

Essoufflé, mon mari me rejoignit en tenant à la main un paquet de plumes blanches.

- « Désolé, j'avais oublié mes _ailes_ dans la voiture. Et si on est en retard, c'est entièrement de ta faute, je te signale. Qui a passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain à se pomponner ? »

Je haussais les épaules et passais un bras autour de la taille fine de mon homme.

- « C'est peut-être moi… Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre, je suis vraiment trop sexy ce soir ! »

- « Prétentieux ! » rigola-t-il avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

- « Non, réaliste ! C'est différent. » répondis-je avant de sonner chez nos amis.

La musique était forte et s'entendait depuis la rue. Heureusement qu'en ce soir du 31 Octobre, la plupart des gens fêtaient Halloween car sinon Jacob et Carlisle auraient eu mal à partie avec leurs voisins vu le tapage nocturne.

Mon ange et moi nous étions enfin mariés cet été sur une plage de Santa Monica. Bien sûr ça n'avait rien de légal ou d'officiel d'un point de vu juridique, mais nous nous en fichions. Pour nous, ça représentait un engagement l'un envers l'autre, un serment d'amour éternel et de respect mutuel bien plus important qu'un bout de papier. Nos amis et la famille de Jasper avaient été ravis de nous accompagner dans notre démarche et depuis ce jour, une alliance en or blanc, simple et élégante, ornait mon annulaire de même que celui de mon mari.

Quelques mois après notre mariage, nous étions toujours sur un petit nuage, en pleine lune de miel et je me demandais parfois si cet état de grâce finirait un jour. Jasper était le compagnon idéal : beau, attentionné, drôle... Bref, parfait ! J'étais le plus chanceux des hommes qu'il veuille m'offrir à moi seul sa perfection.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin sur un Jacob torse nu, des peintures de guerre sur le visage et des plumes multicolores dans les cheveux.

- « Jacob Black déguisé en indien... Comme c'est original ! » me moquais-je gentiment.

Il m'ignora et sauta dans les bras de Jasper qui fut obligé de lâcher ma main pour le retenir. Aussitôt le contact avec mon ange rompu, je grognais. Mes rapports avec son ex s'étaient un peu détendu maintenant que je le savais casé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher : Jacob m'horripilait (et je crois que c'était franchement réciproque). Un chaste (mais très énervant) baiser déposé sur les lèvres de mon mari plus tard, Jacob me salua enfin.

- « Et Jasper déguisé en ange, c'est le comble de l'originalité peut-être ? »

Je jetais un regard amoureux et plein de désir vers mon blond. Lui aussi était torse nu et ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de cuir blanc moulant avec des ailes en plumes blanches accrochées dans son dos. Il me sourit et se blottit dans mes bras, mes doigts caressant immédiatement ses cheveux mi-longs.

- « Ça n'est pas la même chose. Pour Jasper ça n'est pas un costume, c'est sa vraie nature. »

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel devant la mièvrerie de mes propos.

- « Et toi, en quoi es-tu déguisé ? » demanda-t-il après m'avoir relooké des pieds à la tête d'un air perplexe.

- « C'est pourtant facile à deviner. Costume Armani gris anthracite, chemise Armani noire, chaussures Armani collection Automne-hiver 2011, boxer Armani... Je suis le mannequin de la pub Armani ! » répondis-je comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Jasper se colla un peu plus contre moi et me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

- « Tu es encore plus sexy que David Beckham et Cristiano Ronaldo réunis... »

Jacob s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer et murmura un « l'amour rend aveugle » sur mon passage. Je décidais de l'ignorer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bar improvisé par nos hôtes et saluèrent chaleureusement Carlisle. Le docteur était déguisé en... docteur. _Je vois que tout le monde s'était donné le mot question originalité ce soir._

- « C'est de l'ironie Edward ! Dans la vie, je suis chirurgien et là, je suis déguisé en obstétricien, tu comprends la blague ? » me demanda Carlisle.

Je me retournais vers mon ange qui avait le nez plongé dans une conversation apparemment passionnante avec notre voisin de droite bien que je sois convaincu qu'il ne loupait pas un mot de ma discussion.

- « Et bien... Heu... Pour être franc... » bredouillais-je.

Soudain, Jasper vola à mon secours, m'entrainant sur la piste de danse au milieu du salon car il ADORAIT cette chanson et ne voulait pas la louper.

- « Dancing Queen de Abba ? Je crois que tu es définitivement gay mon ange. » rigolais-je.

- « J'ai fait ça pour t'aider Beautiful. Et oui, je suis gay. Des plaintes à ce sujet, monsieur Cullen-Whitlock ? »

- « Absolument aucune monsieur Whitlock-Cullen. »

Ses mains se nouèrent autour de mon cou alors que j'encerclais sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi. Sa tête blonde reposa sur mon épaule alors qu'il ondulait son corps sensuellement au rythme de la musique.

La soirée avança tranquillement, Jasper faisant plusieurs arrêts au bar. J'adorais quand il était un peu _pompette_, ça libérait le petit diable en lui. Il était d'ailleurs très excité et me chauffait de manière de plus en plus indécente.

- « Angel... Ça n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal... » tentais-je de le raisonner.

Peine perdu.

Discrètement, il défit ma braguette et glissa sa main dans mon pantalon. Son corps plaqué contre le mien faisait un mince barrage au yeux fouineurs, mais les pathétiques gémissements que j'émettais ne laissais guère de doute sur le genre d'activités auxquelles nous nous adonnions au milieu du salon de nos amis transformé en piste de danse pour l'occasion.

- « J'ai envi de toi Beautiful. Maintenant ! » ronronna-t-il à mon oreille.

Alors que j'allais m'éclipser de cette soirée avec mon ange, une voix grave dans mon dos me fit tressaillir.

- « Edward ! »

Jasper relâcha ma queue et se dégagea un peu de moi pour me permettre de faire face au gêneur. Un grand blond platine, les cheveux gominés plaqués en arrière me sourit. Ses yeux étaient noirs et son visage et son corps juvéniles trahissaient une certaine dangerosité dans son personnage. Il était déguisé en vampire et ses fringues gothiques lui donnaient un charme fou. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres fines pour les humidifier tout en fixant mon compagnon avec envie.

- « Caïus ! » lui souris-je.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et salua Jasper d'un clin d'œil. Instinctivement, la possessivité de mon ange ressortit et il se colla encore plus à moi comme pour faire fusionner nos deux corps. Caïus se pencha alors pour me parler de ce que je redoutais...

- « Dis-donc, tu viens plus aux soirées... »

Je me raclais la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- « Heu... Non... Tu sais je suis marié maintenant... J'ai épousé Jasper que voici... »

Il continua sans se préoccuper de ma piètre tentative de justification et de mes « STOP » envoyé par télépathie.

- « On a fait une soirée « Chasse le lapin » dernièrement... Il nous a manqué _ton fusil_. J'me suis fais tiré dessus, je te racontes pas ! Et la semaine prochaine, on fait une soirée « Crise financière ». On va vider toutes les _bourses_... Et ce soir... »

- « Heu... Je crois que tu en as suffisamment dis comme ça Caïus. Et si je veux pouvoir espérer re-baiser avec l'homme que j'aime un jour, il vaut mieux que tu te taises. MAINTENANT ! »

Merde, Jasper allait me tuer ! Il détestait quand on croisait des ex à moi (ce qui arrivait hélas assez fréquemment) et encore plus entendre parler de la vie sexuelle débridée que je menais avant de le rencontrer._ Putain, s'il se mettait à faire la gréve du sexe pour me punir, j'allais en crever._

Je me risquais à jeter un coup d'œil vers mon mari qui hésitait entre se pisser dessus de rire ou me violer sur place (j'espérais qu'il opte pour la seconde hypothèse évidement).

- « Eh bien Beautiful... On a été un très très vilain garçon à ce que je vois... » rigola-t-il tout en me caressant l'entre-jambe par dessus mon pantalon.

Ma traitresse de bite se réveilla instantanément. _Fuck__ !_

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu croix Angel... »

Le reste de ma phrase resta bloquée dans ma gorge quand je vis Jasper caresser les cheveux décolorés de Caïus tendrement.

- « Tu as envie de moi ! Je le vois dans ton regard. » Lui dit-il d'une voix calme, descendant désormais ses doigts le long de sa joue.

Caïus se contenta d'acquiescer et moi j'étais pétrifié. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bordel de merde ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention d'allumer ce type sous mes yeux pour me faire souffrir ?_

- « Arrêtes ça Jasper! » claqua ma voix.

À ma plus grand surprise, il tourna un visage déçu vers moi. Pas de colère dans son regard, pas de jalousie, pas de haine. Juste son amour infini pour moi avec une pointe de déception.

- « Edward, je peux te poser une question ? Est-ce que sucer c'est tromper ? »

J'étais estomaqué.

- « Tu déconnes Jasper ? »

Il secoua la tête et plongea son regard azuré dans mes prunelles.

- « Je t'aime Beautiful. Tu es le seul que j'ai jamais aimé et le seul que j'aimerais jamais. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'ennuies avec moi. Tu avais une existence _bien remplie_ avant de me connaître et si tu te lassais du sexe avec moi, je pourrais te perdre... »

- « Arrêtes tes conneries Angel ! Ok la monogamie n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir au quotidien quand on voit toutes les _tentations_ qu'il y a dans ce monde, mais je t'aime, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Et surtout, tu es le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais baisé alors tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas prêt de m'ennuyer au pieu avec toi. »

Les yeux noirs perçants de Caïus s'allumèrent comme des chandelles. Il suivait notre conversation avec intérêt et dans un mutisme éloquent.

- « Arrêtes de te faire des films, il est à moi ! » recadrais-je direct le blond platine.

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment et s'approcha un peu plus près de nous. Il posa une main sur le torse nu de Jasper, tout en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser. Quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, je le repoussais violemment.

- « Dégages connard ! »

Puis, je vis que Jasper ne s'était pas reculé. Il n'avait pas hurlé quand Caïus m'avait embrassé et sa peau se mettait à frissonner à l'endroit où ses doigts glissaient sur sa poitrine. Les yeux océans de Jasper rencontrèrent de nouveau les miens et j'y lu à nouveau son amour, mais aussi sa détermination.

- « Il t'excite. » murmurais-je.

Ça n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

Mon ange sourit et m'embrassa fougueusement. Sa langue dominatrice viola la barrière de mes dents et lutta sans merci avec la mienne alors qu'il arrachait pratiquement mes cheveux après y avoir glissé ses doigts.

- « Tu m'excites encore plus que lui... mais il est plutôt pas mal, je dois le reconnaître. Est-ce que c'est un bon coup ? »

Caïus se tendit. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin narquois.

- « Ca, tu ne le saura jamais mon ange. Parce que si _sucer n'est pas tromper_, baiser ça l'est. Viens ! »

J'attrapais le poignet de Caïus et saisit Jasper par la taille. Après avoir très rapidement remercié nos amis et dit au revoir à tous, nous nous éclipsâmes. Le blond décoloré monta dans ma Volvo et un silence pesant s'installa bientôt.

- « Où tu nous emmènes? » demanda mon ange, ne reconnaissant pas le chemin du loft.

- « Là où se passe les meilleures orgies de Chicago ! Tu veux t'éclater, soit, mais je tiens à établir quelques règles. »

Jasper acquiesça en souriant.

- « Premièrement, c'est lui qui te suce et pas l'inverse ! »

La conversation avait lieu devant Caïus comme s'il n'était pas présent.

- « Deuxièmement, il ne te doigte pas, ne te baise pas, ne t'embrasse pas... Bref, il ne fait rien à part te sucer, te mordiller légèrement la peau et te lécher les couilles. C'est clair ? Bien. »

- « Et toi ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu vas te faire dans cette maison close ? » demanda soudain Jasper avec inquiétude.

- « Ravi de constater que tu te préoccupes encore un peu de moi... »

Mon ange posa sa main sur la mienne sur le levier de vitesse et je sentis son regard essayer de déchiffrer chaque expression de mon visage.

- « Edward, si tu ne veux pas, rien ne nous oblige à... »

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire quelqu'un là-bas. Seul ton plaisir m'importe ce soir. Mais je ne dis pas _jamais_. C'est bon de savoir que tu es ouvert à certaines... opportunités. »

Il se pencha dans son siège et m'embrassa tendrement, puis il se tourna vers Caïus.

- « Troisième règle, t'es juste un coup d'un soir ! J'ai un peu trop bu et t'es très mignon, mais ça s'arrête là. Celui que j'aime c'est Edward, mon mari, alors pas la peine de nous harceler après cette nuit, on ne donnera pas suite. Si ça ne te plait pas, casses-toi. »

_Tu parles, comme si le blondinet allait refuser de se taper mon ange adoré_.

Comme convenu, Caïus accepta toutes nos conditions alors que je pénétrais dans le domaine d'Aro.

La villa d'Aro et Marcus était juchée sur les hauteurs de Chicago, surplombant la ville. C'était une vaste demeure située au bout d'une longue allée. Le style était d'inspiration coloniale mais rénové avec goût et modernité. Aro et Marcus étaient un couple d'homosexuels connus et reconnus dans la région pour leur richesse, leurs fêtes fastueuses et leur goût immodéré pour la luxure. La décadence était le maître mot de cette maison où une fois par semaine se réunissait les homo les plus beaux et les plus en vue de la ville.

Évidement, inutile de dire que j'étais un des fers de lance de toute cette débauche sexuelle à une époque pas si lointaine...

_Qu'est-ce qui me prenait d'amener mon magnifique et innocent ange blond dans cet endroit ? Ha oui, c'est vrai, il avait envie de se taper un autre mec que moi sous mes yeux. L'enfoiré !_

La drogue et l'alcool coulaient à flot entre ses murs et j'espérais que je ne céderais pas à mes anciens vices avec trop d'inconvenances.

Je garais la Volvo sur le parking et allais ouvrir la portière à mon chevalier blanc. Il me sourit et prit ma main. Caïus sortit seul de la voiture et nous suivit sans un mot.

Dans le hall, Aro était là, ayant certainement été prévenu de notre arrivée par les caméras disséminées un peu partout dans la villa.

- « Edward, mon ami. Cela fait une éternité qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici. Tu nous as manqué. » Nous accueillit-il chaleureusement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé en 2 ans. Toujours la même silhouette svelte et élancée, les mêmes cheveux noirs coupés courts qui avaient quelques peu grisonné sur les tempes et le même regard pénétrant qui semblait cependant un peu plus creusé par de nouvelles rides autour de ses yeux gris. Mais il avait toujours cette classe aristocratique indéniable.

- « Aro. Comment va Marcus ? » lui demandais-je après l'avoir embrassé sur les lèvres affectueusement.

- « Il est fatigué, mais il s'accroche. » Répondit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Son compagnon était séropositif depuis des années maintenant mais malgré la maladie, ils étaient toujours resté ensemble et n'avaient rien changé à leurs habitudes débauchés. Seule l'interdiction formelle de baiser sans capotes (_pour les couples non officiels)_ sous peine d'expulsion définitive de la villa rappelait à tous que même si chacun menait sa vie comme il l'entendait, le sexe pouvait aussi être une arme mortelle.

- « Laisses-moi te présenter mon mari, Jasper. » Enchainais-je sur un sujet plus joyeux.

Aro s'approcha et embrassa mon ange de la même manière qu'il m'avait embrassé un peu plus tôt.

- « Jasper ! Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour le privilège de te rencontrer. Et encore moins _ici_. Mais c'est un véritable plaisir. J'ai bien sûr entendu beaucoup d'histoire à ton sujet. Est-ce vrai que tu as eu recours à une sorcière vaudou pour charmer définitivement ce magnifique étalon qu'est Edward ? »

Jasper rigola un peu.

- « Si ça avait été aussi simple, j'aurais dépensé ma fortune en filtres d'amour pour le séduire. »

Aro sourit, puis ses yeux s'attardèrent (un peu trop longtemps à mon goût) sur l'accoutrement de mon compagnon. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés formaient une sorte d'auréole autour de son visage d'ange, alors que ses ailes blanches et son pantalon en cuir blanc ne faisaient que renforcer l'idée que Jasper était définitivement envoyé par les Dieux pour être aussi sexy.

Je m'approchais de lui et passais mes mains sur son ventre. Il frotta son nez le long de ma mâchoire un peu rugueuse à cause de ma barbe naissante en cette fin de journée, puis déposa un langoureux baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Son corps se rapprocha encore du mien et ses mains commencèrent à défaire les boutons de ma chemise.

- « Donnez-leur une chambre ! Ha mais c'est vrai, vous êtes justement là pour ça. » Rigola Aro.

À regret, nous nous séparâmes.

Et tandis que le maître des lieux nous faisait visiter son impressionnante demeure, je ne lâchais pas mon ange d'une semelle.

En ce soir d'Halloween, je ne doutais pas que la villa serait pleine à craquer de jeunes fêtards débauchés à l'esprit lubrique. Dans une salle, plusieurs dominateurs et soumis s'amusaient avec des cravaches, menottes, sling... Dans une autre, une sorte d'orgie romaine avait lieu avec vins, grappes de raisin et esclaves à moitié nus en train de baiser sur des banquettes en soies ivoires. Un gang bang géant avait même été organisé, mais mater tous ces mecs en train de s'enfiler à la queue leu-leu c'était un peu too much, même pour moi. La cave de la villa avait été aménagée en discothèque très privée où l'on pouvait danser et baiser à moins d'un mètre de distance.

Après avoir bu quelques verres et fait quelques pas de danses avec notre hôte et notre _toy boy_, nous décidâmes de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- « Tu veux toujours te le faire ? » demandais-je à Jasper d'une voix suave.

Il frissonna et se jeta sur mes lèvres avant de gémir un « oui » dans ma bouche.

Je les pris tous deux par la main et les menèrent à une salle où était disposé sur le sol des milliers de coussins moelleux et où les lumières étaient artistiquement tamisées. Plusieurs personnes étaient aussi présente dans la pièce mais nous n'y fîmes pas attention, uniquement préoccupé par nos propres désirs ardents.

Je poussais violemment Caïus sur les coussins et il s'étala dessus confortablement. Puis, je me ruais sur les lèvres enflammées de mon mari. Le baiser fut passionné et fort en émotion. Je voulais qu'il sache que bien qu'il allait avoir la bouche d'un autre sur lui, il était à moi, maintenant, et pour toujours.

Jasper se coucha à côté du blond décoloré et l'embrassa dans le cou pendant que Caïus caressait ses fesses rebondies. Il étaient beaux tous les deux, même si ça me faisait mal à en crever de devoir l'admettre.

Mon ange ôta la cape de vampire et déboutonna la chemise en soie noire de Caïus, puis en écarta les pans pour pouvoir parsemer son torse de doux baisers mouillés. En les regardant ensemble, ma queue durcit malgré moi.

Jasper défit rapidement son pantalon pour être plus à l'aise et voir sa trique rouge et humide de désir électrisa mon corps. Je m'accroupis à leurs cotés et suçait la peau de l'épaule droite de mon compagnon. Il arrêta ses baisers sur les abdominaux de notre invité pour m'embrasser avec fougue.

J'empoignais les hanches de mon ange et roulais sur lui tandis qu'il déboutonnait mon costume de créateur. Putain, mes fringues seront toutes froissées demain matin mais je n'en avais rien à foutre en ce moment précis (enfin _presque_ rien à foutre).

Je sentis des ongles et des doigts étrangers s'agripper à mon dos et je tournais la tête pour rencontrer deux pupilles noires. Ce salaud décoloré était mignon, il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ça. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenir de notre nuit ensemble il y a des années de cela mais je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il était plutôt un bon coup.

Jasper poussa un gémissement d'un érotisme fou quand je me saisis de sa belle bite dure. Aussitôt, Caïus se rua sur le bout de sa queue et lécha avec application l'humidité qui s'en échappait. Mécontent d'être poussé de _ma propriété_ par le petit con, je forçais mon ange à se mettre debout en le tirant doucement par les cheveux ce qui obligea Caïus à se mettre à genoux pour continuer à sucer Jasper.

Mes mains frôlaient la chair de poule qui recouvrait maintenant la peau nue de Jasper. Il soupirait lascivement essayant par tous les moyens de capturer mes lèvres avec sa bouche.

- « Nan nan... Règle n°2 Angel : pas de baiser sur la bouche ! » lui rappelais-je.

Il me fit une adorable moue et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour m'attendrir. A ses pieds, Caïus essayait d'attirer son attention en lui suçotant les boules.

- « Je croyais que les règles étaient établies juste pour notre _ami_. » se plaignit Jasper.

Un sourire machiavélique naquit au coin de mes lèvres.

- « Initialement elles l'étaient. Mais j'aime te voir bouder. Ça n'en ai que plus excitant pour moi d'essayer de te _décoincer_. »

Je lui pinçais un téton timidement.

- « Penses-tu que j'arriverais à mes fins mon ange ? » chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Incapable de répondre avec des mots, il se contenta de soupirer de plaisir. _Great, ça s'annonçait bien._

Je me mis dans le dos de mon homme et embrassais ses omoplates quand un gémissement plus sourd qui s'échappa de sa gorge me fit prendre conscience que je n'étais pas le seul à faire plaisir à Jasper. Caïus avait engloutit le membre entier de mon ange et le suçait avec lenteur. Jaloux, je mordis violemment dans sa carotide pour marquer sa peau d'albâtre. _Jasper était à moi ! _

Il poussa un faible hurlement de douleur avant de tourner ses yeux plein d'amour vers mon visage et de me sourire. _Dieu, que j'aimais cet homme !_

Mes mains parcoururent son dos, descendirent le long de ses flancs, s'attardèrent sur ses hanches, avant de caresser le haut de ses fesses. La chaleur dans la pièce étaient déjà montée de plusieurs degrés et je fus contraint de me déshabiller entièrement pour tenter de faire baisser la température.

_Peine perdue..._

Jasper me regarda ôter mes vêtements avec un profond désir et une excitation certaine dans le regard. Taquin, je m'écartais un peu de son corps fiévreux et commençais à me toucher devant lui. Un doigt dans la bouche et mon autre main sur mon sexe , je me caressais sans pudeur.

Mon ange grogna et m'attrapa par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Il se jeta sur mon torse pour l'embrasser avant de lécher avec dévotion mon tatouage sur ma hanche.

Il était si prêt de ma queue tendue que je me serais damné si ça m'avait garantit de faire l'amour à mon chéri.

Mais il se releva avant que mon imagination fertile n'est pu développer le moindre fantasme sur la façon dont Jasper allait me permettre de me libérer. _L'enfoiré !_

Je me glissais à nouveau dans son dos et me mis à genoux. En face de moi, Caïus semblait prendre un plaisir vicieux à faire durer les choses. Il suçait toujours la bite de mon petit ange blond, mais bien que Jasper ait emmêlé ses doigts dans ses cheveux platines pour lui donner le rythme voulu, Caïus s'entêtait à le faire languir._ Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il était si sadique, mais ça n'est pas pour me déplaire, souris-je intérieurement._

Accroupis devant les fesses rebondies de mon ange, ma bouche embrassa bientôt sa peau délicate. Au premier contact cul-lèvres, Jasper frémit. Je lui mordillais ensuite sa croupe sexy avant de la lui lécher sensuellement. Je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux hirsutes et je relevais les yeux pour croiser le regard noir de désir de Jasper.

- « Beautiful... » gémit-il dans un murmure.

Une main sur ma tête et l'autre sur celle de Caïus, mon ange tentait de repousser aussi loin que possible son orgasme.

Puis, ma bouche reprit son travail et s'immisça dans un endroit de Jasper qui ne voyais que très rarement la lumière. Ma langue taquine poussa entre ses chairs et sa poigne se referma dans ma tignasse dans un grognement plus qu'un gémissement.

- « Putain, Edward... »

Il semblerait que Caïus se sentit oublié car la vitesse de ses va-et-viens augmenta sensiblement après mon _pétale de rose_.

L'anulingus n'était pas quelque chose que Jasper et moi pratiquions régulièrement, plus pour des raisons pratique qu'autre chose, mais je savais qu'il adorait ça et comme je n'avais pas envie de m'éloigner pour aller chercher du lubrifiant, la solution s'imposa d'elle même.

J'écartais une dernière fois les fesses bombées de Jasper et titilla son trou avec ma langue langoureuse avant de me remettre debout et d'introduire ma queue au bord de la jouissance sans plus de cérémonie. Les deux mains fermement agrippées aux hanches de mon ange, je ne pus retenir un râle quasi-primitif et ma tête bascula en arrière sous le plaisir.

- « Putain... Angel... » gémis-je de façon incohérente.

Ma brutalité ne sembla pas déplaire à Jasper qui se cambra pour me donner un meilleur accès tout en joignant ses gémissements aux miens. La sueur couvrait nos deux corps tremblants et cela donnait un goût salé à la peau de mon adorable ange déchu que j'embrassais avec avidité dans le creux de son cou. Mes vas et viens, profonds et bestiaux dans le corps serré de mon mari, rendaient ma respiration saccadée et les palpitations de mon coeur endiablés. _Je crois que baiser Jasper était le meilleur entrainement cardio que n'importe quelle scéance de training dans un club de gym._

À ses pieds, Caïus avait défait son pantalon et était en train de se masturber avec frénésie. Étais-ce le faite de sucer la bite de mon ange qui l'excitait ou bien me voir le posséder avec un tel abandon mutuel ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais bien que notre arrangement puisse paraître être en sa défaveur, je crois qu'il appréciait profondément notre petite orgie...

Encore quelques coups de reins bien placés et je savais que mon ange jouirait. Quand je touchais sa prostate la première fois, sa bouche forma un O de stupeur avant de laisser échapper un « oui, ici » et de fermer les yeux de plaisir._ A vos odres captain Angel. _Ma main empoigna les boucles dorées de mon ange et je le forcais à se cambrer davantage pour réitérer mes coups de butoir à l'endroit qui lui procurais tant de volupté. Il gémit encore plus fort alors que tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche n'était que des râles d'excitation et de plaisirs.

Après une dernière poussée intense où je touchais encore une fois l'endroit magique à l'intérieur de Jasper avec mon sexe qu'il se déversa dans la bouche rosée du blond décoloré accroupis devant lui. Quand son orgasme le submergea, ses fesses se contractèrent autour de ma bite, me faisant jouir à mon tour, Caïus déchargeant tout de suite après moi dans sa main.

Épuisé, je m'écroulais sur le sol moelleux jonché de coussins couleur carmin entraînant Jasper, et par le fait Caïus, dans ma chute.

En sueur, collant mais heureux, je ne tenais plus et embrassais Jasper avec passion. Il roula sur moi et passa une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps tandis que ma langue se faufilait sournoisement entre ses dents. La douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes étaient un tel aphrodisiaque que j'aurais pu lui refaire l'amour dès maintenant.

Cependant, certains murmures déconcertants me ramenèrent à la réalité.

_- « Putain, ce que s'était chaud. »_

_- « Je crois que j'ai jamais autant aimé mater que ce soir, ça vaut le meilleur des pornos... »_

_- « Qui est-ce ? Est-ce qu'ils viennent souvent ici ? Je peux être leur prochain partenaire ? »_

Jasper rigola avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois.

- « Et si on rentrait ? »

- « Tu en as assez pour ce soir, monsieur le libertin ? » le taquinais-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

- « Je crois que j'ai désaouler. Et puis, rien ni personne n'égale le grand Edward-Fucking-Cullen ! »

Il laissa retomber sa tête contre mon torse, posant son oreille sur mon cœur qui ne battait que pour lui.

- « Je t'aime Angel. »

- « Je t'aime Beautiful. »

Après nous être rhabillés dans une ambiance assez bizarre avec tous ses mecs qui nous bouffaient des yeux, je fis un signe de tête vers Caïus pour le remercier de sa _participation_ et Jasper l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'il ne parte avec un nouveaux couples _d'amis_.

Au moment de franchir le seuil de la villa, Aro nous félicita pour notre _contribution_ à sa petite fête d'Halloween et nous donna un petit carton doré : une invitation perpétuelle à ses soirées.

Dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, Jasper me sourit avant de déchirer le carton en petits morceaux et de les semer au vent.

_Pourquoi chercher ailleurs un peu d'excitation quand tout ce qui vous fait vibrer se trouve à la maison ?_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tadam ! XD

J'espère ne pas avoir déçu vos attentes et que vous avez aimé la participation des Volturi à ce petit bonus. Qui veut qu'il y ai d'autres soirées libertines au château d'Aro? ^^

Il y aura peut-être un autre bonus mais pas avant un bon moment (peut-être début 2011, je compte large lol)

En attendant, laissez-moi vos impressions et commentaires : REVIEW !


End file.
